Painter Of The Wind - Of Ink And Song 4
by ObsGryph
Summary: The journeys of Yunbok and Jeonghyang
1. Chapter 1

**Gogu 1789**

Tink, tink, tink. The steady rhythmic beat of the metal to his stride was a monotonous but comforting companion. The sounds assured him his assets were safe, lifting his sipirts and the weight of a perpetual bane he had to bear to fill his rice bowl. A distant rumble brought his bobbing head up as he looked ahead and then behind him. The dark sky that was advancing steadily was a dismaying sight and he began to pick up the pace as did the others along the road. He hoped to make it to the jumak before it poured. Skirting the ambling horse ahead of him, he passed it as he began to trot. The brasswares in his pack clashing more noisily. The horse shied at the racket before the servant holding the reins soothed it and encouraged it to keep moving as he tugged. The rider said nothing, being more interested in checking his clothing was not rumpled.

There came a bright flash which had everyone along the road bracing for the sound that was to follow. The sharp clap of thunder was piercing, startling the horse that it reared. The servant held on to the reins valiantly but they were whipped out of his hands when the horse was further was spooked by the sudden flock of birds that burst forth from the nearby trees. Neighing in fear, it took off with the rider yelling in terror. Shouting in alarm, the servant gave chase as those further down the road quickly doved for the bushes on either side.

The brassware peddlar heard the rider's wailing scream as the horse galloped past. Clearly, he was no expert horseman. It would be a miracle if he could stay in his saddle. Heads peered out along the road after the horse and they saw it stopped abruptly. The rider vanished over its head. Thrown no doubt. Panting, the servant rushed up to the horse as people gathered round curiously. Frantically, the servant looked about for his employer and spotted a figure on the ground several paces away and ran to it. There was no response to his calls. The reason became obvious when he pulled his employer up to find his head lolling drunkenly at an angle. Aigoo! The fellow died of a broken neck. Murmurs arose but there was little sympathy for his demise. From the rider's clothes, he was a rich man. What was the death of an unknown well-to-do to matter?

The spectators dispersed, preferring to continue on their journeys before the storm broke. The brassware peddlar eyed the surrounding ground keenly; had anything of value fallen? To his disappointment, there was nothing and he turned to go and nearly fetched up against a man staring at the corpse the servant was now loading onto the horse's back. Flashing a glance at the man's face as an apology rose to his lips, the peddlar was instead silenced. More loud rumblings and a wind began to bellow.

The man pulled his satgat further over his brow and turned away as the servant led the horse to the road. The peddlar followed more slowly, glanced at the man's back and shivered. Such coldness to those eyes. Was he a soldier? The peddlar eyed the sword slung on the baldric and his steps faltered further till he was immobile on the road. He did not take another step until the man with the sword vanished from sight. By then, the storm had released its fury, Drapping his straw poncho on himself and his pack, he set off again slowly as he thought of the man's face. Coldness there was and another; satisfaction. He shivered, he did not want to run into that fellow again if he could help it.

* * *

**Uiryeong**  
**Ipha 1789**

The grave mound was well kept, someone had made sure of that and he was grateful. Who was the kind soul who had provided for her in her last moments? He rubbed the tombstone. There was only her name and a date, nothing else. That it was missing other details gave him a glimmer of hope. With no other grave nearby that diminished this belief, he must hold fast to it despite the rage. Where should he begin? Where it all started, he turned to face westward. That was where he should start. Gently, he touched the tombstone.

_Give me your blessings, Min-soo, that I may succeed in my quests._

* * *

**Mangjong 1789 **  
**Dano**

The Black Kite looked down curiously as a pair of eyes peeped cautiously over the branch. It cocked its head, wondering what was this strange creature below its perch. It sensed no imminent danger from it so it did not attempt to attack. Both eyeballed each other for long moments. A sound came floating through the air. The bird peered through the leaves. Below, the pair of eyes also turned to look.

The sound became louder as it neared. The Black Kite moved uneasily, disturbed. The sound was repeated, this time a note of exasperation could be detected. Not liking the intrusion, the Black Kite spread its wings and took flight. The pair of eyes watched, enraptured.

"P'ado!"

The pair of eyes looked down. Aigoo, he sounded real mad this time. The eyes looked again at the speck in the sky before a pair of hands appeared, grasping the branch.

"P'ado!

The man glanced up the trail. Where was he? He was not at the creek, nor the village or even at Ae-young's house. It was most annoying, having to hunt him down every time he was out of sight. Well, if he could not find him, he would just have to miss all the fun. The man turned around, intending to return whence he came when a small figure ran up and jumped on him.

"Haha! Got you aboji!" the boy crowed.

"Oof...," the man staggered, dropping his staff in order to catch hold of the boy. "You're going to get a tanning when we get back!" The tone was angry but there was a smile on the man's face. "Why are you always running off? And what did you smear yourself with?" he scolded, letting the boy down to pick bits of bark and leaves off the boy's face.

"I was just looking at that kite up there," the boy pointed to the gliding speck in the sky before bending down to pick up the staff.

"Up the trees again?" Yunbok took back the staff, brushing off the dirt the boy had deposited on him. Any stain would not show up fortunately as he had on a dark blue linen coat. "Omoni will really have something to say this time."

"Not if you tell her," P'ado said, grinning, confident that Yunbok would not tattle on him.

"No...," Yunbok said slowly, eyes twinkling. "But I will not bring you to town then, we will stay at home."

"No, aboji! You can't! You promised you will bring me there today!" the boy protested.

"Come along," Yunbok said, setting off. The boy followed, pleading all the while as he tugged at Yunbok's sleeve. He gave up when Yunbok remained silent and presently, they were crossing the creek to the paper mill. It was off season so the place was empty saved for a sturdy middle age man lounging on the porch of his house, reading a letter. He looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Aigoo, who do we have here?" he chuckled at the downcast P'ado. "Up to your tricks again, lad?"

"Ahh ajoshi..," P'ado rubbed his shoe in the dirt, wishing that he had not gone off by himself that morning. But the kite had caught his attention while he was at the creek and he could not resist having a closer look at it.

"I suppose you're going to be stuck at home?" Suk-kwon shook his head at Yunbok, tucking the letter away in his coat.

"And that he will," Yunbok paused, the boy caught his hesitation and looked up hopefully. "Unless he learns and recites two poems of Cheonggu yong-on tomorrow."

"I promise I will! Can we go now?" P'ado could hardly wait, he grabbed Yunbok's arm and tugged. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh no, you don't," Yunbok pulled him back. "Clean up your face and change your jacket, omoni will have more words to say if she sees you like this. And put this in the back room," he handed the staff to the boy who ran off swiftly. "Oh and stay away from the surichwitteok!" he added as an afterthought, not certain the boy heard him. The sound of a door was all the answer he received. Dusting off a spot, he sat down at the porch. "Not going to town, master?" he cocked his head at Suk-kwon who sighed. "You are dressed up nicely."

"Though the road is clear, something always will come wandering along," Suk-kwon patted his coat meaningfully. "I am going to town but part of it is going to be some head cracking."

"I thought you said you are retired?"

"Semi-retired. I can be called up at anytime," Suk-kwon sighed, rubbing his beard. His eyes crinkled as he looked at Yunbok. "Are you planning to add more to that beard?"

"Aigoo, master, it's so troublesome," Yunbok sighed, fingering his false beard. "I don't really have to dress it up, do I?" he thought it looked fine as it was. "Long strands tickled."

"You're doing a fine job with it," laughed Suk-kwon. "I have to say I admire that fine point. It's as exquisite as a brush tip."

"It was all Jeong-hyang's idea!" grumbled Yunbok, knowing the older man was teasing him. "Her concept of what a beard should be."

"I'm sure she has plenty of samples to choose from," Suk-kwon sat up and scrutinised Yunbok who still had a youthful look about him but his cheekbones were slightly more pronounced, accentuated by his lean cheeks. The gaze of his eyes however, was seasoned. He had not even put on the slighest bit of weight in the years he had known him. "It suits you very well," he said with amusement. "Like a dandy if you dress in silk. Were you as young as you were at Hanseong, it would not fit. As it is, you're older and it shows."

"What, are you saying I have a parchment for a face?" Yunbok felt his face uneasily.

"Not right now, give it another... oh thirty years," the smile faded away as Suk-kwon touched the letter in his coat again.

"What is it?" Yunbok did not like the troubled look on his master's face.

"Hopefully...nothing. I'll just see what turns up later."

Yunbok wondered if he should pursue the matter but as he was not involved with the administration Suk-kwon was working for, it was prudent not to dig too deep. They looked up as P'ado ran up. His face was scrubbed and he had on a clean jacket. Without a word, he grabbed Yunbok's arm and literally pulled him off the porch. For such a small boy, he had a lot of strength.

"Aigoo! Slow down!" Yunbok pulled up. "The town is not going anywhere. Wait for ajoshi."

"Ajoshi, hurry!" P'ado ran back and Suk-kwon let himself be towed, amused with the boy's enthusiasm and impatience. Together, they walked the three miles up the road to Uiryeong. A pleasant stroll as it was for the intense summer heat had yet to arrive. The road to town was especially congested. Using their jwilbuchae to block their faces from the dust kicked up by the passage of so many feet, they dodged horses and made for the eastern gates as best they could. The soldiers at the gates were relaxed on this day, judging from the chatter they engaged in with various people.

The town was teeming with people out in force to celebrate Dano. Red and blue were the prevalent colours as excited girls ran through the streets, on their way to the chosen spot of the season for the swing. Women strolled along sedately, enjoying this one day of complete freedom. Changpo root and aehwa hairpins were evident in every woman's hair, to drive off evil spirits. Yunbok kept a hold on P'ado, the press of people was rather thick and he did not want to lose sight of the boy.

They wound their way to the marketplace, where the smell of food permeated the air, to buy herbal rice cakes. Knowing P'ado's sweet tooth, Yunbok got him a few jeonggwa and yeot, figuring that since it was a holiday it would not matter that much. Suk-kwon jabbed him in the ribs, silently admonishing him. But he was grinning as well, he knew Jeong-hyang would give Yunbok a earful when she found out. Yunbok only made a face, what could she do anyway? His ears would only suffer for it.

They watched the ssireum matches that were held just outside the marketplace. Bets flew fast and furious as each set of competitors stamped up to the sand ring. The most exciting match was between two brawny men as they heaved and strained to topple the other. Equally matched, they struggled for long moments as they tugged at each other's satba, straining to find in each other a momentary weakness. Shouts from the spectators rose higher when it looked as if one or the other would fall as they heaved, stumbled and swayed in one direction to another. Advice was shouted, debates heated up the tempers of the bettors. A great holler rose from the crowd as one of the men finally made a mistake, allowing the other to trip him. However, he managed to land on his knee and taking advantage of the momentum, threw his opponent to the ground. Cheers and groans.

"Agoshi, why don't you take part?" P'ado's eyes were brilliant with excitement. "I'm sure you will win."

"I would, provided your aboji joins in as well," laughed Suk-kwon. "That way I'll definitely win, eh?" he nudged Yunbok.

"Very funny," Yunbok rolled his eyes at Suk-kwon. "Come along."

The town center was brilliant with flags, streamers and paper talismans. The beat of the pungmul added to the atmosphere as performing troupes entertained the crowds with their acrobatics, tricks, dances and drama performances. A Jul T'agi performer leapt on the rope, much to the delight of the watching youngsters. A large crowd was gathered nearby, watching the mask dance; Nojang. It was here that Suk-kwon left them, off to whatever errand he had to do. And it was where Yunbok promptly lost sight of P'ado. He was there one moment and gone in the twinkling of an eye. Exasperated, Yunbok looked around. Where did he go? Slippery as an eel, that boy was.

He wound his way through the crowd, keeping an eye out for a small figure. Which was rather difficult really, there were many children running about as well. But he fancied he spotted P'ado running in the direction of the stream that ran through the town. Patiently, he worked his way through the crowd. Eventually the crush lessen and he realized he was among scores of women heading one way down the path which led to the area near the stream fenced off solely for women on this day. Several women eyed him with curiosity, a few with disfavor and others simply ignored him.

He had better turned back and he smiled as a thought flashed back to a particular Dano day. The strange, almost reverent sensation when he dressed himself in the gisaeng's clothing. It was a familiar yet mystifying skin he had put on. A sense of freedom and yet he had no idea how to be what he really was. A giggle almost escaped him as he recalled his behaviour when he and Danwon were caught by the other women. Well, he had no intention of repeating his escapade now. There was no reason to. Realising he was attracting attention of the wrong kind as he stood there with a silly grin on his face, he turned to go and caught sight of a small familiar figure darting ahead, straight to the fenced off area. What was that boy up to?!

"P'ado!" Drat that boy for making him bellowed so.

Anxious to catch up to the boy, he tried to avoid the women as best he could as he weaved among them. He called again and then ended up crashing into the woman in front of him who had stopped abruptly. She almost fell as he rebounded.

"My apologies," he said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to knock into you, I was chasing...," he trailed off as the woman turned to face him and the jangot dropped from her face. "Kyoung-mi?" He stared at her in astonishment. Hadn't she gone north to stay with relatives after Young-joon's marriage? For eight years, there was desultory news of her for it seemed she was not much inclined to write to her cousin or old master Han. When had she returned? Why did not Young-joon say something about it? Ah, but he had forgotten his friend had gone on a business trip to Jeolla-do and was expected to be back in a few days.

"Who are you? You are so rude!" the maid with Kyoung-mi pushed forward, glaring at him. Oh, what a difference from the old one! Heon-sook was it? His lips twitched as he compared the tigress to the mouse. Kyoung-mi pulled the maid back, patting her arm to assure her.

"Brother Seo," she said, smiling. He was just as thin and tan as ever, darker if possible. Older, with fine little lines around the eyes and a neat beard. Her hand twitched involuntarily as he smiled at her.

"I was not expecting to see you in Uiryeong. How are you?" he was pleased to see her and thought she looked pale. Was she not well?

"As well as can be, brother Seo. I came back to Uiryeong some time ago," she said, stilling an impulse to move nearer.

"For a visit or...?" Was she going to stay?

"It depends. I am not sure." It was tempting to say she would be staying, now that she had seen him again but she held it back.

There was an awkward pause as both of them wondered what they should say to each other. Fortunately, a small figure bounded up to Yunbok and grabbed his sleeve.

"Aboji! You have to see this," P'ado said eagerly before he bowed hastily to Kyoung-mi. "Ajumoni."

"Where did you run to? I don't really want to chase after you throughout the day," Yunbok was thoroughly annoyed.

"Punish me later but you really have to see this!" P'ado exhorted.

"Ah...sorry... give my regards to brother Han!" Yunbok turned to say to Kyoung-mi as he let the boy pulled him away.

She watched until both figures vanished further down the path, heading away from the secluded area before nodding to her maid who was still upset. The sight of the boy emphasized how much time had passed. Where had it all gone to? She would have stayed up north but it was hard for her with the colder winters. Unable to acclimatise, she could bear it no longer and returned south. Her uncle had welcomed her back warmly. To soothe the anxieties of Su-dae, she had declined to take charge of the household when it was offered. It was too much work, she had no desire to fight for supremacy within the family. That position no longer belonged to her once Young-joon was married. She would rather have the peace than the strife but was it a mistake? Seeing him again woke up the ache and chill in her heart. She sighed as her maid wondered at her despondency.

Yunbok wondered what had caught P'ado's curiosity this time. There was the sound of snorting animals and the murmur of men as the path sloped down to the stream. They rounded the corner to see a large crowd gathered around a fenced arena. It was Cheongdo So Ssa-eum. There was a roar of voices as two bulls were released. The animals charged towards each other. The impact as they locked horns could almost be felt, standing as they were, on the path.

"Aboji, which one do you think will win?" P'ado asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Yunbok snapped out his jwilbuchae for it was rather warm.

"The darker bull," the boy pronounced firmly.

"Aigoo, so confident. Why is it so?"

"He's bigger, so he should be stronger and able to outlast the smaller bull," the boy's conviction was so definite that Yunbok did not try to venture his opinion.

"Let's see if you are right."

The ground shook as the bulls separated and rushed at each other a few times, raising clouds of dust. There was a pause as they circled, sizing up each other before they butted heads again. It was incredible that both animals were not knocked unconscious by the heavy collisions. They locked horns again and again in a contest of strength, pushing with all their might before breaking off again. After some time, strength expended, both animals halted to take a breather, continuing to snort and eye their opponent. They circled, breathing heavily.

The spectators shouted, gats wobbled as those at the back jumped to get a better view. Jwilbuchae snapped open and close, performing an impromptu dance as the owners waved them in the air, trying to encourage the bull they were backing to advance. The bulls charged once more before staggering back, sides heaving and legs visibly quivering. It looked as if it was going to be a stalemate but then, the darker bull retreated as the other stubbornly forged ahead. There was a cheer as the owners of the bulls hurriedly headed off their charges.

"It looks like you're wrong," Yunbok clapped a disappointed P'ado on the shoulders. "What do you learn from this?"

"Ah...size doesn't count, it's the will?" P'ado said thoughtfully after a moment.

"That's right. You did well," he smiled as the boy's eyes lit up with the praise. "Come, let's see what else there is to see. Look, I think there's stone fighting and mask dances further down." He pointed beyond the arena. As they took a step, a voice hailed them. A young man waved his fan at them as he hurried from the arena. Yunbok was immensely surprised to see him.

"Brother Seo!"

"Brother Han, I was not expecting to see you so soon," Yunbok grinned as Young-joon reached them. "Won something from the match?" he nodded to the string of coins clutched in Young-joon's hands.

"You have such sharp eyes, brother," Young-joon laughed. "I made a lucky guess."

"Agoshi Han," P'ado greeted Young-joon politely.

"P'adoa, not up in the trees today?" Young-joon smiled at the boy. Still scruffy looking as ever. No doubt from the romps he had been engaging.

"Don't start. When was he never up in trees?" Yunbok shook his head. "No thanks in part to master Park." They grinned at each other as they recalled the journey they made to Suk-kwon's retreat more than a year ago.

"Aboji, you said you plucked me from the wilds so is it any wonder I want to return to my birthplace?" P'ado replied daringly.

"Aigoo, that mouth of yours," Yunbok pinched the boy's nose.

"Brother Seo, how about a drink?" Young-joon said hopefully, with an air of anxiety about him. "I was hoping I might run into you today so I reserved a table at the Moon Tavern."

"That sounds like a good idea, brother Han. I arranged to meet Jeong-hyang there later today." Sitting down to rest was exactly what Yunbok wanted. He wondered what his friend wanted to discuss with him.

They went back up the path. The crowd seemed thicker as they wound their way through. As they neared the tavern near the town center, P'ado spotted a fighting top competition and expressed a desire to see it. Knowing the boy would be bored with them, Yunbok gave him leave, on the promise that he would not wander off elsewhere. He paused to take a look at the public solar clock before moving on to the tavern. The tavern-keeper showed them to a table along the outskirts, under an awning where they could see some of the activities going on nearby and swiftly served up the wine along with a couple of side dishes.

"How is old master Han and your family? It's been quite a while," Yunbok said as Young-joon picked up the wine bottle to fill his cup.

"As fine as you saw them last, brother Seo. Aboji is having a literary gathering today. My sons are getting to be quite a handful but I believe they always are at that age." Young-joon smiled as he thought of his children. "I thought I would see master Park with you. Is he in town?"

"He went off by himself earlier, I'm not sure where but he has his own agenda. Who am I to question him?" laughed Yunbok, taking a sip. "How was the trip?"

"As smooth sailing on a fine day with the everlasting retinue of beautiful women, music, wine, food and ..," Young-joon leant in to whisper, "the incontinence of belching paunches. It was a good ramble!"

"Still trying to attain the coat of a gunja, I see," Yunbok said teasingly.

"Aigoo, I doubt I'll even manage a thread," lamented Young-joon in good humor, picking up a neureumjeok to chew appreciatively. "I came back with more contracts so the trip was a success." The meat was so fragrant he finished the first and picked up a second.

"That is good news," Yunbok lifted his cup in a toast.

"Brother Seo," Young-joon said cheerfully. "I can't find the volumes you wanted but I've managed to get volumes 80 - 90. I'll send them by in a few days."

"My thanks for making the effort." The missing volumes of the saga he was trying to complete would be a setback but there was nothing he could do at the moment. "It can't have been easy." Silence fell. He wondered what was troubling Young-joon for he was figetting about in little ways. "Is something troubling you?"

"Brother Seo..," Young-joon was not surprised his friend had noticed his disquiet and hesitated. What was the best way to put it to him?

"What is it?" Yunbok was surprised at Young-joon's uncertainty.

"My cousin, Kyoung-mi, returned from the north several days ago."

"Yes, I know," Yunbok looked over to the distance where he could see the rope walking performer somersaulting on the rope. "I ran into her earlier."

"I see...," Young-joon turned his cup slowly.

"But what is wrong?" asked Yunbok, after a long silence. It was so unlike his friend who looked more and more uncomfortable.

"It is most impertinent of me, brother Seo, but I believe only you can help."

Help? Yunbok was not sure what his friend meant. "Is she ill?" he said in bemusement. "Surely a physician is a better option than me."

"She is ill but not physically, it's an ailment of the heart."

At that, Yunbok shuttered his emotions. Having an idea where Young-joon was headed, he really had no desire to listen further. His hopes that Kyoung-mi would have forgotten all that had occurred and moved on did not seem to have born fruit. Like a weed that was not fully eradicated, it had reared up its head again.

"Please, just hear me out," pleaded Young-joon, seeing Yunbok's aloofness. "When I married Su-dae, she moved up north, for a change of environment she said. There was a bleak air about her so we agreed and made arrangements. In the years she was there, our relatives tried to arrange a marriage for her but she rejected all recommended proposals. Aboji is reluctant to force the issue, Kyoung-mi is like a daughter to him so he does not wish to compel her as he could have easily done. He himself had a happy marriage and he wishes his immediate family to have likewise. We had no idea why she was so adamant in her refusals until her return. Brother Seo, do you know she bought a replica of your painting? We found out from the maid she looks at it every night throughout the years. Brother Seo, she can not forget you."

It was not something Yunbok really wanted to know. It was ridiculous, he was not sure he understood it. He gave her no encouragement, nothing. Why was she so fixated?

"Brother Seo, will you... consider her?" Young-joon said finally, when he made no comment.

It was a ridiculous proposition. Words of outright rejection threatened to spill forth but Yunbok held them back as he tried to figure a way out of the predicament, to offer a reply of sympathetic refusal. Fervently, he wished the event at the pavilion had not occurred for surely that was what incited this thorny mess. But was it? Kyoung-mi had remarked that his actions that night was a mistake but he did not regret what he did. Impatiently, he pushed speculations aside. How was he to resolve this?

"Brother Seo?" Young-joon wondered what his friend was thinking, he could not read him at all.

"How do you want me to answer you?" Yunbok said abruptly, abandoning the idea of a soft reply. It would not work. "What kind of answer can I give that will satisfy all? None. In truth, this is something I thought was over when I clarified my stance to her eight years ago. I gave her no encouragement. My hope for her then and still is, is that she would find a suitable partner and settle down. To hear that she suffers because of me is not what I desire to inflict on another."

"I understand, brother Seo. We are not forcing you to do anything, we are only asking if you would consider it," Young-joon sighed, understanding his friend's unhappiness.

"Brother Han, you are simply pitching the problem over to me by laying the responsibility of her well being on my conscience. You are not willing to force either her or me you said but that is precisely what you are doing now," Yunbok pointed out expressively.

"Brother Seo, we really do not know what to do...," Young-joon admitted helplessly, hoping that his friend would be able to come up with an answer.

"What do you want me to do? Marry her? Just to make her happy? How much happiness will she find with a husband who does not have a shred of affection for her other than that of a friend?" Tried as he might, Yunbok could not tone down his aggravation. He intended to drive home the message that he and Kyoung-mi were impossible. As Young-joon opened his mouth, he cut across him. "The argument that I would develope affections for her over time will not suffice. I know exactly where I stand in relation to her; I am her friend. That is all. It will never change," he emphasized heavily on those words. "Other than Jeong-hyang, I have no room for another." Young-joon slumped at that inexorable statement.

"She is responsible for herself if you intend to let her make her way," Yunbok continued inexorably, not caring if he was rude. "I am not oblige to pander to her desires or yours. If I may say so, her problem is exacerbated because you continue to coddle her for you are not cognizant to the fact that she is not capable of making any rational decision."

"Aboji!"

Startled, they looked up to see a grinning P'ado with Jeong-hyang beside him, a chanhap in her hands. She immediately sensed the tension and wondered what had happened for Yunbok had a distressed and angry air about him while Young-joon looked thunderstruck.

"I forgot we arranged to meet at this time," Yunbok got up, glad for the interruption. "Brother Han, thank you for the drinks."

"The honour is mine, brother Seo. Let's meet up again sometime. Mistress," Young-joon, shaken by Yunbok's words which hit straight and true, bowed to Jeong-hyang who returned the greeting. As Yunbok turned to go, he swallowed determinedly and touched him lightly on the arm. "Please ...just...just consider it." It was irrational, he knew, since Yunbok had clarified his belief so clearly but he could not help but feel for his cousin's misery and attempted to move his friend on her behalf one more time.

"Brother Han, I think I have stated my stance clearly. There is nothing more to say."

Yunbok nodded to Young-joon before moving off with Jeong-hyang and P'ado. Young-joon watched them and sighed. His friend was correct. They had failed his cousin because they had allowed their own affections override common sense. It had always been that way through the years. If only they had a thorough talk with Kyoung-mi before she left, they would have found out her problem and resolved it. But they had not and now it was too late. Or was it? His friend had pinpointed the core of the problem they themselves had failed to see. Perhaps the solution still lay with him irregardless of his rejection.

What would aboji say, he wondered and doubted his father would be surprised to hear the outcome of this meeting. What would he do? He sat back down at the table and sipped contemplatively and did not notice the hard stare of a man as he walked past.

As they threaded their way through the crowd, Jeong-hyang observed the stubborn cast on Yunbok's face. The problem must be unusually wearisome. A nudge brought a startled look. Pushing aside his worries for the moment, Yunbok was glad to see an air of gaiety about her. There was a bloom and gloss to her. To his eyes, she was the same as she was when he first saw her.

"You can stop staring," she said after a while, aware of his gaze and turned a disapproving glare at him.

"How to stop? You are the most beautiful woman in this town," he grinned, knowing she was not annoyed at all.

"You say that every year!" she protested.

"Aigoo, the moment I stop saying that is the time to start worrying!' he laughed, catching hold of her sleeve.

"Really, not here," she scolded, pulling her arm away. "I'm not cooking so we have better stop over by the marketplace," she hefted the chanhap.

"Do you want me to cook for you?" he said as he thought of the dishes he might prepare.

"Aboji, I love your pajeon! Cook that!" P'ado jumped up and down, trying to persuade Yunbok. At the same time, he was trying to tap the maeduep on Yunbok's gatkken. Knowing what he was up to, Yunbok fended him off.

"No, no more cooking today. Everyone gets to rest," Jeong-hyang cast a meaningful look at Yunbok who understood what she meant. He cocked his head, not about to argue with her and reached into his coat.

"Here," he twirled a small bunch of flowers at her, a little flattened. She smiled and tucked it partially into her jeogori.

"So what did you do today?" Jeong-hyang pulled P'ado away from a ox driven cart that looked as if it would run down the boy.

"Oh, we went to look at the dances, the performing troupes, the wrestling matches and the bull fights! That was the most exciting match of all. Aboji asked me to guess which bull would win but I made the wrong choice."

"And you were eating dasik, yeot and climbing trees weren't you?"

"How...," P'ado was dismayed and clapped a hand to his mouth when he realized he had given himself away. Yunbok hid a smile.

"Look at your jacket and your hair!" Jeong-hyang picked a small piece of bark from P'ado's head and showed him the evidence. "You may have washed your face, but you forgot to clean up your hair. And you washed it this morning too. You need not laugh, you. Didn't we agree he has to cut down on the sweets?" she frowned at Yunbok who tried to look innocent.

"Hyangya, it's a holiday, be merciful," he pleaded as the boy hid his giggles at his faked terror.

"Be merciful, is it? Wait till we get home." she threatened.

"Let's run away tonight," Yunbok pretended to whisper conspiratorially to the boy.

"I'll just follow you, no matter where you go, you can't hide."

"Nowhere I can hide?" he said in dismay.

"Where can you go? Like that rice, like that namul."

"So true, till the ends of the earth, to the heavens...forever."

P'ado looked at the both of them as they slowed to a stop, leaning against each other to gaze into each other's eyes, momentarily forgetting where they were. People moved around them, annoyed by the obstacle they presented and shook their heads in disapproval. Their devotion to each other was a steady source of contentment and inspiration to the boy who often thought his birth parents surely would have as comparable affections. Although reluctant to break that moment, he knew he had to wake them to their surroundings.

"Aboji!" he yelled, giggling as both of them jumped. "I'm hungry!" The complaint brought a myriad of soft humor from those who heard it.

"Fine, fine, let's go get our dinner," Yunbok nodded towards the marketplace where the throng was such that it was a while before they were able to buy the jeonyeo and neobiani they wanted before heading for the eastern gates.

It was dusk by the time they arrived back at the house beside the paper mill. Yunbok looked to Suk-kwon's dark abode. Was he running errands or enjoying himself? Tired by the day's excursion, the boy made short work of his meal and readily fell asleep in his bedding in his room. After checking all the doors were locked, Yunbok made his way to the back room where Jeong-hyang sat waiting on the beddings.

"So...," she started as he came in, eager to know what was the bother.

"No, not yet." he said, knowing what she was going to say as he sat down opposite her. "Tell me what you did today."

"Very well, it went like this."

He closed his eyes as he listened, visualising in his mind the scenes she described. Through her eyes, he experienced the sights, the sounds, the freedom, the joys of the women. Something he had only seen and participated in once. Although he could have tried doing so again, it was too risky. There was too much to lose in Uiryeong. No longer was he a student, an unknown face and a name of no significance. Thus it was every year, through Jeong-hyang, he would live Dano festival. Although it might seemed the same, year after year, yet it was not. There were different details, different incidents to savor. Perhaps the thing he missed most of all, was the swing. Ah, that ride over the water with Jeong-hyang.

"Thank you," he opened his eyes and smiled when she finished.

"What did Young-joon want?" her curiosity was avid as she looked at Yunbok.

"Ahhh... that," he sighed. "Perhaps you can think of a way out of this probelm. He told me his cousin, Kyoung-mi, apparently can't let go of her feelings for me. You remember her, don't ou? That fiasco with the painting? Apparently, in these eight years, she has refused to settle down because of me. He asked if I would consider marrying her. Which is of course, impossible. I'm in a bind. I thought I made it clear to her we cannot be. She seemed to accept it and now I find I'm still the cause of her problem."

"Oh my," she murmured, comprehending the dilemma he was in. Frowning, she drew a leg up and rested her chin on her knee. "You can't tell her the truth, she's an unknown quality that could turn on you."

"That is so, yes. She may have helped with the previous matter but that was out of guilt and self-preservation."

"Ah, but her feelings for you also played a part, you can't dismiss that," she pointed out.

"If only it wasn't so," he lay back in his bedding, hands interlaced behind his head.

"What is left?" she frowned as she tried to think of a solution.

"Precisely nothing, a stalemate. I leave her to moulder."

"And that doesn't sit well with you," she observed shrewdly. It was just like him, she knew.

"Would you? If it were you?"

"Hmm...tell me, what led you to tell me the truth?"

"That would be," he recalled that moment. "When I discovered who I am, my real name. What I am. I could not bear to let you continue under an illusion nor could I carry on lying to you."

"Still, you took a risk, didn't you?"

"There was only the thought the matter must be clarified. I did not think you would betray me.," he stopped as he thought it over. "No, that was not right. I was ready to face the consequences should you do so. I just wanted you to know the real me. No more lies between us."

"Nevertheless, I was also an unknown quality. You did not know know which way I would jump."

Was she serious? He stared at her as she raised questioning brows.

"I can't do that," he shook his head at her suggestion. "There's too much at stake. The difference between you and she is that I have no bond with her. It's all one-sided and there's another thing to consider. The humiliation of it. Eight years pining after a woman? No, that will not go down well," he shuddered as he imagined the consequences.

"In that, you are right. At least you didn't keep me in the dark for so long," she smiled as he grimaced. "As I see it, your only choice is to try to get to know her better. "

"Get to know her better? That will make it worse!" he was horrified. What kind of a fix was that?

"Just hear me out," she said soothingly for she could visibly see his hackles rising in resistance. While he was practical and discerning in times of crisis, this was one situation he would be "blind" in because he was allowing his emotions to be involved. At the moment, to him, the further away the better but she did not think it was going to work. In her opinion, leaving Kyoung-mi alone was not the answer since it was not working, had not worked in the eight years she was away. The one solution to try was to reach some form of understanding with the woman. She was both regretful and yet filled with admiration for Kyoung-mi. It was a pity she had also fallen into the same circumstances as she herself had done thirteen years ago and it was impressive she had persevered for eight years. That spoke of her strong feelings for Yunbok but was it really love or was it obsession?

"Forge a more solid semblance of friendship," she reached out to tug at his arm he had flung across to hide his face. "Right now, you are friend. One can fall in love with a friend. You have to try to make her see you as a brother."

"I thought I already am her brother," he muttered. "It's too fine a line to tread. The worst of it is she would feel she's at the end of the road when I continue to reject her and ...," he rubbed his eyes at the horrible image that came to mind.

"Does she strike you as a person who would take that drastic action?" she wished she had taken the opportunity to get to know a little of the woman eight years ago at Young-joon's wedding. If she had, she might possibly come up with a way acceptable to him to solve the problem. At the moment, there was nothing else she could think of.

"Who can tell? When pride and matters of the heart come to the test, they are so fragile and unpredictable."

Silence fell as both of them contemplated the problem.

"I've had enough. Leave this to another day, I can't think anymore," Yunbok sighed, leaning to the side to blow out the oil lamp. He turned to face her as she snuggled down in her bedding, reaching out to take her hand. "I wonder if master Park can come up with a solution."

"Now that's a thought, you can ask him tomorrow," she squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Hmmm...he'll probably suggest something outrageous."

They chuckled softly. She heard his sigh and knew he would have trouble sleeping and reached out to touch his face, a terrain of beloved contours. Lightly, she traced his brow, the bridge of his nose down to his cheekbones, chin and back up to the brow, seeking to distract him.

"You are full of tricks, you," he murmured for he was focusing on her fingers instead of flipping the problem.

"Sleep."

It was a while before she felt him relaxed and knew he had fallen asleep and followed him a while later.

* * *

**Uiryeong**

The little group sat in expectant silence, eyes on the man behind the desk as he looked through the papers.

"It is a risk as our master is well aware of it but he has given his approval," one of them said persuasively. "It must be done before they arrive at Busan."

"How many men have you stationed in that area?" Suk-kwon looked at the map.

"Ten. They were filtered in since last autumn to various posts." Was he going to agree? Despite having approval, Suk-kwon's agreement was vital to setting their plans in motion. Without it, they could not do anything. Such was the stipulation so they waited patiently as Suk-kwon thought about it.

"It really can't be done without him?" he said finally.

"Sir, there is no question about the viability of the plan using other methods but it may take longer and exceed the schedule. Our master knows he sees the things around him a little differently than we do. He may be able spot something we have missed," the man opposite Suk-kwon said earnestly. "We need to remove the problem as soon as possible," he empahsized on the urgency again.

Suk-kwon heaved a heavy sigh, wishing he could say no.

"All right, make the arrangements."

He sat in silence as the men left, looking at the map. It had come as he had feared.

"Will you be able to get away?" he looked to his silent companion.

"When has there ever been a problem? I will be ready," she said.

"Let's hope for the best then," he turned back to the map.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_Cheongdo So Ssa-eum - bull fighting_

_jeonggwa - fruits, plant roots, seeds boiled in honey_

_jeonyueo - a type of pancake_

_neureumjeok - skewered meat dipped with flour and eggs and grilled_

_satba - rope tied around participants thighs_

_ssireum - wrestling_

_surichwitteok - cakes shaped like cart wheels_

_yeot - a type of confectionery that can be liquid or solid (syrup, taffy or candy)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mangjong 1789**

_"You ask how many friends I have? Water and stone, bamboo and pine._  
_The moon rising over the eastern hill is a joyful comrade._  
_Besides these five companions, what other pleasure should I ask?'_

The cadence of young voices rose and fell, clear in the air as Suk-kwon approached the seodang. Silently, he stood at the doors and looked in. The large room was filled with boys of various ages, seated in rows, looking at the paper before them. All except the boys nearest the opened doors, furtive hands busy handing something from one to the other down the row. All movement stopped when they realized they were under observation. Something wriggled, emitting a tiny croak under a jacket as several pair of eyes blinked owlishly up at Suk-kwon.

Seated at the front of the class, seeming oblivious until he looked up from his book, Yunbok was surprised to see the older man. "Master Park?" Why was he here?

"Sorry to disturb you but may I have a word?" Suk-kwon ignored the horrified and pleading looks on the boys' faces, working to keep a stern look on his face.

"Copy the verses while I'm gone," instructed Yunbok as he got up. Dutifully, the older boys picked up their brushes. As he passed the doors, he glanced down at the younger boys at the back row. Studiously, they kept their eyes to their books. Another tiny croak sounded. Lips twitching, Yunbok followed Suk-kwon out the doors, across the small courtyard to stand at the gates where they could not be heard.

"What are you going to do with them?" Suk-kwon grinned. "And aren't you suppose to teach them to read, write the script and the tenets? Why are they learning a sijo?"

"With their love for nature, there is no better place like the garden," Yunbok nodded to the vegetable patch. "As for the sijo, it adds but a little colour to pique their interest."

"And P'ado?" Suk-kwon wondered if there would be anything special for the boy.

"All the more reason to send him out to the fields. He's so fond of reminding me I plucked him out of the wilds." A breeze swept by, rustling the leaves and grass. It was highly unusual for Suk-kwon to drop by the school so Yunbok waited patiently to hear the purpose of his visit. Having looked in on Suk-kwon that morning to find he hadn't returned home, it could only mean some serious matter was afoot. "But you didn't come by for pleasantries, did you?" he prodded.

"No." There was a grim look on Suk-kwon's face as he lowered his voice. "I received word yesterday, he needs you to do something."

"He...," Yunbok repeated bemusedly before realization hit. "Ah. What can you tell me?" Finally, after all these years, the call he was expecting had come.

"You are going to have to tell haraboji Yoo you can't hold any more lessons till next year."

"That long?" Yunbok's eyebrows shot up. What was the task that would take up so many months?

"It's a projected schedule. You and Hyangya are not likely to be back until near end of Daeseo. There is much to be prepared so today's class is the last. It's sudden, I know but I wasn't given much time either. Tell haraboji Yoo I asked you along for some urgent business dealings at Chinhae. Dinner at the Han residence tonight," Suk-kwon thumped Yunbok encouragingly on the back before leaving. Yunbok watched him go as he mused over what he had been told.

Until autumn at the latest. Jeong-hyang was coming but what about P'ado? They couldn't bring him along with them, that was clear. There was no help for it, he would have to be given over to Ae-young's care. Lost in thought, Yunbok did not notice the boys at the back were extremely well-behaved when he returned to the classroom. He closed up the lesson and made the startling announcement that there were to be no more classes. The students looked at one another, puzzled and ran off to spread the news once they were dismissed. P'ado went up to Yunbok nervously, wondering if he was the cause of the closure.

"Aboji, why are you stopping classes?" he watched as Yunbok piled up the books and tied them up. "Is it because of me?"

"No, bring these back home, " Yunbok handed the books to P'ado, forestalling any more questions and hurried him off. Working quickly, he gathered up all the writing tools and stacked them in a corner. Haraboji Yoo would have to do the rest of the clean up. He went out the door and made sure it was locked before making his way to the village chief's house. Yoo Dae-jung was not in as he was out at the fields, his daughter-in-law said. Slapping himself mentally for his distraction, Yunbok made his way out to the farmlands. Dae-jung was upset and surprised at the news but he nodded understandingly when he heard that Yunbok was needed on a urgent business trip. He wished him a safe trip and promised to clean up the school.

Jeong-hyang looked upset when he returned to the house by the paper mill. P'ado was for once, sitting quietly behind the desk, reading a book. Probably feeling gulity over his pranks that day and very likely afraid that he was the problem. Yunbok said nothing to the boy and went to the back room and was pleased to note the books were stacked neatly on the the bandaji. Jeong-hyang came in and closed the door.

"Master Park told you?" he said before she could start in with her questions. Bringing down the books, he began to sort them.

"Not much, just that we are going on a business trip. What about P'ado?" she stopped when he put up his hand to caution her, nodding towards the door.

"We will have to leave him behind with Ae-young," he said softly.

"Must we?" she said unhappily.

"I don't like it either but it's too dangerous to bring a child with us," he pointed out reasonably.

"How much did he tell you?" she queried uneasily. Why was he so certain there would be danger?

"I know about as much as you do. We'll probably be told the rest at the dinner with old master Han," he caught hold of her arm, drawing her closer so he could whisper right into her ear. "The King has a task for me."

A gasp escaped her and she muffled it hastily. Drawing back in shock, she stared at him as it became clear to her why they could not bring P'ado. After all this time. Her fear that he would be called upon had come true. It could only mean one thing and that might lead to exposure. "No, it can't be," she clutched his arm, frightened.

"We know it is inevitable. Hyangya," he tried to soothe her when she caught him in a crushing embrace. "We are lucky to have as much peace as we did, all due to his mercy and grace. It is time to repay that. If the fates are kind, we will accomplish it unscathed."

"Will we?" He said it so easily that she was tempted to believe him.

"We have to believe it, we only undermine ourselves if we persist in believing the worse," he chided.

"Whatever it is, at least we will be together," she sought to assure herself.

"Yes we will," he lightly touched her hair, bound in a chignon with a binyeo. "Do you know, I'm glad the King passed down the decree banning gache last year. You won't have any extra baggage!" he laughed when she made a face at him.

"What nonsense. I stopped wearing gache years ago." What a relief it was not to suffer head and neck aches at the end of the day.

"You look more beautiful without it," he smiled as he traced the line of her ear down to her neck. "Did you close up your class?"

"Yes, I told the girls to come back in autumn. We'll be back by then, won't we?" she said anxiously, thinking of the impending visit by her family. She did not want to have to write to Dong-min to put it off. It was hard as it was for him and his wife, Soo-jin, Heo Bae and Hyeja to specially make the trip down south.

"Hopefully, we'll be back before autumn," he looked at her thoughtfully. "I wonder why you are included."

"Does it matter? Even if I'm not, I'll still come with you," she said firmly. There was no way she was going to be left behind, knowing that he was heading into probable danger. "I'll start sorting out the clothes." With that, she headed to the uigorijang.

"The house will be shut up so I will ask Chang-sun to help with the vegetable patch and compost. Do you need Ae-young in other tasks?" Swiftly he tied up the assorted books into bundles. The question brought her up short and she turned around, realizing she had forgotten to take care of other arrangements in her preoccupation with the upsetting news.

"I forgot," she stopped to think. "Oh no, the doenjang. We will have to trouble her with that."

"And a few others, no doubt," he pulled opened the bandaji. "We can buy them something from Chinhae as a token of our thanks."

"Yes, that will do," she turned back to the wardrobe.

As afternoon turned to dusk, Suk-kwon arrived with horses. Yunbok lifted P'ado to Suk-kwon after helping Jeong-hyang mount hers. The boy was delighted to be able to ride although he would have preferred to go with Yunbok. They made it to Uiryeong in short time. Chwadung shone brightly in the daecheong and Young-joon hailed them when they cantered into the courtyard of the Han residence. Waiting behind him was his wife, Su-dae and Kyoung-mi. Yunbok smiled up at Jeong-hyang as he helped her dismount, knowing she enjoyed the rare ride.

"I think we should go for rides when we come back," he steadied her when she stumbled slightly.

"But where are you going to get the horses?"

"My good brother Young-joon, who else?"

They turned to the small group awaiting them and exchanged greetings. Yunbok threw a significant look to Jeong-hyang, nodding slightly towards Kyoung-mi before following Young-joon and Suk-kwon to the daecheong where old master Han was waiting. Dinner was genial. In the general discussion after the meal, the developments in Hanseong were debated. With still no sign of an heir after the death of crown prince Munhyo three years ago, there was much internal wrangling among the factions, each with an eye to select and garner support for their own candidates for the throne. Since the King was in excellent health, there was hope the situation would not spiral out of control for there was every chance an heir would be forthcoming.

In the women's quarters, dinner was a little subdued. Instinctively sensing matters were brewing, P'ado was on his best behaviour, eliciting approval from Su-dae which Jeong-hyang accepted with modest grace and returned them on Su-dae's sons. They were pleased to get together and chatted comfortably with each other. Every now and then, Jeong-hyang glanced at Kyoung-mi who said little and kept her gaze on the soban. Drawing her out would be difficult. Without dialogue, she would not be able to assess her properly. A knowing look from Su-dae conveyed her grasp of the situation and she tried to get Kyoung-mi to contribute to the conversation, to no avail. If she was aware of their efforts, she was not giving any hint for there was only a bland polite mien and equally brief polite replies to questions.

Presently, a servant came to request for Jeong-hyang and Kyoung-mi's presence at the master study room. Having being duly informed of the arrangements by old master Han, Su-dae said she would moved the boys to the garden. The walk to the study room was silent. As she sat down beside Yunbok, Jeong-hyang gave a subtle shake to his unvoiced query. He turned away, slightly disappointed at the failure. The air of disturbance about them led Su-kown to eye them curiously.

"This room is as secure as I can make it, " old master Han said. "It is best if we talk softly. Joonya, if you will remove the desk?" Quickly, Young-joon moved it to a corner. "Please, come nearer." He waited for everyone to be settled before spreading out a map on the floor and pointed east.

"Ulsan, Busan, Chinhae," he indicated the places with a finger. "Four hundred years ago, waegwan were allowed to set up in these three areas. Busan waegwan is the only surviving settlement since diplomatic relations were reestablished a hundred years ago. It is now a major trading hub with the foreigners who venture from Daemado. Since the last war, surveillance on these foreigners have been as stringent as we can make it. We cannot afford to let down our guard," he glanced about to see agreement from his audience. "Enemy incursions and spies are a constant threat but the danger to us is not the obvious."

"It's the hidden ones among us," Yunbok stated flatly, immediately guessing where old master Han was going. What part did he himself have to play?

"That is true," old master Han nodded sadly. "Unthinkable as it is, there are those who will do anything for profit. Deluding themselves that there is no harm in providing what may seem to be harmless transactions or information."

"Let them borrow the servants' quarters and they will come in the anbang," said Suk-kwon caustically.

"Fortunately," said old master Han as wry grins flashed across faces, "they are not numerous but still, they represent a threat. They know too much of us as it is but the same cannot be said with us. Therefore, there are plans to send a mapping mission to Daemado but we have a problem at Chinhae. There is a source there that is feeding foreign intelligence. We need to subvert this leak."

"The spy," Suk-kwon coughed as he took over, "we believed is a gisaeng."

Yunbok and Jeong-hyang looked at each other, realizing why she was included.

"Gisaeng? But..," Jeong-hyang could hardly believe her ears. "But that's impossible."

"We know of the brave deeds of the gisaeng in the Imjin Waeran but unfortunately, we have one here who is not patriotic. We don't know how this gisaeng is suborn nor to whom she is sending the messages. Especially more critical is how she is sending them. We are unable to get any of our agents into the gibang because they are not hiring any more servants. Nor can we remove or persuade any of them to do what is needed for too much is at risk. We need to move cautiously," he emphasized. "All we can do is watch outside which isn't helping us much. That is where you come in," Suk-kwon nodded to Yunbok. "There are too many people roving in and out of that port and the gibang. We just don't have the manpower to track everyone. But if you go in as a painter, commissioned to paint the gisaeng, you have an excuse to watch them. His majesty trusts in your power of observation, hence he gives you this task."

"I don't understand, why is this spy based in Chinhae and not Busan? Wouldn't the major port be the more logical choice?" Yunbok frowned in puzzlement.

"Busan has its own web of agents of which we are aware of but it is too conspicuous. They know that," old master Han pulled out a smaller paper tucked away beneath the larger map. "Busan waegwan is enclosed by high walls and guard posts, contact is limited to officials, interpreters and people involved in trade. No communication is allowed between the sangmin and the foreign settlers. Nevertheless, they have managed to conduct elicit dealings. It took us quite some time to track down this leak."

"What does Jeong-hyang have to do?" Yunbok asked worriedly, afraid of what he was going to hear.

"I know you won't like this..," Suk-kwon held up a hand when Yunbok looked even more uneasy. "Listen, she will be transferred to the Chinhae gibang from the one here by old master Han, supposedly to gift her as a concubine for his associate. To return the favor, he will commission you to paint the gisaeng so that he can send the paintings to his friend to make a choice. That is why he will not receive Jeong-hyang into his household yet. Once she is at the gibang, her job will also be to keep an eye on the gisaengs' movements and to gather any information."

"She's already taken off the gisaeng records and you're going to put her back in?!" That was unacceptable to Yunbok. Jeong-hyang tugged his sleeve, trying to calm him down.

"She won't be in the records, so to speak. Cool down. She's going under an assumed name," Suk-kwon shook his head at Yunbok who looked as if he was about to explode. The rest said nothing but they understood his anxiety and concern. Kyoung-mi looked down at her hands. Would that his fuss was over her.

"Were it possible it could be so flawless," Yunbok fought to keep his tone even. "Why even put her at the gibang? Shouldn't he buy her a house or something? What about the hojang in charge of the gisaeng in Chinhae?"

"Master Bae is rich but even buying a house as temporary lodging for her is too much an expense. It will also rouse too much gossip," Suk-kwon said calmly, knowing Yunbok was in a temper. "Arrangements has been made at the gibang. We have also come to an understanding with the hojang of this district. He's trustworthy unlike the one in Chinhae so all papers are already prepared. She does not have to entertain anyone since she has been bought."

"Why not ask Iseul to do this?" Yunbok wondered why Jeong-hyang's retired sister-in-trade was not considered. "She is just as capable."

"She is indeed but she's busy with arrangements at the gibang," Suk-kwon saw Yunbok's anger abating as he frowned at that bit of news. He tried not to smile as suspicion leaped into Yunbok's eyes as he realised something was awry.

"What is her role?" There was something Yunbok could not put his finger on but he felt he was being maneuvered into a situation.

"To accompany Jeong-hyang for surely she needs her best friend by her side while she's waiting to be received," Suk-kwon said blandly.

"I think it is more logical for Iseul to play concubine-to-be," Yunbok took Jeong-hyang's hands and held them up for everyone to see the rough, tan skin. "Hyangya cannot pass for a gisaeng with such hands and complexion. As a friend, former gisaeng, yes."

"That is true," Suk-kwon pretended to think, seeing Yunbok's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out his ploy. "It is better."

"Much better," Yunbok said matter-of-factly. "Since I'm going as a professional painter, what about you?"

"I'll be Iseul's servant at the gibang," Suk-kown grinned humorously.

"Well, that certainly settles where you belonged," Yunbok was relieved. That was a load off his mind, both women would have protection on hand. "Then where do I stay?"

"With my associate, Bae Won-shik, he's a merchant. Also a retired agent," old master Han smiled. "That is all we will say for the moment, Suk-kwon can fill in the rest for both of you tomorrow."

"Excuse me, old master Han but where does your niece come into all this?" Up until now, there was no mention of where Kyoung-mi fit into the scheme. For her to be included in the meeting, there had to be a role for her. Yunbok could very well understand why Young-joon was there. Ever since he had taken full reins of the family's business, he also became his father's assistant. But Kyoung-mi? She gazed at her uncle with curiosity, as keen in his answer.

"She will be going to Chinhae too, the sea air will do her some good," old master Han looked at his niece thoughtfully.

"But I don't understand, why...," Yunbok was puzzled because that did not explain her presence.

"Young-joon will not be going to Chinhae so you will be escorting her there. You will pose as her cousin and betrothed."

Yunbok stared at old master Han, shocked and dumbfounded. Kyoung-mi looked equally bewildered. What did he say?!

"The reason she is here is because I want her to know exactly what is going on," old master Han added enigmatically. Why was there a need for her to know?

Realization struck Yunbok; old master Han was forcing the issue on him. He glanced at Young-joon who looked down at his hands uncomfortably. They were forcing him to settle the matter. How was that fair?! He had already clearly stated his stance! Suk-kwon merely looked deadpan but there was a warning glint in his eye. His master knew? They were in cahoots then, to spring this on him. He went white and then red. Hardly knowing what to do, he glanced at Jeong-hyang. Her expression was one of subtle amusement and sympathy at his plight. She knew it too. He wanted to walk right out on them right then.

Jeong-hyang touched him on the arm and shook her head, knowing he was furious but if he walked, it wouldn't solve anything.

"We need to talk," old master Han looked at everyone except Yunbok and Kyoung-mi. Taking the hint, the others got up and left. "I stated what I did because I think that is what you would have chosen. My son raised the matter with you, didn't he?" he said once the door had closed.

"He did," Yunbok gritted his teeth as he looked at old master Han, wondering if the old man meant what he said. Betrothed? He'd far leave for the foreign lands with Jeong-hyang.

"And I believe your answer was a refusal. My niece has languished eight years, of which I acknowledged was not your fault but something must be done to halt this torpor. Therefore, I only have a few choices left. You were right to point out to Young-joon that we have failed in our duty to Kyoung-mi."

"Uncle..." she started, upset at the distress she had caused. "I never intended ..."

"Be quiet, niece, let me finished," old master Han admonished, silencing her. He looked at Yunbok intently. "Since I have handed responsibility of her happiness into her own hands because of my affections and she has abused it, therefore, I take it back. My choices are these: I sell her off to a gibang..."

"Master Han!" Yunbok was horrified while Kyoung-mi turned absolutely white. Her heart seemed to fail for a moment before it picked up its pace. Surely her uncle jest!

"Or I send her to stay forever at a nunnery since she is refusing all marriage proposals," old master Han continued, cutting across Yunbok's protest. "The last option is this: both of you come to an understanding. I am giving you the opportunity to do so. Where that understanding leads to, I will not interfere nor laid blame even if it comes to an unhappy ending. Young man, make a choice."

Kyoung-mi was devastated. Was her uncle abandoning her? The bottom of her world had suddenly dropped out and she did not know what to do or where to turn. She looked in fear at Yunbok who stared speechlessly at her uncle. What would he do?

"Do you have any affections at all for my niece?" master Han said finally when Yunbok remained silent.

"I ...," Yunbok knew his reply would hurt her but he had no choice. ""I do not..." Deep breath. He refused to look at Kyoung-mi, "return her sentiments. I regard her as I would a younger sister."

"Very well," old master Han nodded. "Clear and concise. Kyoung-miya, you have heard him say so. Is it not time to release this unfulfilled affection?"

"I can't," Kyoung-mi shuddered. She could not help it, despite his clarification eight years ago, still, the words hurt.

"Then, young man, make your choice or I shall do it," old master Han sighed. She was too deeply entrenched. Even as her security was threatened, still, she hung on to her to this hopeless passion of hers. To make her relinquish it, he would have to make both of them suffer. "As much as it hurts me, I will make the most practical choice."

Would old master Han sell his niece off to the gibang? Somehow, Yunbok did not think he would do it. It was a deliberate attempt to frighten and shock Kyoung-mi. She was afraid, it was evident but not enough to shake her out of her malaise. Let master Han bundled her off to the nunnery? Come to an understanding? What was the best choice? To him, all of them were bad.

"Uncle, let me..," she tried to make a suggestion of her own: to leave. She regretted her decision to return, she should have stayed. If she had, she would not have to sit there and watch him backed into a corner because of her. Laying the burden of her fate on him was not what she envisioned.

"The responsibility is no longer yours. As head of this household, I have the final word," old master Han said firmly, not looking at Kyoung-mi, his gaze fixed on Yunbok who felt the unspoken plea from the young woman and closed his eyes in resignation.

"I shall escort her to Chinhae." he said woodenly, wishing he was anywhere but there. Inwardly, he cursed the night that started it all.

"Very well." There was no triumph in old master Han at having achieved his objective. Rather, he was saddened at having to force Yunbok to a choice. He looked at Kyoung-mi. "You will go to Chinhae, to improve your health. Keep in mind he is there on a dangerous mission. Do nothing that will endanger him."

For a moment, old master Han wished he could offer some words of comfort to his young friend who sat dejectedly and angrily before him. Such emotions was expected but there was nothing he could say to make it any better. All he could do was to blame himself for his failures. Whatever the outcome, he himself was responsible. It was unfortunate his niece's affections was not reciprocated, to make a fact that Yunbok was part of the Han family was something he welcomed, irregardless of the threat that hung over him. It mght still happen or it might not. He would leave it up to fate.

"I will have more information later. You have until the morrow to make your own arrangements," he said, knowing Yunbok would want to leave.

"Thank you, sir, for your hospitality," reading the old man's dismissal, Yunbok got up and bowed before exiting the room. He could not bear to look at Kyoung-mi. Outside, Young-joon was waiting for him.

"Brother Seo, if I may have a word?" he said quietly, knowing his friend was extremely upset. "Let's go to the garden."

They passed by Suk-kwon and Jeong-hyang sitting at the daecheong. They stayed where they were but looked anxiously after them for there was anger in Yunbok's stiff gait as he followed Young-joon to the garden. Would they have a fall out? Neither of them think it would happen but it might not turn out the way they thought.

There was just enough light from the moon for the two to see their way. Young-joon fancied he could feel Yunbok's eyes burning a hole a through his back.

"Why are we even talking out here?" Yunbok said as they stopped by the lotus pond.

"If nothing else, brother, the freedom to speak your mind," Young-joon said simply, knowing his friend must be enraged. He braced himself for the storm that would surely come.

"If only it were that simple," Yunbok fought down the urge to shout. "Are you expecting the curses I uttered to be more effective in the shadows for what has being done this night? Why not pick up a sword and hold it to my throat and be done with it? That is more cut and dried."

"I know it is unfair to you...," Young-joon felt helpless, almost wringing his hands in despair.

""You just ... threw me into the pit!" fury rippled through Yunbok, how he detested the feel of shackles. "Asking me to choose the fate of another?!"

"I am sorry, brother Seo," Young-joon empathised with his friend's resentment and his fears. Knowing what had been decided had given him no peace all day. "But with your leaving soon, we did not have the tme to consult you. I am prepared for what may happened," he said resolutely even as he cast a silent exhortation to the heavens. "No blame will be alluded to you. We can only take on the guilt ourselves for failing to do right by her. We can only hope she will realize her error and be strong to pull herself out of it."

"You are prepared.." That was rather funny to Yunbok and he laughed bitterly. "You are prepared that it may end in tragedy. How does one prepare for the possible ending of a life that should not have? Have you felt a blade at your neck, brother Han? Have you ever shouldered the burden, cursed yourself for being the cause of a life cut short? Have you listened to the pain and suffering of a life that will end in moments? Have _you_?" his eyes glinted in the dim light as he faced Young-joon. "I'm afraid you do not know what is in store for you."

"I don't, brother Seo." The grief and pain in Yunbok's voice brought tears to Young-joon's eyes. It brought home the fact that they were being selfish at the expense of his friend. "But we have no tried to find a way and this is the only method to force her to face the truth. Please, give her a chance!" he pleaded, begging for understanding.

"I want no more of this," Yunbok had had enough of a pointless conversation when the decision was already made. He wanted to be somewhere, alone. Without a word, he turned and headed for the gates. Jeong-hyang had just strolled to the porch when she saw him walked out through the panjangmun, Young-joon hurrying after. Quickly, she put on her shoes and caught up to Young-joon.

"Please, leave him be," she said before running after Yunbok. Young-joon stopped by the gate and watched them vanished round the corner. With a heavy heart, he walked back to the porch where Suk-kwon was waiting.

"I think they'll go home straight after ... wherever they're going right now," Young-joon said sadly.

"That they will," Suk-kwon nodded. "I'll bring P'ado home."

"Master Park, are we wrong?" Young-joon wondered if their determination was a mistake.

"In the end, it all depends on the choices we made," Suk-kwon said cryptically before vanishing into the house, leaving Young-joon to sit morosely at the porch.

Jeong-hyang said nothing as she followed Yunbok, knowing he wished to be alone. They wound their way through the streets, still bustling with people before eventually exiting through the east gates. Instinct was directing Yunbok's feet. He was not really aware of where he was going or that Jeong-hyang had some difficulty in keeping up in the gloom of the night until she hitched up her chima. When they arrived back at the paper mill, he stood at the workyard for a while before slowly walking to the porch of their house and sat down. She said nothing but sat beside him, giving him time to sort out his thoughts.

"I can't do it." How vex he sounded and that did not bode well for she could hear the uderlying build-up of a burning rage. "It is a ridiculous scheme. A misstep on my part and it may end in tragedy. All because she should not have invested her affections in me."

"But why do you think it would come to that end?" she put her arms around him, comprehending his dilemma. "Do you think her affections are wrong?"

"What are you talking about? Of course they are wrong," a shaky indrawn breath betrayed his torment.

"There is no wrong in loving someone." She could feel his frustrations in his stiff resistance to relax as she gently rubbed his back to defuse his resentment. "But when it dams the river instead of spreading beneficence, when truth is denied then steps must be taken before the heart becomes a well of barren hopes and dries up. You have to help her see that."

"How do I help her see the truth? I really don't know," he sighed. "I am afraid she will read everything I say and do as encouragement."

"You know they deliberately planned out that conversation?"

"Yes, when it was proposed to send you in the role of a gisaeng, he could not have overlooked the fact that you have the complexion of someone who work outdoors than indoor," he snorted at being led about like a horse. "If I can see it so can she but will it really work?"

"A spoonful of rice goes a long way," she felt him relaxed a little from her efforts. "Think about it, she had only brief encounters with you, all fleeting moments. It has been that way with all encounters between men and women. A glance, a word, a touch," she smiled as she remembered how they met. "All of which is enough to set lasting impressions for each party to build their ideals on. How do they find out if they are right in their assumptions? When both parties have the chance to really see who the other is."

"Aren't you forgetting something? That point of clarity only happens in marriage."

"Yes, but this is different. There has been few chances for her to converse more meaningfully with you and you are too afraid to talk to her because you do not wish to encourage her. There is no concord between you. As all she had were those moments to build up her ideal foundation of what she wanted. She has to see the real you, instead of an idea she has in her head."

"But what if it isn't that way at all?" he closed his eyes as she kneaded his shoulders, feeling some of the anger seeping away.

"Just be yourself. She knows you have nothing but friendship towards her, then let her see that is all there is. If you continue to avoid her, the more tightly she clings to her illusion," she pulled him to his feet. "For your sake and hers, you have to try," she nudged him towards the kitchen door and into the house.

"Hmmm," he murmured, feeling a little better as he went over what she said as he hung up his coat and gat in the back room before realizing someone was missing. "I suppose P'ado is at master Park's."

"He is. I thought you'll be too upset and stomped off home so I arranged it with him," she was pleased to see his stress had lifted if not completely. With her jacket and chima hung up properly, she sat down before the chwagyong and unpinned her hair.

"I don't like to be strung along," he grumbled as he spread out the beddings.

"Only in one aspect are you so clear-cut," she smiled when he hugged her from behind.

"Not only me," he winced when a strand of her hair struck his eye and let her go to reach for the comb. "What do you think of their plan?"

"They have the right of it," she said as he stretched out her hair gently and drawing the comb through in smooth strokes. "I will have some freedom in moving around the gibang. I'll be careful," she said quickly as he was about to object. "Compare to me, your paintings will give you away."

"If I do the initial rough sketch, there's nothing to reveal my identity. Hopefully. Aigoo, how can I brush your hair if you leaned like that?" he complained as she rested against him.

"Sorry, it's so soothing," she sat up and deftly braided her hair as he put away the comb.

"I guess we start packing up the rest tomorrow and tell P'ado what's going on," he dropped down to his bedding with a sigh.

"He's already worried," she blew out the oil lamp.

"I'm going to miss him but at least, he will be safe here."

"Until he falls out of a tree."

* * *

P'ado latched on to Jeong-hyang the next morning, upset that he was not allowed to return home the previous night. Yunbok went down to Ae-young's house at the hired workers' compound to make the arrangements. Although immensely surprised, she readily agreed to take charge of P'ado. The matter settled, Yunbok made his way to Suk-kwon's house. His master was in the midst of packing, burlap bags and packs dotted like strange growths on the floor.

"Come in," he said when he saw Yunbok. "I was about to go find you. We are leaving in groups of two. I will go off with Jeong-hyang and Iseul tomorrow, you set off with Kyoung-mi a day later. Old master Han asked that you stay overnight to discuss further details. Have you settled P'ado by the way?"

"Yes, I went to see Ae-young earlier." Shifting a pack aside, Yunbok sat down opposite Suk-kwon and said hesitatingly, "Master, if matters do not turn out well, you will look after P'ado?"

"There you go again ..," Suk-kwon sighed, wishing Yunbok would stop thinking of gloomy aftermaths.

"I'm being practical," Yunbok said blandly.

"All right. I will. You can count on it. You have not told him, have you?"

"Not yet."

"Don't delay too long.."

"Why didn't you warn me what old master Han intended?" interrupted Yunbok. "How is it fair to spring such a quandary on us?"

"We didn't have a choice," Suk-kwon sighed, feeling sorry for Yunbok. "He told me what you said to Young-joon and you are right. In order to force this young woman to face what she had done with herself, old master Han knows the only key is you. You are the only one because she is more receptive to you. If we had told you, your reactions would not have much impact. Do you see?" he was not surprised Yunbok was still angry but at least he saw what they intended. "The choices he laid out for you are not ideal but hashness has to be dealt out. I know which one you will choose for you have a compassionate heart. You will not want to see her relegated into oblivion at a nunnery. But I know you are also angry at having it forced on you to choose someone's fate because it might go wrong."

He reached out to hold Yunbok's shoulders. "Yuna." Yunbok gave a start to be adddressed so, Suk-kwon had never done it before. "You are always filled with fears when difficult situations cropped up. But you have always surmounted them because you used the fear rather than let it use you. Let it guide you in this intricacy. Do you know what I'm saying?"

The intensity of Suk-kwon's faith that he would be able to accomplish it was such that Yunbok could only stare back and nod silently, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could only nod silently.

"All right," Suk-kwon released his hold and looked about him. Where was the pouch? "To fill you in. The source of the leak on our side is one of the ministers in the military administration. His messenger to the mole is a merchant by the name of Choe Nam-hong, a regular patron at the gibang. As far as we can ascertained, Choe was a replacement for another who had an accident two years ago."

"Why not just haul him in and interrogate him? There wouldn't be any need for all this rigmarole."

"That is true but I doubt if he really knows how the spy communicates with the party at the other end. Would she have told him?" Suk-kwon shook his head. "His job is to run messages to and fro on our side. As a merchant dealing in furniture, it's easy to send messages as he has an exclusive contract with the royal court. What we need is to ferret out this mole and her mode of communication."

"What are you going to do once it's discovered?"

"We trace the messages to the other party, intercept and substitute with false information."

"Just for this sole mission to Daemado?" Yunbok did not think such a ploy would go unnotice for long.

"Only for this mapping mission," affirmed Suk-kwon as he cast his eyes about.

"Any clue on who this gisaeng is?" Yunbok wondered what his master was looking for as he lifted and tossed packs, making an even bigger mess than before.

"From the information we have managed to gather from the Busan waegwan, we've narrowed it down to the haengsu gisaeng since they entertained the wealthier class. There are fifteen in all. The one who has overall charge of the gisaeng is a twenty-nine year old haengsu gisaeng called Myung-hee. She has quite a reputation among the men, especially with the hojang."

"Twenty-nine? Iseul was placed in charge of the Uiryeong gibang because the former yeosa had health problems," Yunbok was not sure how a gisaeng was chosen to manage a gibang. "How did this Myung-hee end up being the yeosa?"

"The yeosa before her died from an illness. She was given the position as she was the most senior," Suk-kwon did not cease in his search and missed Yunbok's apprehension.

"Wouldn't that make her the more likely candidate?"

"We think it is she as she is a much sought after entertainer. All her customers are surveyed thoroughly but when she has a large party, it makes our job that much harder. There doesn't seem to be any long term commitment to any one customer except Choe. But then again, he does not just sought her services alone, he is popular with all of the gisaeng because he pays well," Suk-kwon clapped a hand to the back of his head as he struggled to remember the location of the item he had misplaced.

"How often does she allow a customer to stay over night with her? If it's too often, isn't that breaking the rules?" Yunbok stopped short as he recalled he himself had spent the night with Jeong-hyang in Hanseong but then he was simply just too drunk to get himself back to Dohwaseo and it was only once. Was she ever queried about it, he wondered.

"The maid is always with her when a customer stays over so no one can really say she is going against regulations."

"I'm not sure what I should be looking out for," Yunbok rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

"Their behaviour, the things they handle, the words they speak. You might be able to spot things we missed in your drawings. Don't get over anxious about it, just relax and let your eyes and hands do the spotting. Jeong-hyang's alias is Sun-yun. Don't start giving yourselves away when you see each other," warned Suk-kwon as he turned about in his spot. Where was it? He must be getting old.

"I presume I'm given until autumn to figure out how this quisling operates. What happens if I fail?" Would he be given some other task to do?

"Nothing, you just come back home with Jeong-hyang," Suk-kwon said with some surprise.

"That's nice to know." It was a relief that nothing more would be demanded out of him if he failed. But did he want to fail?

"Ah! Found it! Here," Suk-kwon pounced on a pouch hidden under a burlap bag and shook out a hopae. "I have this made. Better put away the current one you have."

Yunbok looked the tablet; Ahn Ka-gwon, 1758, Daegwa. He untied the hopae hanging with the tassel from his waist cord and replaced it with the new.

"By the way, our master has made a special arrangement," Suk-kwon added.

"What arrangement?" The sound of it made Yun-bok nervous.

"Your old master misses you."

Yunbok was astonished. Master Danwon? A face came to mind and memories of old arguments brought forth a smile. "And?"

"He was set loose to wander around the country with orders to draw the mountains and such. Leading the spies from you know who on a wild goose chase, going up and down the country. As a matter of fact, I think he's replicating what you were doing thirteen years ago; creating a massive headache among the security department heads."

Yunbok could not help but laughed. Ah, but he missed those days with master Danwon. Stirring up trouble.

"Who learned from whom? I wonder. In any case, I don't know if the spies are aware of what's going on," Suk-kwon continued, "but Danwon has orders to reach Busan by mid summer."

"He's part of the mission?"

"Yes. That's why we need to know how the spy transfer the information. Whether we get her or no, you will see your old master again."

"Isn't that dangerous? What about his tails?" Yunbok imagined getting caught with his master by Queen Jeong-soon's men. If it happened, either he or they would be dead. He was certainly not going to let himself be dragged back to Hanseong.

"His tails? They will be stranded because your meeting place is not in Choson," Suk-kwon said cheerfully, dismissing Yunbok's worries with a wave of his hand.

"You're not serious..." Yunbok stared in astonishment. "You are," he muttered when the older man only stared at him.

"You are not going with him on the misson, he just asked to be allowed a meeting between the two of you and his request was granted."

"I see..," Yunbok muttered, preoccupied by the thought that he would see Danwon again. He was not sure what he was feeling.

"Oh yes, since your house will be shut up. I want you to remove any incriminating items that can point to your identity. Namely, your painting tube, your seals and whatever else you can think of. Don't leave them lying around. Make sure they are secured in that hiding place I made for you. If Jeong-hyang has anything that can point to you as well, do the same. Be thorough. I think P'ado's looking for you," Suk-kwon looked up for the boy could be heard calling. Yunbok got up and looked out the door.

"Aboji, omoni wants you," P'ado said when he saw Yunbok at the front door.

"All right. Later, master," he said over his shoulder before putting on his shoes. Several packs were grouped by the doors of the daecheong when he entered the house. Jeong-hyang had made fast work, he realized. She waved to him from the back room as he looked through the opened door. With P'ado in tow, he made his way to her and took the rolled up painting she handed to him. Unrolling it slightly, he realized it was the painting he gave her that night he spent drinking himself drunk.

"I think you better keep that with the rest. I don't want it.," she glanced at P'ado who was trying to see what Yunbok was holding, "lost."

"Ah, master Park was just talking about this," he rolled it up again. He would have to put it away when the boy was not around.

"I haven't told him yet, he's been getting in the way and asking all morning," Jeong-hyang nodded towards P'ado.

"Sit here, P'ado," Yunbok indicated the spot between him and Jeong-hyang. The boy obeyed quickly, looking anxiously at the both of them.

"Are we going somewhere?" he asked. It must be a faraway place for the packs were larger than usual.

"Omoni and I have to take a business trip with ajoshi tomorrow," Yunbok watched the boy perked up expectantly at that announcement and knew he would be sorely disappointed. "It's a long journey so we can't bring you along. You will be staying with ajumoni Ryrang."

"But why can't I go?" P'ado said after a stunned moment. "I've been on a long trip before, aboji so .."

"That was different," Yunbok knew what the boy was referring to. "This errand will take more than a month."

"Aboji, I want to go," tears welled up in P'ado's eyes. More than a month! Never before had his parents ever been away for so long, the thought of suddenly not having them around frightened him. "Don't leave me behind."

"We're not abandoning you," Jeong-hyang said soothingly. "We're afraid we'll be too busy to watch out for you. Unlike here at home, where we know there are many others to help us, where we are going is filled with strangers."

"It will ease our minds to know you are well looked after," added Yunbok.

"May I go if I promise to stay where you tell me to?" P'ado tried to come up with a compromise.

"It is better that you stay here."

There was no swaying Yunbok, P'ado knew, when there was such a firm note in his statement. The urge to bawl was strong but he had no excuse to do so for he was no longer too young not to know he must follow what had been decided.

"Will you write, aboji?" he said tremulously as he struggled to hold in his tears.

"Whenever I can," Yunbok was pleased that the boy was endeavoring to behave circumspectedly. "We will try to return before the end of summer."

"Yes, aboji," unable to hold back his tears, P'ado began to sniffle.

"We will be back before you know it," Jeong-hyang said, patting the boy on the back and shook her head at Yunbok when the boy turned to hug her.

"Are you done with the packing?" Now that the matter was settled, Yunbok turned his mind to what he wanted to bring.

"I'm done. What does P'adoa want to do today?"

"All right, let's go to town, shall we?" Yunbok said when the boy only cried. "Let omoni wash your face and we'll set off."

Jeong-hyang pulled P'ado to his feet and hurried him out to the kitchen. Closing the door behind them, Yunbok went to the western corner of the room and pressed the floor in a certain way. A long panel of wood tipped down on one side. Carefully, he lifted it up, reached down into the hole and pulled out a paper tube. He put Jeong-hyang's painting in with the rest and sealed up the paper tube again before replacing it in the hole. The sight of small wooden tablets caught his eye. His first hopae. Plain and simple. Then there was the other.

He brought out the white tablet residing in the hidey hole, rubbing his thumb over the dust on the carved name; Shin Yunbok, 1758. Daegwa. He was seventeen when he received that after passing the exam, a name and identity that was and yet not his own. Coming of age, he smiled at the memories and replaced the tablet, adding the one that had 'Seo Yong' carved on it. Should he include the seals? No, he had use for them. Ah, his father's manuscript. The book went into the hole and the panel of wood replaced. Satisfied, he went out to join Jeong-hyang and P'ado who was still weeping.

They dropped off the bulk of their packs at the Han residence before spending the rest of the day in town, distracting the boy with various activities. The cock fight at the marketplace caught his attention and he was lively again, forgetting his unhappiness for a while. For once, Jeong-hyang made no complaints when Yunbok bought him candy and cookies. The only comment she made was he should be more tidy. That night, they allowed the boy to stay up late, listening to the gayageum. When weariness finally overtook him, Yunbok carried him to bed.

"Remember to check this every night," Jeong-hyang pulled gently at Yunbok's false beard as they lay in the darkness for neither of them could sleep. "It wouldn't do for it to fall off."

"I will but it's not not likely to fall off," he chuckled as memories came to mind. "I remembered when master Danwon ripped that beard off me at Hanseong after he caught me selling a painting. It was so horribly painful. I swore never to put on another again. Heh, now I'm obliged to have one for a different reason."

"That was the painting you sold for five nyang, wasn't it?" She smiled as she recalled that night. Five nyang. A voice echoed; _"This five nyang is everything that I have."_

"Yes it was. Master Danwon was absolutely furious with me. Heh...," Yunbok smiled at the memory. "I forgot to tell you..."

"What?" she traced the scar on his hand.

"Master Danwon will be at Busan by mid summer as he's part of the mapping mission. He requested and received permission from the King to meet with me," he wondered what she was thinking in the silence that followed.

"How do you feel about it?" curiosity in her voice.

"It will be good to see my old master again. As for the rest, I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"As a teacher, a friend, father...," Yunbok trailed off as a whisper came to mind; _"If you are a woman."_

"As a lover?" A faint shaft of pain struck her as she said it bravely. It was a conundrum she was in. On the one hand, she would heartily support Yunbok if he desired to be what he was. On the other, she was afraid of losing him. There had been no regret in her decision, her choice. It would still be the same if she was given a chance to choose again. Ahh, but how it would hurt if he should turn away from her after seeing Danwon.

"...in a way I guess," he wished there was a light so he could see her face. Was she upset? "When we were at the old house, painting Prince Sado's portrait, I was a woman then. The one and only time, I feel I am a woman. It was a moment to treasure for me. Strange but wonderful."

"You could have made a life with him," she hoped he could not feel the tremors of fear running through her and hated herself for her apprehension for surely it was self-interest.

"No. It was too turbulant, I am a danger to whomever I am close to. Besides, I was not ready for anything. Just as you were not for me, I was not for him," he said musingly as he reflected over his torrid confusion. "All I can give him was a painting ...are you.. troubled that I have feelings for him?"

"No, just as a house has many rooms, so has the heart. And yet at the same time, yes, I am afraid and jealous," she admitted. "But I understand how you feel all the same."

"Thank you, that means alot to me but you know the largest room in my heart is yours," he turned to her, knowing she needed to hear that.

"Will you miss me?" Her heart eased a little at that assurance.

"You know I will. Every day, every moment, every night..."

* * *

**Uiryeong**

Close. It was so close. Wine slopped over on to the table as he banged down the bowl. Knuckles gleamed white as rage burned. It was difficult to work alone, having to choose the time to rest and hoping he would not lose an opportunity. Just as he had earlier. So close! Curse this body of his that required rest and curse his befuddlement not to keep his sword out of sight when he spotted them walking out through the east gates. Curse the gate guards! Angrily, he poured another bowl of wine. He would have to do better. His chances would increase if he keep to the Han residence. First light tomorrow.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_binyeo - hairpin for women_

_daegwa - civil service exams_

_hopae - identification tablet issued to all males once they reached sixteen years old, usually inscribed with name, date of birth, province and level of education._

_waegwan - foreign (Japanese) trading settlements_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mangjong 1789**

It was hard to part with P'ado the next morning. Yunbok had to pull Jeong-hyang away before the morning wore on. The boy tried his best not to cry but could not hold back his tears all the same as he stood with Ae-young at the road, watching them walked away. What if they forgot all about him? It was irrational he knew, they would not forget but he was extremely afraid he would never see them again. A thought struck him and he broke away suddenly, calling aloud to Yunbok and Jeong-hyang. They stopped as he ran up to them.

"Aboji, omoni, take this!" he pulled out a round jade pendant with a three-band tassel from under his jacket. "So you will remember me."

"P'ado, this was what your birth mother left you, you should keep it," Jeong-hyang said, understanding why he was offering it to them.

"Since it is mine, it is part of me. I want you to take it and think of me when you look at it," he held out the pendant to her resolutely.

"Then, you shall have this," Jeong-hyang handed him the butterfly pendant Yunbok had given her. "Don't cry anymore."

She gave him a last hug as Yunbok smoothed back the boy's hair. "Be a good boy, P'ado. You are always in our thoughts."

"I will aboji," the boy promised and watched as they turned away to join Suk-kwon who was carrying a few of his packs. He left with Ae-young when he could not see them anymore, wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

A servant opened the panjangmun to their call when they reached the Han residence. A small group and a quartet of horses were waiting for them at the courtyard. After an exchange of greetings, old master Han handed Suk-kwon some papers as Yunbok tied down Jeong-hyang's remaining packs on the geolchae of one of the horses. One of the servants did the same on the other horse for Suk-kwon's possessions. He drew her aside, unhappy at the thought of separation. This would be the first time they would be apart and he was troubled by the thought of the plausible danger she would face if she were discovered.

"I don't care what they say, if you feel you are in danger, send me a message," he said anxiously, holding her hands.

"I will. You have to be careful too," she said, as apprehensive over him as he was over her.

They turned when Suk-kwon coughed, signalling it was time for them to leave. Yunbok gave her a quick tight hug, ignoring what others might think and steadied her as she stepped on the hamasok to mount the horse held steady by a servant and watched with a heavy heart as they left. Iseul gave him a smile of assurance while Suk-kwon waved as he led her horse away. All too soon, they vanished through the gates.

"Mr Seo, if you would come with me?" old master Han said, drawing Yunbok's attention.

"At your service, sir," Yunbok said. Young-joon was not around, presumably he was at the warehouse. He nodded coldly to Kyoung-mi who followed them to the master study room. She was not surprised by his aloofness. If he had not acknowledged her at all, she would not take it amiss but how she wanted to explain herself to him. Unhappiness roiled within as she sat to one side and listened.

"Chinhae is a small town," old master Han spread out a map and pointed to the places he was referring to. "It's more of a fishing port since most of the foreign settlers had left but a small number of local trading ships still make it their secondary port of call to off load merchandise since it is faster and cheaper than to transport overland. The port and the road into Chinhae are the means into the town. There are trails up the mountain ridges that lead to Changwon. There is no gibang in Changwon due to the close proximity of the two towns so business in Chinhae is very productive."

"Are there any foreign ships calling at Chinhae?" Yunbok did not think there was but asked nevertheless.

"No," the old man shook his head. "Foreign ships are not allowed anywhere but Busan. As for foreign sailors, there are none on the local ships as far as we can determine," he added. ""This is the itinerary I have arranged," he handed over a piece of paper. "Horses will be changed over at every lodging, meals have been arranged. Everything has been paid for. Two of our servants will be accompanying you," he emphasized slightly on the servants and Yunbok nodded to show he understood. "You are going under the name of Ahn Ka-gwon, your cover story is that you are escorting your betrothed to Chinhae because of she is in need of a change of environment. Her current maid will be replaced with a new one that you will pick up at the east gate when you leave. Master Bae Won-shik, my associate who hires you to paint the gisaeng, does not know who you really are, he is not in the loop. To all others, you are the son of a distant relative from up north, Gangwando."

"I understand, sir," Yunbok looked at the number of stops. The journey would take about six days. Four if they rush but that would upset other plans that had been laid.

"If there's a meeting needed to discuss urgent matters, master Bae will discuss colours with you. The number of colours he mentioned will be the hours after second watch the meeting will be held. Both Suk-kwon and Jeong-hyang are free to visit master Bae on any pretext from Iseul but don't expect any meetings at all in the first week because you need time to assess the people, the environment and do the paintings."

"I understand. Sir, if anyone is listening, won't it be strange if colours are mentioned too often? And how cautious should I be when it comes to master Bae's servants and the gisaeng?"

"You are right to be wary," old master Han agreed. "Master Bae's servants have been with him as long as he lived but still, who can tell? A greedy heart can be moved by blandishments of profit. My old friend would castigate me for thinking so of his retainers but sentiments can blind one to the truth." Was that a dig at Kyoung-mi? Yunbok thought it was so but did not glance at the young woman to see if she caught it.

"Just be careful what you tell them," said old master Han. "As for the gisaeng, it is best not to eat or drink anything within their premises. If you can avoid it, by all means. I would suggest you pack your own meals and not let it out of your sight. As for the code, it will not always be the same. New ones will be arranged at every meeting."

"I understand, sir," Yunbok nodded, folding the paper to tuck into his coat. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave as I need to make a trip to the marketplace to buy some necessities."

"Very well, my niece also needs some items. Perhaps if she could accompany you?" old master Han glanced at Kyoung-mi who looked bemused for a moment for she was deep in thought. "That would be best. She will show you to your room first."

Yunbok swallowed his sigh and merely bowed as he withdrew before following a silent Kyoung-mi who showed him the guest room he had stayed in the first time he came to the Han residence. He was not really looking forward to the days ahead.

"Er...shall I wait for you at the gate?" he directed his question to the door.

"Very well." she said before going to her quarters to fetch her jangot.

Courteous but troubled. He sighed again as he looked at her retreating back. It was a struggle to even speak simple words to her for his inclination was to stay as far away from her as possible. If he did so, how was he to succeed? Grumpily, he put away his packs on top of the bandaji in the room. What could they talk about? He tried to recall his conversations with Jeong-hyang when they first met, hoping to get a clue and snorted in amusement. Was it not all about flowers and thorns? Hardly the kind of subject to start with Kyoung-mi. He cudgelled his mind for an idea as he made his way to the panjangmun. The servant at the gates eyed him curiously as he paced about slowly. When Kyoung-mi showed up, she had on her jangot but no accompanying maid. What was she thinking of? He said nothing however but went through the gate the servant opened for them.

"What is it you need to buy?" he asked politely as they wended along the path.

"Let's get the items you need first," she said.

Well, if that was what she wanted. They reached the marketplace at a leisurely pace. Without further ado, he headed for the stationery shop he patronised now and then when acquiring supplies for the seodang, forsaking master Gang's gallery even though there were better quality brushes to be found at his shop. It was not his intention to buy any but the most commonly used painting tools. The proprietor called a greeting when he saw Yunbok and invited him to look about, indicating there was new stock for the brushes even as he attended to the customers about him.

There was a faint musty smell in the shop. Yunbok browsed through the displayed wares: paper tubes, brush holders, brush cases, ink sticks, ink stones, paper, abacuses, brushes and various other supplies. Kyoung-mi wrinkled her nose but followed him as he looked among the selection of brushes on display looked excellent as he checked them out.

"What are the differences among the brushes?" she asked as he lifted several brushes to examine the tips. Neither amateur nor expert on brushes, she merely wanted to size this chance to hear him talk to her.

"Sizes dictate their use. Take this large brush," he held it out, "it's white because it's made of goat hair. This is usually used for calligraphy." He set it aside and picked up another. "This is particularly fine," he pointed to the thin brown tapering point. "A wolf brush, very good for details such as drawing leaf veins on a leaf or facial features. It's the textures and flexibility of the hair that decides the result of a stroke."

He was totally relaxed, she realized, not as uptight as in all the previous brief exchanges they had before. Talking about brushes, items that were of interest to him had removed that barrier between them for a while. Her wounded heart lifted as she grasped then that if she were to heal the breach between them, she should not place the burden of her affections on him, not yet. That was her initial mistake.

She watched as he made a careful examination of the brushes and picked up his other choices; a new brush pouch and a paper tube, and made his way to the proprietor.

The proprietor chatted amiably, he turned aside to add a small roll of drawing paper to the purchases. With his compliments, it was always a pleasure to do business with regular customers, especially Yunbok who he thought of well for his work at the seodang. After conversing for a while longer, Yunbok slung the new paper tube over a shoulder and picked up his purchase, thanking the proprietor for his generosity. As they left the shop, she pulled his sleeve to get his attention.

"Brother Seo." That shuttered look on his face had returned, she pressed on nevertheless. "I know we begun on a wrong basis and the accountability is mine. Can we start anew? Let us be nothing more than friends. I won't ask for anything more than that."

The proposal was startling but encouraging. Despite her statement she was expecting nothing more, Yunbok doubted her resolve would hold for long when the suggestion was made with some other motive in mind. There was merit in a new beginning however. If he did it right, she would come to realize the futility of her hopes and abandoned them, without coming to grief. Should he accept such a venture? He stared at passers-by with unseeing eyes as he tried to push away conflicting fears.

Her spirits sank when he said nothing. Would he not accept it? What should she do if he refused to consider further overtures from her? She looked on anxiously as he shifted before turning to her.

"I would like that," he smiled at her in a guarded but friendly way. "Friends. I hope to be looked upon as a brother in future," he saw her disappointment before she hid it. "What is it you want to buy?"

"Cloth," she took a deep breath, quelling a surge of disappointment. It was enough he was willing to go along with her suggestion. "I only found out last night while I was packing that I needed them."

"Lead the way," he said and followed as they made their way further down the street and turned the corner.

The cloth shop held a variety of silks of vibrant colours and patterns. Most of which, he was certain, imported from China. Which meant they were beyond the reach of the sangmin. Thus he was surprised to see that she bypassed the more exotic silks and chose more muted colours of linen. Bracing himself for a long wait as she made her choice, he was pleasantly amused to find she already had in mind what she wanted and made the purchase swiftly. Since there was no urgency to return home, they opted to wander among the shops.

Yunbok was especially interested to see what new goods were imported in and found himself at the edge of a crowd peering at the interesting sight of a strange machine loaded onto a horsecart. It stood almost as tall as himself, with a round face at the top marked with small strange scripts. Below, something swung to and fro with a sound as if someone was beating two sticks together. The device was loaded and covered. What was it? Alas, the man in charge was not very forthcoming except to shout some foreign word at the more persistent queriers. Where was it going to? Where had it come from? There was no reply however and the horsecart was driven away.

Since it was heading northwards, Yunbok could very well guess the device was heading towards Hanseong. Probably some foreign item ordered by some Yangban or rich merchant which meant the price would be so exorbitant it could only be a curio for the wealthy. As they stopped at a woodware shop, Yunbok felt as if someone was watching him. Casually, he looked around, eyes darting from face to face but there was no one he could spot that was watching them.

"What is wrong?" Kyoung-mi asked, noting his distraction.

"Nothing. I thought I saw someone." Perhaps it was his imagination.

It was noon when they returned to the Han residence. In his room, he double checked his packs again to make sure he had missed out nothing. Lunch was a solitary affair which he was grateful for as he needed to come up with some form of plans for the problems he faced. At the end of the meal, he could not come up with any satisfactory idea except to constantly hammer across the message he could be nothing more than a brother. What would her perception of him change to when she was persistently rejected? Heaving a sigh, he laid down on the poryo. Having not gotten much sleep the night before, he dozed off as he wondered where Jeong-hyang would be now. By the time he woke up it was late afternoon. Bored and crimped, he took his staff out to the inner courtyard and began a series of exercises to limber up. It was as good as any to keep his skills up with the situation he was going into.

A servant passing by on an errand stopped to watch, then another. Old master Han looked out of his window when he heard the sound of wood whirling through the air. Su-dae, bringing her sons back to her quarters from the garden caught sight of the figure in the courtyard and halted to view the unexpected display. When Young-joon came home from the warehouse, the sight of a maid seated on the steps, peering into the inner courtyard was astonishing.

Puzzled, he approached and found a small audience watching Yunbok working out with his staff. Their fascination was obvious for he could almost see the invisble opponent his friend was "fighting". The staff required more strength to wield but Young-joon could see it was of no impediment to his friend. His movements were fluid, fast and graceful, almost like a dance. That duel he had with Yunbok eight years ago was nothing compared to this. Emulating the maid, he sat down as well, mesmerized. Unaware of the onlookers, Yunbok slowly wound down his exercises, coming to a stop with a last whirl. Blinking the sweat from his eyes, he was startled to see the small crowd. Sheepishly, they withdrew quickly except for Young-joon who had a grin on his face.

"I'm glad you didn't take my head off when I had that duel with you, brother Seo," he said facetiously, half wondering if Yunbok was still upset with him and was relieved by his friend's easy countenance.

"Oh that," Yunbok laughed as he patted his face dry with the towel he had hung around his neck. "You had already lost your head, there was no point in beating up a 'headless' fellow."

"Aigoo, brother, that hurts!" Young-joon reached into his coat and brought out a jwilbuchae. "Here, this is for you."

Yunbok snapped it open to see it was painted with a magpie and a tiger. "Ah, ggach'i wha horangi minhwa. Thank you, brother Han."

"The least I can do for you," Young-joon was pleased his gift had found favor. "It will be dinner soon, I'll see you then, brother."

Yunbok stood for a moment to look at the painting on the jwilbuchae. Who had painted it? Examining the seal, he saw it belonged to master Gang. How did Young-joon manage to persuade Gang, who had often denigrated his own skills, to paint this? Smiling, he closed the fan and made for his room. Along the corridor, he stopped when he heard someone hailed him. It was Kyoung-mi.

"Brother Seo, you must be thirsty after such a tiring exercise," she proffered a cup to him when she reached him, her maid stood behind her with a basin of water and a towel.

"You need not go to such troubles ... tongsaeng," he took the cup after a moment and drained it, surprised to find it was makgeolli instead of water. "But thank you," he handed the cup back to her.

There was no reaction to his addressing her as younger sibling. After directing the maid to place the basin and towel in his room, she left. Blowing out a sigh as he placed the staff in his room, he wondered if she would eventually become immune to the message. Where would he be then? Shaking his head, he rolled up his sleeves and washed up to get ready for dinner.

That night, old master Han complimented Yunbok on his skills with the staff as they were having drinks in his study. "You must have surpassed Suk-kwon by now," he said speculatively as he called up to mind over what he had seen earlier. Even in his younger days, he had never been able to excel Suk-kwon with the staff but he could see for himself that Yunbok had a probable edge in terms of dexterity.

"I would not say it is so, sir. Master Park has always been on his toes," Yunbok said with humour. "I do not think think it is possible to eclipse my master."

"You are too modest. He would have trained you in other weapons, did he not?"

"Yes he did."

"Good." Old master Han reached for a wooden stick beside him and handed it to Yunbok who turned it over in his hands. It was too short to be a staff, coming to a length three hands longer than his arm. A cane? The wood was smooth and had the feel of prolonged use as he ran his hands along it. His sharp eyes spotted the break. What was old master Han asking him earlier? Weapons. A thought struck him. Experimentally, he pulled and the stick broke apart. Or rather, it became an object no one would have even thought of.

"A sword, aboji?" Young-joon's eyes were round. "I thought it was a cane! Did you know how often I was afraid you would use it on me?"

"You must have been doing things behind my back," laughed old master Han. "Harbouring such fears! You are indeed sharp, young man," he smiled at Yunbok. "This is hosindo changpogeom, an item I often carried around in my younger days. It has proven very useful and I hope it will provide the same service for you. It is more convenient to carry around than the staff."

"Where did the sword come from aboji?" Young-joon wanted to know as Yunbok handed it to him to examine.

"Ah, it was given to me by the master who taught me the use of a sword," old master Han said reflectively. How long ago it had been. He had thought to hand it to his future heirs then but as it turned out, he had only Young-joon who he was reluctant to risk. As it was, he was pleased that Young-joon had taken up a minor role that contributed just as well as an active position.

"How old is it, aboji?" carefully, Young-joon tested the edge. It was keen. Hastily, he handed it back to Yunbok even as he eyed the clean blade.

"According to my master, it was forged for him by his own teacher."

"Sir, this item is too valuable for me to...," Yunbok was amazed that old master Han wished to gift him the sword.

"No," old master Han put up a hand to stop Yunbok as he made to return the weapon. "It is time for me to pass it on. It has seen service to protect the borders of this country and it must continue to do so. It will not do that, hanging on my wall."

"Thank you, sir. I will use it as you wish." Reverently, Yunbok sheathed the sword.

"How will you carry it around, brother?" Young-joon asked curiously.

"As a paper weight!" It might be a little strange to other people but it would certainly be handy.

"Oh, that's certainly more useful than my original intent for it." old master Han chuckled.

"What was it, aboji?"

"A back scratcher."

They laughed and the discussion roved to that of various weapons. Not long after second watch, old master Han dismissed them, advising Yunbok to have an early night for his journey would begin on the morrow.

"Brother Seo, do you think my father's plan for my cousin would work?" Young-joon said tentatively as he walked Yunbok to his room, hoping his question would not rouse a negative reaction.

"I do not know. Kyoung-mi does not lack courage," Yunbok sighed. 'It is my hope it will see her through ths difficult venture. Fate surely would be kind to her and show her the rest of the way since she proposed we should begin afresh as friends," he fervently hoped that was the truth.

"That is good to know," Young-joon was relieved. "What do you wish at the end of it?"

"That she would only see me as a brother and finds someone to settle down with." If only the heavens would hear his prayer!

"That certainly fulfills half of aboji's objectives." It was what Young-joon expected from his friend as he had told his father.

"Isn't that what your father wants?" Yunbok was puzzled. Was old master Han expecting something else?

"Ah, no." Young-joon shook his head wryly. "Despite what you told him eight years ago and your adamant rejections of my cousin's affections, he is hoping you would eventually be moved and make her an offer. I told him it is unlikely but he said he can only pray his wish would come true. Such is his esteem of you that he really hopes to have you a part of the family."

"That is most unfortunate but he will be in for disappointment." It seemed that the old man was in some ways, as intractable as his niece. He shook his head.

"Truly," Young-joon smiled at his friend's conviction and then turned sombre. "But enough of that, brother Seo. How are your preparations?"

"As best as I can make. It will not be easy. I am more troubled by the fact Jeong-hyang is involved," Yunbok sighed. "I will leave my staff here since the sword is easier to carry about."

"It will be kept safe until you return," promised Young-joon. "I hope all will turn out well, brother Seo," he added as they stopped outside Yunbok's room. "Master Park will look out for her. Goodnight," he said before he went to his own room.

Laying the sword on top of his packs, Yunbok opened the windows. The crescent moon glimmered in the night sky. What would the following days bring? Would they return safely? Would they return entirety? Silently, he made the avowal he would not be bringing back a dreaded box and hoped he would be able to keep it. Come what may, he would try.

Next morning, Kyoung-mi paid her respects to old master Han and the rest of the family before leaving with Yunbok. They picked up the new maid, Jae-hwa, at the east gates and continued on to the eastern road. Belong long, they had left Uiryeong behind and passed jangseung and sotdae that marked the entrances of other villages. Voices floated in the air as farmers sang as they toiled in the fields. Sometimes the solitary baritone of a farmer could be heard as he broke into song, encourgaing his ox as it tilled the soil. Sweet barely discernible voices of the women could be heard now and then as they weaved or worked in their vegetable patches. Music from faraway dure pungjang came faintly. Occasionally, the breeze would carry the odours of manure across to them. Presently, they passed a small group of soldiers outside a government message post, trying to calm down a agitated horse.

Everyone was glad to stop for the midday meal at a tavern. Not having ridden for quite sometime or stayed for so long in the saddle, Yunbok felt rather stiff. He suspected he would be walking like a hunchback for quite a few days. The others were no better, Kyoung-mi's new maid, Jae-hwa, looked ready to cry, for she was not used to walking such long distances. Almost hobbling, she moved to serve her new mistress. Deciding it would be better if they rest for a couple of hours, Yunbok finished his meal before arranging to rent a room for a while from the tavern-keeper and told Kyoung-mi to take her rest.

"But what about you?" weariness marked her face.

"I'll be fine. You need the rest more than I do," he said and insisted that she take the room. She hesitated before acquiescencing for he was right, she needed to lie down for a while.

Although the servants with them were minding the horses, Yunbok chose to stay around the courtyard, taking little walks to stretch his legs. That feeling they were being followed had returned again the moment they left Uiryeong. If there were anyone shadowing them, his ability to efface himself boded ill. Was it his imagination? Could it be the stress of worrying over the mission, Jeong-hyang and the young woman accompanying him that was causing this paranoia? He really did not know. Hopefully, it was so but if it was not, what could he do? The problem was foremost on his mind two hours later when they resumed their journey.

The road was never empty, travelling merchants would pass by with their pack horses, busang with goods on their backs and vagabonds making their way to the next oiljang. Colourful blooms carpeted the grasses and insects flitted. Warblers offered their tunes to offset the monotonous clop of the horses as the day bore on. At the appointed inn for the night, Yunbok accompanied Kyoung-mi on a walk to stretch their legs after sitting for so long, leaving her maid Jae-hwa behind as she confessed she was too exhausted to move. Both were tired and offered little conversation to each other. They were only too glad to return to their rooms for a much needed rest.

The second day was the same as the first. On the third day, they became used to the long hours on the horses and Kyoung-mi began to display more interest in the surroundings. Curious about the farmers and the land, she began to pose questions to Yunbok. As they passed farming fields, he pointed to the various activities; planting of rice and tobacco seedlings, the weeding of cotton fields, farmers repairing flails for thrashing barley, the cutting of bulrushes to weave mats. Once summer solstice arrived, barley would be harvested and the field would be double cropped.

That night, as they took their customary walk after dinner, a thought occurred to Kyoung-mi as she turned over what she had learnt that day. "What happens if the crop fail or if there is a drought?" she asked. He was surprised to hear such a question from her. Her life could not have been so insulated she did not know what was going on outside? Perhaps she only hear the news of failures but not how it affected farmers.

"If the rice crop fails, buckwheat is planted," he said. "Sometimes even that would fail, creating a more severe shortage. Supplies from government granaries can only sustain a certain number of people, the rest usually end with nothing. Villagers would ration out the surplus and stores of the previous year, usually scavenging leaves and barks from trees as substitutes to eke out what remain. That is when most of their coins have been expended." The village elders had described vividly what had happened during their times but there was no point frightening her with such narratives.

"But that has never happened recently, has it?" she was horrified at the thought of resorting to eating trees. "The famine that occurred seven years ago, it was not as severe as that surely?"

"The homeless peasants caught the brunt of it," he heaved a sigh. "The shortage occurred just before autumn and the lost of grain was immense from the earthquake. We were lucky those around Uiryeong did not have to dig deep to effect repairs to fields, warehouses and reservoirs. Being so far down south, the sea and rivers were an enormous salvation."

"Yes," she smiled as she recalled Young-joon's complaints about the incessant array of dishes of the same fare everyday during those months. "Brother Seo, I have learnt much today, thank you." she said.

"Thanks are not needed and you are to address me as cousin, remember?" he reminded her, pleased to see that she had taken an interest in other matters. Cloistered. That was what had disturbing him about her. Thus as it was with most women from wealthy families but perhaps it was worst for her because there was no one she could relate to closely at home. Lost a mother too early and brought back to the Han household where she had even less accommodation from a strict, remote aunt as he had learnt from Young-joon some years back. It was almost akin to the childhood he had in the Shin household but he had Young-bok to relate to. Between them, there were relatively few secrets. Too, boys had much more freedom than girls whose only contact with the outside came from visitations or gatherings with their fathers, brothers or relatives. The only women who had the outmost freedom were the sangmin and those who could combined that with an education second to none with the Yangban were the first grade gisaeng. Was that why both uncle and cousin favored her so? Why she was fixated on him? Was he a lifeline in her loneliness? It was curious she did not have some form of bond with her maid, Heon-sook. But perhaps, she was already set in her shell until he crossed her path and rattled her world.

She wondered what he was thinking about with that inward look. From the events of that night to their visit to the marketplace, she had not known what to think. The only thing that stood starkly out was her vulnerability and how inured she was to have her uncle's aegis. To be cast into the nunnery was not what she had envisioned for her future and she was grateful that brother Seo had heeded her unvoiced plea. It was out of compassion for her, she knew, which was not what she wanted. Neither was the stance he was taking giving her much expectation for the future. She froze at that thought.

"Is something wrong?" he walked on a few steps before realizing she was not beside him.

"Cousin... what awaits me when I return home?" she said with trepidation, for try as she might to be optimistic, her future was as dark as the night.

"Ah." So that was she was thinking about. What should he say? "What do you think?"

"I think..I... I.. I really don't know," she stuttered uncertainly.

"I know how you must feel after hearing what your uncle said. You are lost, insecure," he said cautiously. ""I suggest that you put it aside for the moment. There is no point in trying to predict what the days ahead would bring. Instead, open yourself to this journey you are undertaking. Today, you have learned something about farming and of the strife of sangmin. What would you learn tomorrow? Who knows there would not be an answer just waiting for you?"

"I understand, cousin," she said after considering his words for a moment. In some ways, they were comforting and made sense. "Shall we go back?"

"Indeed, I heard from the tavern-keeper that there will be a oiljang not far from here. We should get plenty of rest."

The next day, the oiljang was opened at the next village they stopped at. Leaving their horses with the servants at a tavern, they made their way through the crowd. Makeshift lean-tos had been temporarily set up as stalls next to the shops. Goods were piled as high as they could stack. The wares were varied. Early harvest of winter barley, dried fruits, brassware, herbs, textiles, cosmetics, bambooware, cookware, shoes, pottery, fans, daenggi and so on. There were so much that they felt they could not possibly have seen it all. Shouts from the traders and peddlers to catch the attention of customers, along with the music from the performing troupe, added their cacophony to the murmur of voices from the crowd.

The colourful strings and silk daenggi caught Kyoung-mi's eyes that she could not resist buying a few from the daenggi merchant. She spent some time looking over them with Jae-hwa, who was shy to offer her suggestions at first but delved in enthusiastically when her new mistress did not brush aside her remarks. Yunbok waited patiently, pleased to see that they were enjoying themselves. He cast his eyes over the crowd. As the women turned away with their purchases, a man blundered into Kyoung-mi. His hair and clothes were unkempt, his eyes bloodshot and the air about him so foul that both she and Jae-hwa shrunk back in repugnance. Quickly, Yunbok moved forward to shield them as the man held out begging hands.

"Alms," was all he said.

"Be on your way," Yunbok said sternly. The man stared at him impotently for a moment before casting his gaze to the ground at the contempt in Yunbok's eyes.

"Why did you not help him?" Kyoung-mi asked in puzzlement as the man stumbled away. Was he not one with a heart to help the needy?

"I cannot help a man who is already rooted in darkness," he saw she did not understand what he meant. "I'll show you. Follow me, look to the group of men sitting beyond the shoe merchant on the right but don't look too directly at them," he instructed and moved off further down the stalls. She did as he asked and saw a group of men sitting and standing around a mat, eyes focused on a game before them. Most of them were as unkempt as the man who begged, with one or two whose brutish demeanor frightened Jae-hwa so much that she was almost pushing Kyoung-mi to keep better pace with Yunbok.

"Do you know what they're doing?" he said, once they were free of the crowd to make their way back to the tavern.

"They're playing a game, that's what I saw," she said in bafflement. Was there something wrong with the game the men were playing? And yet, now that she thought over what she had seen. Shabby clothing, gaunt cast to their faces, feverish anticipation in their eyes.

"Not just any game. It's tujeon," he smiled as he saw comprehension in her eyes. "Yes, that man who asked for alms is a tujeon gambler. I saw him leaving that group just before he stumbled into you. From his state, he must have lost everything. I have no pity for those who squandered their time and money on such a destructive game. It destroys not only the person but all those around him," he stopped so abruptly that Kyoung-mi nearly blundered into him. For a moment, she wished she had.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in alarm when she saw his eyes narrowed with suspicion as she glanced at his face.

He did not turn or look around him. Feeling the tension in him, she moved closer uneasily, peering around them, wondering what was causing his anxiety. Jae-hwa was bewildered but cast her gaze about as well. What was upsetting the young master?

"It's probably nothing," he said absently. That feeling of being watched was gone but it was getting on his nerves. "A little more than a day before we arrive at Chinhae. We have better continue on our journey."

Whether there was someone keeping them under watch or not, he felt he had enough. As they made their way to the next stop, he deliberately looked behind them a few times but could spot no one. That night, as they strolled about the courtyard of the inn, Kyoung-mi wondered what it was he was looking for behind them all day.

"It's nothing," he said, gently fanning himself with his jwilbuchae.

"But...," she knew he was hiding something.

"I think you should have an early night," he said abruptly, turning to go back to the tavern. "I am feeling a little tired."

Unconvinced, she did as he ask nevertheless. He waited till she had disappeared into her room before vanishing into his own and reappeared with the hosindo changpogeom. Senses on the alert, he walked out of the courtyard to the entrance of the inn. The dark figure he had spotted earlier would make an appearance. Whoever it was, was waiting to catch him alone. Rather than have it out in his room, he would have to choose a better place. Would the unknown man attack in the open?

He held himself still as he watched his quarry who knew he was being hunted. How could he not sense it with the rage that burned within? His patience had paid off. Tonight he would reap the reward with blood. Of those who had gone ahead, he would eventually get them too. Patience always beget the objective. On silent feet, he kept his quarry in sight as he turned the corner, away from the main road. It was deliberate. It would be the first time his prey walked into his fate knowingly but it disturbed him not. He wondered what his prey would offer to turn him away from his target? Neither money nor other offerings would sway him.

In the light of the moon, Yunbok saw the trail that led from the back of the inn further into the woods. It would probably lead to a village but it suited him fine. His enemy would not want to attract attention from those at the inn now that quiet assassination was out of the question. Who was it that wished him ill? Did it have something to do with the mission? Was it even possible for the foreigners to know what was planned? How would that affect Jeong-hyang, Iseul, Suk-kwon? A chill crept into him. Calm, he would have to remain calm. Resolutely, he walked down the trail. Several paces from the woods, a dark figure emerged from the trees. They stood staring at each other for a moment.

"You have been following us for a few days. What do you want?" Yunbok was certain this was the fellow who had been shadowing them.

"Your life," a voice grated hoarsely. It did not sound foreign to Yunbok and he relaxed a little.

"Why? What did I do to you?" he demanded.

"You ruined my life, it is dead because of you." Volatile anger. The man sounded ready to give rein to violence. Masked but those eyes, where had he seen those eyes before? Yunbok frowned.

"How do you know I'm the cause?" he struggled to remember. Those eyes were too familiar.

"Enough words, you die!" the man leapt forward, his sword flashed as he drew it.

It sang as it caromed off the scabbard of the hosindo changpogeom. Yunbok dodged a strike, deflected another into a tree and retreated a few steps as the assassin pulled it out. A feeling of de ja vu came over him as more blows were exchanged. For some reason, he felt as if he had fought with the man before. But how? When? As if he knew Yunbok could not endure a physical affray, the man managed to hook the hilt of his sword to the scabbard and grabbed hold of it with his other hand. Using his mass and strength, he pushed him steadily in the direction he wanted even as Yunbok tried to disengage.

If he was forced where the man wanted him, Yunbok knew he would be trapped. He let go of the sword entirely and let himself fall, catching the man off guard and kicked out, hitting the man's stomach before he rolled away and stood up. The man grunted as he staggered to one side and threw the hosindo changpogeom away before leaping in with his sword. Yunbok dodged, veering towards the tree which the man was trying to trap him against as he watched for an opportunity. It came with the next stroke, the sword struck the tree as he ducked but the man had anticipated him and grabbed his coat lapels to hold him helpless. Triumph leapt to the man's eyes. Quick as a flash, Yunbok jammed the knuckles of his fist in a straight uppercut into the man's neck, just under his jaw. His head snapped back and Yunbok wrenched free, racing for the hosindo changpogeom he could just make out on the ground.

"Curses on you!" the man choked furiously as pain ran up the nerves of his neck. Wrenching his sword from the tree, he turned in anger. The young fellow was proving hard to nail down. He nearly laughed when he saw the stick in his hand. Did he think he could defeat him with it? What a fool! His next stroke at his target changed his mind for the stick was not as he thought it was. Silver flashed in the moonlight when Yunbok drew the sword. The next few exchanges left him whirling for the young fellow was moving fast, using both sword and scabbard.

The scabbard struck his arm, the streak of pain adding on to the one throbbing in his head and he gasped. No, he would not fail. Damn the fellow for knowing how to fight as he did, he found it almost impossible to ward off dual blows that came at once, hampered by the nerve pain. Unable to bear it anymore, he staggered against a tree. Yunbok did not follow in.

"I'll ask you once more, why do you think I'm the cause of your misfortune?" he demanded, holding the sword in readiness. The man coughed, blinking as he glared at him before he frowned. What was that around the fellow's neck? It looked eerily familiar. Was it not ...? His eyes widened.

"Tell me where did you get that pendant?" he pointed at Yunbok's chest.

"What pend..." Yunbok looked down at himself. During the tussle which wrenched his coat partially open, the jade pendant with the three-band tassel that P'ado had given to Jeong-hyang had fallen out. She had inisisted that he held on to it. "This pendant? My son gave it to me."

"Does the pendant have a mark, a red blotch that looked like a bird?" the man seemed fascinated by the pendant that Yunbok wondered what significance it held for him.

"Yes it does, how do you know?"

"How did your son get it?" uncertainty in the man's voice.

"From his mother. What is this pendant to you?"

"Where is his mother now?" the man ignored his question, intending on getting his own. His eyes now held puzzlement, disbelief and hope.

"She's dead. She died eight years ago."

"How?"

"I will not answer any more questions until you answer mine. Didn't you want to take my life?" Yunbok demanded. Those eyes ... ahhh! He remembered now, the night he and master Suk-kwon fought the kidnappers at the Han residence, eight years ago. This man was the one he faced that night.

"Tell me just one more thing. What is your son's name?" the man was almost pleading.

"P'ado."

"No," the man shook his head, struggling to quell the hope rising in him. "That is his amyeong you have given him. Surely his mother would have told you his name?"

"Eun Chung-ik."

Yunbok watched in amazement as the man dropped his sword, collapsed to his knees and started to cry. He lifted the pendant thoughtfully. What was this man's relationship to P'ado? Was it possible? Tucking the pendant away and straightening his coat, Yunbok looked up the trail to the inn. The sounds of the fight would not have carried, he hoped and stopped when a shadow flickered. Did the assailant have a partner? Footsteps sounded and he was astonished to see Kyoung-mi approaching, clutching her jangot nervously.

"What are you doing here? I thought I asked you to take your rest?!" he said with some annoyance

"I know you were up to something so I followed you," her face was pale, having witnessed the fight. For a moment she had thought all was lost when she saw he was held fast by the assailant but he had prevailed. It reminded her of the night he prevented the kidnap but he fought better for he did not seem as stressed or as uncertain as he was then. There was confidence in his deportment when he confronted the assailant that she had not shouted for help. "You are all right?" she looked him over for signs of injury, wishing she could examine his neck and hands but knew he would not accept such familiarity from her.

"I'm fine," he said, grateful she had the sense to stay out of the range of the melee. It would have turned out horribly otherwise. He sighed and turned back to the man who was still weeping. The crisis was over.

"You know where to find me, if you need to talk," he said to the sobbing man, ignoring Kyoung-mi's gasp of horror. "Come, Kyoung-miya, we better go back."

"Isn't that a dangerous thing to do?" she exclaimed as they walked back to the inn.

"He followed us all the way from Uiryeong so it's rather pointless to pretend he doesn't know where we are. Don't you recognize him?"

"Why should I?" she said puzzled. Why would he think she would be able to identify the man?

"He's the kidnapper I fought with eight years ago," he revealed.

"I never saw their faces," she said before fear gripped her. "He's come to take revenge?!" she grabbed his sleeve. "We should leave!"

"No, I don't think revenge is on his mind now," he soothed as she started to panic. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You have better go to bed."

"Go to bed?" she repeated inanely. How could she rest knowing the former kidnapper was about? Who knew what mischief he would be up to next?

"Trust me, the crisis is over. He will not give us any further trouble," he said firmly. At that, she fell silent.

"Cousin?" she said as they stopped outside the room she was staying. "I'm glad you are unhurt."

"Me too," he smiled. "Sleep well."

He went to his own room but did not sleep. Instead, he took out a piece of cloth to clean the sword and scabbard. Should he smooth out any notches? A close examination of the blade revealed faint nicks which he felt he should not bother for the moment. He made sure that the hilt and scabbard were cleaned of dirt. There was nothing he could do about the scratches on the wood, they would have to remain to mask the true nature of the sword. The expected knock came just as he finished. He gathered up the cloth, deposited it on the bandaji behind him before getting up to open the door.

"Come in." he said.

The man had taken off his mask and marks of suffering was etched on his face. His eyes were shadowed and haggard as if he had gone without rest for days. Which would make sense if he was keeping watch on them. How long had he been following them around? He looked at Yunbok hopefully as he sat down and deposited his baldic and sword on the floor between them.

"Please, tell me about your son," he said pleadingly.

"No, I think you should start with this," Yunbok laid out the pendant before him. "What is your name?"

"Eun Hak-sun," the man reached out to touch the pendant with a tremblng hand. "This pendant, I gave it to my wife, Min-soo. Ten years ago, she gave birth to our son. He was three years old when ... when I had to leave."

"You mean when you were thrown into prison," Yunbok said dryly.

"You remember me?" Hak-sun blinked. He did not think the young man would keep him in mind.

"Your eyes gave you away and your moves are all together too familiar."

"Yes, I was hired to kidnap a certain young woman," admitted Hak-sun.

"You were caught and sentenced," Yunbok recalled his anxiety for having knocked his opponent out too harshly. "When were you released?"

"I was sentenced to eight years of hard labor, working at quarries," Hak-sun looked down at his hard callused hands that had toiled daily in shifting, hammering and carrying. "I was released just before winter last year and returned home to find my wife and son missing. I have been looking for them since."

"Then you know Min-soo had died. How?" Yunbok wondered how Hak-sun had managed to find out within a period of mere months.

"I will have to go back to the kidnap job I took," Hak-sun shifted uncomfortably, knowing the young man before him was also likely the one who had seen to Min-soo's comfort and her funeral. How it woud cut to know he had taken the life of the man who had sheltered his wife and son. Truly, the heavens were kind to have him defeated by his adversary once more. Only this time, he had no rancor and was glad or it.

"Yes?" Yunbok said patiently as Hak-sun hesitated.

"The job I was offered came with an attractive stipulation. Compensation if I should fail," he saw Yunbok's amazement. "Yes, I was astonished too. I can only guess whoever it was wished to have a reputation of surety. That anyone who works for this person will be well looked after. I suspect though, if there is suspicion of not trying our best at the task, the family would suffer. Nevertheless, I could not refuse it. Since I failed, the compensation was paid accordingly but my brother who was to look after my wife and child, coveted the money so he stole my property and the money promised her and turned her out with nothing. To prevent her from getting any help, he spread lies and rumours, even going to the extent of framing her for thievery and pretended to be generous by allowing her to leave freely." Fury gripped Hak-sun as he recollected his confrontation with his brother. "When I questioned him, he claimed not to know what happened. I found out later, from a friend, what he had done. I returned to question him further and he admitted it."

From threats or from pain? It would have to be both. Yunbok could well believe Hak-sun would be merciless for rage practically dripped off the man before him. How was it possible to hold so much anger? One would go mad surely.

"I suspected he would not be as kind hearted just to let them go," continued Hak-sun. "My brother had no heirs. He did not marry because he knew he could not beget any children but even so, such was his greed that he would not allow my son to inherit. He may even have planned to have me killed as well the moment he could arrange it. On such a premise, he would have known where they had gone. It took some time before he confessed to have hired men to go after them but the earthquake and the famine prevented them from proceeding. Government troops were about, blockading and questioning all those who travel. Those men lost sight of her when they were stopped and could not pick up her trail as there were too many homeless wandering about. My brother was not one to spend money on a search that may take many months so he called off the men. It was his hope that Min-soo and our son would die in the famine. I worked in the direction they last saw her and searched every village, every town, every grave I came across."

"How long did it take before you found her?"

"The beginning of Gogu this year. I sought revenge."

"On me?" Yunbok was incredulous.

"My brother was first. He's dead now." That sent a shiver down Yunbok's spine. "Then I sought to kill the one who defeated me that night. If I were not defeated, my wife and son would not have suffered. You," he bowed his head in regret. "I did not know where to find you but since we clashed in Uiryeong, that was where I started. Beginning with the residence where we had fought. I waited and watched. Finally, I saw you, on Dano."

"You were gathering information and waiting for a chance to strike," Yunbok said evenly although his heart leapt in fear at the thought that Jeong-hyang, P'ado and he could very well had died without knowing why.

"If I were not defeated, not imprisoned," Hak-sun said earnestly, "then she would still be alive today. My child would..."

"Is alive," Yunbok interrupted. "We found Min-soo at the hills. She was too weak, too far gone by then but she gave us her name, the boy's name and the pendant before she died."

"What did she die of?" Hak-sun blinked as tears welled into his eyes.

"Poverty," Yunbok said simply and unsparingly. "If you have seen the homeless peasants, then you must know how she was then."

"Yes .. yes," a sob broke from Hak-sun as he thought of Min-soo's sufferings. "That is what I thought had happened. Why.. why," he struck the floor with his fists, "I desired vengeance," he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Is my son the boy I saw with you on Dano Festival?" He knew they had not been aware of him, there were too many people in town. The perfect opportunity to observe his target. How the bile had rose to his throat as he watched the three of them. But now, he viewed it in a different light.

"You were there then? Yes, the boy you saw is Chung-ik. He's back at Uiryeong with a friend. My wife and I have business in Chinhae so we have to leave him behind." What would Hak-sun do now that he knew his son was alive? Claim him certainly, Yunbok was prepared for that but when?

"That woman with you tonight, is she also your wife?" Hak-sun asked curiously for he recognized her. The target of the kidnap attempt, she had been terrified that night but still she was defiant.

"No, she's my cousin. I'm escorting her to Chinhae. My wife has gone ahead," Yunbok considered his options. "How do you want to reconcile with your son?" he saw Hak-sun's silent query. "Or rather I should ask when do you want it to be."

"You will allow us to meet?"

"That is most curious," Yunbok said. "For what reason should I keep father and son apart?"

"I have thought ...," Hak-sun paused to sort his thoughts. "I am happy that he is alive but I have not fulfilled my duty as a father all these years," his voice thickened with grief. "I feel I have no right to demand anything of you. I have nothing to offer him."

"You are his father, you are alive, why do you say you have nothing to offer?"

"I am not the kind of father he should have," it broke Hak-sun's heart to have to say it but it was the truth. "I do not uphold even the most basic of morals," he said wretchedly. "How can I acknowledge him with my shame? How can I answer him when he comes with his questions?"

"It is easier then to have a dead son than a living one?" Yunbok was angry although he understood Hak-sun's quandary. "Is it?" he demanded inexorably when Hak-sun only sank further within. "Far better to kill in the name of the dead than to raise the living. It is a wonder then, you did not fall upon your own sword in lament of your failures to the dead."

What a strange situation they were in. What a twist of fate that P'ado's father would turn out to be the man he had fought with all those years ago. Surely the heavens were laughing at their own whims. It was hard to see the killer in Hak-sun, he looked as ordinary as the next man, saved for the scars of his torments. Right then, he was hardly looking like a cut-throat but that of a father who could not face his son. _It is your own doing._ Yunbok stilled the words that threatened to spill from his mouth. It was unworthy to push in the knife.

"Ever since he knew he was adopted, the one question that is always on his mind is where is his father," Yunbok said softly. "Where is the father who have seemingly abandoned wife and child?" he sighed as Hak-sun wilted further. "Every year he visits Min-soo's grave, he asks that. I always tell him that his father loves him and will one day, find him. That his father will have his own story to tell, that he should listen when he comes. It does not matter that you come seeking me with vengeance," he saw the other man's astonishment, "for it only means you have a heart. If you have not, you will not have bothered. Your past is your own, it is not for me to judge. You have already done it yourself. If you can admit your own mistakes, then just as readily can you forge a new beginning. For yourself, for your son. When has no one ever committed mistakes? When has anyone not regretted? When has anyone not repented and hope to remake themselves?"

Would Hak-sun accept what he was saying? "Do you see?" Yunbok pressed on. "You have come this far, thinking your road has ended but it has not. Now it stretch before you once again, lined with uncertainties and possibilities."

"Will he really accept me?" The young man's words sparked hope but dared he reach for it? What if he failed?

"It will be difficult but if you have the courage, the will to persevere," Yunbok said earnestly, mentally willing Hak-sun to take the challenge. "Your sincerity will move your son and you will find a life of fulfillment for yourselves."

"I .. I understand what you are proposing, sir," Hak-sun was touched and amazed, feeling as if he was the younger and Yunbok the older instead of the other way round. "I .. accept this trial. For our sakes."

"It is well. There is a request I wish to make however."

"What is it?" Hak-sun was ready to agree to anything.

"Is it acceptable if you were to meet P'ado end of summer? I'm afraid I cannot get away until then and I would prefer to be present to reduce the shock." The boy would be overwhelmed but Yunbok was more concerned with how Ae-young and Chang-sun would react to a stranger, claiming to be the boy's father, showing up suddenly on their doorstep. It might end in tragedy. If Hak-sun chose to turn back, he himself would have to return as well for he could not chance it that there would be no violence. It would put the entire mission back by two weeks at least but he would not have an option if it turned out that way but Hak-sun put forth a surprising suggestion.

"Then, let me accompany you. Let me repay the years of care you have given my son with my service," said Hak-sun, for he felt he should recompense the young man for his compassion and generosity in taking care of his wife and son.

That was rather unwelcomed news to Yunbok. Hak-sun was a complication that was not wanted. What excuse could he give if he rejected the offer? Was Hak-sun working for the faction? But how to ascertain this? As Kyoung-mi's cousin, he had every right to ask.

"I have some questions," he said slowly as Hak-sun nodded. "Who was the person who hired you to kidnap my cousin?"

"He's just someone I know who knows what I would do if the pay is right." Hak-sun evaded the question as best as he could. It was unfortunate he could not answer. By doing so, he would not earn the young man's trust. A bad beginning to his resolve to start anew. "I am sorry but hirelings have to keep confidentiality. Otherwise, they are not trusthworthy for the next task."

Yunbok let it go for it was true, however, if the authorities were after Hak-sun, taking him was out of the question. "You told me you killed your brother, aren't you wanted for his murder?"

"There are other ways to kill than with a blade. I simply arranged an accident for him. No one will look for me. When I confronted him about my wife when I was released from prison, there were no witnesses," Hak-sun said confidently, understanding and seeking to allay Yunbok's fears.

"That is interesting. Why not kill me secretly if that is so?"

"Eight years ago, when you faced me down. I knew you had never fought someone like me or kill before. It was there in your eyes. Thus I underestimated you. You were fearful, on the verge of defeat." Hak-sun remembered how it was, his contempt for a greenhorn. "And yet you found the courage to strike back and triumph. You are no coward, I will not give you such a death."

"I suppose I should feel complimented," chills ran down Yunbok's spine but he refused to show his apprehension. He was not sure what he was getting himself into. "As a free blade, you have connections. If I accept your service, I need to know how much danger I can expect from that end."

"I understand but I cannot tell you anything than what I already told you. As of this moment, you are my only employer. I will not accept any task that will put you or your family in danger. But, I don't expect anyone will bother you." Actually, Hak-sun felt it was the opposite. He was certain that whomever hired him to kidnap the young man's cousin would not have forgotten. Whether the real target was the young woman he had no idea but if it were not, then, all the more reason he should stay with the young man. Did he realise his caution, his questions and what had occurred in the past cast a new aspect on that incident? They pointed to the possibility that he was not going about on an ordinary business trip.

"I have not said I will accept but tell me this, how well known are you as a free blade?"

"About as well as any other." That was the truth as far as Hak-sun knew. He had not really risen so far above the ranks to be sought after.

To Yunbok, it could mean anything, from him to being instantly recognizable or just a nobody. He considered the idea he had in mind. It was a dangerous game to play but it might worth to try it. If he was wrong, the consequences would be dire.

"You never asked how long you have to serve."

"It is of no matter," Hak-sun said dismissively. "I can wait to reconcile with my son. I cannot just take him away for I know you and your wife love my son too. What parent could bring up a child for seven years and feel nothing? I saw a family that day, I cannot just break you up. You have done so much, allow this small grace to do my part."

A man who could kill his own blood kin was not someone Yunbok felt he could even trust an iota. It was unfortunate but it was also a fact that a mercenary would have no scruples if the price was right and if he should find out what he was about, it could only spell disaster for the entire operation if he sold them out and yet, he should trust Hak-sun's sincerity in turning over to a new path should he not?

"Please, let me do this." Hak-sun pleaded when Yunbok remained silent. "You have told me to begin anew, this is the way I should start."

"No, I cannot accept," Yunbok said finally, abandoning his idea. A free blade's word was only as good as the next string of coins to come his way and despite Hak-sun's resolve, it was too great a risk. "I believe in your sincerity in beginning anew but I have no need of the services of another. I will make arrangements for your employment elsewhere in the meantime."

There was a silver flash. Yunbok started, reaching for his sword beside him but Hak-sun did not move. He had slashed his dagger he had taken out from his jacket across the palm of his left hand.

"What are you..," Yunbok looked at him in shock.

"My blood as a token of my sincerity and loyalty, upon my son who is given back to me by the fates, that I will never betray you. Let me repay my debt, please."

The look in his eyes was obdurate, he believed in what he said but still, he invoked a touch of fear in Yunbok. For he felt Hak-sun had a touch of volatility about him that could jump one way or the other, an unrestraint personality. Refusing him meant he refused the man's goodwill. Accepting ran the risk of the lost of many lives. What to do? In the end, there was only one choice to make.

"Let me be candid. I believe people deserve second chances but despite your oath, I do not trust you completely," Yunbok felt he ought to make clear his stance.

"I know," Hak-sun was pleased that they would know exactly where they stood. "Words are easily spoken but sincerity comes from one's actions. I must prove myself."

"Then we understand each other. I will accept your offer if you ask me no questions and do the following: protect my wife. You will be employed as her servant. She is currently at the Chinhae gibang." Suk-kwon would certainly have alot to say but he did not have much of a choice. "If you see me, simply acknowledge me as Mr Ahn, employee of merchant Bae. As far as you know, I am single and betrothed to my cousin."

"I will do as you say," Hak-sun said firmly. "I will not let you down."

"I will only bind you to your oath till we return at end of summer and you see your son. Regards his future, we will only discuss it then."

"It shall be as you say," Hak-sun bowed.

"Very well, give me your hand," Yunbok got up and rummaged in one of his packs, bringing out a small pot and a roll of bandage. Deftly, he put ointment on the cut and bound it up. "Where are you putting up?"

"Thank you," Hak-sun was grateful for the attention. "I'm staying in this inn, my room is in the other wing."

"We are leaving on the morrow, after dawn."

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow." Hak-sun bowed and got up to leave.

"You forgot something." Yunbok held out the pendant. "Keep it. Until the day you can return it to your son."

Accepting the pendant, Hak-sun nodded, picked up his baldic and sword before he left. With a lighter heart and a new purpose.

* * *

**Chinhae gibang**

The room allocated to them was standard although merchant Bae had made sure it was furnished with fine cabinets, table, pottery and ornaments as befit his position as Iseul's patron. As yet, they had only met the haengsu gisaeng, Myung-hee, when they arrived. The woman had welcomed them cordially but there was something about her that made them wary. Was it because their opinion of her was already shadowed from what they knew? Perhaps it was too early to soot a person they had only just met. Time would only prove whether suspicions about her was right.

Afraid of listening ears, Jeong-hyang and Iseul kept their discussions to the mundane as they unpack and store away their belongings in the bandaji and uigorijang. From their room, they could hear the faint cries of the sea birds and the murmur of the waves from the shore. A trip to the seaside was warranted and they were looking forward to it. What other interesting items would they discover in a seaside town? As they chattered, a voice called at the door and a maid from the gibang came in.

"Master Bae sends a message that he will here tonight, mistress," she said, placing the soban she was carrying before them.

"Thank you," Iseul said agreeably and declined the maid's offer to help with the unpacking.

"Excuse me," a woman said outside the door moments after the maid left.

"Yes?"

"May I come in? I am here to present a gift."

"Please do," Iseul wondered who would be sending her a gift. A plain looking woman came in. It was Bong-eun, Myung-hee's maid.

"My mistress Myung-hee sends you this," she said, placing a small chest on the table. "She hopes that this would herald the beginning of better relations and looks forward to an exchange of ideas."

"I see," Iseul was not surprised. "Please convey my thanks to your mistress for this gift. I look forward to furthering mutual rapport." The woman bowed and left.

What was in the chest? The two made faces at each other but they were reluctant to open it. Neither women liked the games played by ambitious gisaeng for they preferred to keep as low a profile as possible. Here, it would be impossible. "Claimed" as Iseul was by one of the wealthiest merchants in town, she would be an asset to those who wished to have an advocant. There would be more offerings in the days to come. Both wished it was summer already. Where was Yunbok now, Jeong-hyang wondered.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_geolchae - a loading rack used on animals to carry packs, goods, etc_

_hamasok - stepping stone in the courtyard to help a person mount/dismount a horse_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mangjong 1789**

When she saw who was standing by the horses in the courtyard the next morning, Kyoung-mi was stupefied. Was this former kidnapper would-be killer following them to Chinhae? Surely brother Seo was out of his mind! What did he intend to do with the man? Jae-hwa wondered what was ailing her when she refused to budge from the porch, staring at the stranger near the horses. Noticing the duo, Yunbok went over. One look at Kyoung-mi's pinched frightened face was enough to indicate what was wrong.

"It's all right, we have come to an understanding." Kyoung-mi directed an incredulous stare at him. What did he say? "He's coming with us. We have best be on our way." He glanced at Jae-hwa who took the hint and urged her mistress to the horses where one of the servants served as a makeshift hamasok to help her mount. Having seen Kyoung-mi's fear, Hak-sun did not try to approach the women but waited to give Yunbok a leg up to his horse before taking the reins and leading it out to the road to resume the final leg to Chinhae.

Kyoung-mi stared at Hak-sun's broad back, recalling the night two masked men had broke into her room. Despite knowing help was near, she had been terrified by the coldness in their eyes and their swift efficiency in trussing her up. No doubt if he attacked her again, her life would be forfeited. Her gaze shifted to and fro from the sword on the baldic to Yunbok's back. Did he know what he was doing? Why was this man with them? What kind of understanding could they possibly have come to?

Rubbing his itching wounded hand against his jacket, Hak-sun breathed deeply of the air, feeling rejuvenated. For the first time since he discovered the death of his wife and the treachery of his brother, he felt a measure of hope. All was not lost, he would have part of his family again. The young man was right to distrust and castigate him. Well aware of the effect he had on other people, he was impressed that Mr Ahn had not been afraid to speak his mind. Anyone else would have held back for fear of provoking him. And his temper had been at its height last night, but he been so lost in his fury and anguish, he only had the desire to unleash his hatred. It was precisely this fury that had cost him a career in the military but he could not deny it any more than he could deny the existence of his son. His son. He smiled at the memory. A sturdy boy, well loved and cared for. Who did he take after? He tried to pull up what he could recall of the boy's features. Perhaps Min-soo.

He glanced at Yunbok over his shoulder. What an interesting fellow. So much younger than him and yet he spoke compassionately and sagaciously, as if he himself had more than a passing ken in adverse tribulations. Who was he? It was doubtful his name was Ahn but his devotion to his wife must be profound if he asked protection for her. The request and his reluctance to have him accompany him smelt of secret dealings. It was doubtful it was anything shady. Espionage? It was not his place to question since the rapport and trust between them was tenuous. He would do as he was asked.

The twinge that pulled at his nape reminded him of his other injury. Ruefully, he rubbed at the sore spot. Too wily a fellow to pin down too. If Mr Ahn was an apprentice eight years ago, he certainly was not today. The fight last night was a revelation. Once again, he had committed the same error; underestimating his opponent. He had counted on his opponent's slight physique to be his weakest point and tried to use that against him but quick thinking and reflexes had negated the shortcomings. His dual strikes was hard to counter. Not only that, he himself was not up to his usual level of readiness. It should have been rectified when he was released but he was in a hurry to find his family. One mistake after another. His standard has truly fallen. He would have to try to do better in the days ahead.

In the clearer light of day, Yunbok was convinced he needed his head examined. What was he thinking of last night? It was a too late to start second guessing whether he had made a terrible mistake. He still held to his belief that everyone deserved the better than the worst thought of them and could only hope for the best. If all turned out well, P'ado would have his father back. Losing the boy would hurt but he should be reunited with his sole living parent. Should he tell Jeong-hyang when he see her or wait? He decided it was better to wait. There was no point adding to her burdens.

It was late afternoon when they rode into Chinhae. Carts and people passed to and fro on the the road that meandered past pine covered hills that separated Changwon from Chinhae, stretching from the coast that formed a wall from east to west and surrounded the town like a half circle shield. The sea glittered in the sunshine. They could smell the salt in the air and hear the cries of the sea birds as they float in the wind, sweeping past fishing boats and ships anchored close to shore. The smell of fish was prevalent as they paused near the bustling marketplace to ask for directions to merchant Bae's residence.

The Bae residence was a mansion near the ridge of hills. The winding path to the sosul of the residence was out of the way that they were lost for a few moments but eventually they arrived at the entrance. Master Bae was on hand with his sons to receive them as they rode into the main courtyard and warmly invited Yunbok and Kyoung-mi into his home, to rest for awhile before dinner. Hak-sun and the other two servants were sent on to the servants' quarters. Hak-sun was eyed with some alarm when his sword was spotted.

The mansion was impressive. The foundation of the daecheong was rather high, offering the master of the house a lofty view of the people who would pass through the courtyard. As far as Yunbok could tell, besides the master and junior study rooms, there were also several bedrooms and library. Numaru with beautifully wrought latticed railings ran along the verandah. A large pavilion with opened doors offered a fine view of the pond and the lotus blossoms. How many kan altogether? He could not even begin to guess as he glanced around, following a servant leading him to his room. Most of the doors of the mansion had been lifted to the rafters, giving an atmosphere of expanse. Looking through the opened doors which formed a picture frame, Yunbok could see courtyard of the anbang and part of the fence beyond that was decorated with a tortoise shell pattern. An abode that flaunted wealth.

The servant stopped and invited Yunbok to enter one of the rooms in the sarang. Another followed him in after with a basin and cloth before they withdrew. Looking through the windows, Yunbok found himself looking at a riot of colours and realized that his room was facing the garden. Quite a large one, from the looks of it. The breeze brought with it the scent of summer, making him wish he was out there with Jeong-hyang. Shaking off the mood, he unpacked and put away his belongings, making sure the more sensitive item was well hidden before he washed up.

A soft knock at the door, dinner was ready, a servant announced. Already? Surprised, he looked out. Where had the time gone? The servant showed him to the daecheong where master Bae was waiting. He startled by the sight of the seven-cheop meal. Suitably impressed by master Bae's hospitality, Yunbok hoped he would be able to do justice to the spread that comprised a mixture of shellfish broth with fresh grilled fish. It was a welcome change to Yunbok who was used to dried seafood. It was altogether an enjoyable meal.

"How was the journey?" master Bae said, after the soban was cleared away. A tall, thin man with a slightly hooked nose and salt and pepper beard, Yunbok guessed he was about the same age as old master Han.

"Fair weather, sir," Yunbok replied. "It's fortunate we have yet to experience the height of summer or we would have taken many more days to reach here."

"Indeed, everything slows down in summer except where it is important," agreed the older man. "Did you hire hire an additional servant?"

"I thought an extra hand would be helpful."

"Ah, I see," master Bae took the news in stride. Another person to help was welcomed for he felt they were rather short-handed. "I have make arrangements to visit the gibang, I'll introduce you to the yeosa. When can you start with the painting?"

"The day after tomorrow, if it's all right with you, sir. I would like to explore the town with my cousin." Not having been to a coastal town before, Yunbok was keen to learn all he could about it. Familiarising himself with the layout of the place might also help him with his task.

"That is fine," master Bae nodded approvingly. "I shall leave further arrangements of painting the gisaeng to you to discuss with the yeosa since you will no doubt have a preference and method to painting."

"Which particular gisaeng would you prefer to be drawn first, sir?" Should he start from the very first suspect or work his way up? For the sake of anyone listening, Yunbok aired the question.

"Ah! Let's start with the first tier but again, as I've said, you surely must have a method," master Bae smiled, wishing to leave a free hand to Yunbok. Trying to direct him in matters of a skill he himself was not proficient at would only lead to confusion and possibly failure. Too, it would be akin to the blind leading the sighted since he had no other reliable information for the stake out. "I would also like you to draw the gisaeng gifted to me. I have made arrangements for a meeting this evening."

"If it's fine with you sir, I would like to have a word with my cousin before we leave."

Master Bae nodded his assent, amused with the happiness shining from Yunbok the moment he heard whom they were going to see. He hoped the young man would remember they were supposed to be strangers. On the whole, his first impression of Yunbok was positive. He had been doubtful of the plan to use a painter to try to spot the modus operandi of the spy but thought it was not his place to question the faith of his master in such a plan. Perhaps the young man would be able to spot the method this mole used that had eluded their best efforts thus far.

Rather than run out to the courtyard, the servant led Yunbok through the connecting passageway that lay between the men's and women's quarters. They stopped outside one of the guest rooms closest to the back garden and a woman bid them to enter when the servant knocked.

"Wait here please," Yunbok said. The servant nodded as he entered.

Kyoung-mi smiled at Yunbok who saw that she was in the midst of unpacking. The maid was folding up the clothes and cast a curious look at him.

"My apologies disturbing, cousin," he said, standing by the door. "I've come to ask if you would like to see the sights of the town tomorrow?"

"I would like that," she was surprised but pleased, she had thought he would have promptly begun his task immediately. "When are we setting off?"

"After the morning meal. We might be out the whole day so please be prepared," he said.

"I understand," she nodded. The thought that she would be spending a day with him cheered her immensely.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow at the gate," he bowed before going out, asking the waiting servant to bring him to the daecheong as he mulled over Kyoung-mi's reaction. Her happiness at his invitation was so apparent that he was having misgivings about it. He heaved a sigh, he was supposed to come to some form of conformity with her so he would have to hope she did not read too much into it. He went out to the front gate to find Hak-sun was already waiting for him, having been summoned by master Bae. The hilt of his sword glittered dully in the light of the lanterns. Master Bae joined them not long after and they followed him out of the winding path to the main streets.

The night was cool and the strong breeze sweeping in from the sea brought a salty moist tang to the air. The bustling marketplace was bright with lanterns, the aroma of roasting seafood permeated the air from the jumak. As they strolled along, master Bae pointed out places and shops Yunbok might want to look in on the morrow. They made their way through the crowd with no trouble, heading toward the town center, passing a jumak before arriving at the gibang which was a hubbub of colours, noise and music.

A gisaeng came up to greet master Bae as Yunbok looked around. Not much of a difference from the other gibang except that the lotus pond was positively teeming with fish, judging from the numerous splashes that could be heard. The bevy of gisaeng at the gates awaiting customers was an all too familiar sight. The intense speculative and expectant looks directed his way was puzzling though none ventured up to him. Revelation hit a moment later and he chided himself for his denseness. Of course they would know who he was.

"Come. I'll introduce you to Myung-hee," master Bae interrupted his thought as the gisaeng led them past the crowd, through the garden, bypassing entertaining rooms and led them up a flight of steps to the back of the gibang where it was more quiet and secluded. Hak-sun and the gisaeng waited outside the door as they were shown into a tastefully furnished room. An elegant woman stood up to greet them, inviting them to sit. Her face was lightly made up, accentuating the arc of her eyebrows, her almond eyes, straight nose and red lips. Her poise and speech were refined as she exchanged greetings with master Bae. Yunbok noticed a wooden stand with a square base, round top with large and small bobbins of thread attached to it on her desk as he took in the surroundings. Was she making maedeup?

"This is master Ahn, the painter hired to paint the gisaengs," master Bae announced, gesturing to Yunbok with a hand. "This is Myung-hee who is in charge of the gibang," he said to Yunbok.

Myung-hee bowed to Yunbok, her eyes assessing him curiously. A slightly build young man whom she judged to be in his twenties. Tan, that spoke of long hours out in the sun. Was he one of those poor scholars who worked the fields? His coat was neither silk nor raime but linen. Her gaze lingered on the maedeup on the gattken before meeting his gaze. His eyes surprisingly had the look of worldliness. Unexpected in one this young. They reminded her of someone. A memory prickled.

Yunbok returned her bow and her frank appraisal. Twenty-nine? She did not look that old, he would have said she was eighteen years old at most. But then, women did not usually look their age, especially more so for noble ladies and gisaeng who stayed indoors and held to a better way of life than those who toiled in the farms. Another possibility was that she was better at maintaining her looks than other women.

"Master Bae has indicated his desire to return the favor bestowed from his friend by choosing an equally endorsed gisaeng of this town. If I have any say, sir," she looked at the older man, "you should have simply gifted your friend with an expensive and unique antique, painting or an item of equal worth."

"Oh ho, what good is a non-living to an old man?" laughed master Bae. "No, no, my friend has the rights of it. A man needs care and loving as he grows older. What can an antique do but sit on a shelf? Beautiful to behold but cold?"

"Ah, master Bae, I can never ever persuade you to any proposal," she shook her head in resignation and look at Yunbok. "Very well, sonsaengnim, when will you be starting?"

"The day after tomorrow. I would not need any of them to make time or pose especially. If you would permit me the freedom to roam, I would prefer to see them as they go about their daily routines." The request was reasonable,there was no reason she would not agree to it. It gave him the excuse to be anywhere he chose without having to explain himself.

"That should not be a problem. You would not, by any chance, want the freedom to their rooms as well, do you?" she suggested archly.

"That is not necessary," Yunbok shook his head, not surprised she would take up such a tact.

"As you please, sir," she laughed, intrigued by his calm reaction. While she was not expecting an avid response, there should be some spark of interest but there was none. In fact, there was nothing she could read about him in this aspect. "It shall be as you say. Master Bae," she turned her attention back to the older man, "I believe Iseul is waiting for you."

A curious young fellow, she mused as she watched them leave. The few of his ilk she had encountered were mere young men trying to assume roles ill suited to natures that had not tasted life. Fumbling, stuttering, behaving brashly or putting on airs that only revealed their shallowness. He was definitely older than he looked although the cultivated air about him was at odds with his appearance. An engima. His arrival would herald new developments at the gibang. She smiled as she picked up the wooden stand from the table and began interlacing the strands of thread. Gentlemen scholars were relatively rare to the gibang. If she was right about him, her colleagues were all too likely be drawn to this new attraction. The gossips had been full this past week.

Hak-sun looked up as the doors opened, the gisaeng waiting with him had an air of disdain which she discarded when master Bae spoke to her. What had brought it on? Were her advances rebuffed?

Yunbok said nothing but gestured to Hak-sun that he should follow. As they went down the corridor, he realized that the gibang was structured in a pattern similar to that of the houses of the north. With the proximity of the gibang close to the shore, such a layout would keep out the cold winds amd made it easier to heat up the rooms during winter.

To his left was a large inner courtyard divided by a wall in the center. There were no doors set in the walls. That meant the entrance to the inner sanctum was not easily available to the patrons. This restriction assured him. The rooms over the other side must be for private entertainment though he heard nothing. The long row of rooms facing the main courtyard of the main wing of the gibang must be for public gatherings for they command a fine view of the sea, he realised. Since Iseul's room was on the opposite side, he supposed they were personal rooms of those gisaeng who were able to stay at the gibang.

They were guided to a room a few doors down from Myung-hee's room and their guide called. The door opened and they entered. Master Bae gave some instructions to the gisaeng before she left. Yunbok stifled his smile when he saw Jeong-hyang. Iseul merely gave him an arch look when he finally directed his gaze to her. They were both looking well, he was glad to note as he glanced around. The room was finely furnished, due to master Bae's efforts, he suspected as he sat down. Hak-sun sat near the entrance.

His glance alighted on the two women and rested on the one nearest to him. Ah, this was the woman he saw with Mr Ahn and his son in Uiryeong, she must be the wife then. She did not have the look of a well kept woman who stayed indoors. There was an air of refinement about her nevertheless. His eyes flicked between Yunbok and Jeong-hyang. Yes, his son was fortunate and his heart was enlivened. He saw her frown at him uncertainly and realised he must have been staring too hard and hurriedly tried to convey he meant no harm. Perhaps it was best he pay attention to other matters.

"I trust everything is well?" master Bae inquired politely of Iseul.

"Very well, master Bae," she replied. "The presence of my sister here is a great comfort and solace for a lonely heart," she could not resist needling Yunbok and issued a warning for the way the two had lit up when they saw each other was worrying in such a setting. "I must thank you for your generosity," she gestured to the room.

"Ah, it is nothing. I would have lavished it further if there was no constraint," master Bae waved away her appreciation. "This must be Sun-yun then," he turned to Jeong-hyang who bowed. "I hear that you used to play the gayageum, will it too much to ask for a tune or two?"

"It will be my pleasure, sir," she said before getting up to take down the gayageum leaning against the wall.

"This is Mr Ahn," contnued master Bae as he gestured to Yunbok, eyes twinkling merrily as he gave a little bow and a little twitch at Jeong-hyang out of the corner of his eye. "I have asked him to paint a portrait of you so please accomodate him when you can."

"Of course, sir," Iseul took that bit of news in stride.

"This is Hak-sun," master Bae turned to look at Hak-sun who bowed. "Another servant to serve the both of you." Iseul was not expecting that but only nodded. There was a knock on the door and Yunbok heard Suk-kwon's voice.

"Come in," said master Bae. "Ahh, Du-ho. Let me introduce you to Hak-sun. He will be sharing your duties with you."

Suk-kwon's eyebrows wrinkled ever so slightly at this new development, having already taken note of the baldic and sword. Whose idea was it? The new man blatantly reeked of his role, a bodyguard, that even the mole would be hard put not to question his presence.

"Please show him to his quarters and returned here, I have further instructions for you."

"Yes, sir. Come with me," Suk-kwon said to Hak-sun who bowed to all in the room before leaving.

Ah, but he had seen this middle-age man before. He was with Mr Ahn that night and took out his partner who commented that he never even knew what hit him. From what they learned later from their contact on his last visit, to assure them the compensation had been dispensed to their families, the man used to be a military officer who had garnered honours in the military exams but resigned from Sojongwan rather young. The cause being a dispute that killed his lover. After dropping out of sight for many years, travelling, according to some sources, he settled near Uiryeong and received a license to run a paper mill.

Was he the one who trained Mr Ahn? He must be an exceptional pugilist. It would explain the young man's abilities. Both men stayed at that paper mill by the village and they seemed rather close. If Mr Ahn was on some secret mission then this man was his associate. Not surprising, given his background. No matter, sooner or later, this Du-ho would speak to him eventually. Suspicion and distrust glimmered in the man's eyes. No doubt he would be kept under close watch. Hak-sun pulled at his baldic. He would prove himself, he vowed and moved aside for the maid rushing by with a soban.

She headed straight for Iseul's room, served the refreshments and left as the mellow music of a song rose from the gayageum. So soothing was it that master Bae closed his eyes and relaxed. The other three took the opportunity to exchange secretive grins before they too, settled down to a familiar peaceful setting. How many nights had they spent together, just like this? Ever since she knew who Yunbok was, Iseul had been invited to stay over at least once a month. A precious gift she looked forward to and she wished they were back at the paper mill for her sister's family felt like her own. Enveloping her with warmth and joy that she would not find at the gibang. They would have it again once they returned to Uiryeong, she hoped.

Presently, they heard Suk-kwon's voice outside the door and master Bae opened his eyes. Once the door was closed behind Suk-kwon, master Bae motioned to Jeong-hyang to continue playing as they huddled together for a whispered conference. Iseul stayed where she was, Suk-kwon would brief them later.

"Who is that extra hand you brought along?" Suk-kwon demanded, looking at Yunbok. "He's not one of ours."

"He's the man I fought with eight years ago during that kidnapping incident. He came looking for me after he was released," Yunbok said quickly as astonishment flitted over master Bae's face. Did he hear it right? He looked at Yunbok carefully, he fought with someone who looked that formidable? Truly, he had underrated this young man. But wait, why would he want to hire someone who was obviously an enemy?

"I thought he looked familiar," muttered Suk-kwon. Never had he thought someone would come looking for Yunbok from that incident. The timing was bad. He wondered if the mission was going to fail before it had even started. "Then wasn't he out to kill you? What happened?"

"This is not the place to discuss it but I can only say he has given an oath of service. My condition to him is that he asks no questions and to protect the women," Yunbok raised a quelling hand as Suk-kwon made to argue. "He was adamant about offering his service. I thought it's better he's under your eye than wandering around loose out there."

"That's an arbitrary decision to take but I guess you didn't have much of a choice. All right, we'll discuss this later." Suk-kwon was not happy but he understood what Yunbok was trying to do. Master Bae opened his mouth to add his opinion and changed his mind. He did not know the details of the incident they spoke of so it was not his place to object if they thought they could handle the matter.

Jeong-hyang wondered what was up for all three looked worried. Much as she would like to know what was going on, it was impossible to do so right then. She supposed she would find out later. Suk-kwon took his leave after receiving further orders from master Bae. For the rest of the night, she played for the two as they drank their wine. When they finally left, Yunbok gave a barely discernible smile at her before turning away. She sighed, wishing they were back home. It was so hard, pretending not to know each other, unable to touch. A light touch on her arm drew her attention to Iseul who coquettishly made eyes at her and sighed as if she was lovesick. She couldn't help but laughed.

"Be careful," Iseul gripped her arm in warning before turning to prepare for bed. Yes, they must be on their guard, Jeong-hyang reminded herself sombrely. They were not on a pleasure trip.

That night, Yunbok rested easier though he missed having Jeong-hyang's presence beside him. The next morning, as arranged, he waited for Kyoung-mi by the front gate. As he stood there, he noticed there were fine motifs on the wall near the gates, of grapes and grape vine. Ahh, the costs in the building of this residence! He was surprised there were no round pillars but guessed the original house builders were not inclined to flout the rules. Kyoung-mi picked up her steps when she saw him waiting for her, peering at the wall. Jae-hwa could almost empathesize with her eagerness to be with her betrothed.

"What are you looking at, sachon?" she asked as she approached and glanced at the motif. "Oh."

"Indeed. I marveled at the cost of building such a fine residence as this. Ajoshi's house was more modest," he waved his hand at the mansion and smaller structures around it. A trio of boys bolted past the courtyard, chased after by a couple of servants. A couple of little girls and maids followed demurely. "But then, this is a huge family. Truely," he slapped the motif. "This motif has born fruit. Shall we go?" He turned away, nodding his thanks to the servant who opened the gate for them.

The town was sprawled out akin to a lotus shape behind the bay with cherry trees in profusion. As it was summer, they had missed the blossoming of the flowers. Fishermen, sailors and the local populace flowed through the streets. Peddlers roamed about, selling salted fish, shrimps and other seafood. Shops displayed a variety of wares: fishing gear, textiles, brasswares, woodwares, shoes, tobacco, fruits, dried seaweed, dried medicinal resources from the sea and the most prolific displayed items: fresh shrimps, dried oysters, yellow croaker, cod, clams, octopus, kelp, salt and the like.

The most surprising item that was missing was foreign merchandise. The most Yunbok could find was metal wares, notably swords. He picked up an army sabre with a braid and tassel at the weaponry shop. One of the shinshinto variety according to the proprietor who was cleaning a sword as a woman sat nearby braiding threads. The blade was beautifully wrought and keen, light to the touch. Yunbok swung it experimentally, smiling at the vitality as it met the air. But it was not for him, he shook his head and replaced it on the display stand as the women looked on from a safe distance.

"Are you not going to buy it?" To Kyoung-mi, swords were frightening items, meant to be avoided when possible but their beauty captivated her nevertheless.

"No, that sword is meant to see service. With me, it will only mouldered. I will not be doing justice to its maker," Yunbok ran a finger over the glossy scabbard. "Besides, where do I get the money to buy it?" he chuckled. "Let's go to the other stalls."

Fish was in abundance, jeotgal especially. Large jars and various mokp'ans of it stood outside the shops, adding their fragrance to an already overladen air. Yunbok rather suspect he would be sick of the smell long before he returned to Uiryeong. As they passed a cloth shop, he was startled when Myung-hee, Iseul and Jeong-hyang came walking out of it with Hak-sun trailing behind. Stilling the impulse to smile at Jeong-hyang, he bowed in greeting when the women stopped in surprise at the sight of him.

"Sonsaengnim," Myung-hee said as she acknowledged his greeting, looking at Kyoung-mi curiously who returned her gaze uneasily. Who was this young woman with him? "Are you sightseeing?"

"Yes indeed, my cousin and I thought we would get acquainted with the town."

"Ah, I am doing the same here for my colleagues," she gestured to Iseul and Jeong-hyang. It was like taking part in a performance as they made slight bows of acknowledgement, pretending to be no more than acquaintances. There was a surreal feel about it. "We shall not hold you up. You will be at the gibang tomorrow, won't you?"

"Yes. I start work tomorrow," he affirmed.

"We shall expect you," she smiled and they left.

Kyoung-mi who was vastly relieved that her former kidnapper was employed at the gibang, she had been afraid he would be staying at the Bae residence. The polished sophisticated quality of the woman who spoke to Yunbok intimidated her however. "Who is that?"

"That's the yeosa in charge of the gibang," he turned to gaze at the backs of the women, wishing he could bring Jeong-hyang with him.

"She's a little frightening," the uncomfortable chill that crept up her spine puzzled her. Why was she feeling so?

"What's that?" astonished, he turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I feel that beneath that smiling polite facade lies a menacing temperament," she said ominously and Jae-hwa almost nodded for she felt afraid as well. The gisaeng's eyes on her had been sharp and assessing before she was dismissed as unimportant. It rankled to be put down. What right had she to judge, the gongnobi was lower than her in status.

"But what makes you say that?" he did not understand where her fear was coming from. It was the first time she met the woman, did she take an instant dislike to her?

"It's just a feeling," she wondered how she should explain to him. "You will be careful around her, won't you?" she said worriedly.

"You make it sound like she's going to knife me in the back someday," he laughed.

"It isn't funny. You don't have to take my word for it but you need not laugh," annoyed, she decided to say no more.

"I'm sorry." he said placatingly. Whether she was right or not, he did not intend to let his guard down around anyone at the gibang. "Look, the sun is at the zenith, let's find a place to rest."

They stopped at a jumak for a meal. As Yunbok sat at the table, he noted the various landmarks, mentally matching them up with the map Suk-kwon had shown him. There were basically only two exits out of the town, the road and the port. If one was so inclined to climb, the hills were also an option. Absently, he gazed at his cup as he turned over the problem of catching the gisaeng red handed. It was equivalent to shifting a mountain to him. How was he supposed to spot any such thing? The only way any message was passed over was when gisaeng and customer were in privacy, a flatly embarrassing and impossible situation for him to invade. He sighed, one thing at a time. Breaking his head over it right now was a waste of time. He went over to the tavern-keeper to pay for the meals and walked over to where Kyoung-mi was sitting with Jae-hwa, waiting for him.

"My apologies, I didn't know you have finished," he said.

"It's all right sachon, you need the rest," Kyoung-mi dimpled at him. "Where shall we go?"

"Down to the bay," he said. He had spied a lot of activity from afar and was keen to see what was going on.

He turned to go and stopped as an altercation sparked nearby. A pair of peddlers faced off against a quartet of men who appeared to be demanding their goods. Resignation was evident on the peddlers' faces as they allowed the goods to be taken.

"Why are they allowing those men to take away their wares?" It was rather strange to Kyoung-mi. It did not seem like the peddlers were willing and yet, they just stood there without resistance.

"Would you believe that peddling wares is prohibited?"

"That can't be right?!" she said in disbelief. "We see peddlers everywhere!"

"True. Everyone turns a blind eye, pretends they never exist for peddlers contributed as much to commerce as stall holders. But peddling is forbidden by law. Hence, most peddlers are bullied into turning over their merchandise if they are unlucky enough to run into unscrupulous men like those. If they refused, they are reported to the authorities," Yunbok nodded towards the quartet who were making their way to the marketplace. "The thugs usually sell the wares at a much higher price if there is demand, at the expense of the consumers. But let's go to the bay."

Ships and fishing boats crowded the quay, a scene of bustling activity as porters moved cargo to and fro from the vessels to the warehouses that lined the shore. At the small pavilion closed to the quay, a few gaekju merchants were on hand, busy with transactions. Deeming it too hazardous, Yunbok opted to walk the path along the shore. Here, there were fishermen shacks with many drying stands of yellow corvina, anchovies and croaker with groups of women finishing up the task of sorting and cutting up the catch of the day. Nets were hung out with fishermen checking and mending those that were torn.

They came upon a group gathered at a large thatched house with several men engaged in a heated exchange. Curious, Yunbok questioned one of the men standing at the edge of the crowd. It turned out that there was a disagreement between the brokers and the fishermen regarding the price. Price of what? Seeing Yunbok's incomprehension, the man explained further. Not every fisherman had the money to own a fishing boat so those who could not afford it, rented it at a price from boat owners. However, they had to negotiate through brokers who tend to quote unreasonable prices, hence the argument.

Shaking his head at yet another example of exploitation, Yunbok thanked the man and continued down the shore line. An enterprising young boy, apparently disregarding the fact it was the wrong season, took advantage of the strong wind to play with his kite. A woman shouted and he hastily reeled it in and ran off as Yunbok looked on. P'ado would have liked it here, the sea to play with, strong winds to fly a kite. One day he would bring the boy. Ahh, but he forgot, that would not be happening. He wondered what was P'ado doing back home as he looked out to sea. Sea birds glided in the thermal, adding their cries to the sound of the waves, others ran about in the sand, wading in the the water looking for morsels.

"I've never seen the sea," Kyoung-mi sighed, holding tightly onto her jangot as it flapped in the wind. "It's so wide, so beautiful and look so serene."

"Me neither. It looks beguiling, the sound of the sea is soothing to the soul, inviting dreams to unfold," Yunbok watched a raggedly dressed old lady with an empty basket engaged in conversation with a younger woman with a ttoari on her head to cushion a large tray of fish covered with a cloth and a basket of vegetables on her arm. "Hmmm..."

"What dreams do you wish to unfold, sachon?" she noted his interest in the two women. What did he see?

"Nothing that a brush can't reproduce," he said absently, noting down the details of the women. "What about you?"

"I... do not know," she said hesitantly. "I don't remember." _The dream was one about you_, she wanted to say but knew he would not want to hear it. She was afraid that she would ruin this new found friendship.

"How is that possible? Unless the dream that which you hold has withered into ashes and you did not even realize it? If it isn't attainable, isn't it time to let go?" he continued when she said nothing.

"Cousin, you are holding on to something that is but an idea born of a chance meeting. A meeting that was fallacious right from the start. The dream should have ended, given the expense of lost time and grief. Would you not look within for the strength that you valiantly displayed the night you were taken and admit it?" He sighed when he saw the denial in her eyes. Perhaps it was not time as yet, she was not ready. In the end, he hoped she would see the light.

The words made little sense to Jae-hwa but it sounded like the young master was not keen in this betrothal. Was it then a forced arrangement? What a tale she would tell. She stopped short. It was too bad she was among strangers, there was no one she could chatter to. Ah, but there was the mistress' maid who was near her own age, friendly enough. It would be better to wait, she decided. Sympathy arose at the sight of Kyoung-mi's pale unhappy face.

"Shall we go to the end of this path?" he changed the subject and began walking. There were only more fishermen shacks and a shipwright at the end. By the time they got back to the marketplace, it was late afternoon. They went over to the western side of the town which turned out to be seedier. Instead of jumak, there were saekjus, sabalmakgeollojip and tujeon gambling houses.

As Yunbok was about to guide Kyoung-mi away, a brawl broke out in an alley. Several men set upon a trio of shabbily dressed fellows who gave back as good as they got and came running out of the alley. Shouts as the rest gave chase. They split up and one came running their way. Hastily, Yunbok pushed Kyoung-mi and Jae-hwa back against the doorway of the house they were passing as the man swept past with others in pursuit. A big burly man ran up and suddenly seized hold of Yunbok by his coat lapels, raising his fist. Horrified, Kyoung-mi clenched at Yunbok's arm from behind, preparing to pull him away.

"You have the wrong...," Yunbok began in protest. The two women behind him gasped with fear as the fist readied for a strike.

"You idiot! Not him! He just ran the other way!" roared an angry voice, halting the motion.

"Oh, sorry," the burly man said in a doltish manner, releasing Yunbok and went to chase after the correct target.

That was a close call. Yunbok slumped with relief. He could have ducked the fist but figured either one of the women would get struck instead. Shouts and yells of pain could be heard, reminding him of the danger of the area they were in. "Let's get away from here before more of them mistaken me for one of those gamblers again," he said over his shoulder.

They followed him hastily, eager to get out of the area and came upon a terrible sight. A badly beaten up man lay in the street. It was one of the three gamblers whose pursuers had apparently caught up to him and taught him a lesson. Bruises flowered on his face and arms, blood trickled from cut lips as he lay curled up on the ground, moaning softly. Passers-by gave him a wide berth, none offered so much as a helping hand.

"Come away," Yunbok said urgently, as Kyoung-mi stared in horrified fascination.

"But...isn't anyone going to help him?" she said as Jae-hwa pulled her away, anxious to follow the young master to a safer place.

"There is no point," Yunbok relaxed visibly as they left the western quarter of the town and then realised Kyoung-mi was holding fast to his arm. He coughed uncomfortably to get her attention and was relieved she let go immediately.

"How is that possible?" she said in disbelief.

"Believe me, I have tried before. Shall we go back to the Bae residence? It's almost dusk," he indicated the setting sun. As much as she wanted to stay out a bit longer with Yunbok, Kyoung-mi had to admit she was tired. The close encounter had also unnerved her.

"What happened in Uiryeong?" she asked curiously as they turned north.

"I came across a man like the one back there. I brought him back to the paper mill, cleaned him up and asked him what happened. It turned out that he had practically gambled away all his money and ran up debts when he borrowed from the very people who ran the gambling houses. When he could not pay, they beat him up but did not kill him. When I asked why, he laughed and said a dead man is of no use to the creditors. If they kill a debtor, they will lose more. It is better to hound a debtor, taking from him whatever he can pay, even if he has to sell off his property, his family. Or if he can not afford even those, he will be forced to commit crimes as repayment." It reminded him of Hyun-su.

"What happened to the man?" what he said disturbed her greatly. Never had she heard her uncle mentioned such matters before.

"Ha," Yunbok laughed bitterly. "I was naive, thinking I could turn him away from gambling but I failed. Even though he knew the folly of it, he could not resist the temptation. The truth is before his eyes but he refused to act on what is right. After borrowing money from me, which he promised to return, he went back to the gambling houses. I found out later that he killed himself but not before having sold off everything he had to get more money to gamble. His wife and daughters were not spared."

How could anyone do such a thing to his own family? Kyoung-mi felt ill at the thought. Never had she imagined that there would be such dreadful hazards hidden beneath the pedestrian veneer of the people around her.

"But lest we forget, do you recalled that incident seven years ago?" he saw her perplexed look. "Meen Hyun-su? He too, was addicted to gambling."

"Ah, yes," she nodded, surprised that it had slipped her memory. How anxious and worried she was, sleepless were her nights, fretting that the mad man would hurt Yunbok in his desire to get to Jeong-hyang. What a relief to learn of his death! "Isn't there some way to get rid of these gambling houses?" If they were gotten rid off, surely such problems would not exist, she was sure.

"They are illegal," he nodded in emphasis as he saw her look of surprise. "As with the case of the peddlers. They exist because the prospect of easy money is hard to reject. Occasionally, sorties are carried out at Uiryeong to clear them away but they come back again as gamblers find it hard to get rid of the vice. It's the same for Chinhae and just about everywhere else."

That piece of information was dismaying but she said nothing more, only thanking Yunbok for his company as they parted at the gates. As he watched her walk away, he wondered if he had made any progress in changing her mind. Did she catch the hint he had dropped in his explanations? Time would tell. Dinner that night was less sumptuous but still rich in spread: godeungeoboe, namul, bibimbap and kkaejipguk.

"How do you find the town?" master Bae said once the soban was cleared away.

"I never thought I'll see such a great variety of fresh and preserved seafood or foreign wares, sir. Is it the same for all coastal towns?" Yunbok asked curiously.

"Yes, most of the jeotgal you see are sent on to Cheollyeong, some of which are traded at oiljangs on the way inland," master Bae expounded further, seeing his interest.. "Bugeo is highly sought after but it is only caught in winter, that makes it a commodity priced by merchants who more often than not, drive the prices up. Chinhae is a relatively small fishing community to places like Busan or the north-eastern coastal villages. You will find richer and more abundant offerings in those places."

"Still, the range is certainly commodious compared to what I have seen in Uiryeong," commented Yunbok as he recalled what he had seen. That was not surprising, considering that Uiryeong was much further inland. Transporting fresh seafood was a problem. All he had seen and eaten had been the dried and preserved stuff though occasionally, there was freshwater fish and clams.

"This town is small but most of the shops also supply Changwon and other villages. Most of the trade here thrive," master Bae explained. "Did you happen to visit the western side of town?" he asked suddenly.

"As a matter of fact, yes." said Yunbok. If master Bae intended to warn him about that part of town, it was a little late.

"Ah, my oversight. I had meant to warn you to stay away from that quarter but it slipped my mind," master Bae said apologetically. "I hope nothing untoward has happened."

"No," assured Yunbok, deciding not to mention the incident. "It is distressing to find that the tujeon vice has apparently spread prolificially everywhere."

"Yes," the old man sighed. "I'm afraid it is here to stay. Profits are high and men are ever lured by the prospect of easy money. Even at the expense of their fellows and the tenets. Such is the conflict of prosperity with the foundation of this nation. It is easier to abandon for comfort and desires than for austerity."

"Is there nothing to be done, sir?"

"What can be done? As long as officials are offered kickbacks, they ignore what is going on. Some of them own the gambling houses. Those who tried to get rid of the gambling houses found they simply just move them eslewhere," he sighed again. "I suggest you turn in early. Your work commence tomorrow." At that reminder, Yunbok excused himself.

That night, Kyoung-mi reflected over the trip which she mostly enjoyed very much. What marred it was his persistent alluding to her refusal to face the truth. All she wanted was to spend some time with him, why did he have to keep harping on it? Was that how all their conversations would be like in the days to come? Tears trickled out from her eyes.

In his room, Yunbok painted the scene of the two women he saw at the bay from memory. It was almost third watch when he finished. Viewing the end result, he was pleased with it and stored it away in the paper tube before preparing the rest of his painting tools, ruminating once more on his assignment. Come what may, he hoped to return to Uiryeong with Jeong-hyang soon.

* * *

**Chinhae gibang**

"What do you think of the town?"

Iseul smiled at the women opposite her as they sat sipping tea in her room after dinner. A dinner get together proposed by Myung-hee after they returned from the suggested sightseeing trip. It was hardly surprising she was taking so much trouble for a newcomer if she was seeking to forge a close liaison with anyone who had any connections with the upper class and wealthier families. If that was really her intention.

"The abundance of seafood, the smell of the sea provides a refreshing change from Uiryeong," she said.

"Ah, but I expect you will tire of the smell of fish belong long," Myung-hee laughed. "This town is small and simple but the blossoming of cherry trees every season add its charm in spring. You must walk along the shores too, as the sun sets. The view is spectacular."

"That must be a sight to behold," Iseul could well imagine what it must be like. "Have you done it often?"

"When I have the time. There are many things to look to in the gibang but our sister here should have no problems," Myung-hee turned suddenly to Jeong-hyang who was sitting to the side, startling her for she was thinking of the last suggestion as it was very appealing. She would have to do that with Yunbok before they leave this town.

"Of course, it is best if you have someone to view it with," continued Myung-hee. Was that a dreamy look in her eyes? Myung-hee perceived that it was. Who was she thinking about? The husband she had left behind?

"Perhaps," Jeong-hyang blinked, quickly dismssing the vision from her mind. It would not do to be distracted in this place.

"But come, surely you have someone in mind? Every one of us eventually falls for someone, especially more so for us," Myung-hee prodded gently as Iseul listened.

"My sister will just have to persuade her husband to come here to enjoy the sunsets," she said. "It's unfortunate he's too busy to get away."

"Ahh, it's very remiss of me to forget you are married," Myung-hee shook her head regretfully. "I'm sure you will enjoy the sights with him one day," she turned back to Iseul. "I wonder if master Bae can be persuaded."

"If I can get his outmost favor, why not?" Iseul tapped the desk before her lightly. "I aim to do so."

"Old men can be easy to twist," agreed Myung-hee, "provided they're not too obdurate. Young men are easier. What do you think of the painter?"

"I've only met him twice," Iseul answered carefully and realized both she and Yunbok had forgotten to arrange at least some form of cohesive story. But twice would be most reasonable and the easiest to fathom. "He comes across as a refined gentleman despite his obvious vocation."

"Don't you find him fascinating?" Myung-hee took a sip from her cup, watching her from the corner of her eye.

"But of course I do," knowing it would be an outright ridiculous fib if she answered negatively, Iseul drew up the store of emotion she had kept away and allowed a little of it to leak. "However, I am soon to enter the household of another," regret in her voice. "so I can only sigh and view from afar."

"That is true," Myung-hee nodded. "Our sisters will have much more to gossip about in the coming weeks. Even those with gibu cannot but look his way."

"What about you?" Iseul could not help but asked.

"He intrigues me. His behaviour isn't what I expected at all but perhaps I am mistaken." A burst of laughter filtered into the room from the outside. "Ah, it's that time of the night. Please excuse me," Myung-hee said as she got up. "Do have a good rest"

What was that look in her eyes? Jeong-hyang stared at the door Myung-hee closed behind her. It made her uneasy. Ah, it was the look of a predator who had scouted potential prey. Should she warn Yunbok? She tapped her fingers on her brow, trying to decide. But no, he would be on his guard so she would have to trust that he would recognize what Myung-hee was about if she try anything. She doubted the woman would try anything so soon.

"She might have sensed something," Iseul picked up a book and sat next to Jeong-hyang, using it to partially cover their faces as she spoke softly.

"Or she's just testing our reactions," Jeong-hyang pointed to a section of the page, pretending to be in discussion.

"I think you will just have to try harder in thinking of him as a cold wall or whatever else you can come up with," Iseul's eyes flicked to the door and nudged her friend. "It is getting late, shall we turn in?"

"Yes, the trip wore me out," Jeong-hyang did not bother to affect tiredness which she was feeling at the moment. "Is there any particular dish you want tomorrow?"

"What will I do without you to pamper me?" teased Iseul, knowing her friend's real intention was to check out the kitchen, foodstuff, the maids and gossips. "Anything you can find will do. I just hope I would not tire of the food here too soon."

"Or something untoward that does not agree with either of us," Jeong-hyang said flippantly but there was no humor in the gaze the two exchanged. Would they sink or float in the days to come?

* * *

**Korean Words**

_bugeo - dried Alaska Pollack_

_cheop - refers to the number of side dishes in a meal_

_gaekju - currency traders_

_jeotgal - salted fermented food, usually made with various seafood_

_kkaejipguk - sesame soup_

_numaru - wood-floored verandah with a railing_

_Sojongwan - official post for guarding King and other jobs linked to military duties _

_sosul - front gate of a house constructed with an extra high roof_

_ttoari - a small cushion women put under a heavy item when carrying it on their heads_

_tujeon - a gambling game that was brought into Choson from China during King Sukjong's reign_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mangjong 1789**

Not certain what he would find, Yunbok chose to go to the gibang mid-morning instead of leaving after breakfast. Having avoided the area where the gibang was the day before since he was with Kyoung-mi, he looked about the area keenly as he neared it. There was the jumak right next to it, a most convenient hideout to duck into which Suk-kwon's men would have used. Was one of them about now? He did not look at the customers but scrutinized the street beyond. What was further down? Curious to know, he walked past the gates of the gibang.

There were smaller shops, a saekju and moknojujeom on the opposite side of the street. The wall of the gibang stretched on till it ended at the intersection. Satisfied there was all that was, he retraced his steps and barely avoided crashing into a man stumbling out of the saekju as a laughing woman pushed him out. Yunbok kept his face impassive when she saw him and quickly sidestepped her recent patron, looking straight ahead as he walked on. To his annoyance, she called out loudly after him to come again and that she was willing to accomodate him in every way.

Vamps, he thought dourly as he turned in at the gates of the gibang, He was not surprised to find that there were patrons about even during the day. Not as many as there would be at night. Most of these were men with time and money on their hands. In the mix were off-duty soldiers, watchmen and whoever had money to spare, looking for easy company and drinks. Several gisaeng passed his way but none ventured to ask what he was about for they knew who he was. As they paused for amoment to take in this wanderer, Yunbok murmured "Pyeonganho" to them politely, much to their surprise and moved on. A few followed at a distance in their desire to fill their curiosity.

A few young girls, six to eight years old, walked briskly to a small house beyond the garden. A few servants were at their daily chores, sweeping, cleaning and polishing. Yunbok gave no sign of recognition when he passed Suk-kwon and Hak-sun at the stables and continued to meander around, stopping at the kitchen to ask for a jug of water. He maintained a polite aloof mien even as Jeong-hyang handed him the jug, conscious of eyes about. Two outhouses at the back, a garden, two kitchens, back yard and a cluster of small houses in a corner. There was music coming from one of them and he peered through the opened door, to see the young girls having a lesson.

Back at the main courtyard, he looked down at the lotus pond teeming with fish. How should he start? He walked up to the main wing of the gibang, glancing in if the doors were opened. Most of the rooms were empty. A gisaeng was out on the verandah, dancing for a few men. Another was by herself in a room, playing a hyangpiri. He was startled to see Myung-hee in a game of ssangyuk with a short craggy face middle age man dressed in fine silks at the garden. A plain looking woman sat nearby, watching them. They did not look up as he passed by on the verandah, absorbed in the game.

The verandah skirted the garden, dropping to a stone footpath branching away like a walkway, linking it to the secondary smaller compound similarly structured like the main wing. However, there were not enough rooms at the back to house all the gisaeng. The lower grade gisaeng must be living elsewhere. There was no more to be seen further as he reached the end of it. He paused and returned to the ssangyuk players. Setting down his bag of painting tools and jug of water, he unrolled his drawing block, took out his ink stick and ink stone and prepared the ink. He perused his subjects carefully and began to sketch. The little troop of gisaeng following him sidled nearer. It was not until his view was blocked by a forest of chimas that he realized it was getting crowded.

"Your pardon, ladies," he said politely as the gisaengs tittered cheerfully. "If you would be so kind to leave a space? My view is obstructed."

But oh, he was a talented painter, they could see that. Swift and assured were his strokes, capturing much with so few lines. Such a gentleman in his speech and manners. Instead of exchanging bawdy words with them or flirting or shouting or attempting to touch them as most of the other customers did, he was asking them so courteously. One and all, they were interested in this young man. Even those who disparaged him as a nobody, deficient in build, no wealth to speak of, were obliged to take another look.

"We are obstructing?" a young gisaeng looked about and then sat down next to him. "Shall we sit to keep you company?"

At that, the entire group followed her example as he tried to think of a way to convince them to leave him to his drawing. It was impossible to work as it was, even if they sat down. Fortunately, someone intervened before he resorted to other means that may offend them.

"What are you all doing there?" Myung-hee said, making the group jumped at the stern tone. "Away with you." At that, the gisaengs scattered, leaving Yunbok to his grand view of the ssangyuk players.

Myung-hee only raised her eyebrows at his amusement and turned back to the game. Her chess opponent was puzzled but said nothing, looking back to the game board, smoking his pipe. They were still at it when he finished the sketch. Quietly, he packed up, put away the drawing in the paper tube and went round to where the gisaeng was dancing to the music of the flute.

It was where Myung-hee found him later. Silently, she stood a little way behind him where she could watch the drawing take shape and not disturb his concentration. Quick and deft were the brush strokes, capturing the rhythm and flow of the dancing gisaeng, that au courant expression on her face at the concupiscent of the men who sat watching her. The chess player came up behind Myung-hee and looked from her to Yunbok. Why was she standing there looking at the young fellow? What was that strange expression on her face? He moved closer to see what the young painter was drawing. As he watched, his eyes narrowed as an idea came to him. An unpleasant and greedy look swept over his face before he turned away.

Now she remembered why his eyes had looked so hauntingly familiar. Her daughter had eyes like his but her gaze was the guilelessness of the very young. But there was another, someone else who had as similar passion in painting. It had been what? Six years since she last gazed into those eyes. Eyes filled with pain and love. Eyes filled with intense concentration, lost in the world of they see before them as hands turned paper into windows of their dreams. It hurt to feel as coldness began to melt and memories threatened to overwhelm her.

He sat back contemplatively, looking at his subjects and back at the drawing. Did he miss anything? He laid down the brush, checked that the ink had dried before rolling up the sketch. Another one done and the day almost gone. His mouth was patched and his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he had forgotten to pack a snack. Sighing, he gathered up his painting tools, picked up the jug of water, got up and stopped short when he saw Myung-hee behind him. A feeling of deja vu swept over him when he saw a flicker of interest in her eyes but it was gone so swiftly that he thought it was just his  
imagination.

"Thank you for your efforts," was all she said, bowing before sweeping past him, leaving a myriad of perfume scents behind her. Definitely his imagination, he sagged with relief before making his way to the well at the back yard to wash out the brushes. Out of the periphery of his sight, a small group of gisaengs watched as someone stopped beside him.

"Young man, I take it you're a painter?" a nasal-like voice said.

He looked up. It was the ssangyuk player. "Yes, I am. Can I help you?" Yunbok stood up, wondering what the man wanted.

"I understand from Myung-hee that you are commissioned to paint the gisaengs by master Bae," the man smiled in a smarmy manner. "I would also like to hire you to paint a person I have in mind."

"Sir, that is," Yunbok was not sure if he could do that.

"You need not run anywhere else if that's your concern because she is already here. It will just be one more painting to what you are going to do," the man was sanguine. He seemed confident that Yunbok would agree.

"Who is it you want me to paint?" It must be one of the gisaengs if he need not go anywhere else, in which case, he could easily accept.

"Myung-hee herself. I will pay you fifty nyang when the work is completed," the man said cheerfully.

Fifty nyang? That was quite a rate he had never had. Why was this man willing to pay such a sum for an unknown painter's piece? "Sir, you have not seen my work, it may not be what you are looking for," Yunbok could not see how the man would not kick up some fuss over it later.

"Oh but I know master Bae. He would not hire a greenhorn for this task," the man said confidently. "I have seen your work. When you were drawing the dancing gisaeng. I like the style of your brush strokes."

The man seemed genuinely interested in hiring him but Yunbok was still wary. "Sir, if I take your offer, you may not receive your painting anytime soon since I must complete master Bae's commission," he felt obliged to warn.

"I am in no hurry. Take your time," the man waved his hand arily as if it was of no matter.

"Then how should I address you, sir?"

"I am master Choe. If there is any problem, I am here four times a week. You can also send a message to the woodware shop at the marketplace, I owned it," Choe answered pompously, snapping open his jwilbuchae as if to emphasize his importance.

"Very well, I accept your commission, sir," Yunbok said impassively, despite his surprise. He was not expecting to meet the man so soon. "Do you have any specific preference for the painting?"

"Yes I do," prurience gleamed in the man's eyes as though he was seeing a vision in his mind. "Paint her as natural as the day she was born," he smiled slyly at Yunbok as if sharing a private joke with him.

"Sir!" Yunbok spluttered, disgusted and horrified. "Please hire another painter, I will do no such painting." Really, how audacious of this man to make such a preposterous suggestion. If he wanted pictures of that genre, he would do better to hire those painters whose work usually appeared in lewd publications.

"Do not worry, it is a joke," Choe laughed but there was still that lust in his eyes. "Paint her in any way you wish," he laughed again as he walked away.

Yunbok gazed after him with dislike before returning to the task of cleaning the brushes. Thoughts whirled. What a licentious-libidinous fellow! That request of his certainly shed light on why he was a regular customer. He knew there were such men but still, it was the first time he had someone stated his desires so blatently. Ah! What would happen if he had really drawn and handed in such a painting back at Dohwaseo? It would have truly deserved all the vitriolics and punishments duely handed out. He could not help but chuckle as he imagined the faces of his former fellow students and teachers.

Using a cloth, he dried the hairs of the brushes before storing them in the brush roll. The group of gisaengs that had been keeping him under their eye called out their farewells when they saw he was leaving. To which he made no reply. Their calls only hastened his footsteps in getting away from the place. The sight made the middle-age man grooming a horse at the stable snickle.

It was so typical, he mused. Trust his rascal to start landing fishes the moment he set foot at the gibang. How was he going to keep them at arm's length? He had been too polite and soft spoken. That would only encourage those who were vamps at heart to try their tricks. None of which would work of course. Suk-kwon's major worry was a physical approach from any one of them towards Yunbok. He clicked softly to the horse as it shifted restlessly and paused to ponder. He had better warned that rascal to keep himself out in the open. They would not want some importunate gisaeng ending up injured which would attract too much attention. He mused over the conversation Yunbok had with Choe. What did the man want? He had seen him observing Yunbok as he painted. Could it be he wanted a painting too? That was all too likely since this was the first time the man encountered Yunbok. Nothing much to worry about, he told himself. Yet.

In the kitchen, as she prepared some snacks for Iseul, Jeong-hyang kept her ears opened as a group of gisaengs chattered, standing at the well in the backyard. Their main topic was of course, the young painter. Apparently, he had become their current hot quarry. Only the first day and he was already attracting attention. At this rate, the entire lot of gisaengs would be falling all over themselves just to try to catch his eye. His cultivated air and courtesy, combined with that passion of his was precisely an allurement whether he realized it or not, she rather suspected he did but could do nothing about it.

She remembered it was his respect and sincere appreciation for her person and her talent that also played a major part in her falling for him. Of course, that was also part of what he was but that still did not change one iota of his appeal. If he had been as young as he was eleven years ago, would the women even pay attention to him? After a moment's consideration, she concluded it made no difference. The very act of painting and his themes were enough of a draw. She supposed he would flee if he knew of the schemes and hopes currently bandied about by the gisaeng around the well. That certainly conjured up a rather comical vision. She listened keenly when the conversation turned to the discussion Choe had with the painter.

"What a lascivious man! Did you hear what he asked that painter to do?"

"I couldn't hear at all, you were nearer, what did he say?"

"Aigoo, so shameless! He wants a painting of madam in the nude."

Gasps and titters from the listening gisaengs.

"How brazen of him, the painter did not agree of course."

"He's such a gentleman, he refused outright. Old man Choe pretended he was joking but really, who does not know what he's thinking?"

"That is true, you can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at madam."

"Aigoo, he has been after her for a couple of years now and still she kept him at an arm's length. One of these days his passions will go out of control and what will she do then?"

"With his connections to the royal court, it's no wonder madam tolerates him. But you are right, what can she do if he loses control?"

"It is surprising that he hasn't done so, he doesn't strike me as a patient man. And yet, it has been these long."

"Do you suppose she will turn him into a fire boy?"

"I'm surprised she has not. He has been showering so many gifts on her that were she to ask for more, I'm sure he would comply willingly. Imagine it, if Mu-jongga has her claws in him, he will be down and out in no time."

"If you ask me, she has some hold over him," the speaker lowered her voice that Jeong-hyang had to hold her breath to hear. "Think about it, all those stories about him beating up his business rivals, his wife, drunken bouts and yet he laid not one finger on her."

"That's true, when I entertained him, I am always afraid he would become violent."

"I had a lucky escape one night. He was so drunk that he started throwing the furniture about and almost beat me up. Luckily, madam came in with the servants and took him away."

"Oh I remember that night, so terrible. He was shouting something about 'mun' something 'mu' or whatever, it was all gibberish but he seemed rather agitated. Didn't he break several pottery?"

"He pays very well, so what do I care? Just remember to pick up your skirts and run at the first sign of trouble. Mayhaps the sight of your ankles is enough to stop him in his tracks."

A swell of laughter and and the group broke up as more customers began to trickle in. Jeong-hyang resumed her task, carefully committing to memory what she heard. There could be something important in there and wondered when she would be able to pass it on. The snacks done, she picked up the soban and made her way to Iseul's room, passing Bong-eun. The sight of the maid sent a shiver down her spine for there was a coiled menace about her. It would be prudent not to run too often into her.

In his room at the Bae residence, Yunbok leaned the paper tube against the wall before removing the brushes from the brush case. End of the first day and two paintings but he was not satisfied. Gisaengs, gisaengs, customers, he muttered under his breath, thinking over what he had seen as he hung up the brushes carefully on the brush stand by the window to dry. His mind seemed to be jumping like a cricket, unable to settle. What was the problem? He opened the window and sat down.

It was no easy task to keep track of fifteen gisaeng. He was just one person. It was impossible for him to be there day and night either. If he were to succeed, he had to pick at least one or two to focus on. With Myung-hee as the main suspect, he would have to concentrate on her until it was proven she was not the spy. Therefore, he had to be there whenever she had customers and that would be when? Every night? Alternate night? He could not very well walk up to her and asked about her schedule. Just as he was trying to make a decision, he heard Kyoung-mi outside the door. He sighed and answered. The door opened and she looked in.

"Cousin, I made some sirutteok, would you like some?" she said, uncertain of the reception. Behind her, Jae-hwa exhorted the heavens on her behalf for her mistress had been busy in the kitchen for most of the afternoon, preparing the tteok.

The mention of food reminded him once more of his empty stomach and his oversight to get some on the way back, so preoccupied was he in running over what he had seen. He had a feeling he was trying too hard. It was not possible to find what he wanted so quickly and yet, the urge to have everything done and over with was pressing. Patience, he told himself. "Thank you, I would appreciate it," he said. A few small snacks was what he needed to fortify himself before dinner.

Jae-hwa almost gave a cheer at the reply. Picking up the soban, she followed Kyoung-mi into the room and retreated to the door after placing it before Yunbok. Lifting the cover over the plate, Kyoung-mi poured out the ginger tea into the cup.

"These are good," he complimented as he ate a few of the sirutteok. He was telling the truth for she had mixed in peaches and walnuts which made the tteok rather tasty.

"I'm glad you think so," she was pleased. "How was your day?"

"Ahhh.," he sighed, sipping the tea and leaning on the window sill to look out to the garden where he could see master Bae's grandchildren at play. "Everything was as plain as water."

"It takes time and it is only the first day," she said encouragingly, his disappointment clearly etched on his face.

"True but I foresee trouble coming my way in the days to come," he set the cup back on the table. He was aware of the gisaengs' burgeoning interests and was not looking forward to his return to the gibang.

"What sort of trouble?" she asked curiously.

"Women trouble," he laughed at the her expression. She was not expecting that statement from him. "Before I married, the women in the village all looked on me as a marriage prospect, no matter what I told them. Now it looks like I'll be having the same problem with the gisaengs."

Jealous and disturbed, she wondered why he was so candid. Because he did not look upon her as one of those women? Or simply just being honest with a friend? Resolutely, she pushed away the ill feelings. She ought to be happy he was relaxed and talking easily with her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," he said dismissively and picked up the paper tube beside him. "What can I do? Definitely not to encourage them, I'll just pay them no mind and stick to my painting." Uncapping the paper tube, he shook out the sketches he drew.

"May I see one?" she requested, keen to see what he had drawn.

"Certainly," he handed her the sketch of the dancing gisaeng.

The gisaeng seemed to come alive as she looked at it. That flow and sensuality, the cast of her face and the watching men were captured vividly. The salaciousness of the audience made her uncomfortable. This was what he was going to be perceiving everyday? She looked at him studying the sketch in his hands, realizing then there was one other aspect of him that set him apart. Despite having a woman's erogenous charms flaunted before him, there was no sybaritism in him. The way he approached the subject was practical for he saw it as a fundamental quality of a woman. Something he treated with respect. He did covet and desired to triumph. She sensed it was a genuine slant of his character, not put upon. Hyewon and his women, she touched the sketch. How often she had heard that suggestive statement. Everyone had the wrong idea about him. Almost everyone. His wife would not, for one. She would have to be someone special for him to fall for.

"Kyoung-miya...?" She gave a start before realizing he was looking at her in puzzlement. "Is something the matter?"

"No, what was it you wanted?" she said with some confusion.

"Can I have that sketch back?" he held out his hand for the painting. What was on her mind that she did not hear him calling her?

"Oh," she returned it to him watched him as he studied the drawing. There was only a reflective introspection in his eyes, nothing else as he examined it for clues. "Cousin, how did you meet your wife?" It was something she had always desired to know, given the little Young-joon had let dropped years ago when he received the invitation to the wedding.

"My wife?" he looked up in surprise. "Ah, my wife," there was a cryptic smile on his face as his gaze took on a faraway look. "I met her at a fellow student's birthday party at a gibang. She was a gayegeum player then. Circumstances forced us to part but we met up again five years later and I married her."

That was rather too brief an explanation but she knew he would not explain further even if she pressed. If he had wanted to tell all, he would have done so. Having observed them together at her uncle's dinner that night, heard his passionate displeasure at the thought of his wife returned to the gibang and the morning they arrived, she envied the perceptible bond and affection between them.

"I'd better clear this away," she said abruptly, the rays of the setting sun catching her eyes. "It'll be dinner soon."

"Thank you for the snack." He wondered what she was thinking as she left the room. Something positive, he hoped. He looked back down at the sketches and rolled them up. There was nothing he could spot in there. Not yet.

* * *

**Chinhae gibang**

Myung-hee heard about Choe's outrageous proposal to the painter from her maid, Bong-eun, not long after his departure. The story would be all over the gibang by the evening, she knew. Just one more irritant she had to put up with from that insufferable man. She looked into the mirror of the chwagyong, checking her makeup. That she had to tolerate him this long was grating. Her outmost desire was to be rid of him but loathsome as he was, he had his uses. For a while longer yet. She adjusted her norigae before closing the chawgyong, dismissing the odious man from her mind. There were wealthy guests to entertain and she had no intention of allowing any distraction to stop her from performing her very best. As she made her inspection circuit around the gibang, she took note of all that was going on around her. Business as usual, another typical night.

Suk-kwon stood at the gates. It was his turn to play doorman that night and he keenly eyed each man who stepped in even as he wondered at the strange turn of fate that landed the man opposite him to offer his service to Yunbok. Thus far, Hak-sun had done his tasks attentively, there was nothing suspicious but Suk-kwon could not afford to relax his vigilance. Not until he hear what it was exactly that led Hak-sun to Yunbok. He could not risk having Yunbok's identity compromised. Out of the corner of his eye, he observed Myung-hee sweeping into one of the rooms. A beautiful woman but there was something about her that made him uneasy. She treated him no more as she treated the other servants but he would be a fool if he thought she was just an ordinary gisaeng.

As the night wore on, customers continued to troop in and out. Music, raucous laughter, drunken voices filled the air. A few fights broke out. Typical when groups could not come to terms or took umbrage at some insult or service or other, sometimes it would be a gibu who was not happy with the way a guest treated his gisaeng. That was where he, Hak-sun and the other servants went into action to break it up. Some men were so inebriated that they had to be physically dragged out of the gibang and given doses of bitter herbs to get them on their feet and out the front gates. That or their friends would lug them away. His feet were starting to hurt painfully when Myung-hee's guests finally left. All except one, he glanced at the man who had an arm around Myung-hee as he was led away with Bong-eun following with a soban. That one would bear watching when he finally left in the morning. No doubt his man would report nothing untoward. Would Yunbok be able to spot the how she did it?

He bowed in greeting as a late customer stepped in and realized it was merchant Choe. So many stories he had heard about this one. Randy, unscrupulous, bad-tempered and harbouring quite a disagreeable passion for Myung-hee. He wondered if the man would barge in once he found out where she was. Merchant Choe's face darkened as he questioned a gisaeng, he looked as if he was about to explode with fury but he turned about and stormed out the gates. Suk-kwon could have sworn he could hear his teeth grinding away and wondered which unfortunate the man would be beating up on to take out his frustrations. Truly, he had to be removed as soon as possible.

It was rather late when he was finally relieved of his gate duties but still, he managed to wake up at after dawn the next morning. Stifling a yawn, he took a broom and proceeded to sweep slowly around the main courtyard, not entirely faking his weariness. The young man that Myung-hee entertained for the night finally left the gibang looked a little worse for wear. Suk-kwon went out the gates and proceeded to beat his broom free of the leaves as the young man stepped through. As he walked down the main street, a man having breakfast at the jumak next to the gibang paid up and meandered after the young man. Satisfied his broom was clear, Suk-kwon returned to his quarters.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_moknojujeom - standing bar_

_saekju - a bar where women also provide prostitution services for patrons _

_sirutteok - steamed cake made with glutinous rice flour mixed with fruits, nuts. Flavourings and sweetners like honey are added_

_ssangyuk - a Korean game similar to chess_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mangjong 1789**

Yunbok counted mentally as he went through the paces. The stick whirled through the air, skimming over the tops of the flowers. Having woken early, he decided to work out in the garden rather than tossed and turned in his room. He was missing Jeong-hyang's presence, missing the conversations they had every night, missing the nightly ritual of brushing her hair, missing tucking P'ado into his bedding. Already, he wanted to go home. Was that not just like a child, he laughed at himself. He was not eighteen anymore, free to loose his head as he felt like it. It was difficult but not unbearable.

Switching tack pensively, he returned to the problem that had been gnawing at him all night. However he looked at it, it seemed he would have to depend heavily on luck and timing. Keeping to a fixed schedule might not end in the result they were hoping for. It would just allow the spy to make appropriate adjustments. If he dropped in at different times, it would make it that more diffcult for the spy to anticipate him, his chances at success would increase. Yes, that was what he would do. He would finish up those two sketches and go that night.

Accordingly, he went to master Bae to lay out his plan. The old man approved of his plan but expressed his concern that the young man might not be keeping to regular meals. Would he like to have meals packed for him? Yunbok declined the offer. He could easily get victuals from the nearby jumak. Even so, master Bae thought he should be careful since the jumak was right next to the gibang. Perhaps he ought not to eat there regularly but switched about now and then. It was a prudent precaution and Yunbok agreed that he would do so. Pleased that he had come up with a applicable plan, Yunbok returned to his room and spent most of the day on the two paintings.

More than a pair of eyes took note of his arrival when he stepped through the gates of the gibang that night. No gisaeng accosted him as he walked about for most of them were busy with patrons. Cautiously, he avoided those groups that were noisy for it was plain the men were drunk. Most of the doors were opened, allowing him to look in freely. Ah, here was Myung-hee reciting a sijo to a couple of men. Seating himself as far back on the verandah as possible to keep out of the way of foot traffic, he set about to sketch witha stick of charcoal, listening all the while to the quips between the gisaeng and her guests.

Halfway through his sketch, a loud roar suddenly cut through the gaiety. Everyone looked about for the source of the noise. More shouts. Presently, two men staggered out from one of the rooms, almost breaking the railing of the verandah when they crashed into it. Punches and insults were exchanged. A swish of cloth and a whiff of fragrance. Myung-hee hurried out of the room to the fighting men even as servants ran up and separated them. He watched as she managed to catch their attention and brought the struggle to an end without having to use physical force. It was impressive that both men seemed mollified by her words to return to the room they appeared from.

Unexpectedly, a ball of paper fell into his lap. Startled, he looked about but there was no one near him. Who had given it to him? It was unlikely to be master Park. Unfolding the paper, he read;

_See, mirror, here's my face again, soft as a rose's petal. _  
_Should I surprise him tonight, show up like a painted lady? _  
_How can he make it through the day, not seeing me as you do?_

He kept his face blank, certain that whoever had thrown the paper to him was watching and he didn't have to look far for the culprit. Other than the gisaeng, who else would write such a poem? However as it was unsigned, he would pretend it was anonymous. An anonymous poem thrown by an anonymous hand, his response would be equally anonymous. Folding it up, he tucked it into his coat and continued sketching. He was certain that whoever it was would be disappointed and simply removed herself. If one of them was starting to send letters, the rest would follow. He wondered how many would be thrown to him.

After she had settled the argument, Myung-hee turned to go back to her guests and caught sight of a gisaeng below the verandah throwing something over the painter's shoulder. It fell into his lap and she watched him out of the corner of her eye as she walked past him. There was no expression on his face and there was no sign of the paper by the time she sat down with her guests. She wondered if he would respond to whatever was written on it and thought it unlikely.

It was almost dawn when he left the gibang. True to expectations, more letters had been dropped on him. However, he did not read it at the gibang. It was simply asking for trouble. How many times would they write? He got his answer in the following days. The letters kept coming and the ways they were delivered were usually retricted to a flight of chance because sometimes the letter fell short and dropped below the verandah which he was disinclined to pick up. Or a maid would come by and left it right on top of the sketch he was busy with, which was an annoyance. Whenever he passed by any gisaeng, inevitably, he would be stopped for a brief conversation in which his response to the letters was eagerly sought.

Much to their disappointment, he would only say he was extremely busy. Hints were dropped that he should try to catch them at their preferred hour so that they could do their best but again, he did not take up on the offers. They were not sure they understood this fellow. It only added to the mysterious air of aloofness about him. Should they try more drastic approaches? One gisaeng apparently thought it would work and waylaid him at a corner, shoving a letter into his coat instead of handing it over while taking the opportunity to brush against him even as he retreated quickly. It was extremely aggravating.

He conveyed his displeasure by taking care to avoid that particular woman whenever possible and pretended she never existed even when he saw her. The rest seemed to get the message that aggressiveness would not work for those gisaengs of the second and third grade moderated their advances to worded innuendos and gestures. A few tried to get him to eat the food they prepared to no avail. Their offerings were rejected with such tact and politeness that they could not take offence. Rife were the speculations and frustrations at the continual stonewall. Was he one of those twisted men who did not like women? Numerous arguments broke out over this until someone got hold of a pretty boy to come to the gibang on some pretext. Bets were taken and the gisaeng watched and waited with bated breath but nothing happened, much to their delight before they realised they were back to the same question. It did not seem an answer would come soon enough and the pot for the winning bet as to who would snag the painter grew larger.

Unaware of the gisaengs' contrivances, Yunbok continued on blithely. At the end of the week, he had collected more than twenty letters that he chose to read back in his room at the Bae residence. Some were well versed, some were badly worded but their purpose and intent were all the same. It was unfortunate he could not tell them they were wasting their time. His sketches began to accumulate as he diligently randomized between day and night. Even as he successfully drew Myung-hee with her guests on many occasions, he tried to be inconspicuous as possible. Once he was done with her, he would move to other gisaeng.

His checked schedule was a strain on him for his sleep cycle was profoundly disturbed that he had no time to spare for Kyoung -mi. Whenever she came looking for him, he was either out or sleeping. It came to a point that she could not help but be vexed. How were they to come to an understanding if he was not available? Finally, she could stand it no longer and waited for him at the main courtyard after having ascertained he had gone out. She had a shock when he came back in the evening for he looked haggard. It was only the eighth day since they arrived at Chinhae and he looked as if he spent that entire time bereft of food and rest.

"Kyoung-miya?" he said when he saw her in the courtyard. Why did she look so shocked?

"Cousin, what have you been doing with yourself?" she could hardly believe her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he looked down at himself, puzzled.

"Jae-hwa, bring his dinner to his room," she said to the maid before grabbing his sleeve and tugging him after her.

"What..?" he said bewildered, stumbling slightly as her pace was faster than his. "Would you mind..," he said again when they came to a halt outside his room. She opened the door and pulled him into the room, removing the painting tube and the pack with his painting tools from him before he could react and tugged him to the cushion on the floor.

"Sit," she said firmly.

"What are you up to?" he said, annoyed with her peremptory behaviour and staggered when she pushed firmly on his shoulders.

"Will you please sit down?" she said again, this time more forcefully.

That was definitely a command. Sighing with exasperation, he sat down as she laid the painting tube and painting tools on the low table behind him before lighting the candle. Jae-hwa arrived with the soban which she set before him before retreating to the door.

"I'm not hungry." he said as he looked down at the dishes for he had no appetite at all.

"You are going to eat this meal even if I have to feed you," Kyoung-mi said stolidly as she sat down opposite him. Jae-hwa hid a smile at the dumbfounded look on the young master's face. "Have you looked at yourself?" Kyoung-mi continued. "You haven't been sleeping right these eight days. You were either out or taking naps. And you have grown thinner so I doubt you have been taking proper meals."

"I'm just too busy," he rubbed his eyes wearily. "I must finish this task as soon as possible."

"You are trying too hard. How will you finish it if you fall ill because you have not been taking care of yourself?" Kyoung-mi said earnestly.

"I know that," he wished she did not have to bring that point up. He had been aware he was pushing himself to the limit but he was driven by the need to succeed.

"Cousin, if need be, I will feed you this meal myself." As if she intend to make good her threat, she picked up the spoon. "Just as you reminded uncle of his responsibility, I now remind you of yours to yourself."

"Tsk. Turning my words around, will you?" he smiled wryly before taking the spoon from her. "Fine, fine, I'll eat."

He was more inclined to sleep than eat but her insistence meant she would carry out her threat. Half heartedly, he munched on a half a spoonful of rice and then some kimchi. The taste of the pickled vegetables seemed to wake his tastebuds and stomach for he was suddenly feeling hungry.

"May I take a look at the paintings you have done?" she said, after a while, pleased to see he was going to finish his meal.

"Please do." he said absently as he picked up small servings from the side dishes with the chopsticks. Admittedly, he felt better after he was done. He had been missing most of his meals, he reflected as he swirled the tea in the cup. At the rate he was going, he would definitely run himself into the ground and that would not do. He resolved to try to remember to eat at least. The loud rustle of papers drew his attention to Kyoung-mi. Why was she looking so annoyed?

"Do you have to focus so much on _her_?" she turned one painting after another.

Her? He glanced at his paintings that she had spread out on the low table and the floor. Pushing the soban aside which Jae-hwa removed on once, he turned around to take a look to see whom she was referring to. Turning over one of the paintings she had tossed to one side, he was amused to see the subject of her displeasure was Myung-hee.

"To trap a weasel, one has to follow its tracks," he stated simply once he was sure Jae-hwa was not around and picked up the painting.

"How is it possible to perceive its trail from so many treads?" It annoyed her to know he was around the gisaeng she had taken a dislike to. As she looked through the paintings, the enormity of finding a clue seemed impossible for everything looked ordinary to her.

That was the crux of the problem preying on his mind these days. "Diligence," he said simply. "Dig deep enough and even the most stubborn earth would yield water."

"Be that as it may, to put this task over nourishment is misguided. Surely the gisaengs eat as well? It cannot be that there is too much difficulty in returning to rest?" " she said persuasively. "Or would you like me to bring your meals to the gibang?" she suggested when he made no answer, knowing he would not agree to it.

"Most certainly not," he objected, that was the most ludicrous idea that he had ever heard of.

"Then, cousin, what would you have me do? How can I look the other way if you refuse to take the simplest of needs?"

"I cannot promise anything but I will try," he understood her concern and appreciate it but he did not much like the fact she was taking charge of the situation. If he allowed her to get too familiar with him, she would try to influence her desires on him. "But cousin, I hope you would not do anything to jeopardize your dignity."

She flushed and said nothing but he knew she got his point. Nevertheless, she was pleased she had gotten some form of concession out of him. She longed to touch him, to wipe away those lines of weariness away from his brow but dared not, knowing he would rebuff her. Would he ever open his heart to her? Subconsciously, she knew he never would but denial still had a strong grip on her. Knowing he needed rest, she excused herself after restoring the paintings to the painting tube.

As he lay in his bedding, he wondered when a meeting would be called. How many more days before master Danwon arrive in Busan? Mentally, he totaled up the days since he started work and realised it was already Haji. Less than thirty days to try to accomplish his task. Would he be able to do it? A pang hit him when he automatically turned to his right to speak to Jeong-hyang only to remember she was not with him. Frustrated, he turned over, heaving a deep sigh and fell asleep as he recalled the past years of his life with her.

He woke the next morning in better spirits and was not surprised when Kyoung-mi waylaid him with breakfast. As a reminder of his true regards for her, he chose to stand on formality with her, ignoring the look of surprise on Jae-hwa's face before leaving for the gibang. He hated having to continually remind her of his stance but he didn't have a choice. At the gibang, there seemed to be fewer gisaeng than usual. Myung-hee was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps they had gone out to entertain. It did not matter, there were other gisaengs to draw. As he sat sketching a gisaeng with her customers in one of the rooms, waiting for the maid to bring the refreshments, merchant Choe came by.

"Young man!" displeasure was all over Choe's face as he approached with an unsteady gait.

Yunbok looked up, startled by the angry shout. Was the man drunk? He stood up. "What can I do for you, sir."

"Wherrre is that painting of Myung-hee?" Choe demanded, glaring with bloodshot eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his speech slurred. Did he spend the entire night with a wine jug?

"I haven't started..," Yunbok began and blinked in shock when the other man suddenly grabbed his coat lapels and thrust his face menancingly to his. Held so close, he could smell the cloying stench on the man's breath. The gisaeng's customers watched avidly at this scene as she got to her feet, thinking to summon help. Surely the painter would be beaten up!

"Why not?" Cho hiccuped, sending fumes of wine at Yunbok who grimaced at the sourness of it.

"Sir, you said you are in no hurry ...," Yunbok breathed through his mouth for the smell was nauseatingly pungent.

"I want that painting!" he shook Yunbok.

"We have an agreement, sir. I am to finish master Bae's commission first," Yunbok said calmly.

"I tell you I want that painting!" Choe's hand balled into a fist. Knowing he was going to punch him, Yunbok was just about to jab him in the eyes when a voice cut in sharply.

"What are you doing, master Choe?" Myung-hee stood looking at them, annoyance sparking in her eyes. "I'll not have any fighting in this place." Having just returned from a entertaining session with the magistrate, she was not pleased to find Choe creating a scene the moment she stepped through the gates. Not certain if the painter could defend himself, she chose to interfere once she dscovered what the merchant was about.

As the pressure lessened on his coat lapels, Yunbok shook off Choe's hands and straightened his coat. The man ignored him, his attention was on Myung-hee.

"Wherrre werrre you last night?" he demanded as he turned around, stumbling slightly.

"Are you my gibu? What I do does not concern you," she said dismissively. It pricked hs pride.

"We have an arrangement! You are reneging on it," Choe tried to control his temper and tried a conciliatory tone. "I just want my part of it. That's all I ask."

"That is true," she conceded. "We have an agreement and I was prepared to fulfill my part of it but that was before I realize you meant to monopolize most of my time!"

"Is that so wrong?" the man did not seem to care a considerable audience had gathered, lured by the argument. "You know..."

"I know nothing," she interrupted angrily. What was it that Choe was about to say? Yunbok knew her cut off was deliberate.

"You have best be on your way, sir. This disruption is intolerable." If only this disgusting man would just fall over in his drunkeness, she could have him dragged off home. But Choe's toleration for wine had been steadily prodigious these two years that it was amazing he had not drunk himself to death. A death that would solve a lot of problems, in her opinion.

"You will listen to what I say! How dare you dismiss me in such a way?" he shouted furiously, shuffling forward, his arm rising to hit her.

"Sir! When do you want the painting?" Yunbok called hurriedly before he had gone too far, trying to divert the man.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Choe was livid at the interference. He turned back to Yunbok. "What, are you trying to stop me? Can you, you lightweight?" With that he lashed out with a fist but Yunbok had already seen the telltale signs and dodged. Taken by surprise, the man ended up swinging at empty air, spun around like a top and stumbled against the railing of the verandah. Titters rose from the watching gisaengs, pleased to see that he had missed and made a fool of himself. Myung-hee hid a smile.

"Stop that!" she snapped as Choe grabbed the railing before he could tip over. It was doubtful the man would cease, something else would have to be done to appease him. "Very well. We shall see what we can do today, shan't we? I will entertain you and the painter shall paint my picture as you wanted."

That certainly mollified and dissipated much of the man's drunken anger. As Yunbok watched, the flush on Choe's red mottled face receeded but not completely.

"Sonsaengnim, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to accommodate master Choe's request," Myung-hee said apologetically to Yunbok who bowed in acquiescence. It suited him fine as it was for it would give him the opportunity to observe the two. Bong-eun, who had been hovering behind Myung-hee, vanished.

"Why are you even telling him?" Choe was disgruntled.

Myung-hee ignored the man's comment. She waited for Yunbok to gather up his painting tools before heading for a room further down the passage. Choe weaved after with Yunbok following at a safe distance. Not certain if the man would suddenly turned on him, he waited for him to settle down in the room before choosing to sit in a corner, out of his line of sight. Bong-eun glided in smoothly with a soba, a jug of wine and cup balanced in top, for Choe before handing a daegeum to Myung-hee and sat down by the doors.

Yunbok was surprised to see it was a daegeum. Would she be able to play it? His answer came in the mellow tunes that broke the silence of the room. As she played, Yunbok commenced on the drawing. As he listened, he realised her skill was equal to that of Jeong-hyang's talent with the gayageum. The tune lifted him and his brush strokes were swift. The music seemed to have the same effect on Choe for he seemed content to drink from his cup and was quiet for some time, seemingly deep in thought.

Two years. Why did she not see he was true? The moment he saw her he knew she was the one for him. Just like that, instantly. He could have any woman he wanted at the gibang, his money bought their services. And why not? That was all they wanted, was it not? Money. But he knew Myung-hee could not be bought with money, he had instinctively sensed that. So he did something he had never done before. He tried to court her, something he had never even bothered with his wife. For two years he had tried but she seemed impervious to the gifts and attention he showered on her. For two years he bottled his anger and frustrations, taking it out on his wife, his servants and anyone else that crossed him. He wished he could lay his hands on the lover he knew she pined for but that one was long dead. How unfortunate for him. Other than having her to himself, there was nothing greater than the desire to beat that lover of hers to a pulp for causing him so much misery. Ah, but she looked so beautiful today. Passion rose in him.

His hand flashed out suddenly, reaching for the goreum of her jeogori but she had anticipated such a move and deftly pushed his hand away with the daeguem. Undaunted, he tried to clasp hold of her with his other hand. Wondering why the music had halted, Yunbok looked up to see the tussle. He froze. Should he interfere? As if reading his mind, Myung-hee shook her head at him. The man was actually too drunk to achieve his objective, he realized. Myung-hee pushed the soban out of the way as Choe fell forward. He hit the floor and promptly rolled over, snoring loudly. It must have been a habitual occurrence for she got up and pulled a quilt from behind the byeongpung in the room to toss it over the sleeping man. Bong-eun removed the soban and left.

"I apologize, sonsaengnim," Myung-hee said, coming over to sit before Yunbok. "Master Cho tend to overreact when he has too much to drink."

"There is nothing to apologize, madam," he said politely. "An untamed horse would do as it wont."

"Your aid was timely," she smiled as she thought over the confrontation. The question on whether he was able to defend himself had been answered when he evaded Cho's punch. He had been very observant and quick. Besides his chivalry, his talent for painting, his disinclination to encourage the gisaengs, what else could she find out about him? Ah, never had she been as eager to find out about anyone as this young fellow. Those eyes of his ...

"It is nothing." Now that she was up close, he noted that her norigae had an interesting combination of three intricate silver pendants. He looked down at the sketch and made some additions.

"Is the painting done?" she said, looking at the drawing. "You are indeed very fast to have captured so much already." She could see that many details of her features were already drawn. All that was left was the finishing touches.

"If you would sit for a while longer, madam," he said, looking up now and then before adding more lines. "He will have the painting the day after tomorrow," he nodded towards the snoring man.

"It would please me to do so," she picked up the daegeum and began to play.

The clear sweet tones of the flute floated in the air. How long had it been since she last played this song? Six years since her lover. Gone, long gone. Now she played it to this painter who reminded her of her lost. Once before, she had played while her lover painted in those dreamy spring days. Days of hopes and dreams, where nothing existed, not even the outside world. A place where they forgot who they were. There was only them. The tune changed slightly as she remembered the past.

Ah, that fateful afternoon. Their joy at the advent of new life, the plans for a future they had hoped to achieve despite the odds. All gone because of her one costly mistake. Why did he have to come? To remind her of her pain and regrets? Why did he have to remind her of her hatred for those who looked on her as something to gain? Something to use? False words, false praises, false smiles, all calculated to procure their own selfish desires. Why did he have to awaken her? She would have preferred to remain in the void. To forget forever, never to remember. A little of her anger seeped into the tune before it turned into sorrow.

Perhaps it was meant to be. How long could she continue before nothing remained of her saved as a husk? She was aware of the inveigles of the other gisaengs. Letters and enticements. Every other man would have jumped at the chance to procure a rendezvous but he was indifferent to the blandishments. No reply had he made to every overture, always remaining courteous and aloof. Why? Who was his beloved? For he had one, that tiny but beautiful maeduep and tassel on his gatkken was made by the hands of a lover. Was his lover with him or somewhere else? No matter, she would find out.

"That was lovely, thank you," he complimented as the song faded away. He glanced at her and was startled. Were those tears in her eyes?

"If I may ask, what do you see?" she refused to look away, knowing he had seen her tears.

After a moment of hesitation, he said, "The murmurings of a joyful brook beginning its journey." He looked down at the painting. What was she seeking by gazing so intently into his eyes? It made him uncomfortable. "The cry of pain as it swept through the realms of shadows to thunder in vain at its lost." It was curious that she played such a song. He had never heard the like before.

"Truly, you are an artist." she murmured, pleased by his perceptiveness.

"It is late, I must be on my way." He glanced out the door. "Thank you for your time," he gathered up his things, gave her a polite bow and left the room. She got up and stood at the door, gazing after his figure. Thus had her lover said as well, though not in the same words, the night she first played the song. How she missed her lover.

* * *

"Let me help with that, mistress."

The gravelly voice was unexpected and it made her jump. Jeong-hyang turned about to see Hak-sun standing behind her.

"I have finished most of the chores," he said in case that was what she was worried about as she stared at him.

"Oh, thank you," she relinquished the gongi to him and returned to the kitchen, casting an uncertain look at him. This was the man who had fought with Yunbok during his kidnap attempt on Kyoung-mi. If

Yunbok did not trust Hak-sun, he would not have brought him along, would he? For the past several days, he had gone out of his way to help her in the kitchen. Bringing in the water, the wood and the washing up. He had been nothing but polite. Still, she had to be cautious. She had the impression he had something to ask her for he tend to stammer a sentence and never finished it. She was not sure what to make of him.

The sound of the jeolgu reminded Hak-sun of the times he had pounded rice for Min-soo when she was with child. How happy they had been, the plans they had made for the future. Blinking away the tears, he pushed away the memories and concentrated on his task. It would be summer soon, he would see his son. He would have to think of a home for themselves, where they should settle. What job should he take up? Perhaps he ought to stay at Uiryeong, the boy would not want to leave the people who had raised him, he was sure. Staying at Uiryeong would assure him. Sweat dripped off him as he turned, folded and pounded the rice over and over again. He stopped when Jeong-hyang came to check, wishing he could ask about the boy but he did not think Mr Ahn had told her who he was so he kept silent.

"These will do," she said. "Here, have something to eat, you must be hungry," she handed him a bowl of miyeokguk before scooping out the pounded grain.

"Can I...," he said hesitantly as she turned to go. "Nothing," he changed his mind. It was not his place to upset her. After a puzzled look, she went back to the kitchen.

Suk-kwon came by as he was handing the empty bowl back to her in the kitchen. He frowned when he saw him. The man was spending too much time around the kitchen when Jeong-hyang was there. Was it diligence or ulterior intentions that motivated him? Whatever it was, it would attract gossip if it continued. He had been putting off speaking to Hak-sun. A talk that night was in order. Stepping up to the kitchen door, he nodded to Jeong-hyang before sending Hak-sun to take over the gate duties. One of the maids sidled up to him with a bowl of miyeokguk, her desire to engage him in conversation clear on her face. Hoping to gather some worthwhile information, he played along and ambled off with her.

That night, as Hak-sun laid in his bedding, thinking over his plans, Suk-kwon came in to their shared quarters. Instead of preparing for bed, he sat down. "It's time that we talk," he said softly. At that, Hak-sun sat up.

"Do you have an issue with me?" he went directly to the point.

"You know there is," Suk-kwon said bluntly. It was absurd to pretend there was none. Better to have it out in the open than to let it fester.

"I have given my oath to Mr Ahn," Hak-sun said in a low voice. "I will not turn even at the offer of money."

"Put yourself in my place, would you relax your guard?" Suk-kwon said reasonably, aware that the other man was on edge.

"No," Hak-sun nodded in agreement, relaxing a little for the older man was right. "But there is another reason, isn't it? The three of you are here for a purpose."

Suk-kwon stared at him, surprised that he had discerned so much by himself. But then, who would not when Yunbok had not bothered to explain why he was tasked to protect Jeong-hyang. "That is true. We are here for a task of utmost importance. It may even cost our lives." Would the man understand? If he did not, then he would have him removed forcibly. Doing so would mean enlisting the aid of the magistrate which Suk-kwon was not ready to do as yet. Not did he want to waste setting a guard over an imprisoned Hak-sun.

Hak-sun considered for a moment. "The details are beyond me but I think I know what it may concern. I was once an officer in the miliary," Hak-sun hoped that information would allay Suk-kwon's fears.

That was a surprising revelation to Suk-kwon for it changed matters in a different way. "Indeed. Which district were you posted to and why did you leave?"

"I was attached to the military division at Gwangju and was dsimissed for a ..disagreement with my superiors."

He would have to send for information on Hak-sun's military records but if he was on the level, Suk-kwon felt he could at least give the man some measure of trust. ""As a military officer, you are aware of the dangers of undercover work. If you love this land, help us rather than impede us."

"I took an oath to protect this home of mine as an officer. That has never changed even as a civilian," Hak-sun said steadily, hoping to convince the other man of his sincerity. If they could not come to some accord, he would have to settle for silent enmity. That would be a hinderance in his task and for Suk-kwon as well.

"Then we have an understanding." Suk-kwon nodded, to Hak-sun's relief.

"I will do my best to aid you all in this endeavor," he said.

"There is one other matter you should look to," said Suk-kwon. "Try to limit your visitations to the kitchen."

"I meant no harm," protested Hak-sun, immediately grasping what he was implying. "I'm only trying to help in the only way I know."

"It would rouse too much gossip if you hang about there too often," Suk-kwon said. "Everyone here knows she is married and came here with her husband's permission."

"I only ...," Hak-sun sighed. "I ..."

"Is there a reason you feel the need to be her hands and feet?" Suk-kwon cocked his head as a flush reddened Hak-sun's face.

"I think ... Mr Ahn has yet to mention the real reason why he brought me with him," the blush died away from Hak-sun's face. "I will wait for him to clarify it with you. At the moment, I can only say that my intentions are honorable."

"I see," Suk-kwon could not help but feel annoyed with Yunbok. "I understand your motivation but still, try to limit your association with her."

"I'll try," that was the most assurance Hak-sun could give for he felt he ought to lighten Jeong-hyang's burdens whenever he could.

Evidently Hak-sun felt he had a debt to pay, Suk-kwon wondered what it was. He decided not to question further. Sooner or later, he would know. He got up and took down his bedding. It was enough to have some assurance that Hak-sun would not betray them. He still bear watching but he had sensed that the other man meant what he said. Blowing out the oil lamp, he lay in his bed. Thus far, in his observations and listening to gossip, Myung-hee and her maid Bong-eun remained the two most likely suspects. Their association with the late master Yoo had been close, reinforcing suspicion that they were the spies they were looking for. That or they knew something of the clandestine foreign operations. Now it all devolved to Yunbok to try to catch Myung-hee out. Woud he be able to do it?

* * *

**Korean Words**

_daeguem - bamboo flute_

_gongi - pestle_

_jeolgu - mortar_

_miyeokguk - seaweed soup_

**Korean poems**

_See, mirror, here's my face again, soft as a rose's petal.  
Should I surprise him tonight, show up like a painted lady?  
How can he make it through the day, not seeing me as you do? - written by unknown gisaeng_


	7. Chapter 7

**Haji 1789**

As the days passed, visitors avid with curiosity, would drop in on Iseul. Many were the questions on Uiryeong and the wealthy merchant who had chosen her as a gift. All of which she fielded with aplomb and placidly accepted their congratulations on her good fortune even as she threw questions of her own. The information she wanted did not come readily but patiently, she waited. Little groups would descend on her now and then, taking the opportunity of the secluded quarters to rest and chatter as they worked at their chores.

One afternoon, as she sat reading while Jeong-hyang plucked a soft song, a group of three dropped in. While the maid went off to get some refreshments, the three fetched forth some needlework and began to gossip.

"You are very good with the gayageum," said the young gisaeng who did not look a day older than sixteen to Jeong-hyang.

"Thank you," she accepted the compliment with a smile. The young girl's lively manner and chatter reminded her of those days at the training institution.

"You must have had many customers," the young gisaeng continued. "Is your husband one of them?"

"Yes, he was," said Jeong-hyang. "He is magnanimous to allow me to accompany my sister here," she glanced at Iseul to see a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes indeed he is," agreed Iseul. "I can hardly sing praises enough of his generosity."

"You are both very fortunate!" exclaimed the oldest gisaeng. "To land a good husband has been every sister's dream."

"I would say my sister here is very good with her wiles," Iseul gestured to the gayageum. "She played her way into his heart."

The statement roused a chorus of amazement and envy.

"I think you and madam are the only ones here who are very accomplished with their tool of trade," the young gisaeng said eagerly.

"She used to be able to sing." said the oldest gisaeng of the three. "Or so I heard but ever since she arrived here, there was never a sound of song from her lips."

"She sings? I have never heard her sing before. Why did she switch to a daegeum?" the girl asked, lowering her voice as if afraid she would be overheard.

"It was so unfortunate but she caught a bad fever five years ago, after the birth of her daughter," mimicking the young girl, the oldest gisaeng also spoke softly. "It affected her throat so much that she was croaking for days. She was originally based at the Miryang gibang but moved here, hoping the sea air would do some good. Ahh, she was so upset over it after she recovered that she could not entertain anyone for months."

"Oh, so that is why she only plays the daegeum now," the young gisaeng's voice was filled with sympathy. "But she's so talented! The songs she plays evokes so many emotions."

"You should hear the one she plays on the anniversary of her lover's death," the oldest gisaeng reduced the volumne of her voice to a whisper. "It's so sorrowful to bring tears down from the heavens."

The young gisaeng's eyes widened. "Oh, is it that sad?" she breathed in amazement. "Who was he?"

"We're not really sure. Rumour has it that he's a poor scholar but others said he's one of the nobility."

"Oh but surely her maid would know?" Maids were often a great source of information so the girl was surprised no one seemed to have sought confirmation from her.

"Ask Bong-eun?" scoffed the oldest gisaeng. "That one is a cold fish, polite to your face but you never know what she is thinking," her voice sank even lower, causing her listeners to lean in to catch her next words. "Do you know, I think she has something to do with the death of master Yoo, Myung-hee's gibu."

"No, really?" curiosity and fear leaped to the young gisaeng's eyes. Iseul and Jeong-hyang could not help but looked to the door, wondering if anyone was listening outside.

"On the night of his death, I saw her sneaking back to the gibang... with blood on her!" frightened silence at this. "And I saw her washing a dagger at the well." Iseul and Jeong-hyang looked at each other, wondering how much was fact, how much was embellishment.

"Does...do you think madam knows about this?" stuttered the young gisaeng fearfully.

"Who knows what goes on in madam's mind?"

"Many men flocked to madam and she has shown no preference. That's why nobody really knows who was it," interjected the third gisaeng who had kept silent until now, feeling that she ought to pull the discussion back to a more common topic for she could see the young gisaeng was truly frightened.

"Isn't merchant Cho her current suitor?" said Iseul. Would she hear a different answer than the one commonly heard?

"He tries but madam has no interest in him," the oldest gisaeng said disdainfully. "It's his own lust that is driving him but she tolerates him because of his wealth and his association with the merchant guild. His generosity supplies furniture to us at a lower rate."

"I don't know what she saw in him two years ago," added the third gisaeng. "She hardly paid him any attention, do you remember?" she nudged the oldest gisaeng who nodded in agreement. "Right until master Yoo's unfortunate death, I don't think she even knew he existed and he did not visit so often as he did now."

"Didn't he use to visit her twice a week but it increased to four and once, almost every day?" the oldest gisaeng held the jacket she was sewing to the light to check the stitching.

"It must have riled her. Remember what she said a couple of days ago when he demanded the painting?"

"Aigoo, who wouldn't be vexed with such an unwanted suitor?" the oldest gisaeng shook her head. "Now he comes four times a week but she only sees him when she feels like it."

"She does not put aside a day for him?" Iseul wanted to be sure on that point.

"Put aside a day for him?" laughed the third gisaeng. "She can hardly stand the sight of him. I overheard her say so to Bong-eun."

"Men. Sometimes they just never know when they are not wanted," snorted the oldest gisaeng derisively.

"Do you have a lover, onni?" the young gisaeng asked mischievously.

"Aigoo! That is all tongsaengs think about!" the third gisaeng lamented humorously.

"Haha, are we any different from them at that age?" laughed the oldest gisaeng.

"True but I know who is disturbing this tongsaeng daily sleep," the third gisaeng fixed the young gisaeng with a mock glare.

"Oh who?" the oldest gisaeng pretended ignorance.

"That painter who comes here every day."

"Aigoo, he's quite a catch isn't he? He stands out so against the others. So different! You can guess what kind of person he is from his manners and his speech. He may not look like a strong fellow but what is that compared to his sincerity and respect? I believe that is how he would act towards his beloved," the oldest gisaeng sighed wistfully. "How many letters have you sent him?" she leered at the young gisaeng who flushed red.

"Er.," she stuttered in embarrassment, disinclined to discuss her enthrallment with the older women.

"No matter, it must be more than one," the oldest gisaeng said knowingly. "I know the others are trying their best to get his attention but he has been indifferent so far. I don't think anyone will win the pot."

"Pot?" inquired Iseul curiously even as she tried hard not to laugh at Jeong-hyang's thinly veiled annoyance.

"The prize money to whoever finally gets hold of the painter," said the oldest gisaeng. "How much is it now?"

"A hundred nyang I think," the youngest gisaeng said wistfully as she thought of the cash.

"Aigoo, the anticipation!" the oldest gisaeng shook her head in lament. "Double happiness for the one who wins the pot and the painter's response!"

"What response? He did not even say anything when I asked!" the third gisaeng said with asperity, pulling the needle a little too hard and created a rumpled hem. She stopped when the other two stared at her. "What?"

"You sound so frustrated. You must have been trying very hard," the oldest gisaeng chuckled. "Your gibu will have something to say if he finds out!"

"What can he do? He's not even my husband!" the third gisaeng retorted.

"Plenty, what will happen if he withdraws his support?" warned the older woman.

"I won't starve if he does," snorted the other. "He promised to return this week and he's not even here!" she tied a knot and cut it. "I won't repeat Eun-hee's mistake no matter how eager I am."

"Mistake? It was a calamity!" the oldest gisaeng pronounced gleefully.

"Aigoo, she was like a tigress awaiting her prey. I saw her myself," said the third gisaeng as she mimed how Eun-hee had lain in wait, forming her hands into claws to the amusement of her audience. "She waylaid that painter at a corner just so," she suddenly turned on the young gisaeng who yelped in surprise, "to deliver her letter to him. You should have seen his face when she pushed it into his coat," she grinned at the miffed expression on their faces. "She even tried to push herself at him but he retreated too fast for it to be any good," she clapped her hands to emphasize how it went wrong. "It is obvious he is not happy with such brazen behaviour for he made sure he never goes anywhere near her again."

"Well she deserves it," the oldest gisaeng declared. "It's beneath her to do such a thing. The others must have realized their usual approach will not work either, I have never seen them so restraint as they are with him."

"Such is the charm of gentleman scholars," laughed the third gisaeng. "We hardly get any here."

"Oh but we do...," corrected the young gisaeng.

"You mean those young merchant scions?" scoffed the oldest gisaeng. "My dear sister, how can you say that when we have the painter to compare against them? What is it that they ever do?" she waited for an answer that did not come. "You know it too."

"Aigoo, who care for those young louts?" the third gisaeng said dismissively, being more interested to add another gossip. "Do you know, I think madam also has an interest in the painter." Jeong-hyang tried to hide her alarm when she heard that.

"Why do you say that?" the oldest gisaeng put down her needlework to give her full attention.

"The other day..," the third gisaeng looked over her shoulder, as if afraid the person of her topic was listening to her. "I saw her watching him when she thought no one was looking. I think that's why our most enterprising sisters have not tried their wiles on him."

"Will she take another lover?" the oldest gisaeng shook her head in disbelief. "I don't think she ever would."

"It happens to everyone, sooner or later, the heart will be moved again," the third gisaeng said with conviction. "Ah, but would he fall for her?"

"Will he go for anyone, is the question," the oldest gisaeng said pragmatically.

"What do you think, onni?" the young gisaeng turned to Jeong-hyang who kept a serene composure despite her anxiety. "How would you fare?"

"I already have a master. It is wrong of me to think about anybody else," she said simply.

"So true! That's one less person to compete with us!" the gisaengs laughed and missed the wry glances between Iseul and Jeong-hyang.

Not long after this conversation, Myung-hee dropped by to ask if Iseul would like to school the younger girls in poetry. Haven't not much to do and finding her days slow, Iseul agreed to it readily and found herself coaching a class of four girls every alternate days. All but one were seven years of age. The youngest who was six turned out to be Myung-hee's daughter. The classes helped her to pass what would have been warm monotonous days occasionally broken by light rain. She took walks with Jeong-hyang in the garden now and then. Having no intention of attracting unwelcome attention, they were careful to venture out during the day when there would be less customers. Sometimes they would see Yunbok at his task but he was generally not aware of their presence.

That was how he was. Once he was engrossed in painting, he was oblivious. He was balm to Jeong-hyang's eyes and yet at the same time, she could see he was visibly losing weight. A sight that caused her endless sleepless nights, worrying that he was pushing himself too hard. On several occasions, they found the gisaengs' gossip was true afterall for they saw for themselves how Myung-hee lingered for a while at a corner, observing Yunbok. Even more unnerving was Bong-eun's cold piercing gaze at both Yunbok and Myung-hee, disapproval on her face. They were quick to shift their attention elsewhere when she looked their way. One evening, as dark clouds gathered, a summons came from master Bae.

It was a welcome respite from the confines of the gibang. They made for the Bae residence with Suk-kwon and Hak-sun before the storm broke. Dinner was even more gladly received for it could be consumed with assurance there were no suspicious materials in it. Their hostess was genial and dropped hints that she knew what they were about. It lifted the pressure on Iseul for she had been afraid her presence would be misconstrue and cause a domestic fall out in the Bae household. As it was, they retired to the master study after dinner with no compunction. There they found the men already at work, studying the drawings.

"I'm not sure what I should look for," Iseul commented as she scrutinised one drawing after another. The other three made no answer as they examined the drawings. Rain was pattering down heavily. It was the first conference since they arrived in Chinhae and the rain was propitious for it meant most sounds would be drowned out. Yunbok rather suspected master Bae was waiting for it for he had spotted him looking up at the dark clouds in the sky when he returned in the late afternoon.

"Nothing stands out," agreed master Bae, returning the drawing he was examining to the pile in the center. Although several of the paintings were sketches, they were detailed and he was impressed by how much Yunbok was able to capture. If the young man could paint portraits which he was sure he could, he would ask him to paint a portrait of himself before the young man left for home.

"It's been what, three weeks?" Suk-kwon stacked up the drawings neatly. "We're just familiarizing ourselves to everyone's movements. Patience. It's the beginning of Soseo, there's still time. Was there anything you heard?" he looked to the women.

"There is suspicion among the gisaeng that Bong-eun had a hand in the death of Myung-hee's gibu, master Yoo," said Iseul. "One of them said she saw her sneaking back to the gibang on the night of his death and that she was washing a bloody dagger thereafter. However, with no other witness, her account is suspect."

Master Bae nodded in agreement. "Nevertheless, it cannot be dismissed. It has always been assumed the spy will not be working alone. As a maid, Bong-eun can work unobtrusively. If we can link her to this incident, it will be extremely valuable."

"I think she is more dangerous than Myung-hee," Jeong-hyang recalled the chills she felt when she laid eyes on the maid. "If she is indeed the one who carries out the elimination."

"Isn't that too obvious?" Yunbok mused thoughtfully. "Going about with such a brooding air that frightens all who see her. Might it not be just a facade?"

"True," agreed Iseul. "Why call so much attention to herself?"

"It can work both ways, intentional or not," Jeong-hyang pointed out. "In the end, doesn't it achieve the same result? There is no clear aspect to her we can grasp."

"We can only wait for the water to clear." It was a quandary Suk-kwon did not think they need to waste time over. The maid was no innocent as far as he was concerned. "If that gisaeng's eyes were not playing tricks on her, then, yes, she is dangerous."

"Why do you suppose the gisaeng even speak of it if she's so afraid of Bong-eun?" said Yunbok.

"Perhaps she's taking precautions," suggested Iseul. "It is the only safeguard a gisaeng can take. Speaking among the sisters she trusts."

"Time will tell," said master Bae. "Is there any information on Cho?"

"Most of the gossip on merchant Cho concentrates mainly on his extremely bad temperament, business practices and his unrelenting passion for Myung-hee. It is hinted that she has some hold over the merchant that he could not try more aggressive means on her," Jeong-hyang put in as she twisted the amber ring on her finger to quell her concern over Yunbok now that she could see him up close.

"According to the gisaengs, there is no fixed schedule in his visits," said Iseul. "Only that he has been limited to four days. It is not certain if there is any significance. Myung-hee attends to him as and when she feels like it."

"There is no correlation between the messages from Hanseong and his visits. We have tried but can find no match," master Bae sighed. "I think they are too clever for that."

"When he gives her the information, it doesn't necessarily mean she will immediately send it onwards," Yunbok thought they were all going about it the wrong way. "If she decides the matter is not urgent, she can hold on to it until the next one comes along."

"That is what we are afraid of," admitted master Bae. "However, she will have to send the information on the expedition forward."

"And it will be the one chance we have to catch her," Suk-kwon said grimly.

"Do you suppose Cho might deliberately withhold and taunt her with it?" Yunbok suggested.

"What do you mean?" said master Bae.

"He is straining at the bridle," said Yunbok. "He attempted to force her the other day but she handled him with little trouble. If he allowed his desire to rule, he can use this information to get her where he wants her."

Iseul did not think the woman would be stymied by such a ploy. "She will outmaneuver him," she said flatly.

"If he could have done it, why did he wait this long?" muttered Suk-kwon.

"There are other motivations besides material gains," said Yunbok.

"You are not going to say it's his passion for her that's the key?" Suk-kwon said jokingly.

"He is still a man," Yunbok pointed out. "It cannot be denied Myung-yee is a handsome woman."

"That's too far- fetched," Suk-kwon objected. "A man like him?" he was incredulous. The merchant was such a cur that it was impossible to believe he could harbour feelings for another.

"The gisaengs said his manner with her is restraint compared to his liberties with them," Jeong-hyang said quietly. "It has already been two years. If so, he is sincere in his intentions towards her."

The rest digested that bit of information silently for a moment. "We will see how much further he can tolerate," said master Bae. "Is there anything else?"

"It's said that Myung-hee was originally from the gibang at Miryang and came here to recuperate from an illness after the birth of her daughter five years ago. She lost the ability to sing after recovery and made up for it by training up her skill for the daegeum," Iseul subtly nudged Jeong-hyang who had the most apprehensive look on her face as she gazed at Yunbok. Looking at him, she understood her friend's anxieties.

"Is that in the official records?" Yunbok looked at master Bae who frowned.

"The records stated the transfer but not the reason. There is the date of her birth, her sale to the gibang and her family name."

"When was she sold off?" asked Jeong-hyang.

"At the age of eight, twenty-one years ago," master Bae said. "Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw her perplexed frown.

"No," she said slowly. "But.., " she turned to Yunbok. "I heard a piece of music one afternoon while I was out at the garden. You were with her. Was she the only one playing the daegeum then?"

"Yes, she was," he thought back to that day. "I don't remember hearing anything else except maybe the changgo. Is there something wrong with the music?"

"It's unusual, the rhythm of it. I've heard most daeguem pieces during my training but I don't recognize the one she played. It sounded strangely familiar but I can't recall where I have heard it." Where and when had she come across it? The memory was just tantalizingly out of reach.

"That is true," Iseul recalled the various music pieces of most flutes. "Might she have done an immix of a few pieces?" she suggested.

"Maybe she composed it herself?" master Bae failed to see what was so strange about a song. Where was she heading?

"Perhaps," Jeong-hyang continued to frown. "I think it's foreign," she said slowly.

"Foreign?!" came the surprised exclamations.

"There was an official I once entertained in Hanseong, an interpreter," explained Jeong-hyang. "He once played a foreign piece of music that sounded almost similar to what I heard."

"I don't suppose she learned it from someone who has been to Busan or Edo?" Iseul frowned. "Miryang is somewhat close to the port."

"Could it be her lost lover was a foreigner?" Yunbok almost laughed at their astonishment. "It is possible, isn't it? No one knows who he is."

"The premise of a foreign lover did not occur to us," master Bae said faintly. How had they missed it? "It makes sense that if they could have illicit dealings, they would have trained and slipped someone in without our knowing it." Perhaps they had been too confident that the foreigners were not that skilled in picking up their language to merge with the populace.

"A gross oversight," sighed Suk-kwon. "They removed a great number of our people in the last invasion. To learn the manner of our speech would not be difficult. If they had indeed sent someone among us, it would explain why she would willingly work for them."

"It's just conjecture, we have no proof," Yunbok cautioned.

"But it is a good point," said master Bae.

"Is there anything else you have found about Myung-hee's patrons?" Yunbok looked hopefully at Suk-kwon.

"I'm afraid there is not much to say about them," Suk-kwon said gloomily. "They head straight home to sleep for the rest of the day and laze as all slaggards do for other days!" he threw his hands up in disgust.

Yunbok hid a smile at his master's annoyance. "What about their backgrounds?"

"Sons from wealthy familes, more often than not, involved in trade and of course, the merchants."

"This is difficult," Yunbok lamented. "Have any more messages been sent out?"

"There might have been a message sent these two weeks. We received reports of massive personnel relegations over at Daemado but we have no idea which department was the intended target. It might mean something or simply nothing. A few military administrative decisions were taken back at Hanseong but we have no idea if she has received word of these developments. She might or might not forward it." From his tone, Suk-kwon apparently did not think she would do so.

"I don't know if this is important," Iseul said slowly, "but her daughter made an interesting comment yesterday."

"The daughter?" master Bae frowned before his face cleared. "Ah, yes, only six years old I believe."

"You know how young ones are," Iseul said. "They tend to say the most interesting things and her statement would not have wrought much attention except for her insistence."

"What did she say?" Yunbok wished Iseul would let it drop already.

"Simply that her omoni is a very special omoni." Iseul almost laughed at their collective bemusement. "There is nothing untoward in the statement. Most children think their parents are special in one way

or another. I asked her why she thought Myung-hee is special. She could not seem to explain but insisted on her omoni's uniqueness. I think there is something about Myung-hee we are not seeing yet."

"A very special omoni," Yunbok murmured. "If she were older, she might possibly explain it better."

"Any older, she will know to keep her tongue still," Suk-kwon said dryly.

"Perhaps we will find out later. Now, is there anything else to discuss?" master Bae asked wearily for it was very late. The storm outside was in its last phase.

"No, sir."

"Then," master Bae looked at Yunbok, "our next code will focus on the musical talent of gisaeng."

"Yes, sir," Yunbok bowed in acknowledgement.

Picking up the wrapped package beside her, Jeong-hyang followed the rest out of the room. Iseul headed for the end of the corridor after a murmur from Suk-kwon and found Hak-sun waiting to escort her to the anbang. Touching Yunbok lightly on the arm, Suk-kwon indicated they should head for his room. Once there, they huddled together in the middle of the room, with only a single small candle in the center of the group for light.

"Tell me more about Hak-sun," Suk-kwon listened attentively as Yunbok related his encounter with the mercenary, glossing over the fight quickly. "You're right about keeping him under our eyes," he said when Yunbok finished. "He would have stubbornly followed you if you had rejected his offer."

"How far can we trust him?" Jeong-hyang was both horrified and anxious. "Does this mean we will lose P'ado?" The thought of losing the boy was upsetting.

"Hyangya, he is the child's father," was all Yunbok could say. He empathised with her heartache. It hurt him too but he had time to come to terms with it. He reached out to take her wringing hands. "We have no right to keep them apart."

"I know but still..," she blinked as tears came to her eyes.

"Maybe they'll settle in Uiryeong, we can still see P'ado," he offered that suggestion, as little comfort as it was. It was better than nothing.

"His manner has been exemplary but that killer look of his sticks out like a cactus among the flowers," Suk-kwon rubbed his jaw.

"You saw it too?"

"It's hard to miss. We had a talk recently."

"What did you say?" Yunbok was sure Suk-kwon would have gone straight to the point.

"Clearly, he understands our distrust and offered information about his background. He used to be a military officer but was kicked out for insubordination. His story checks out. Obviously, he's no idiot because he has already discerned we are working undercover and has pledged to help," Suk-kwon indicated his hands were tied for the moment.

"Obviously, since I asked him to protect Jeong-hyang. How far can we trust him?"

"Just a little bit more than before but I'll still keep an eye on him. He has his uses though."

"You're thinking someone will rcecognize him and try to buy him over," there was no surprise in Yunbok's voice. "I had the same thought."

"Anything is possible. If he is true to his pledge and the mole try to use him, we will have someone on the inside who can tell us something," Suk-kwon was pleased with Yunbok. He glanced at Jeong-hyang, well aware she had words with Yunbok so he held back the rebuke he had in mind; she would say whatever was needed. "I'll be outside the room, you two have some catching up to do. Don't take too long."

Without a word, they reached out to each other once Suk-kwon closed the door behind him. After such a period of absence, they could only savored the presence of each other in silence.

"I miss you." she said after a while.

"Me too. Nights are so silent and still, you are not there when I looked. It's difficult to bear." he ran his hand over her hair and down her back. "How is life at the gibang?"

"I am but a humble leaf that offers no competition in the garden. My freedom elicits some envy but there is nothing but goodwill. Days are a little mundane but I am helping Iseul with the classes for the young girls so it's not so bad. I do hear alot about you though," the timbre of his voice was soothing. How often had she turned in the night, wanting to talk to him and found empty space and someone else instead?

"Oh I don't doubt that," he laughed. "They are persistent even when I pay them no mind."

"Gossip has it that Myung-hee is interested in you."

"Really?" he closed his eyes, luxuriating in her warmth. "I guess I was too focused on my task to notice. That or she was subtle about it. But does it matter?"

"She doesn't make me comfortable," she admitted, pulling back so she could see him properly.

"You too?" he opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise. "Kyoung-mi said the same thing the day we ran into the both of you at that cloth shop. That is strange. How is it that I miss this dangerous aspect of her that the two of you have apparently discerned?"

"Kyoung-mi feels the same way?" She was astonished. Why did the both of them feel threatened? A thought struck her. "Oh, you're going to laugh."

"What?" he said curiously.

"It is possible she sees Myung-hee as a rival while I feel the woman hides her true self from us."

"What?" he laughed softly when he realized what she meant. "This is the most absurd situation I've gotten myself into. Ow-," he yelped when she pinched him. "Stop that. It's not as if I want it! But why is it Kyoung-mi doesn't feel that way about you?"

"Our bond to each other is clear to her, she recognizes that. The other thing she can only do now is..," she pointed out wryly.

"Yes, yes I know," he sighed. "Myung-hee is a complication I do not need but there is nothing I can do to defuse the situation with either her and the other gisaeng."

"You do realize it's your aloofness that's a bait?" she smiled as he raised her hand to his lips.

"Should I follow the examples of other men then? Ugh," he screwed up his face in disgust. "I hesitate to call some of them men. Truly, base desires revealed the ugliest truth hidden beneath tame veneer. And the fights," he shook his head.

"I know," lightly she touched the maedeup she made for him, swinging from his gatkken. "How is your progress with Kyoung-mi? I saw her at dinner and she seemed amiable."

"We are talking. I cannot say if it is doing any good. I've been busy these days but we still manage to talk a little each day," he said uncomfortably, aware he was failing in his secondary mission.

"But that is good, both of you are communicating. There is hope yet," she ran her fingers gently over his face. "Do we really have to give up P'ado?" at last, she came to the subject close to her heart, that gave her no peace when she heard it.

"Hyangya," he sighed, understanding her distress. For the moment, she could not accept it but give her time and she would, he knew.

"And there's another thing, you have not been eating have you?" she said sharply. "Don't bother denying it." she scolded when he opened his mouth. "You are thinner, I can feel it!"

"I was just...," he started to make his excuses and looked down at the package she deposited into his lap. "What's this?"

"You are going to finish these," she said as she untied the cloth to reveal a small chanhap of tteok and a small seeping wooden container. "I made them just before coming here."

"Now?" he said in disbelief. "I already had dinner. I'm..," he broke off as she stuffed a tteok into his mouth. "Alright, alright." he mumbled, grabbing her hand to prevent her from feeding him again. "What did you put into it?" the flavour was a little different and unusual.

"Herbs, fruits and nuts from the kitchen at the gibang," she shook her head at him when he stopped chewing to look at her, hearing his unvoiced question. "I checked everything before I used them." She watched him finished the tteok, uncapping the wooden container to drink the tea she had brought along. "You could have simply gone to the jumak next door for meals."

"You know how it is," he sighed as he placed the empty chanhap and water container back onto the cloth and tied it up. "I tried to remind myself but ..," he sighed.

"I do know. That is why you have to promise me that you will have to take better care of yourself. Otherwise, I will just throw caution to the winds and simply bring your meals to you," she threatened, knowing he would be horrified.

"You can't do that," he protested. "You'll give us away!"

"Then if you do not want me to go against your wishes or disobey the will of you know who, swear that you will rest properly, take your meals as you should," she removed the package from his lap.

"You're as bad as..," he started to complain and stopped when she simply hugged him. "I wish you could stay the night."

Outside, Suk-kwon jerked himself upright as his head started to veer to the floor. He really needed to sleep, in his room! Stifling a yawn, he looked about him before coughing as loudly as he dared, wishing the two were done talking. It must be almost end of third watch already.

"I think you have to go, sounds like master Park is getting impatient." Yunbok said, reluctantly.

"All right," she broke their embrace grudgingly. "When will you be painting Iseul?"

"Tomorrow. I think I have stayed away long enough not to raise any suspicion."

"You have both forgotten to agree on a story of how you met so Iseul told Myung-hee that you have met twice before in Uiryeong," she said as she grabbed the package and got up, pulling him up after her with a hand. "I'll be waiting for you tomorow. Remember what I said about meals and rest," she added as he gave her a last hug before opening the door. Suk-kwon gave them a mock scowl before leading Jeong-hyang away to the anbang. Yunbok gazed after until he could no longer see them, wriggling his tired shoulders, he prepared for bed gratefully and slept easily that night.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_changgo - hour-glass shaped, double-headed drum_


	8. Chapter 8

**Haji 1789**

The light drizzle stopped the next morning, leaving behind fresh crisp air everywhere. Despite the light filtering through the windows, Yunbok opted to roll over and sleep a little more and so, missed the sight of two women walking in the garden. Breakfast had been quiet but having observed Kyoung-mi's ill hidden turmoil, Jeong-hyang suggested a stroll in the garden. A suggestion Kyoung-mi had little reason to object to. As they walked along, Jeong-hyang wondered if she would be able to knock some sense into the young woman. She looked for inspiration as she looked at the blooming flowers in the flower beds, a riot of colours of purple, cream, pink, yellows, whites amidst the gleaming soothing greens of the leaves. Butterflies, bees and other insects flitted among the blooms, renewing life as were their wont.

"Look at the flowers. The renewal of life is always something to look forward to after the cold," Jeong-hyang paused to touch a lilac.

"Yes, it is always a welcome sight," Kyoung-mi wondered how she should begin the subject she wanted to take up with the other woman.

"But we are not out here to talk about renewal is it? Please say what you have on your mind," Jeong-hyang smiled, trying to encourage the younger woman.

"I ... am not sure how to say it..," Kyoung-mi hesitated for she had no wish to offend the other woman.

"Let me help you," Jeong-hyang paused for a moment. "You are not sure how you should convince your cousin to accept you."

"I have come to understand a little more about him but far too little I'm afraid. He has such a different opinion on the things and people around him, even his enemies. I find that he is a fascinating person." The words came out in a rush as Kyoung-mi took heart at Jeong-hyang's receptive air.

"Does that make you desire to know even more about him?" Jeong-hyang pretended not to see the young woman's flush.

"That is so, yes," Kyoung-mi confessed uncomfortably. "If I may ask, what did you do yourself? How did you approach him?"

"If you mean deliberately, I did nothing." Jeong-hyang wondered if the young woman would believe her. "Fate unfolded the chain of events that led us to each other."

"But.," Kyoung-mi said skeptically. If the other woman did nothing, then all the approaches must have been initiated by him.

"I can tell you this. To love him, is to abandon ideals and dreams. Everything that one desires," she looked at Kyoung-mi steadily in the eye to emphasis the point. "Everything," she repeated before turning her gaze back to the flowers. "To love him is to suffer and die a little death. To love him is to walk with him no matter what road he takes. To love him is to live in the shadow of lost. Love from both sides must be given freely, unchained, no reservations for if it is not so, then it is nothing but ashes and empty dreams."

Kyoung-mi said nothing, turning over in her mind what she had just heard. Abandon her ideals? What did that mean? She understood Jeong-hyang's last statement. The entire affair was one sided. He had already made clear his stance twice and yet she was not willing to let go. Was it so wrong of her? But she just could not forget him. More than ever, since he was now more affable, she had high hopes his opinion would change. But mistress Im seemed to imply it would make no difference unless she abandoned all her hopes and dreams. How would that work? There would be nothing left.

Jeong-hyang turned away, whether her words would start the young woman down the right path depended so much on this young woman's disposition. No doubt she did not understand what she meant by throwing away her aspirations and she never would. It would forever remain a mystery. Her main concern was how the young woman would react to Yunbok's continual rejection for it was clear he had been hammering across that message. Should she mention that tragedy? She hesitated and then made up her mind.

"Did you know his brother died for him," she said. Kyoung-mi looked up startled. "He could not prevent it. He was away at the time and yet still, he blamed himself even though it was his brother's decision to do what he did. It took him the longest time to forgive himself. It is a scar he will carry forever. I have no desire to see him walking around with more." Jeong-hyang glanced meaningfully at the young woman. "Please."

It was the servant's call that finally roused Yunbok. He yawned and shook himself. Reluctantly, he got to his feet. Was it mid morning already? A pity, he was having some pleasant dreams too. Opening the door, he admitted the servant who placed a basin of water and towel on the floor before excusing himself. Locking the door behind him, Yunbok rubbed his eyes and had his ablution, feeling more awake as he did so. After checking himself over, he opened the windows and stared in bemusement when he saw the two women in the garden. Their postures were constrained and alarm flashed through him. What were they talking about? Not about him. He snorted, but of course they were. Hurriedly he closed the windows, grabbed his coat and gat, nearly falling full length on the floor as he struggled to pull on his beoseon and haengjeon. His fingers suddenly going all thumbs and getting in the way. Hastily, he checked his false beard and rushed out.

"I would never do such a thing," an indignant Kyoung-mi protested even as she hesitated. Were there not times in the past eight years she had felt so depressed she had contemplated the thought of finishing herself off in a lake? But nowadays, she realized, the desire did not cross her mind as often as it did.

"You would know best. I am only making a plea. For the sake of his well-being."

The implication that she herself did not know what was best for Yunbok was like a knife and she wanted to lash back at Jeong-hyang but the intense sorrow in the other woman's eyes halted her. Shakened, she looked away and both women turned when they heard footsteps.

"Is... ah...," Yunbok looked from one to the other as he hurried up to them. The tension was tangible to him, it was so thick that he was half afraid something untoward had happened. Why was Jeong-hyang looking so sad? Kyoung-mi looked as if she did not know which way to jump. Seeing them in such distress increased the temptation to shout aloud what he was to Kyoung-mi and ended it once and for all but it would only cause more pain so he gritted his teeth.

"You must not have breakfast, I'll put it in your room," she needed time to think so Kyoung-mi said the first thing that came to her head and walked away.

"What...er... were the two of you talking about?" anxiously, Yunbok watched her receding figure before turning to Jeong-hyang. "You were not..arguing, were you?"

"In a way, yes. Keep your distance," she reminded him when he made to move nearer. "We're not supposed to go about together in public."

"What was it about?" he stifled his anoyance at the restriction but stayed at a respectable distance.

"The truth, what else is there to talk about?" she looked at the nearby flowers as he tried to catch her eye.

"It seemed to have discomposed her," he wondered what exactly did she say to the young woman.

"It's too early to think she has given up but she is having some thoughts about it...I hope."

"Who suggested coming out here?"

"I did. To give her a chance to speak her mind."

"What did she say?"

"She hasn't given up hope yet."

"I have failed, haven't I?" he muttered, discouraged to hear that.

"You haven't," she said, shaking her head. "I have given her arguments to consider. She is viewing you in a different light. Don't give up yet."

"In a different light? Coming to understand me, my stance or falling even deeper into her own pit?"

"Understanding you, that is the first step out of the pit."

"Like the frog in the well ... " Perhaps the wrong analogy, the frog took forever to get out of the well.

"Perhaps. Here is master Park," she said, as Suk-kwon came striding up, brows beetling at the sight of them. "I'll see you later."

Morosely he watched Suk-kwon and Jeong-hyang turned the corner and vanished from his sight. First step out of the well. Was she still at the initial step? How long was she going to take? Struggling to quench the overwhelming feeling of resentment, he deliberately clouded his eyes as he looked at the flowers, blanking his mind and letting the colourful hues subdued his anger. After a while, he returned to his room to find the soban was already there. Having little appetite, he took out the stack of drawings to look through instead.

Gisaengs, dancing, playing musical instruments, reciting sijos to the men. Maids hurrying with the soban. Here was Myung-hee receiving guests in the courtyard, Bong-eun standing behind her. Here was Bong-eun carrying a jug of wine with a little girl in tow. He spread out the drawings around him, glancing from one to the other. After a while, feeling he was going cross-eyed from the strain, he dropped the drawings he was holding on the floor. There was something niggling at the back of his head. What was it? Drumming his fingers on the floor, he pulled up memories of the scenes he had drawn.

"Cousin, may I come in?" Kyoung-mi's voice broke his train of thoughts.

Biting back an expletive, he clenched his hands. If only she would interrupt at some other time. "Please do."

She was astonished to see he was sitting in the midst of his drawings, as if he had been tossing them randomly about. Yunbok looked behind her, where was the maid? There was no sign of her.

"Did you not want your breakfast?" she asked when she saw the untouched meal.

"I'm not really hungry," he muttered. What was he thinking about earlier? It had slipped away again.

"Cousin, you are going to fade away if you skip meals," she cleared the space in front of him and placed the soban in front of him. "We had this discussion before. You have to eat something."

"Food isn't what I have in mind now," he sighed, picking up the drawing of Myung-hee greeting her guests and stopped short when she held out the spoon.

"Since she is absent for this period, I have the responsibility of ensuring your well-being."

There was no mistaking who was the 'she' being refered to. Where was that statement leading to? "I appreciate the thought but..," he said after a pause.

"We had a talk earlier as you know," she interrupted. "No doubt she would have told you everything. I do not think you have secrets between you."

"And... what have you concluded from your discussion?" he asked hesitatingly.

"Let the heavens decide," her gaze was clear but determined.

"Did you let it decide for you when you languished for eight years?" he chided gently, feeling that she ought to just make up her mind and walk away from this obsession of hers. Was she going to waste more time over it? "You chose to lock yourself away, how did the heavens play a part in that?"

"What you said is true. It is done, I cannot undo it. That is no longer of import. What happens now is," she set down the spoon. "At that pavilion, I sensed that you are different from the other men Young-joon used to entertain. Your passions and compassion drew me to you and that was what I wanted to have in a lover. That is what I hold so dear in these eight years. What other men can compare to you? But now I see that something else sets you even further apart from the others, your appreciation even for the women of the lowest rank. You see only their gifts, their talents. There is no desire to demean them, you do not seek to own them. And that only makes me love you more but I also see that only someone special can hold a place in your heart. She said love must be unchained else it is nothing but ashes. Even as I feel the walls of your heart, I can not give up this love of mine. And yet I do understand what she meant. I think I do," she whispered, a little shock at her own candidness. It was like baring her soul, leaving it vulnerable. Would he treat it with care or callousness? Yet, she felt her burden assuaged for speaking out what she had held within.

"Kyoung-miya," he sighed. There it was, out in the open. "Give it time, you have only come to this understanding recently. I only wish I can accept what you are offering but I cannot. All I can return to you is the love of a brother, a friend. I can say no more but it is my sincere hope that by the time we return to Uiryeong, there will be a new beginning for you," he put down the drawing he was holding and picked up the spoon. "I guess I am hungry after all."

She said nothing but got up to gather up the drawings as he ate, glancing at the pictures as she picked them up one by one and thinking over what he had said. His answer was no surprise to her. It was what she expected, a gentle rebuff. Surprisingly, she was not cut to the quick as she was before when he rejected her twice over.

"You said you cannot accept, why are you so certain?" she asked suddenly as she picked up another drawing behind him. "Have you even tried?"

"... I," he put down the spoon, turning to face her, debating inwardly how to answer her. Should he dissemble even further? But what was the point? ""Kyoung-miya, I can only tell you this. There is only one woman of my heart, there is no other."

"But is that fair to me?" she whispered, stunned by this revelation, the drawings forgotten in her hands. "You never tried."

"I did not say..," he fumbled for an answer. Had he made a mistake?

"Please don't cover it up," tears glinted in her eyes. "I know it was my initial mistake that caused your abhorrence to me. My actions created the rift and mistrust but I had hoped to put that behind."

"Kyoung-miya, even if the incident at the pavilion did not happen, my sentiments will remain the same. If we had met at another place, still, the end result will be the same," he said firmly.

"Why are you so sure?" she whispered, shocked at his conviction.

"It... just is," he looked away, searching for that one argument that would finally pierce the fog that surrounded her. "You said it yourself, only someone special can hold my heart," he winced at the implication but then she was the one who first coined it. "There will be someone special for you too. Even a jipsin has its mate. Such as it is for all."

"No," her fingers crushed the papers she held. "I refuse to accept that when you yourself refuse to even make an attempt. You should have just let uncle decide my fate," her voice rose in her anger. "Why even bring me all the way here to listen to this?"

"I agree to this present arrangement because that is what your family wanted," he said desperately, afraid that the situation was unraveling out of his control as her anger and hurt blinded her. Would it cut her further? "Don't you see? They love you very much. They want you to live again. That is what I want as well. You must let go of this hindrance that is preventing you from moving forward with your life."

"No. How can I concede that the failure is all mine when you never gave me a chance!" she threw the drawings on the floor and scrambled up.

"Kyoung-miya..," he got to his feet, intending to go after her, not willing to let her depart under such a murky tormented state. He had to make her see his point although he was afraid he had made it worse by being so candid. But she had gotten up in a hurry in her distress and her foot slipped on the smooth floor and the scattered papers. Frantically, he reached out to cushion her fall and they landed on the floor, narrowly missing the soban.

"Ouch, that was...," he winced as his shoulders and upper back took the impact of the double weight. He raised his head and realized she had curled up and was crying on him. It was awkward and embarrassing. "Er.," he grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her up to sit before leveling himself off the floor. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he began and reached out to touch her before withdrawing his hand quickly. It would not do to touch her further, he felt. The last thing he wanted was to create the wrong reactions.

"Look, it's not that bad surely?" he tried again and fell silent when she only kept crying. Best to let her cry it out, he decided uncomfortably, sitting apart from her and hoping no one heard her cries to wonder what he was doing. As he listened to her sobs, he rubbed his brow ruefully at the mess he had just rucked up. But what else could he do? "I think you have better lie down and rest," he said, after the storm of her tears had dwindled down to silence. "I have to continue my task today." There was no point continuing the discussion.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her tears. "I'll remove that." She got up and removed the soban, departing with alacrity with her face turned away from him. Jae-hwa who had arrived sometime earlier and heard the last few sentences before the fall hurried after her sympathetically when she exited the room.

He gathered up the drawings and tucked them into the painting tube, picked up his painting tools and left with roiling spirits. He wished the young woman would just come to her senses. When he reached the gibang, he only nodded or bowed in acknowledgement to the greetings the gisaengs sent his way. When he reached Iseul's quarters, Jeong-hyang opened the door to his call.

"Mistress, I am here to paint a picture of you as requested by master Bae," he said formally to Iseul.

"Please do so."

He sat down and unrolled his painting tools before he leaned forward and mouthed 'Kyoung-mi' silently to the women. Using his hands, he pantomimed tears falling from his eyes. Jeong-hyang shook her head at him while Iseul sighed. More trouble with the young woman. Would he be able to solve the problem? Perhaps she should have a word with her. Her friend should have started some inner reflection

with her words but no doubt more is needed from someone else to help her see she was walking a road that led nowhere.

Jeong-hyang plucked a tune, exchanging smiles with Yunbok who picked up his brush and glanced at Iseul who humorously struck up a forbidding pose before picking up her pipe. How often they had done this when Iseul came to visit. Sitting there with the two, it felt as though they were home. In the middle of this peaceful session, Myung-hee came by.

"My apologies but may I interrupt?" she said to Iseul who nodded graciously. "I have a favor to ask," she said, sitting down beside Yunbok. "Two of the haengsu gisaengs and I are to entertain a group of merchants with music and dance but one of them has fallen ill. Some of our sisters have gone for their monthly report in to the hojang and the rest are engaged. If I may be so bold, could you and Sun-yun can take her place? Sun-yun can sit at the alcove with the gayageum."

"I see, but Mr Ahn is to paint a picture of me today, it would be letting master Bae down if he fails to do so," said Iseul.

"I can do this another day," Yunbok said although he would have prefered not to have either of them entertained guests but he had no grounds for objecting.

"Sonbaenim, surely you can capture the beauty of her even in a different setting? I'm sure the guests would not mind," Myung-hee suggested.

"If that can be arranged, that is fine with me," he nodded, wondering if he would spot anything of importance but did not think so for it was too public a gathering.

"Very well, please wait here for a moment," she got up and left. While she was gone, Iseul took the opportunity to change her jeogori into one with long sleeves.

After a while, she returned and beckoned to them. The painting tools and gayageum were gathered respectively before they followed her to a spacious room where a group of men were sitting, drinking and listening to the gisaengs' songs. They greeted the appearance of Myung-hee with fervour and cast approving eyes on Iseul and Jeong-hyang who seated herself away from them at the alcove.

The men did not seem to notice Yunbok who placed himself unobtrusively but in direct sight of Jeong-hyang in the room. The gisaengs took turns to render a song. The dances were accompanied by music from musicians seated at one end of the room. Iseul performed the seungmu to the beat of the drum that Yunbok was hard put to paint for he also wished to watch. Myung-hee followed after with the Taepyeongmu, with delicate, elegant movements. The dances impressed the men so much that they called out for more as they consumed with relish the beonggeoji-jeongol and wine as the party wore on. Bottle after bottle of forbidden wine floated in and out of the room. It would have grown too stuffy were not the windows and doors hooked up to the rafters, allowing the breeze to wander at will.

Yunbok ignored the noise as the men grew more and more rambunctious, concentrating on his drawing. These men were coxcombs, silk overcoats, silk fans, silk pouches and festooned with beads and tassels. With so much to detail, he supposed he could simply draw peacocks and had done although that would be paying them too much a compliment. A couple of the men got up to dance, their gait so unsteady that it was a wonder they could even stand up at all. Yunbok froze when one of them stumbled towards Jeong-hyang. She sent him a warning glance before evading the man's grasp as he swooped down on her, standing up and quickly turning him around to propel him towards his partner. Both went down in a tangle and lay laughing drunkenly on the floor.

Myung-hee gestured to Iseul and Jeong-hyang to withdraw which they did as swiftly as they could. The men were too sloshed too notice. Finally, even as Yunbok filled in the last line, the men had to call it a day. As they stumbled out, Myung-hee thanked them charmingly, tolerating even the most scurrilous gropings from one or two of the men, much to Yunbok's amazement. Was that perhaps one of the keys to her popularity? Having a certain level of fortitude and patience would certainly help a lot in this profession. He frowned, there was something just wavering beyond his reach. What was it? Something in the drawing? He examined it carefully.

"Sonsaengnim?"

He looked up startled, to see Myung-hee proffering a cup to him.

"You must be thirsty after sitting and working for so long, please have a drink," she said. "It's tea," she added as he hesitated. His caution was admirable but what did he have to be afraid of?

"My thanks." Surely a cup of tea from her would not be harmful. Nevertheless, he took a few sips instead of gulping it down before setting it down on the soban.

"Sonbaenim, I am aware you are given an important task by master Bae but I wonder if I might have your indulgence for a whim of my own," she fingered her daegeum nervously, hoping he would agree to her request.

"What is it?" he was surprised to hear a pleading note in her voice.

"Can you paint a picture of my daughter and I?" she said in a rush.

"Your daughter? How old is she?"

"She is six this year. She ..," there was a far away look in her eyes. "She is all that is left of my lover. I wish to have a picture of her to remember her by, while she is at this age. She reminds me very much of what I have lost."

"I see. I am sorry to hear of your bereavement," Yunbok said sympathetically as he considered her request. This would a good chance to observe her up close and see if he could manage to detect some signs of her clandestine activities. "It would be an honour to paint such a portrait. If you could tell me when you will be able to sit for it, I will arrange my schedule accordingly."

"Thank you. If it is possible, second watch tonight? I have specially made arrangements not to entertain," she flashed him a brilliant smile at his agreement.

"That is fine," he said. She must have been very certain he would accept to have made arrangements beforehand. What had led her to that assumption?

"Thank you," she bowed. "Is there any refreshments you would like to have?"

"No," he declined, rolling up the drawing and gathering his painting tools. "I must be on my way. I will be here at second watch," he bowed and headed for the door.

Just as he was stepping through it, a young gisaeng passing by gasped in warning even as he caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. He barely avoided the fist that slammed out at him. Hastily, he retreated back into the room. It was merchant Cho, who wavered unsteadily into the room after him. At the sight of this, the gisaeng hurried off to get the servants.

"What's this? Master Cho!" Myung-hee said with shock and anger.

"You!" Cho pointed at Yunbok with a wavering finger. "I asked you to paint a picture of her!"

"I have fulfilled your request, sir," Yunbok replied evenly, hiding his distaste. The man was drunk again. "I gave you the painting the other day." He didn't bother to mention the man didn't even pay him.

"Thatsss ... not what I wanted!" Cho shook his head. He hiccuped and giggled. "I said as the day when she was born!"

"That was not what we agreed on. I will not do such a painting," Yunbok said angrily.

"You wiill not? Because she'ss .. she will never ... no, I will do it...then you can paint," the words were garbled and disjointed but Cho suddenly lunged at Myung-hee who was still seated on the floor. There was a tussle and the sound of tearing cloth. Realizing his intention, Yunbok grabbed the cup of tea from the soban and flung the contents at the man's face.

"Are you a man or a beast?!" he shouted.

"How dare you?!" Cho let go of his hold on Myung-hee and rushed at Yunbok who used the momentum of his blind charge to flip him on his back. Bowls, cups, pot, spoons and chopsticks went flying as the older man landed on the large table in the middle of the room. He howled as pieces of broken crockery cut into him as he floundered about like a fish, trying to heave himself up. By then, the noisy altercation had attracted attention. The gisaeng returned with Suk-kwon and Hak-sun. They gaped for a moment at the scene. By then, Cho had rolled off the table and yelling as he looked at the cuts on his hands. They rushed in and pulled the drunken merchant out of the room like a sack of grain. Yunbok searched among the onlookers for Myung-hee's maid, Bong-eun and beckoned to her.

"Look to your mistress," he said and left without looking at Myung-hee.

What a day! He wished he could go home, lay his head on Jeong-hyang's lap and sleep. Not running around trying to figure out a mystery, trying to persuade a stubborn woman stuck in a rut to get herself out and throwing drunken men about.

The news flew all over the gibang, one of the gisaengs was all agog as she related what she heard to Iseul and Jeong-hyang. It was inevitable that Yunbok would clash with Cho. The merchant had already had several other brawls with other customers over the weeks and he was not one to let any perceived slur slide. Worry etched Jeong-hyang's brow. As anxious, Iseul sent a maid for Suk-kwon who arrived rather promptly.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I heard about the clash between Mr Ahn and Cho. Will he be in trouble?" Iseul said as Jeong-hyang fidgeted.

"He had to interfere because that lout was apparently intending to forcibly disrobe Myung-hee," disgust was written all over Suk-kwon's face. "Don't worry, I already sent word to have one of the men watch over him whenever he leaves the Bae residence."

"That is good," Jeong-hyang sighed with relief. Although she had confidence Yunbok could handle any attacks, it was better he had a backup to watch for him.

"Is there anything else to report?"

"Not at the moment."

He nodded and left as a maid came by.

"Mistress? Madam asked if you would like to go to the cloth shop? She is making a trip there now."

A trip to the cloth shop? Should she not be resting in the room after such a stressful assault? Perhaps Myung-hee wanted a breath of fresh air, away from the gibang. Iseul would not be surprised if the woman felt it was stifling for she herself felt as much since she had no duties to look to. A jaunt to the market was welcomed so she sent back a favorably reply.

"Why do you suppose she invited us?" Jeong-hyang said in a low voice as she collected her jangot.

"Let us see where the fox leads us, shall we?" Iseul felt it was better to wait and see what Myung-hee had in mind.

They made their way to the gates where Myung-hee was waiting with Bong-eun who had the most forbidding crust. Iseul gestured to Hak-sun to follow them for Suk-kwon was not around. The sounds of the market place soon replaced that of the gibang, a relief to Jeong-hyang. As they strolled along, she glanced at Myung-hee curiously for the woman was utterly relaxed. There was no sign of stress at all.

"Is something wrong?" Myung-hee asked, noticing her gaze.

"I am wondering how is it you tolerate such a person like merchant Choe." Better to be candid in her curiosity than to pretend she was deaf and blind to what was going on around her or to bandy words with the woman.

"Ah, every man has his uses. He is no different," a little smile played around Myung-hee's lips. "He has the money, the cheapest way to replace damaged woodware in the gibang," she laughed in a mercenary way. "His reputation serves to keep all others away from me."

"He is too volatile to keep at bay," observed Iseul.

"True but I have managed to fend him off for two years. I am sure I can continue to do so," confidence was rich in her voice.

"But what happened early this afternoon seems to indicate otherwise. How will you be able to keep it up?" Jeong-hyang could not help but feel concern.

"Then I will have to kick him out, won't I?" Myung-hee smiled, seemingly amused by her anxiety.

"That easily?" disbelief coloured Jeong-hyang's voice. It sounded impossible.

"I have my means. If I want him to leave, he will leave." Myung-hee said implacably, sending a chill down Jeong-hyang's spine.

She really mean it. Jeong-hyang and Iseul hid their disquiet at the coldness of an iron will beneath that tone and said nothing more, thinking deeply. Which of the two was the more dangerous? Mistress or maid? Iseul decided there was no difference. Either one was capable of removing those who stood in their way. The only contrast between them was one was blatent in her intentions, the other was subtle. The little group strolled along the streets. The sea air was invigorating to Jeong-hyang, lifting her from her reverie. She felt her spirits revitalised by the hustle and bustle of the people around her, the call of the gulls and the sound of the sea. She wished Yunbok was with her. Before they leave this place, they would certainly have to explore every nook and cranny of this town. Most of all, they should visit the beach. They turned into the cloth shop and began to browse among the displays. The silk was especially fine and they felt the smooth textures before examining the colours. Hak-sun parked himself just inside the entrance, face expressionless as he listened to their conversation.

"Did you know sonsaengnim before?"

Intrigued by the new wares on display since her last visit, Jeong-hyang almost missed the question. "What? Sonsaengnim?" she kept her expression bland. Careful, she must be careful in her answers. Why was Myung-hee asking her this question? "Yes, I was with Iseul when we met."

"What do you think of him?" Myung-hee said over her shoulder as she held up a piece of red silk.

"I think he is an intriguing gentleman," Jeong-hyang looked at a blue silk cloth, taking the opportunity to shield her face. "But I am not the only one to think so. There is much to listen to at the gibang."

"Ah yes, tongues will wag," laughed Myung-hee as she looked at the spools of thread. "The quality of his character separates and defines him from the rest. That cannot be said of most scholars who have not seen what life has to offer," she made a selection of the threads she wanted, pointing them out to the proprietor. "Young men are often blind, seeking to taste sweetness, never the bitterness. Scholars who patronised the gibang are few, noblemen who cared about their reputation even less. There is hardly ever such a one who displays so little avarice towards gisaeng as he," she continued thoughtfully. "His manner confers his respect rather than denigration."

"Why do you think he has seen what life has to offer?" Iseul was curious how Myung-hee came by that assumption.

"Come now, you must have look at his eyes," chided Myung-hee. "They do not hold the clear honest gaze of the young. They are veiled with a wealth of opinions."

"It is, as you said," Iseul agreed for it was pointless to pretend she did not know what Myung-hee was talking about.

"Don't you think so?" Myung-hee glanced at Jeong-hyang.

"I suppose Mr Ahn must be very unique," she said noncommittally though, her hackles was rising in alarm even as Iseul listened with foreboding at the focus on her friend. Did Myung-hee suspect there was a relationship between the two?

"Yes, indeed he is," there was an inflection to Myung-hee's voice that Jeong-hyang could not fathom. What was the woman planning?

"Between master Bae and Mr Ahn, if you were given a choice. Whom would you choose?" Myung-hee asked suddenly, turning to Jeong-hyang.

"That is an interesting question," she pretended to be amused. "But is there really such a choice?"

"It is a hypocritical question," Myung-hee pointed out. "I would be interested to hear your opinion."

"I already have a husband. It is pointless for me to entertain such thoughts," Jeong-hyang said firmly but Myung-hee only smiled and turned her attention to the threads.

"Mistress, do you need me to offset the colours?" Hak-sun said. Jeong-hyang looked at him in surprise, his eyes flicked to her hands. She looked down and realized she was wrenching the cloth.

"Yes. Please stand still," she said, grateful for his timely intervention. She draped the yellow silk cloth over him, then another of corn yellow and pretended to examine the cloth.

Hak-sun understood her agitation. What woman would like to hear the interests of another in her husband? And not from just one. Mr Ahn was practically the gisaengs' hot topic from all the chatter he was hearing. As far as he knew, the young man was astonishing indifferent to their blandishments. Such was Mr Ahn's dedication to his task that his admiration for the young man increased. As for Myung-hee, he liked the gisaeng not one iota. There was a coldness hidden beneath that facade of hers, he was sure, after hearing what she had said. Given a chance, he would have liked to see her eyes for the eyes of a person usually disclose all there was but he had never been able to. Nor was there any reason to. He had no personal contact with Myung-hee at all since he arrived.

"Have you made your choice?" Myung-hee asked, pausing beside Jeong-hyang.

"I can't seem to make up my mind." Jeong-hyang removed the cloths from Hak-sun and put them back on the display table. The question was not alluding to the cloth, she knew. Why would Myung-hee pose such a question to her was troubling. It gnawed on her and gave her no rest.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_beonggeoji-jeongol - assortment of vegetables parboiled in the middle of a pan as meat are cooked around the rim_

_Seungmu - Monk's Dance_

_Taepyeongmu - Great Peace Dance_


	9. Chapter 9

**Soseo 1789**

When Yunbok returned to the Bae residence, the servant that opened the gate informed him that master Bae was looking for him so he hurried to the master study. Did master Bae have some nformation? It turned out that the older man was planning a yudu-yeon with family and friends. He intended to invite a few gisaengs along to provide entertainment and handed Yunbok a letter for Myung-hee and Iseul. Summer! Yunbok stared at the letters as he walked to his room. The heat of summer was intensifying and so was the pressure. Time was running out.

In his room, Yunbok spread out the drawings. He was close, he was sure of it. Subconsciously, he had noticed something. If only he could grasp what it was. Men, gisaengs, maids. His eyes darted from one tiny figure to another. Singing, dancing, playing the musical instruments, drinking, enjoying a meal, carousing, carrying soban. What was it? Thumping his head with a fist, he searched as thoroughly as he could. After sometime, exasperated at drawing a blank, he put aside his gat and laid down on the poryo. It was there, he was sure of it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and without realizing it, fell asleep.

Hands, candles, shadows. The light that was the candle that was a star that cast many endless shapes. Lines that turn and twist, morphing into various different shapes. A voice rumbled in the darkness. "How do you see them? What do you see in them? Turn them around, would they be different?" Shapeless blobs, cords, hands reaching out, a voice calling and calling.

"What?!" he gasped, sitting up and blinking in confusion at the dimness of the room. Night had already fallen, the gloom of the room barely dispelled by a lit candle and he gave a start when he realized someone else was in the room. His eyes fell on the woman seated nearby. "Kyoung-mi?! What are you doing in here? When did you come in?"

"A moment ago. I brought you your dinner," she nodded to the soban beside her. "When you didn't appear earlier, master Bae thought you must be tired. I called and called but you did not respond so I decided to bring in the soban anyway."

"What time is it?" he decided not to make an issue out of her coming into the room without his permission. She could have just tried again later when there was no response. Why could not the maid make some noise? Jae-hwa looked down when he glared at her over his shoulder. Probably misconstruing his annoyance. Another hopeless mouse. In hindsight, he should have locked the door. He did not realize Jae-hwa had tried to prevent Kyoung-mi from entering. She could only sit by the door and wondered what her mistress was thinking about as she sat there for a moment watching the young master in his sleep before calling to him.

"Beginning of second watch."

"Ah, I was afraid I overslept. I have an appointment at the gibang," he watched as she placed the soban before him and moved to open the windows to sit there, looking out. She seemed introspective and did not seem inclined to talk. For Kyoung-mi, the morning episode was both an embarrassment and anticlimax for her. He had treated her coolly, like a stranger. Perhaps with the small warmth extended to a younger sister fallen by the wayside who needed to be picked up and encouraged to walk again. How hard it was to accept such a fact even though he had constantly reminded her he would treat her as such. It was fruitless even to try to pick an issue over his refusal to give her a chance, she knew he would not change his mind.

After the fiasco that morning, Yunbok was only too grateful for a moment of peaceful interaction with her. He doubted he had the energy to have another indepth discourse with her. Perhaps she felt the same for as silently as she had entered his room earlier, as silently she departed when he was done with his meal. Yet he could not help feeling guilty for surely she was unhappy. Sighing, he glanced at the night sky. Time to leave for the gibang.

The usual noise hit him the moment he stepped through the gates of the gibang. The gisaengs did not trouble him as he weaved through the crowd. A scuffle broke out near the steps and Hak-sun leaped in with another servant to keep the fighting men apart. There was no sign of Suk-kwon. Probably busy elsewhere. As he passed through the garden, he noticed most of the doors of the gibang were latched to the rafters to allow more ventilation for it was a warm night. Myung-hee's room was no exception when he reached it. It was well-lit with several candles. A rosy cheeked little girl was winding a spool of thread round her little hand as Myung-hee sewed a jeogori.

"Madam," Yunbok bowed as he stood at the door.

"Ah, you are here. Please, sit," she indicated the desk placed nearby. "Remember your manners," she said to the little girl.

"Ajoshi," the little girl piped up obediently, making a formal bow before returning to concentrate on her task of winding the spool of thread.

"What is her name?" the little girl was charming, Yunbok smiled as he spread out his painting tools and prepared the ink.

Ah, they could have been related, Myung-hee looked at one to the other in amusement, comparing their likeness and differences. Pokkot's face was round with the typical chubbiness for children her age. The contrast would be attenuated later when she matured but there was one similarity that would not change, she was certain.

"Pokkot."

Cherry blossom? She certainly had the bloom and beauty of the season. After the ink was ready, Yunbok set to work. The little girl finished her task and gave the rolled up thread to Myung-hee who tied it up and put it into her panjiggori. Pokkot eyed Yunbok with interest, peering curiously as he drew but remained where she was. If it was P'ado about, the boy would be all over him, spouting endless questions, giving him no peace to do any painting. Yunbok felt a pang as he compared the two children. Sitting there, it was a strangely cosy scene. He could easily replace the woman and the child with Jeong-hyang and P'ado and he would be right at home. He pushed away the homesickness and focused on his task. Bored, the girl got up and rummaging in a cabinet against the wall, came back with the small wooden stand with the round top and square bottom.

"Oh, not that," chided Myung-hee gently, removing the wooden stand and giving a braided thread to the girl to play with.

"What is that?" Yunbok asked curiously. It reminded him somewhat of the tassel board Jeong-hyang used at home.

"For the making of special cords," Myung-hee returned the wooden stand to the cabinet. "Many are the uses of threads, just as there are with hanji. That maedeup and tassel on your gatkken is an excellent example."

"So it is." It had taken Jeong-hyang a few days to make the dahoe and the tassel for the rooms in their house before she finally made the sunnabi maedeup. He had chosen to tie it to his gatkken rather than the waist cord when she gave it to him.

"Who made it for you?" she said casually and did not look up from her task.

"What?" The question caught him by surprise.

"A maeduep is an expression of the soul."

"I would not contend that. As to who made it, the identity shall remain with the beneficiary," Yunbok replied adroitly, having no desire to discuss the matter of the maeduep with Myung-hee. It did not concern her.

"Ah, someone has your heart. It is no wonder none of the gisaeng can induce you to look their way."

"With tteok in hand, what else is there to look for?" Pokkot looked up and began to look for the food, much to his amusement.

"Indeed, the tteok must be good in looks as in taste."

The conversation was leading in an intrusive direction so Yunbok made no reply, refusing to provide further bait and chose to focus on completing the painting instead. The silent rebuff only added fuel to the fire for the woman sitting across from him was determined to find out all she could about him. It would not be easy but a worthy opposition could only add energy to the battle. Who would win? Myung-hee wondered as she gazed at him. It would be a match of her wits against his though she did not think she would lose. Ah, but it would give her no joy if he fell at her feet.

The portrait took shape under his brush, capturing the beauty of the subjects flawlessly. Enthralled with his swift confident and delicate brush strokes, she watched for a long moment, needlework forgotten. It reminded her painfully of someone else who was as skilled with the brush though not to the level of talent as this painter before her. Who was he? She was sure he was no ordinary painter. None of those she had seen had as much vision and command of the brush as he. The length of the candle was three quarters diminished before she finally spoke.

"Truly, the lines you draw take captive of the subjects beautifully," admiration was rich in her voice. "I wonder, once the ink takes hold, are changes indelible?"

"That depends." What changes was she referring to?

"On what?"

"The kind of change to be taken and the intentions behind it. Inevitably, no matter how one tries to bend it to another configuration, the original line remains true and unerring in its purpose."

"But that would only happen if the hand that wields the change is unskilled, wouldn't you say?"

"That might be but the truth remains."

"But truth can be twisted, is that not so?" she rebutted. "As with any lines that are added to the original."

"That would depend on the perspective." Where was she going with this discussion? Was she trying to tell him something? His eyes narrowed but he kept his face impassive.

"Perspective is ambiguous. No one sees the same thing even if they are presented with the same image," she held out the needle and thread in her hand. "If I were to ask a few people what I have in my hand, what do you think they will say?"

"What anyone would say," he said, deliberately obscure in his answer.

"Needle and thread?" she laughed in amusement. "Sewing tools?"

"How would you say it then?" he turned the question back to her.

"A beginning of many choices. Subject to the hands of the wielder."

"Don't you mean possibilities? Especially more so if the wielder is less than capable to induce the viewer to see what she wishes."

"How is possible not to see when the object is clear and visible?"

"But that is always the crux of doubts isn't it? Seeing is different from understanding."

"Be that as it may. It is getting very late and the little one needs her rest," she gestured to a slumbering Pokkot. "Would you need more sittings?"

"Just one more if it is fine with you." Wearily, he rolled up the drawing and put away his painting tools. He had no idea what had just transpired but he felt as if he was engaged in a duel with her. What ever her purpose was, he would find out later since he was too tired to think.

"I'll let you know," she put away the needlework and got up. As she moved with him to the door, he remembered the letter from master Bae.

"I almost forgot, here is a letter from master Bae," he held out the letter. As her hand reached out to take the letter, she suddenly leaned closer to whisper into his ear.

"Perhaps if you so desire, I would have you guide my hand to shape the lines I foresee."

Taken aback, he stared at her in bewilderment. What did she say? What lines was she referring to? The sliding touch of her hand on his shoulder woke him up from his paralyses. Hurriedly, he backed away and was out of the room, moving away as swiftly as he could. She smiled and opened the letter. A chuckle rang out. A summer party. She had been wondering if master Bae would hold one this year. Tapping the letter against her hand, she looked down the corridor where he had gone. Yes, a different setting was called for. A shadow moved silently away from the adjacent corridor once she pulled down the doors of the room. It stood in the corridor for a moment before retreating back into the dark corner when movements flickered at the other end.

When she heard Yunbok was with Myung-hee, Jeong-hyang had to resist the urge to rush over on some pretext. More than ever she was certain that Myung-hee intended to make a conquest of Yunbok by whatever means and that boded ill if his identity was discovered. What should she do? There was only one way for it. She pulled out paper, ink and brush.

"Are you sure it's wise?" said Iseul, observing her hurried writing.

"We can't afford to wait," Jeong-hyang did not pause in her task. "I'll just pretend it's a note from you to master Bae."

Meanwhile, Yunbok fumed as he walked along the corridor of the gibang. The situation had taken a twist he had been hoping would not happen. Now he had two major problems on his hands. One was a stubborn wench, the other was a worldly wise woman. How was he to deal with both? Myung-hee was not like the other gisaengs, he had the feeling she would not be brushed off as he did the others. She had just given him a sign of her intentions and that meant he was in deeper trouble with her than he was with Kyoung-mi. Add to the fact that she was a mole and the complication was intensified. From now on, he could not afford to be alone with her. He stopped as he remembered he had forgotten a task and turned around with a muttered expletive.

Back to the corridor he went to stop outside Iseul's room and called. When he stepped into the room and sat down, the enormous relief on Jeong-hyang's face startled him. What had happened? Before either of them could say anything, Iseul spoke up quickly even as she silently tapped her ear and gestured to the door.

"Sonsaengnim, to what do I owe this visit?"

"A letter from master Bae, mistress," he said, quelling the urge to look around.

Jeong-hyang stared at the bottom of the door. Was that a flicker of movement she saw? The nod from Iseul confirmed her suspicion and she was glad she had not given in to her impulse to hug Yunbok when she saw him.

"A summer picnic," Yunbok continued evenly.

"A summer picnic!" Iseul infused joy into her voice even as she reached for the proffered letter. "Ahh, a party by the cool waters of summer is welcome. Will you be attending as well?"

"I believe so. It will be a large party, gisaengs and musicians,"

"Master Bae is so generous," Iseul murmured in wonder as she read the letter. "I was just going to send a letter to him. May I trouble you to deliver it to him?" she pointed to the letter Jeong-hyang was holding. "Please convey my thanks for the invitation."

"No trouble at all, mistress," Yunbok took the letter and got to his feet. "As it is late, mistress, I will take my leave," he bowed and cast a warning glance to Jeong-hyang before he left. Outside the room, there was no one standing in the corridor but he did not look too hard into the caliginous corners. Whoever was listening must be there but why rouse trouble? He pretended to dust himself down and proceeded out of the gibang.

That look of relief on Jeong-hyang's face meant she had been worrying over something. What was it? Did she find something about Myung-hee? Frustration welled in him. Finding out the manner of message delivery was becoming more and more urgent. He wanted this to end as swiftly as possible before this adversary began to put in motion plans that would surely end in disaster. Surely the fates would see to it all should end as it should.

Once he reached the Bae residence, he asked for master Bae and was relieved to find him awake and handed over Iseul's letter. Thinking it was a letter of import, the old man was surprised to find a smaller envelope instead.

"There's an enclosed letter for you," he handed it to Yunbok who saw it was written in Jeong-hyang's handwriting.

"For me?" The words were brief but worrisome when Yunbok read them. 'Beware of Myung-hee's intentions.'

"Is there a problem?" master Bae asked, seeing his frown.

"There is," Yunbok placed the letter before master Bae. "A problem has developed with Myung-hee. I do not know what she intends," he said uncomfortably, "but she seems to be .." How should he put it? "Making blandishments in my direction. From this letter, Sun-yun apparently has the same suspicion."

"It's not exactly unexpected," master Bae tapped the letter. "We tried to plan for every contingency. Suk-kwon was the one who thought you might have a problem with the gisaengs." He chuckled softly at Yunbok's perturbed and annoyed expression. "But come, scholars are always the sighing posts of gisaengs because they are pillars of virtue and cultivation!" Another chuckle before he sobered. "It will be delicate, you have to tread a fine line. It is of no matter if you refuse to have anything to do with her. That is what you prefer but I doubt she is one to relinquish a challenge easily."

"That is what I surmise, sir," Yunbok was in full agreement. "I can only try my best to reduce my interaction with her."

"If you find it impossible to withdraw honorably, by all means, do whatever you see fit," Master Bae leaned forward, "as tactfully as possible."

Yunbok stared at him. Was the old man saying what he thought he's saying? Even if such a situation arise, it was impossible he would be able to get out without incurring displeasure. He didn't say it aloud but only murmured, "It shall not come to that." He sounded so firmly certain that master Bae said nothing more on the subject.

Yunbok retired to his room for the night, fretful. He rose the next day feeling extremely grouchy for he had little sleep. Determination however, had set in; he was going to crack the mystery, come what may. When he entered the gibang that morning, Myung-hee was seeing off a customer who looked he had spent the night for his clothes were rumpled. His eyes flicked to the man for a quick appraisal before taking in the crowd around the courtyard. What was that expression on her face? She did not look at him but her posture indicated her awareness of his presence. He turned away in the direction of the garden, he would use the pavilion today. Given a choice he would rather stay away but she might take take as a sign he was afraid and he had no intention of doing that.

She made no attempt to approach but he had the feeling she was aware of his opposition to her sudden assertive proposition, whatever it meant, so she might be giving him time to compose himself. Of course, she would not know he would resist any advances she might try but he was worried. He had no idea what she had in mind, what she would plan. His anxiety abated slightly when he returned to the Bae residence in the afternoon to find that Myung-hee had requested to bring her daughter along. She meant to have him complete the portrait at the yudu-yeon, he realized. It was perhaps, not as bad as he feared. What could she do with so many people around?

For the rest of that day and the next, he kept out of Myung-hee's way and spent most of his time in Iseul's room, ostensibly to finish the portrait. He relished the sanctuary of the secluded quarters that protected him for a time. There was no one to exert pressure on him in any way. With Jeong-hyang preparing the food, he had his meal with no concern. He had never felt more relax than he did ever since he left Uiryeong.

* * *

**Yudu-yeon**

It was quite a large party that set off early in the morning. Men, women and children. Master, sons, grandchildren, wives, guests, servants, gisaengs and musicians made a rather long procession through the streets. It wound its way out of Chinhae before turning onto a trail that turned to the lower plains. Eventually, they arrived at a large pavilion beside a stream. By then the warmth of the sun had exerted its strength and everyone was more than glad of the available shade. A bustle of activity sprang up as servants rushed to lay out a separate picnic spot for the women down the stream. Large and small hwamunseok were laid out. Mokpans, chanhaps, hwaro, crockery were moved from the horse carts to the tents. Round the bend, further upstream away from from the pavilion, a large tent was set up to shield those women who wished to bathe from prying eyes.

Yunbok elected to see to his horse, leading it away to the small enclosure that was erected in a clearing a distance away from the social gathering. It neighed amiably when he patted it on the neck. If only the people he was having problems with were as biddable. He handed it over to Suk-kwon and Hak-sun who were making sure the horses were hobbled properly. The yudu-yeon was in full swing by the time he returned to the pavillion. A servant showed him to soban set at an angle that allowed him a full view of the entire pavilion. Ink was already prepared so he simply rolled out a fresh piece of paper and began to draw.

The atmosphere was jovial as everyone settled down to enjoy this day of leisure. Conversation, laughter and music filled the air as children scampered about in their games, oblivious to the heat of the sun. Gisaengs took turns to entertain and to slip away, to move upstream, to the secluded spot far out of sight of the men to wash their hair and bathe. Taking small sips of dongdongju from a cup now and then, he drew the scenes that unfolded before him as fast as he could, noting in passing the cold gaze of Bong-eun that seemed to be fixed on him even as she served Myung-hee. Did he offend her in some way? Or was she keeping an eye on him? Perhaps she meant to convey her displeasure and suspicion? To what end?

Lunch was seven-cheop with bibim guksu, sugyowi and maendeurami-jeon. Master Bae was truly extravagant. After the dishes were cleared away, Myung-hee excused herself before exiting the pavilion. Yunbok sighed when a servant whispered a message to him. Catching the eye of master Bae, he gave a little bow, gesturing to be excused. The old man nodded in assent. Jeong-hyang watched anxiously as he went off a little way further down the stream to sit at a desk and mats placed under the shade of the trees. What could happen out here with so many people around? She assured herself with that thought and relaxed a little as the afternoon drew on with little incident. Then as she continued to watch out of the corner of her eye, saw Kyoung-mi and her maid returning from her ablution. The young woman stopped and appeared to speak to Yunbok. Presently, she sat down. What were they talking about?

Unable to get hold of Yunbok for the last two days, to her despair, Kyoung-mi had been hoping to spend some time with him at the picnic. Thus she was surprised to see him sitting with Myung-hee and a little girl beneath the cool shade of a cluster of trees. The sight of the woman roused anger and jealousy. With some effort, she stilled the raging feelings. He was painting a portrait of them, she realized as she stopped to look. But why was he doing it here? And was he somewhat troubled? What was the gisaeng up to?

"You are painting a portrait cousin?" she said, anxious to find out what was causing his unease. "May I sit by to observe?" she asked. "That is," she turned to Myung-hee, "if I am not disturbing you."

"Indeed, you are welcome to join us." Myung-hee consented graciously, sizing up Kyoung-mi carefully. The chatter of the women at the stream had been generous and a little barbed where this young woman was concerned. For the tale was of unrequited love for the young man who was apparently forced into the engagement. According to the maid who was very free with her tongue. She was not surprised rumours ran rampant. Such stories spread easily, straight from the maid to every and anyone willing to listen, providing something to titillate the tongues and boredom of women. There must be a measure of truth however, judging from the young woman's brooding expression as she looked at the painter. Yunbok said nothing, intent on finishing the portrait for he wished to limit his contact with Myung-hee. A tiny smile played around her lips as she observed Kyoung-mi.

"Have you given thought to my suggestion, sonbaenim?" Myung-hee handed a lilac to distract Pokkot who was fussing in discomfort in the heat of the day.

"I'm afraid not," Yunbok answered shortly.

What suggestion did she make? Kyoung-mi wondered. There was an air of unhappy tension about Yunbok when the gisaeng voiced the question.

"The art of painting is but one of many means to explore innumerable expressions on various themes. Isn't nature one of the most principal topic of them all?" the low lidded gaze contained a wealth of sultry invitation as she slowly waved the bulchae she held.

"I would reiterate that not all hold to the same perspective or the same opinion," Yunbok determinedly pushed away his irritation. Was she intending to make her play so blatantly?

"Ah, but there is one view that all would agree on. You will find there is no dissent when it comes to the most fundamental drive of nature," she eyed him and Kyoung-mi keenly. The young woman was perplexed, clearly she had no idea what was going on.

"I have to disagree. Even on the most basic drive of nature, there is opposing conviction. Not all strive towards the same goals."

"Tell me then, isn't it a failing of your innate talent if you refuse to explore and increase your realm of experience with nature?" the bulchae came to a stop and a hand lifted the tassel fixed to the end. "Do you only draw one genre of painting when there are so many to choose from?"

"I only keep to the truth."

"But there are many sides to truth, you are forgetting that."

"The one that is important to me is all that matters." Impudent, was what Yunbok would call her deliberate allusion to a subject that would apply to him if he was what everyone thought he was but he had a sudden suspicion he was not the target, she was out to inflame Kyoung-mi. Why?

"Ah, you are indeed of steel," laughed Myung-hee, enjoying her verbal spar with Yunbok. "Potential indeed. It seems to me that I must be bereft of a chance to discover the truth my sisters oft spoke of." With an eye on Kyoung-mi, she said softly, "They told me it was metal, but I didn't believe a word. But now I find it's iron of the strongest, finest kind. Ah! Here is my little bellows, I think I'll melt it down. Truly, you are most unkind, sonbaenim."

It was a bewildering conversation to Kyoung-mi before the recitation of the sijo made her realize what the gisaeng was about. Jae-hwa gasped with shock as her glance leapt to Yunbok's face which might have been of stone except for a hint of amusement hovering around his lips. Was he not even the slightest enthrall or shock by the poem? Kyoung-mi was indignant, flushing red before turning pale. How could the gisaeng recite such a poem?

"That's most impertinent," she said, unable to hold back the bite in her voice.

"I only speak the truth. Just as our esteemed sonsaengnim here holds his own truth dear to his heart, thus as I do mine."

"How can it be held up as an example when it goes against every tenet?" she retorted.

"Every tenet?" Myung-hee shook her head. "For me, when it comes to attaining an objective, nothing should stand in the way. Nothing at all," she emphasized as she watched Kyoung-mi with assessing eyes. "I believe it is the same with you, is it not, tongsaeng?"

"That's...," anger glinted in Kyoung-mi's eyes. Was this woman belittling her? "It does not concern you."

"Ahh, but I think it does. I think our objective is the same, but for different purposes," Myung-hee smiled when she saw that the gossip was right.

"I do not think we are on the same road." Common cause with this woman? Kyoung-mi felt it was laughable.

"But we are," Myung-hee insisted. "Our destination is the same. But my way of travelling is different from yours. I seek the gentle method because eventually, the horse will find its way. Do you flog yours in an attempt to reach there faster?"

"How I travel is none of your business."

"Then I fear you should never arrive at all. The more tightly you hold the reins, the more opportunities there is for the horse to founder."

"Why should it be your concern how I travel? It has nothing to do with you."

"As sisters and rivals, how can it not be my concern?" If the rest of her assumptions were right, this young woman had indeed gone about the wrong way to achieve her goal. Myung-hee decided to add another thorn. "Have you been trying for years? If so, then I suggest to you that it is futile to continue."

"You know nothing. What right do you have to say when I should give up? Should I make it easy for you?"

The words were going so fast that Jae-hwa felt almost at a lost and looked again at Yunbok who had remained silent. His attention was on the painting. Was he not going to say anything? Was he even listening? Did he not know he was the cause of the contention? Was he not even inclined to support her mistress? Bewildered, she watched as he placidly cleared the painting tools after a moment.

"I am only advising. What you do, is of course up to you. However you should consider this; if you have already tried and failed, is it not wrong to force your attentions when it is not wanted? Sincerity persuades the butterfly to stay in your hand, compulsion will only force it to die. The prudent admires from a distance lest it all turn to dust. Before hate begins to rule and blindness withers to rot within. Those are sad and bad companions for company, constantly stabbing at the heart, bitter to taste at the end of the road."

"Does that not apply to you as well?" the sincerity and pain of the other woman shook her.

"We may travel on the same road but I'm afraid my intentions are different and less honorable from yours." That ought to prick her dreadfully. Myung-hee flicked the tassel meaningfully.

"That's. . outrageous!" Kyoung-mi spluttered, roused back to anger for she felt like a marionette with the gisaeng pulling at the strings.

"I am done," Yunbok announced quietly. Both women looked at him, startled. "Here is your portrait." Carefully, he extended the rolled up paper to Myung-hee who received it with a smile. "Ladies, if you will excuse me." He bowed politely to both of them, picked up his painting tools before getting up and walking away, snapping open his jwilbuchae to fan himself as it was rather warm.

It was like sitting at a ssireum match, listening rather than watching two duelists fight it out with their wits with Kyoung-mi on the losing end. She was no match for the other woman. Clearly, Myung-hee had heard enough gossip to figure out Kyoung-mi. If the latter had not been so transparent, she wouldn't have gotten anywhere with the younger woman.

"Cousin, wait."

He turned when he heard Kyoung-mi calling. Beyond her, he could see Myung-hee was still sitting in the shade of the trees, perusing the portrait he had finished. Once she reached him, however, the words she wanted to say became stuck in her throat as she stared at him. The words from the gisaeng was still ringing in her ears. Why was he so calm? There was only curious query in his eyes. There was nothing to indicate the discussion had any effect on him and that upset her more than anything else.

"You have not taken your repast, have you?" he said when she remained silent. "Best to have something to eat as soon as possible. It's getting late." He resumed his walk back to the pavilion, she kept pace with him.

"What do you think of her?" she said finally, for want of something to say even as she tried to sort out her conflicting emotions.

"A very perceptive woman," he said truthfully. With the maid behind them, he could not touch on his task. "You do realize she deliberately set out to provoke you? She did not begin to speak to me until you turned up."

"But, why? Are you saying she did not..," it was difficult to get the words out. "did not.. make an overture to you?"

"She did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What...what do you think of it?" she was angry he was being evasive.

"Is it important?"

"I know you men! Why should you be any different?!" she burst out furiously, snatching up her jangot over her head and marched away, leaving a amused Yunbok behind. He wondered if Kyoung-mi realised she was contradicting herself. He was surprised when Jae-hwa flashed him a disappointed look as she followed her mistress. Was the mouse passing judgement on him? He fingered his beard to hide his grin and sobered as he turned over the women's debate. Inadvertantly, Myung-hee may have helped out with his problem with Kyoung-mi. What she said at the end was striking. It remained to be seen if her words would have any effect.

"Who lives in your heart?" Myung-hee's voice said behind him. He turned his head to find that she had caught up to him, carrying Pokkot on her back.

"I fail to see how that concerns you," he turned away and continued his walk to the pavilion.

"It is not your cousin. She has tried and failed," she continued, matching his pace.

"What does that..," he said with exasperation, closing his jwilbuchae with a snap and turning to her.

"She persists because she believes she can move you," she interrupted him, looking at him in the eye. "As will I. But as I have said, our goals are different though the target is the same," she smiled at the forbidding stubborness in his eyes. "Shall we see what comes at the end? I look forward to a victory."

That was certainly declaring war, he mused as he looked at her retreating back. Whatever had happened to the gentle method she was advocating to Kyoung-mi? Heaving a sigh, he continued to the pavillion. He was on the defensive, he knew. Until Myung-hee displayed her hand, he would not know how to counter her. If he could even do it. Perhaps he might not even have to do anything once he discovered how she communicated with the foreign side. When would that be? A day? Two days? A week? He sighed and continued on to the pavilion. Aware that Jeong-hyang was anxious, he gave her a barely perceptible smile as he sat down at his table. She wished she could ask him what had occurred but supposed it was not serious since he did not seem worried.

As he continued with the painting of the party, he observed that master Bae's friends were equally as dapper as those who patronised the gibang. The proliferation of wealth had enabled wealthy men to pamper themselves as much as women did. One man in particular, made a show of polishing his glasses he removed from a angyeongjip before peering through them at the gisaengs. It reminded Yunbok of the time when he went with master Danwon to buy a pair of replacement spectacles. How he had fussed over the choices before settling on a pair for his master. Master Danwon did not however, use a angyeongjip as beautiful as the one the guest had brandished. Nor did it have a maedeup which made it overly aureate.

Maedeup, he frowned and paused. They were talking about maedeup the night he painted Myung-hee and her daughter's portrait. Sewing tools. Needle and thread. Hands bound the cords for the maedeup. There was not any need for sewing implements. It was the simplest and easiest way to make a meaningful and beautiful creation. Just like that wooden stand. Did she not say it was for making cords? It did not look like... The paint brush halted as he froze.

There were no other special cords in her room, nor on her clothes except for that three pendant norigae from which maedeup hung freely. There was none on her daughter. What kind of cords did she make? Come to think of it, that stand was very familiar. Where had he seen it before? Before he could pursue the thought, there was a general hustle and bustle. The picnic was over. Guests and gisaengs were getting up to allow the servants to clear away the dishes and soban. Hastily, he gathered up his painting tools before making for the enclosure to get his horse.

Most of the horses had been taken away to the horsecarts, leaving only those ridden by master Bae and the rest. While waiting for his horse to be unhobbled, the matter of the cords occupied his thoughts. Absentmindedly, he nodded to Suk-kwon when he brought over the horse he had ridden and mounted. No sooner had he sat in the saddle when it whinnied explosively and reared on its hind legs, almost throwing him off.

"Whoa!" Suk-kwon shouted as the horse bucked and jumped, trying to unseat its rider. The commotion attracted the rest who looked on in shock. Iseul grabbed hold of Jeong-hyang to prevent her from rushing forward. Jae-hwa did the same with Kyoung-mi.

"Get the reins!" Suk-kwon shouted to Hak-sun who was trying to trying to do just that but it was difficult as the horse continued to buck. Yunbok held on for dear life, knuckles white as he held on grimly to reins and saddle. Dizziness threatened to overcome him as he was jounced back and forth with the violent motions. It would not be long before he lose his grip. The resulting fall might even break his neck. Snarling in concentration, Hak-sun waited for a brief lull and lunged for the reins, risking a kicking hoof that kick out at him. Using all his strength, he fought to keep the horse from throwing itself about. A couple of servants added their efforts and succeeded in reducing the violence.

"Jump when you can!" Suk-kwon dodged about, watching Yunbok anxiously. It was dangerous but there was no other choice. Gasping for strength, Yunbok waited until the horse was pulled to the side in one of Hak-sun's attempts, released his feet from the stirrups and lifted both legs to the saddle. It was a precarious moment for he nearly slipped to the ground. If he had, he would be trampled by the horse's hoofs but he pushed off before he could fall that far.

He dove straight into Suk-kwon who was standing ready to catch him and they went rolling along the ground before they halted. The onlookers rushed up. Were they hurt? To Jeong-hyang and Iseul's relief, the two untangled themselves to sit up. Shakened but suffering no injuries, Yunbok got up and brushed flattened grasses and soiloff his clothes even as Suk-kwon ran a quick visual examination.

"What happened?" demanded masted Bae, face pale in his anxiety.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," said Yunbok as he straightened his gat. "I got on the horse and it went mad."

Everyone turned to look at the horse, no longer bucking but still agitated as Hak-sun and the servants restrained it as best they could.

"Perhaps the heat of the day has gone to its head," one of the guests suggested.

"Maybe something has gotten under the saddle," one of the servants put forth timidly. Suk-kwon eyed him minutely. What did the servant see? "That might be possible, sir," he said to master Bae. "All the horses were brushed down when they arrived."

"Check the saddle," said the older man even as suspicion bloomed.

The saddle was duly removed. It seemed to ease the horse though it stamped uneasily. The skin on its back was torn and bloody but there was no foreign object to be seen. Turning the saddle over, Suk-kwon found the culprit. A innocuous looking twig with a bloody sharp broken end jutted out. The crowd murmured in disbelief. How did it end up under the saddle?

"It could be an oversight, sir," said Suk-kwon. "The saddles were stacked on the ground and possibly, this," he held up the twig, "was accidentally caught underneath."

"I see," master Bae frowned thoughtfully but did not cast his eyes about much as he wanted to. "More care must be taken next time. It is fortunate we avoid a tragedy today." Murmurs of agreement. "Since the horse is injured, Mr Ahn, you can ride in one of the horsecarts."

"I look forward to that, sir," Yunbok said.

"Then let us go back, it will be dusk soon," master Bae gestured to the crowd and everyone made ready to depart. With Iseul's warning hand on her arm, Jeong-hyang walked away with better colour. It been a moment of terror for her and she was certain she would have bad dreams about the incident that night. Still, it was enough to know he was all right. Yunbok loitered behind to offer his thanks to those who aided him before getting on on one of the horsecarts. As the party made their way back to Chinhae, on the minds of several people were the thought; who had placed that twig there?

By the time he got back to his room at the Bae residence, Yunbok had exhausted every theory he could come up with. Worn out by the trip and the incident, the only thing on his mind was his bedding. Suk-kwon might have cautioned him to take extra care but he didn't think there would be any further attempts on him. At least, not that night. After making sure the windows and door of his rrom were locked down, he went to bed.

* * *

**Korean Words**

_angyeongjip - spectacles case_

_bibim guksu - a dish of wheat flour cold noodles, usually eaten in summer_

_dongdongju - wine made from glutinous rice (appetizer on hot summer season)_

_maendeurami-jeon - flower cakes_

_sugyowi - dumplings_

_Yudu-yeon - summer picnic, usually by brooks at mountain valleys or stream-side pavilions_


	10. Chapter 10

**Soseo 1789**

From the brightness of the light, Yunbok knew he had gotten up later than usual. Later than mid-morning perhaps. It was surprising Kyoung-mi had not come by but perhaps she was tired too. Not that it mattered one way or another to him. A servant who checked on him moments later came back with breakfast, two basins and towels. He sent him away after declining his offer to help with his glooming and locked the door. At times like this he wished Jeong-hyang was around. Another pair of hands made the task easier. He removed the manggeon, untied the topknot and washed his hair before drying it with one of the cloths.

As his hair dried, he carefully removed the beard, wincing as he peeled it off and put it aside, wishing he had not let Jeong-hyang talked him into 'growing' one as he washed his face. He could have simply said he was suffering from some malady or something if anyone in the village or his colleagues asked. Rumors and gossips about lack of facial hair mattered not to him. It was solely for her sake that he agreed to the idea. Using a mirror, he prepared the translucent but strong glue and put the beard back on, combed and tied up his hair again, dried by the time he finished with the beard. His ablution done, he checked his beard again before settling down for breakfast. As he ate, he calculated how time he had left. It was doubtful he would have more than a month to work with. At best, he had another two weeks maybe less before master Danwon arrived at Busan.

Would he even be able to accomplish his task before whoever tried to kill him yesterday make another attempt? Who was it? It could not be Myung-hee. No, not when she declared "war" on him so strongly yesterday. It was someone else. Could it be her maid, Bong-eun? Did she suspect he was to there to ferret them out? Did she think he was getting too close to the answer? Or did she not like Myung-hee's interest in him? Other than an impression of coldness, he hardly exchanged a single word with her except for that night when Choe attacked Myung-hee. More often than not, she was hurrying about on some tasks. If she did see him, there was always the look of disdain. Most curious. If it were really her, he would have to triple his efforts in nailing her down. How to go about it?

But wait, he was thinking about cords yesterday. What kind of cords was Myung-hee making? If they were meant to be decorations, why was there no sign of them in her room? Where had he seen that wooden stand before? It was somewhere else in Chinhae, he was sure of it. The marketplace? Frowning, he came to a decision. That should be the first place to search for the answer. Grabbing his gat and coat, he made his way out of the mansion and down to the marketplace, scrutinising every shop closely. It was not likely to be the shops selling victuals, the cloth shop? He stood outside and looked in, no sign of any wooden stand. Neither did the ornament shop. Where else? Woodwares, brasswares. As he neared the weaponry store, he suddenly remembered. The weapon shop proprietor's wife had one like it. She could probably tell him more about it. Quickly, he made his way to the shop and was about to turn into it when he bumped into a man who came walking out at the same time.

"My apologies," the other man said curtly, ducking his head down as if in apology before continuing on his way.

Yunbok frowned and gazed at the man's retreating back. He seemed familiar somehow. Had he seen him before? No matter, it would come to him eventually. He walked into the shop and there was the proprietor's wife, braiding threads with the wooden stand. The sight of it brought a light to his eyes.

"Yes, sir, can I help you?" the proprietor asked politely even as he wondered at this young man's evident delight.

"If you would indulge in my curiosity, sir," Yunbok gestured to the wooden stand. "May I know what kind of cord is she making?"

"Oh, she is making kumihimo braids. Here," the proprietor lifted a sword from the display stands and pointed to the colourful braid attached to the scabbard.

"May I have a closer look?" Yunbok nodded his thanks when the proprietor held it out. The braid was beautifully stranded with a tassel at the end. It was less than the length of his hand and there was a spongy feel to it too as he felt it. He moved to the display stands and took a closer look at the braids on the other swords. Not all the braids were the same. Some were flat or round.

"Is this hollow?" he pointed to the braid of the sword he was holding.

"I would say there is space within," the proprietor nodded, wondering at this young man's curiosity, "not big enough to contain a knife but perhaps something like a special pair of silver chopsticks. Hardly anyone uses it for such a purpose however. The jangdo we have serves many purposes. Other than kumihimo, we also make other varieties of braids for the swords and customers who asked for them."

"Pardon me, I meant no offense but," Yunbok said, handing the sword back. "where was this skill learned?"

"From her mother. This used to be a foreign settlement a long time ago. Most of the foreign settlers left but some of them stayed behind," the proprietor said genially as he replaced the sword at the display stand, "and they intermarry with the locals. Like me," he grinned as he patted himself.

"I see. Do many people buy your swords?"

"You'll be surprised but I have orders that come as far as Hanseong. Of course, I don't draw as big a business as those in Busan but I still get a share. Why, I just sold off a Shinshinto blade just now."

To the man he bumped into just now? Yunbok frowned for he didn't recalled seeing a sword in the man's hands. He wondering if the man was connected in some way to Myung-hee.

"Is something wrong?" the proprietor asked with some concern, seeing his frown.

"No, no. I would like to buy some of those hollow kumihimo braids if you have it."

"Oh, most certainly," the proprietor turned to grab a small box from under the display stand and searched through the collection of braids in it. Going through them, Yunbok chose three. "That will be a nyang, please," he bowed when Yunbok gave him the money. "Are you sure you would not like to buy a sword?" he asked again as he put it away.

"No, you have been most kind with your time," Yunbok said politely, bowing his thanks before exiting the shop. He tucked the braids into his coat and returned to the Bae residence.

Back in his room, he upended the paper tube, dented from his impact and roll with the ground and spread out the drawings to sort them. He separated the drawings depicting Myung-hee from the others. Here she was greeting her guests. Mediating in a fight. Helping a drunken customer. Seeing off a customer during the day. And that day, entertaining those men. All her customers were dandies. All of them were, he ran his fingers over the figures. His eyes widened.

How many times had he seen her escorting her night guests out in the morning? But he had never seen the same when she entertained them in the evenings. He was usually too tired to stay the five watches of the night. He tapped his fingers on the paintings. Was that it? Was it really so simple? If it really was that, it was not surprising nobody noticed it. Further investigation was needed. He gathered up all the paintings and put them back into the paper tube before making his way to master Bae's study room and was given permission to enter.

"I was just about summon you," said the old man. "I hope yesterday's incident was not too overwhelming."

"It was a frightening experience, sir, but I do not think it will happen again," Yunbok said confidently which roused the other man's interest. "My task here is almost completed, sir. I came to ask if you have any particular entertainment scenes. Gisaeng with an instrument of your choice?"

"Oh!" master Bae quelled his excitement when he heard that. "Hmmm, any musical instrument is fine with me. If you would put in three, that is best. Please continue with your good work."

"Very well, sir."

As he left the study room, he wondered if he should continue on to the gibang. There was no reason not so he collected his stuff and made his way out of the mansion and down to the town center. The smell of fish was not so apparent, he realized, as he passed the marketplace. He must be getting used to it. As he approached the jumak next to the gibang, he noticed a head withdrawn hasily from behind one of the posts of the jumak. Presently, loud shouting was heard. It sounded like a fight was breaking out and true enough, crockery came flying through the air. There was a wail as the tavern-keeper

frantically tried to prevent the destruction of her property. Five men came tumbling into sight, scuffling with one another. Yunbok stopped. They were in the way and he had no desire to be caught in a brawl that was none of his concern. Other passers-by also veered away or halted to watch the struggle.

One of the men pushed his opponent who went tumbling before coming to a halt near Yunbok. It was then that he became aware that the 'fight' was no such thing for the man on the ground before him suddenly leapt up and went for him with a dagger. Those who were watching, gasped in shock. He dodged the swipe and struck the man's forearm sharply with his cane. The man dropped the dagger, gasping in agony as acute pain lanced through his fractured arm. By then, his accomplices abandoned any attempt to carry on their 'fight' and had surrounded Yunbok, armed with wooden sticks. The spectators hurriedly retreated to a safe distance. What had the young man done to attract such attention?

Yunbok was not keen to unleash the hidden sword but it looked like he may have to. There was still a chance he could simply remove them without using it. Rather than wait for them to attack, he went straight for the man before him. If he take him out, that would leave an opening for him to get through and make a run for it. There was a disturbance at his back but by then he was engaged with his target to see what had happened. The man he went for lunged forward, intending to stab him through the chest with the dagger that suddenly appear in his hand but he dodged to the side and struck his opponent who bent double in agony when the cane slammed into his ribs. As he turned, the other three attackers, including the man with the broken arm, were down unconscious with a stranger standing over them. His rescuer stepped to the man Yunbok attacked and twisted his arm behind him.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"I... I don't know what you mean!" the man gasped in pain as pressure was applied.

"Make it easy on yourself. Who sent you?"

"Aarrghh! It was merchant Choe! Please, let me go!" the man begged, face whitening in anguish.

"Stay there, then. The constables will be along presently."

Yunbok nodded to his rescuer who gestured to him to go on. He was one of Suk-kwon's men, he was sure of it as he continued on to the gibang. The tavern-keeper was angrily sweeping up the broken crockery, berating the troublemakers under her breath. She looked up as he passed and saw that they had been subdued, whereupon she picked up her broom and ran to give them a thrashing with it. Or rather the one who was still conscious who curled up into a ball as the broom went to work, with onlookers adding their admonishments.

The humor of it made him chuckled but he was sobered by the time he reached the gibang. Merchant Choe! It never occurred to him that the man would send thugs to beat him up. In hindsight, he should have, considering the confrontation he had with him but he was too distracted to bother with the peon. Come to think of it, he had not seen merchant Choe since the night he threw him onto the table. When was that, three days ago? Evidently, the merchant remembered everything. Pity, he was hoping the man would be too confused to recall what had happened. He stopped short as he saw who was coming down the steps. Choe's face was suffused with red when he saw Yunbok. Unharmed. Those useless louts he hired had failed! He glared at Yunbok as they came level on the stairs. The few gisaengs about watched worriedly. Word had spread of the painter's near demise at the picnic and they were extremely anxious.

"I should haul you up before the militia for the injuries you inflicted on me!" Choe grated.

"Perhaps, sir, if you imbibed less, they would never occur at all." Yunbok said calmly, knowning it would make the other man more angry.

"Impudence! Is that how you address an elder?" Choe turned even redder.

"If respect is deserved, sir, I will not hesitate," Yunbok wondered if the man would explode, his eyes were bulging so.

"How dare you imply I'm worthy of less?!" the roar that left Choe brought forth a number of spectators. Was there going to be a fight?

"You will not be here if it is not so," Yunbok returned serenely.

Furious, merchant Choe raised his fist and stopped. Belatedly he remembered this young fellow's martial abilities. Frustrated, he stomped off after throwing a threatening look at Yunbok. It had been a few painful days for him. Landing on that table had caused a few broken crockery to cut into him, besides the knocks and bruises he sustained. His temper did not improve much when he returned yesterday to find Myung-hee had gone off on some picnic with master Bae! And she had refused to see him just now, pleading exhaustion. His rage was so obvious that most of the servants took care to be more servile when he arrived home.

His fury was somewhat appeased to find a message waiting for him that had arrived with the latest shipment of tables. Ah! She would have to see him now, she had no excuse! Back he went, in a lighter mood. Only to have it dashed when he reached her room to see that the doors were opened and raised to the rafters. On looking in and saw that she had a guest, none other than the young painter! Sensing a presence, she looked up and arched an eyebrow in amusement when she saw his scowling face. Rather than make a scene, he turned and walked away. So, she had her eye on the young man, did she? There was no way he would allow that. He would take care of that young fellow, he would! Bong-eun walked pass him and he grabbed her arm.

"I have been most disobliging," Myung-hee turned to look at Yunbok. "I'm afraid I have created an enemy for you."

"It's a little late," Yunbok said dryly. "The moment he made that absurd request for the painting, he's already an adversary. His temperament would not have it any other way." Why did she want to see him?

"Do you have something to discuss?"

"How long before you finished your work for master Bae?" she tapped her daegeum with her fingers.

"Most likely by Daeseo. Is there a problem?" What was she planning now?

"What are your plans after this?" she was a little disappointed with his reply. She had been hoping for more time.

"I will return home with my cousin," he sincerely hoped that was the case. To return Kyoung-mi rejuvenated.

"She is not the one of your heart, is she? Why are you bothering to indulge in this engagement that you do not want?" she looked at him keenly. Would he deny it?

"Madam, are we back to this again? I have no inclination to discuss it. Please excuse me if there is nothing else." Was she not going to give up? She was ten times worst than Kyoung-mi, Yunbok got to his feet.

"Are you so willing to give up your beloved?" she said when he reached the door.

"What do you mean?" he turned back to her, puzzled.

"Do you want me to say it out loud?" How would he respond, she wondered as she studied his expression. Ah, he was tensed but at the same time, curious to know how much she knew but he was not panicky. An interesting reaction.

"Does it matter?" he lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's a rather intriguing question, it should matter to you." Why was he so assured? There was something she was not seeing. Yet. What had she missed?

"But what does or does not warrant my concern, madam? That is not for you to say," he said lightly.

With that he turned and left. Leaving behind a sllightly vexed Myung-hee who frowned and laughed. His unpredictability was proving to be a harder trait to handle and she had been so confident she had a hold on him. Bong-eun came in and quickly bent to whisper in her ear. What she heard made her slapped the table before her with anger. That insuffable man!

"Tell him second watch tonight," she said with asperity.

"There is also something else," added Bong-eun quietly.

"There's more?" demanded Myung-hee angrily.

"It's not merchant Choe. Madam, I would remind you of the codes of conduct," she said ominously.

At that, Myung-hee turned cold eyes on Bong-eun. "What are you saying?" she demanded.

"I sense that you have more than the usual interest in this painter. You have been watching him ever since he appeared. Now you are making your interest apparent to all. For your sake, I must remind you what happened five years ago," a little of Bong-eun's conniption seeped into her voice.

"You think I will repeat that? You are mistaken," Myung-hee said mildly. Once, the veiled threat would have meant something to her. Now, it only served to rouse her hatred.

"I do not think I am. Surely you know both of you can never be even if you succeed in getting his attention!" Bong-eun said derisively.

"Is that all?" Myung-hee leaned in to murmur softly. "I know it was you who caused the incident yesterday. Do not," she hissed vehemently. "interfere in my weaving or you will regret it."

"I am only looking out in our interests," Bong-eun's face grew forbidding. "Our goals come first!"

"Then you are less than what I think you are. Return to your duties!" snapped Myung-hee.

Sullenly, Bong-uen got up and went out of the room. She had to go and reopen old wounds, Myung-hee thought furiously. To her, it felt like it had only happened yesterday. The agony and the lost, how did she manage to live this long? If only she had chosen differently, would she be here today? Or living happily with her lover far away from here? She fingered the daegeum on the table and brought it to her lips. A haunting tune issued from the flute.

Outside the room, Bong-eun paused for a moment as boiling outrage threatened to spill into physical desire to inflict bodily affliction with as much blood and tearing as possible. The music only increased her wrath that she nearly returned to exact her displeasure. Instead, she marched out silently to the garden, sending those gisaengs and servants who saw her to retreat or avoidance. Who had incurred the hostility? Nobody ventured to ask or desire to find out. Her eyes took in everything before her as she stopped near the main courtyard and gleamed as they settled on a figure at the gates even as a plan began to form.

The brush that danced swiftly over the paper slowed as strains of the tune caught the wielder's attention. It was nothing he had ever heard before and he looked at the other two women to see they were similarly affected. It evoked sorrows and all the heartaches of past memories. Such was the intensity of passionate skill of the performer that Yunbok put down his brush, unable to continue. It could only be Myung-hee. What was it that was weighing on her? As the tune finally died away, they remained in silent reflection for a long moment.

Yunbok sighed before picking up the brush again, he doubt if they would ever know the story behind that song. A cough at the door caught their attention. It was Suk-kwon who came to tell Iseul master Bae desired her presence that evening. It was another conference, they looked at Yunbok who nodded and cast a significant look in the direction of Myung-hee's room. He must have found something. That would mean they might be going home soon. Their mood lifted immediately.

* * *

That evening, after seeing off Suk-kwon, Iseul and Jeong-hyang, Hak-sun finished his chores and prepared for an early night as he was not on duty when there came a loud rap on the door. Who could that be? He was surprised to see Bong-eun outside. Primed by gossips and suspicions, he was immediately on his guard. What did she want with him?

"May I come in?" she said coolly.

"Of course," he said easily. Hardly having any words to exchange with her in the time he was at the gibang, he wondered what was the urgency that impelled her to seek him out. As he closed the door behind her, he had a singular suspicion. There was only one reason she would find him. "Is there something you wanted?" he said as she stepped further in and cast an eye around the room.

"You know how to use that sword of yours?" she said abruptly, her eyes on the sword he had hung on the wall.

"Why do you want to know?" he cocked his head at her, relaxed but tensed. If she could spot the mark, she knew more than anyone else at the gibang.

"You need not play games. You are a sword for hire, are you not? That mark on the scabbard says it all," she said sanguinely, for she was sure she had made no mistake.

"Have you sought our services before?"

"Sought?" a bark of laughter. "Yes, I did indeed hire one of your friends once. He carried out the job impeccably and was well rewarded," she nodded towards the scabbard.

"What job was that?" he wanted to know. "If you have hired one of us..."

"Is there a need to attest my reliability?" she turned around to stare at him. If she was trying to intimidate, it was not going to work. The coldness of her personality slided pass. "The belated master Yoo's demise," she said finally, smiling in amusement. "You must have heard of it."

"Indeed," he said thoughtfully. So she did not do the killing herself but he was not going to rely on such assumptions. "What is it you want of me?" he dropped all pretenses. Whatever it was she intended, he needed to know.

"I know you are hired to protect master Bae's property but this task has nothing to do with her so there is no clash."

"What is the job?" he did not believe her of course. Inevitably, all things were linked in one way or another.

"You will be well paid," she untied a heavy pouch from under her chima and held it out. "Two hundred."

"Tell me," he said, accepting the pouch.

* * *

Choe was in an expensive mood as he strolled along the street, on his way to the gibang. What should he do that night? But he had already decided, had he not? He had spent the rest of the day planning out his agenda. Yes, yes, that was what he would do. Follow the agenda. Visions rolled delightfully through his head, his heartbeat picked up, sweat rolled off his forehead. He could not wait to get started so he picked up his pace. So engrossed was he with his daydreams that he did not return the greetings of the gisaengs, to their surprise.

Like the needle of a compass, his feet took him through the garden, up the stairs and to Myung-hee's room. The doors were opened and she was waiting for him, he was glad to watched him with narrowed eyes as he closed the doors behind him. The man was practically drooling. What was on his mind was glaring out of his feverish eyes. He sat down at the prepared soban and waited expectantly.

"Where is the gift?" she held out her hand.

"What is this? Is this the way a gibang operates?" his eyes glittered with amusement.

"Very well," she reached for the wine jug on the soban but he grabbed her arm before she could fill the cup.

"Not the wine tonight nor the daegeum, dancing or even sijo," his teeth gleamed as he smiled coaxingly. "I want something else. Which you have denied me ever since that night. I have been patient, no more."

"Is that really what you want?" his grip was too tight for her to pull away. "Then you have to let go of my arm, or do you want the soban as a companion?" she looked down at the soban between them.

"No, I want the touch of your body," he said bluntly, smiling with anticipation as he released her arm.

"Truly?" she said as she got up and moved around to him, seating herself behind him. He closed his eyes as she massaged his shoulders. "Perhaps you would like a taste of this?"

"What...?"

With a sudden wrench, she locked her arm under his chin and pulled his head back against her. He froze as he felt the sharp edge of a blade against his neck. The strain on his neck was painful but he dared not move. All lustful desire drained away like rushing water from a broken cask.

"You can't do this!" he gasped with shock and terror. Was she going to kill him outright? But she could not do that! His mind gibbered wildly.

"No? Have you never ever asked yourself what happened to the one before you? Surely you must have heard about his accident?" It was tempting. How she wanted to run the blade across his neck, ear to ear. "As he was not indispensable, so are you. There is always someone else who can take your place. Did you ever realize that? Or are you too busy giving rein to your deplorable slovenly indulgences to use what little intelligence you have? I have tolerated you long enough. This is the only warning I will give you. Now, where is the gift?"

"Ehh...," he scrabbled frantically in his coat and brought out a piece of paper. The blade was sinking in, he was sure of it. He went over backwards, his head hitting the floor when she removed the blade to take the paper and let go of him. Fearfully, he felt his neck and looked at his hand. There was no blood. "How can you do this to me?! I have been so devoted to you these two years!" he ignored his gat dangling to one side off his head as he sat up.

"You call it devotion?" she did not look at him as she moved away, being more interested in the message. "Harassing and hounding for my attention almost every day is not devotion. It's obsession."

"Call it what you want, I have been faithful!" he went red when she laughed.

"I wish you turned it on your own wife instead. I want none of it," she said dismissively.

"You want none of mine but you want it from that young fellow, don't you?" he spat angrily. "That painter!"

"What are you talking about now?" she said in a bored voice, holding the paper to the candle and watching it disintegrate into ashes.

"You know what I am talking about!" he was nearly frothing at the mouth in his fury. "Do you think I am blind? I've seen the way you look at him. Are you hoping he would whisper your name? While he..."

"Be silent!" she snapped, wishing she had drawn the blade across his throat earlier. "You are a lout, base born and ill news all round."

"Call me names but that doesn't change anything," he sneered before leaning forward to make sure she marked what he said. "But he rejected you, didn't he? It usually doesn't take long for any man to be charmed into spending the night with you but I know he has not so he must have refused. How that must have galled you!" he laughed disdainfully.

She revised her estimation of his wit. "I take it back, your intelligence is as little and worst than the two frogs in the folk tales. They could not see anything even if they stood on top of a mountain. Does your mind think of nothing else?" she mocked.

"You think you are clever," he stood up and walked to the door. "We shall see." On that ominous note, he left.

The painter would have to be warned. She sighed. Choe was easy to read as a bull in rage. He would sharpen his horns and charge at his target in his madness. Nothing would satisfy him until his victim lay bloody and beaten. She had seen it too often. However, this time, there was deranged frenzy in his eyes. Whatever he was going to do, it would be rash and brutal. Best she did it tonight, any delay could be costly. The letter was written quickly and walking out to the verandah, she called one of the servants to her and sent him on his way. One thing she was certain of, the painter could take care of himself. The way he had thrown Choe that afternoon spoke of his mastery in martial skills. But even then, one could not stand against many. She hoped he would be able to vanquish his foes for they still had unfinished business and her time was running out. Soon, soon, she muttered to herself as she gazed at the night sky.

Yunbok was sorting out the paintings when a servant called outside his room. There was a letter for him. Who would be sending him letters at this time? His eyebrows shot up as he read it.

_"The bull has girded itself. Rage shall ever drive him till the ground is red. - Myung-hee"_

Ahh, she was giving him a warning about Choe. Something must have happened and the merchant was out to get him in earnest. As if he did not have enough troubles already, he snorted. He doubted that the next encounter the merchant arranged would be as amiable as the one at the jumak. There was no help for it, he would have to be extra vigilant. He glanced out of the window, another few hours to third watch. Blowing out the candle, he lay down in his bedding but he was unable to sleep. If he had succeeded in his task, what would happen to Myung-hee? Silly, he chided himself. She would be arrested of course. Hauled to Hanseong perhaps and put on trial. Death awaited her. A pang hit him. Did it have to happen that way? Why, why did she do what she did? Was it really all because of her dead lover?

The knock on the door was imperceptible and became louder when there was no response. He jerked awake as a series of rapid taps sounded. Sleep had overcome him after all. He got up and was about to open the door when he hesitated. Was it friend or foe? Retreating a few steps, he called out softly. "Who's that?"

"What do you mean, who's that, rascal? Do you know what time it is?!" came Suk-kwon's annoyed voice. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Oh. Just a moment," feeling a little silly over his fears, Yunbok hastily gathered up the paper tube and opened the door. "Sorry."

"Come on. Better grab hold of my jacket, you might stumble," Suk-kwon had not lighted a candle for fear of attracting attention to the clandestine meeting.

"What, the blind leading the blind?" Yunbok chortled softly but grabbed hold of the back of Suk-kwon's jeogori nevertheless. The darkness was so encompassing that it was amazing the older man could see where he was going. Presently, they arrived at master Bae's study room. A single candle was lit, casting everyone's faces into ghostly visages as they huddled closely, leaving an empty space in the center.

"What have you found?" asked Suk-kwon.

"Take a look at these two drawings." Tapping out the prepared drawings from the paper tube, Yunbok laid them in the center space. "What do you see?"

"Hmm," Suk-kwon glanced at the two. Both of them were of Myung-hee and her guests. He turned the drawings this way and that before shaking his head and turned them over to master Bae who frowned

so hard that Yunbok had to hide a smile at the deep furrow that creased the old man's forehead. It looked as if he was about to split his face into two. But he could not figure it out either and passed them to Jeong-hyang and Iseul who examined it minutely as the two men.

One was of Myung-hee welcoming her guests, a cynical expression on her face as she looked at one of the men. Iseul peered closer. Was it cynical or mocking? All of them were wealthy men. It was hardly a surprise. The second drawing was of her seeing off a guest in the morning. The same man she was looking at in the first drawing who still seemed to be very much inebriated for his face was flushed. There was something, she frowned.

"See anything?" Yunbok asked, seeing her frown.

"I'm not sure what it is," she muttered. "But it's there," she exchanged painting with Jeong-hyang who mirrored her observation.

"It's not surprising really. What you're looking for here is the difference between the two. You only need to focus on the man, nothing else." Yunbok pointed out before turning to the other two. "The men she spends the night with are all dandies, no soldiers, no fishermen. There's a reason for that. You have sent people to spy on their every move and they did nothing out of the ordinary. That is because they are ordinary. They are not her accomplices. Merely her tools."

"Wait, are you saying it's this ornament on his coat?" Jeong-hyang said suddenly as she huddled over the painting with Iseul.

"Ah!" Yunbok smiled. "That's what I surmise."

"What ornament?" Suk-kwon almost snatched the drawings out of Jeong-hyang's hands. Master Bae peered eagerly from the side, his beard quivering with excitement. Where was it?

"She used our vanity against us," Yunbok shook his head at the simplicity of it. "Only rich men can afford to dress themselves up. From pouches to tassels to beads to maedeup, jwilbuchae, jangdo. What's one more pretty bauble on the coat? No one would know."

"This is no ornament, is it?" the object was so tiny that Suk-kwon had to squint. "Why did you draw it so small?!" he complained, struggling to make out what it was.

"Really, master, it's ridiculous for me to draw anything less than true view. Besides I have no reason to focus on that."

"What is it really?" master Bae took away the drawing from Suk-kwon and put it very close to his face.

"It's not a maedeup because maedeups are too flat and open. It's a Kumihimo braid," Yunbok gently tried to pull the paper away from the old man, afraid he would go cross-eye from the strain but old

master Bae stubbornly held on to it, wishing to see for himself the item in question.

"How do you know that?" Jeong-hyang asked curiously.

"I remembered seeing something like that at the marketplace and went to take a look. That type of braid is evident on a few foreign swords on display." From his sleeve, Yunbok drew out a Kumihimo braid. "I asked the proprietor who identified it for me. His wife is a foreign descendent who was taught the skill. I saw her braiding the cords."

"Wait, how do you hide a message in that?" master Bae put down the paintings to pick up the braid from Yunbok's hand. It was spongy in his hand.

"It's hollow, I believe you can insert a thin piece of paper into the braid after interlacing the strands. It will be difficult but not impossible."

"I can't believe we missed this," Suk-kwon slapped his face. It sounded improbable to him but he had no reason to doubt Yunbok's hypothesis as yet.

"It's mostly hidden in plain sight with the tassels as you can see. Anyone would think it's just part of the waist cord," Yunbok pointed to the waist cord of the man in the drawing.

"Alright, who would retrieve it from these men?" Suk-kwon thumped his thighs with determination. Now all that remained was to prove that the braid was indeed the method of interchanges.

"You said they did nothing but go home and rest. What about somebody sneaking in to steal it?" master Bae put down the drawing he had put before his eyes again, blinking rapidly for he had strained them.

"That's possible though there were no reported no break-ins," Suk-kwon thought it highly unlikely. It was just too much trouble just to steal such a small item. It had to be something simpler.

"Can it be a servant?" Jeong-hyang suggested.

"There're too many possibilities," Suk-kwon sighed.

"To pay any of the men's servants to do it would leave too many similar imprints on different people," Iseul commented. "They have to keep it simple and in plain sight, like the braid."

"Perhaps it is removed before the men even reached home?" said Jeong-hyang. "They tend to be drunk, aren't they?"

"That's true," nodded master Bae. "A drunken man would not notice anything untoward."

"When will Choe next send on a message?" Yunbok rolled up the two drawings before slotting them back into the paper tube.

"He visited her three times today," reminded Suk-kwon meaningfully.

"That must be it. She did not dismiss him on the third visit because he has to hand her the message. You would have to send a few more men this time to keep track of the man she next entertained." A thought struck Yunbok as he turned over Jeong-hyang's suggestion. "Were there no significant incidents before?"

"I would have mentioned it," Suk-kwon shook his head. "No, the fact that my men made no such report meant they saw nothing untoward with drunken men who weaved and knocked into people. It is what everyone expects."

"Someone will have to alert the thief. I wonder who?" master Bae fiddled with the braid, pulling it this way and that.

"Bong-eun?" Jeng-hyang suggested. "She can go where she likes without rousing suspicion."

"She's an even worst target to track since she runs so many errands," Suk-kwon bemoaned. "She has every excuse to visit every single merchant, every pedler and whoever else in this town!" That was an exaggeration of course but everyone perceived his meaning.

"We should concentrate on the next customer and watch him closely," master Bae said, having succeeded in running his small finger into the braid. He pulled it again, trying to see if he could made an opening big enough to insert an object.

"Once the braid is spotted and confirmed, someone will be close by to keep an eye on it," affirmed Suk-kwon. Now that they knew what to look for, it should go off smoothly. "What?" he said as he noticed Yunbok's worried look.

"I have a problem." Taking out Myung-hee's letter, he handed it to Suk-kwon who gave a low snort after reading it. The letter made its way to Jeong-hyang's hands.

"Merchant Choe?" she asked, anxiety clouding her face.

"Who else?"

Iseul did not think it was a good sign. "She sent a warning to you, it can only mean one thing."

"I know. I'll keep my distance from him," said Yunbok.

"We can't remove Choe yet. That will alert the other side," irritation and worry was evident in Suk-kwon's voice. "You will just have to be extra vigilant. I suggest you stopped visiting the gibang at night. Go during the day. Oh wait, why not just stopped visiting altogether now that you have accomplished the mission?"

"I can't do that until you confirm my findings." Much as Yunbok would like to do what Suk-kwon suggested, it was not feasible.

"All right, two of my men will take turns to back you up," Suk-kwon sighed, wishing he could hustle Yunbok off to a safe place. "Just don't go wandering off into small alleys, keep to the main streets."

"We are done?" master Bae looked at all of them who nodded in agreement. "Then everyone, your next meeting is with your beddings."

Quiet chuckles met this announcement but the other four took the hint and left. Jeong-hyang gave Yunbok a tight hug when they stopped outside his room. "Promise me you will grow a third eye behind your head," she said.

"Oh my, what will that turn me into?" he laughed, patting her back reassuringly. "I will be careful. You've better go."

"Hold my jacket," Suk-kwon whispered before leading Jeong-hyang and Iseul away.

Although the night was warm, Yunbok chose to close the windows completely. After making sure the door was locked, did he go to bed. By the time he got up the next morning, Jeong-hyang had already left with Iseul, much to his disappointment. He unsheathed the hosindo changpogeom to check its condition. Satisfied the blade was oiled and keen, he snicked it back into the sheath. Time to get going.

There was no incident at the tavern when he passed it that morning. Choe would not be so foolish as to arrange an attack from there again, Yunbok was sure of it. But where? The day passed uneventfully for he spent it In Iseul's room once more. With them, he temporarily pushed away his problems and relaxed, enjoying the music of the gayageum and the breeze that swept through the windows and doors. He did not see Myung-hee at all by the time he left but he stopped to have a word with Hak-sun to thank him for the risk he took to try to calm the horse down.

"It is what I should do, sir," Hak-sun wished he could tell Yunbok about Bong-eun's visit. "I'm glad nothing happened."

Yunbok handed over a package of seafood delicacies he had picked up during his trip to the marketplace for his noon meal. "A token of my thanks."

"Sir," Hak-sun added after bowing his thanks and Yunbok turned to leave. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," Yunbok assured him, not surprised by the emphasis on the last statement. As he made his way to the gates, he ran into the person he would like to meet less. If looks could kill, he would have been bleeding from a dozen wounds from the hatred stabbing out from Choe's eyes as they passed each other at the gates. He fancied he heard the man's teeth grinding. Would he snap like a dog?

Choe wanted to pummel Yunbok, the temptation was so strong he was shaking. The sight of the painter was like an irritating splinter he could not get rid of no matter how he scratched, bite or poked. If he had the fellow under his hands, how he would make him suffer first before he unmade him. His fury rose higher and higher that not a gisaeng was willing to entertain him, such was his thunderous countenance. Instead of making a fuss as they expected, he turned about and marched out through the gates.

The next day was uneventful as well. However, Yunbok had the feeling someone was following him. Was it Suk-kwon's man or somebody else? He did not try to spot whoever it was and continued to the gibang. Myung-hee seemed to be missing but from the others, he learnt that she had taken newly arrived gisaengs to the hojang. It seemed his theory would not be proven anytime soon. Time was running out. He quelled his anxiety. How many days before master Danwon arrive? He counted mentally as he sat at the pavilion beside the lotus pond of the gibang, painting a young gisaeng who pouted with disappointment when he did not seem to hear her comments. About six days left if master Danwon arrived on schedule.

Strong was his wish to remove this threat to his old master before he left for his mission. Would it be possible? Once more he tried to fathom Myung-hee's reasons to work for a foreign power. Was she brainwashed into doing it? How and by what method could a person as intelligent as Myung-hee be convinced to betray her own country? Was the heart as weak as that? Was that what passion could do to a person? So lost in his cogitation was he that he did not realize it was dusk.

When he did, he hurriedly left the gibang, feeling Suk-kwon's disapproving eyes behind him. Night had fallen but nothing happened, much to his relief when he reached the Bae residence. As he approached the house, he was surprised to see someone in the garden. It was Kyoung-mi with her maid holding a lantern, walking leisurely rounds. The sight of her brought forth the realisation that he had not seen her since the day of picnic, not even when he returned to the Bae residence in the evenings. What had she been doing? Keen to find out her state of mind, he approached them.

"Cousin," Kyoung-mi looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled when she saw him.

"I haven't seen you these few days. How are you doing?" he asked solicitously.

"I am doing well, cousin." she knew what he was asking really. She had been running over the words spoken to her by different people since that day. From her uncle, her cousin Young-joon, from him, his wife and finally the gisaeng. All with the same theme. Release, live, start anew. The words from the gisaeng struck the truest barb of all. Already she had begun to feel anger and frustration with him. Anger which would turn to hatred eventually. If she continued this way, then she would have lost herself. As the gisaeng had warned. She would have to let go but it was difficult. Easy to say, difficult to do.

"I'm glad to hear that." he hesitated. "It's six days to Daeseo."

"I know, cousin." Six days before they returned to Uiryeong was the unspoken statement. That was the projected schedule. "My health is better, I think..," she took a deep breath. She would have to take the plunge to tell him of her new resolve before her weakness took over. He had stopped listening to her however as he stood looking over her shoulder. "I want ..."

"Get back to the house!" he interrupted urgently. "Now!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "Get your mistress back to the house and alert the master!" he shouted to Jae-hwa who stared at him in confusion before she turned to see what had alarmed him. Horror filled her.

"What...?" bewildered, Kyoung-mi turned to look even as Jae-hwa tugged urgently at her.

Masked men were dropping off the walls and running towards Yunbok. Retreating was not an option, it would just draw these men to the house where too many people would get hurt. A flash of steel as the first man reached Yunbok who had drawn out his sword the moment he saw the silver flashes in the moonlight. The blades rang sharply as they met.

"Go! Go!" Kyoung-mi shouted to Jae-hwa who dropped the lantern and ran for the house, screaming shrilly. The screams roused the entire household and servants began to rush up.

How many were there? Four? Five? Yunbok did not bother to count, using the scabbard in his left hand to counter and block his opponent before landing a cut across his sword arm. That man screamed and retreated quickly, clutching his spurting wound but five more stepped up. Choe! It must be him, he was sure of it. He had sent the assassins to finish him off. Someone came running in from the wall, roaring a battle cry. It was Suk-kwon's man, the one he met at the tavern. He rushed one of the five nearest to him as he ran up.

Taking advantage of their distraction at that shout, he swiped his scabbard forward towards the nearest assassin. It was blocked but Yunbok got under the the man's guard to inflict a deep cut on the sword arm. Slow, they were slow. These men were not really professionals, he realized as the man fell wailing to the ground. Thugs? The smell of blood was making him a little sick but he pressed on, hoping to disable rather than kill. Out of the corner of his eye, his companion had similarly disabled two more men. The man in front of him was the only one left and he was aware of it. He retreated and Yunbok was not inclined to follow. Suk-kwon's man had other ideas though, he advanced and attacked. A flurry of strokes and the last man fell to the ground, fatally stabbed. Did he have to kill him?

Sickened, he turned away as the attackers laid where they were, afraid to move. Relief surged through him at having survived this second encounter. More glaring was the thought that Choe would have to be removed as soon as possible. A return to Uiryeong was out of the question with an adversary at his back. He started to turn away to the house when shouts rang out.

"Watch out!

"Get down!"

Then a shriek.

"No!"

He spun around when something heavy hit him from behind and knocked him to the ground. It happened so fast that he could not stop his forward fall. The extra weight made it a painful landing. His sword and scabbard flew out of his hands.

"Get that archer!" someone ran past as he lay there stunned. What had just happened?

"What ...?" he twisted around and was horrified to find it was Kyoung-mi lying on him. The arrow sticking out from her right shoulder was a shock. It was then he realised she had shielded him from an archer, possibly from the top of the wall. "Kyoung-mi!" He heaved her up, careful of the arrow. "Say something!" he glanced up as help finally arrived from the house.

"I'm all right." she said, wishing to soothe away the anxiety and horror away from his eyes as he looked back down at her.

"You're all right?" he echoed inanely. "How can you be alright with an arrow in you?" She had to live, surely she would live, he thought, stamping down on his panic.

"Here, let us see to her." master Bae said as he hurried up, distressed to see what had happened. "You, quickly, run to get a physician and a woman healer. You, get her into the house and alert the mistress and the maids!" he rapped rapidly to the servants who rushed off immediately. "The rest of you, checked those men. If any are alive, tie them up and then see to their wounds. Bring the dead to the main courtyard."

"Mr Ahn! There's a letter for you!" a servant rushed up amidst the chaos, waving a letter.

"I'll read it later!" Yunbok snapped angrily, emotions running high.

"But sir, the messenger says it's urgent!" the servant insisted, aware of edgy tempers.

"Of all the..." gently Yunbok handed Kyoung-mi over to the servants before he stood up to snatch away the letter to read it. He turned pale at the contents. _'If you value her life, come to the east hill overlooking the port. Follow the eastern trail. Now.'_ There was no signature.

"Wait," Kyoung-mi said weakly as a servant heaved her onto his back and stood up. "Cousin, what is it?"

"It's nothing. Get her into the house." Controlling his voice with great effort, Yunbok said quietly but glared at the servant to do as he said. The man obeyed quickly with Jae-hwa following behind.

"What does the letter say?" master Bae pulled Yunbok aside. He read the letter Yun-bok thrust at him. "Who is this she ..," he began before his eyes widened. "Not..."

"I don't know," agitation and panic was riling Yunbok up. "I have to go. May I borrow a horse?"

"Go, but arm yourself," master Bae said and stopped Yunbok as he headed for the sword and scabbard on the ground. "Wait, check at the gibang first. She could be safe and sound there and this is just a trap to lure you. The writer did not mention who is this person he's holding. I'll get two my servants to follow you."

"You are right, sir. I'll do that," Yunbok was glad that master Bae had a clearer head. At the moment, he could not really think clearly.

He grabbed the sword and scabbard on the ground before running to the stables. Two servants ran after, kindled torches and followed him out. Let her be there, he prayed, as he rode for the gibang. The gisaengs were surprised to see him arriving on a horse and splattered with dirt and blood at such an hour. Mindful that he could jeopardize his task as yet, he told them he had an urgent message for Iseul from master Bae, waving away their worried enquiries over the blood. His anxiety deepened when they told him she was not around, neither was Sun-yun or the two servants. Where did they go? The gisaengs had no idea but Myung-hee had spoken to Iseul before they left. With great effort, he thanked them politely and walked to his horse when he would rather run. Where were they?

He took a moment to consider and then sent the two servants to search, overriding their protests. One to the hojang, another to the markets in town. Perhaps Jeong-hyang and the rest decided to buy something from the market in town. He headed to the east hill alone. Suk-kwon would be furious if he knew.

All the worst things that could happen came to mind and it was all he could do not to run his horse too fast over the dark terrain. In his preoccupation, he almost missed the trail that cut away from the main road and was forced to slow down when the trail became rougher. Eventually the trail that was winding up the hill evened out and a flat clearing came into sight. There was only one person waiting. A woman. He glanced about warily, other than her and a torch planted on the ground, there seem to be no other. Perhaps she had men further down out of sight?

Dismounting, he led the horse to a tree and tied the reins to the trunk. The cloaked woman did not turn. Surely she heard the horse? Warily, he peered searchingly at the trees as he went near. All was quiet. The sea glistened under the light of the moon and the torch flickered in the wind. Tiny lights from the town gleamed like stars in the darkness.

"You came as I thought you would," the woman said as he neared. It was Myung-hee.

"I have no time for games. Why did you call me here?" he grated.

"You are upset, I don't blame you," she turned around and her eyes widened as she took in the dirt and blood on his coat. "But what has happened? There's blood on you."

"Your bull came calling. My cousin took an arrow meant for me," he wished she would just state what was it she wanted. Where was Jeong-hyang?

"Is she dead?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"No, tell me why you send that letter," his eyes flicked to the sea, ignoring her smile.

"Still so careful." she shook her head. "Did you think I would not notice? The answer is there for all to see."

"Enough, either state your purpose or I can leave you to spend your words with the air around here," he reined in his impatience. Was she going to keep beating about the bush?

"Very well, since you want it plain and simple. No more gaming with words shall we?" Myung-hee looked out to the sea. "An ultimatum. I give you two days to consider it."

"What is it?" he could guess it actually. The moment she lined it out as a final proposal.

"A choice. Sun-yun's life. Do you want her alive or dead?" Ah, but she already knew which way he would jump but there was really no entertainment if she did not give him the illusion of free will. The last and final answer lay with him. Would he fall?

Did she really have Jeong-hyang, Iseul and the rest at her mercy? He was positive she was running a bluff but with lives at stake, he could not take the risk of calling it.

"If I want her alive, what do I do?" he said slowly, weighing his options.

"You already know the answer," she regarded his profile with amusement and regret. How remarkable she would find another so comparable to what she had lost. What a finale to her journey.

"Then we are done for this night," he turned to go.

"Don't disappoint me." she said, halting him. "I have such high hopes for you," she moved closer as he turned to look at her, anger blazing at her. "Achieve the potential I see in you," she smiled when he frowned, trying to decipher her meaning. He stiffened in shock when she gripped his face in her hands.

"What are you.." he began and shock held him frozen when he felt her lips on his. It was so utterly foreign he couldn't think. Then everything seemed to go confusingly mad and he reeled at the unexpected assailment. Everything was fused into a kaleidoscope of scent and frantic beating of heart. The next thing he knew, he was staring up at her, her weight on him and the cold ground under his back.

"Nothing to say?" she arched an eyebrow at him.

He stared at her wide eyed. "What...what was that?!"

"Something that I learned, somewhere. Foreign," she smiled, trailing a finger down his neck. "It has been so long. You don't know what it is, do you?" she laughed. "But then, no one else do," she whispered. This time, he had his senses about him and yet he wasn't prepared for the feelings she was lighting up in him. Frantically, he pulled at her arms but she was surprisingly strong and only released him a moment later as she saw fit. He could only glare at her impotently.

"That was uncalled for!" he rasped furiously and pushed her away, rolling to his feet. He shook his head to get rid of the brief dizziness, snatched up the sword he had dropped and his gat from the ground and stomped away. For the first time in his life, he itched to pound someone to the ground.

"Aren't you going to ask her whereabouts?" she called.

"I have two days, don't I?" he said without turning around. "If she is dead, you can meet my blade then. Of that I can assure you." He mounted the horse and rode away.

A faint smile played around her lips as she watched him ride away. Her dead lover was not as shrewd or as sagacious as this young fellow. That she had upset his equilibrium for taking that liberty with him, that was certain. It was enjoyable, to cast him into turmoil. She never had this much fun before, she laughed to herself. Her game, her rules, the final pieces would be in place soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Soseo 1789**

What could he do in two days? Where were Jeong-hyang, Iseul, Suk-kwon and Hak-sun? It seemed impossible she could have held all four captive and yet she would not have issued that ultimatum if she did not. Yunbok did not know what to think as he rode back to the Bae residence. What was he supposed to say after two days? No, it was too early to start thinking about that, he should be trying to locate the missing first. Master Bae should be able to help. He rubbed his brow, struggling to get his thoughts in order.

Why did she do that to him? Angrily, he shook his head, trying to dispel the memory of that shocking strange meeting of lips. That revolting intimate exploration. He felt violated and yet it was strangely arousing. His breath caught a little as he recalled the feelings and he pulled at the collar of his shirt in discomfort. Where did she get the idea to do that? Foreign, she said. Did foreigners really do that? He shook his head again, extremely dismayed to find he was focusing too much on the subject. It was deliberately done to upset him. Of that, he was certain.

As he neared the sosul gate, he saw a small group about to enter. They looked familiar. For a moment he could hardly believe his eyes and kicked his horse to go faster. He bit back the words he wanted to say when he saw the four who turned to look at the sound of hoofs, mindful of the servants.

"Mr Ahn..," Hak-sun started and stopped as he took in Yunbok's blood spattered dirty coat.

"What happened?!" Jeong-hyang turned white and clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. Was he injured? But no, he got off the horse with no sign of injury.

"I was attacked in the garden earlier. My cousin was injured," Yunbok looked at Jeong-hyang meaningfully. _'Get to the women's quarters and find out if she is all right'_ his eyes were telling her.

"I'll go and see if I can help." she said immediately, catching his message. Picking up her skirts, she hurried away with Iseul.

"Why are you here at this time of night?" Yunbok handed the reins of the horse over to the servants who led it away.

"We escorted the mistress to the hojang who wished to see her," said Suk-kwon, keeping to his role. "We were instructed by madam Myung-hee to come to the Bae residence after the interview."

"All of you escorted your mistress?" the picture was becoming clearer to Yunbok now.

"The madam told us the hojang wanted to speak to us but it turned out she was in error," Hak-sun explained, wondering why Yun-bok seemed to find it funny.

Fooled by that devious woman! Yun-bok stifled the hysterical laughter that rose in his throat. He had betrayed himself thoroughly to her tonight and he could only blame himself for it. But then, he could not take a chance on four lives. Ahh, but he was tired. Suk-kwon watched Yunbok worriedly as his shoulders slumped. The attack must have been Choe's work. A more deadly assault than the jumak incident. Just then, a servant ran up to tell Yunbok that master Bae wished to see him and Suk-kwon. Hak-sun watched them go worriedly. His services would be called on soon and he must be prepared for it.

As they approached the main study room, Suk-kwon eyed Yunbok's back with puzzlement. Had he been lying on the ground? Why? Before he could question him, they were at the study room.

"How did it go?" master Bae asked once refreshments had been served and the maid left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What went what?" Suk-kwon whispered, eyeing them anxiously.

"Read this," Yunbok tossed Myung-hee's letter to him. Astonishment blanketed Suk-kwon's face. "Myung-hee's a devious one. I thought she has the four of you held prisoner. I have given myself away tonight."

"What did she tell you?"

"She gave me an ultimatum; two days to consider before taking Sun-yun's life. Of course, I did not know that the four of you are safe and sound."

"Consider? Consider what?" Suk-kwon was bewildered for Yunbok had not informed him of Myung-hee's interest.

"You have been rejecting all her advances, haven't you?" master Bae said. "She is using this to frighten you."

"It is not that simple. One of her motives is to make me betray my affections and I confirmed it tonight," his head was starting to pound which was making him even more weary. All he wanted was to lie down in a dark cool place to rest.

"Drink something," Suk-kwon said, seeing his discomfort and pushed one of the cups of tea on the soban towards Yunbok. "You have used up energy, you need to rest." He nudged Yunbok when he did not respond. "Drink!"

"Aigoo, you are worse than a woman!" Irritation made his voice waspish but Yunbok downed the cup of tea. To his surprise, it was spiced with ginger and persimmon. The taste of it enlivened him considerably.

"Vigilence over Sun-yun will be doubled," Suk-kwon ignored Yunbok's burst of temper, knowing he had been pushed to the edge by the incidents.

"Is it a good time to receive Iseul into your household?" Yunbok suggested to master Bae.

"I can do that. I will try to ensure no one can get to her here because I will be increasing the security of this place after tonight," master Bae nodded. It was indeed time to ensure the safety of everyone at the household.

"You don't have to use that excuse yet. Simply tell Myung-hee you need the women's medical expertise to look after the injured girl," said Suk-kwon.

"How is my cousin?" Yunbok asked belatedly. His mind had not cleared, he realised.

"The arrow was poisoned." The news brought a dreadful chill to Yunbok. "But we found out what was used from the prisoners' interrogation and the physician has prescribed the antidote. She should make a good recovery," master Bae said hurriedly and soothingly.

"I hope so," Yunbok heaved a sigh. "What happened to the assassins?"

"One of them was killed," master Bae nodded to Suk-kwon. "The rest were removed by the constables after making their confessions. Most of them are thugs hired from the western quarter. As for that archer. I'm afraid we couldn't catch him," he said apologetically to both Suk-kwon and Yunbok. "They will be arresting Choe for being the author of this attack. So he will be removed for a legitimate reason without jeopardizing the mission."

"Myung-hee must have pushed him over the edge, I wonder if it's deliberate." Yunbok muttered. "He must have known he would be implicated and arrested for this latest attempt."

"She is very certain of his temper because this is an extremely foolish act. To launch an attack in someone's house that would rouse attention and point the finger at him? What is he thinking?" Suk-kwon could hardly believe at Choe's cheutzpah. "You know," he looked at Yunbok, "he reminds me of Hyun-su?"

"Yes but Hyun-su was wary for his own safety despite his madness," Yunbok nodded, recalling the unpleasant incident eight years ago. "Myung-hee branded him right; Choe is exactly the enraged bull desiring to vent its fury irregardless of the costs."

"She is too canny to nail. If she has to make a move soon, it might be tomorrow." News of the merchant's arrest ought to cause a flurry on both sides though Suk-kwon had no doubt the man would be replaced. As to whether the woman herself would continue to play the game, it was hard to tell.

"You think? She may decide not to do anything at all until Choe's matter is settled." He was really hungry, Yunbok realized he did not have any dinner at all. He picked a tteok off the plate on the soban.

"You have better hoped she does and we arrest her before the two days are up," Suk-kwon said grimly. "Or have you already decided on the answer?"

"What, whether I should bed her?" Yunbok quipped drolly, stamping down on the desire to laugh. "I must be really hungry and tired to say that," he said as an afterthought, chuckling at Suk-kwon's expression. Master Bae only looked amused. "If you will excuse me, master Bae, I'll see if I can find out any more on my cousin's condition before retiring."

"I understand. I will send a servant to prepare a meal for you."

They watched him apprehensively as he stumbled slightly on the way out. That the stress was getting to him was obvious in his posture. Fervently, Suk-kwon hoped he would be able to bring the matter to an end within the week, he did not think Yunbok could hold on any longer than that.

"It's burning him out," master Bae said sympathetically. The young man looked worst than he had when he first arrived. Thinner and there were dark shadows around his eyes.

"If I could, I would not have him take up this task at all," Suk-kwon fought down his desire to haul Yunbok and Jeong-hyang home that very night. Home where they could rest undisturbed.

"You're that close to him?"

"As close as blood. I take it that Myung-hee has taken an interest in him? Why didn't you say something?" That woman had set something in motion, Suk-kwon was sure. Would he be able to avert whatever she had planned?

"That was an oversight," said master Bae apologetically. "I dismissed it as a harmless passion. I never thought she will take it that far." In truth, he thought it was a passing whim on Myung-hee's part, a desire for some distraction. "She has never displayed more than a brief interest in the men she came across."

"In hindsight, I should have anticipated it." It was a too late to start lamenting over his lapse, Suk-kwon sighed. "He's always having problems with women that cross his path long enough."

"Truly? Then it's amazing he isn't a philanderer," master Bae's esteem for Yunbok rose.

"Heh. Do you really think that woman is only after him? Can it be possible she suspects he is sent to expose her? What she did tonight could be nothing more than to find his weakness and exploit it."

"It is highly probable. She would not get very far if she did not take extreme care. New comers pose a danger especially."

"Now that she knows he can be threatened with Sun-yun, what will she do next?"

"If she suspects he isn't what he seems to be, perhaps she would feel a little more secure with that hold over him. She might attempt to get that message out."

"Hopefully, tomorrow. If Sun-yun and Iseul are staying here, there is no reason for me and Hak-sun to go back at all. I'll linked up with the others and make arrangements."

"May the heavens smile on us," master Bae prayed fervently.

* * *

**Chinhae gibang**

Voices, talking and laughing, shrill and low. The sound of music. The beat of the janggu. Perfume scents, wine and food. All of these flowed past unheedingly as he cast his eyes about. Where was she? He looked in every room before crossing the garden, shouldering those who stood in his way aside carelessly. Leaving behind a disturbed wake of outrage. He thrust opened the doors of the room. Darkness ruled within. She was not there. Where was she? Rage roared within as he turned to look about him and his eyes alighted on the woman approaching with a little girl.

"Where is she?!" he shouted. The frightened girl shrank behind the woman who remained silent. Furious, he grabbed the front of Bong-eun's jeogori and shook. ""Tell me where is she?!"

"I don't know where she is," Bong-eun raised a brow coolly. Her unruffled response only fanned his rage. He thrust her away and grabbed the girl who screamed as he pulled her with him.

"Tell her to come find me tonight if she wants her daughter back!" he threw over his shoulder. Before he could proceed any further, pain ran up his arm and he involuntarily let go of the girl with a yell. He lifted his arm to see a jangdo sticking out of it. "How dare you!" he pulled out the jangdo and went for Bong-eun with it. She dodged, avoiding his charge which brought him up against the wall, headed for the petrified girl to pick her up and ran for the garden.

She was going to pay for that! Killing rage soared and he ran after them, jangdo in hand. By then Bong-eun was already midway through the garden, heading for the main courtyard. Those in the garden watched in amazement at the chase. Was merchant Choe running after with a knife in hand? The gisaengs who saw him started to their feet and began to shout for help. Their cries attracted the servants, the gatekeepers and those about the main courtyard.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted as his quarries vanished among the crowd. A man yelled in alarm when he began to swipe wildly. Gisaengs and patrons retreated. Had he gone mad? Warily, the servants surrounded him, clubs in hand.

"I want to see Myung-hee, tell her to come out!" he shouted, little splatters of spittle flying from his gushing teeth. "Tell her! I'll die right here if she doesn't!" he jammed the jangdo against his neck as the crowd watched in horor. The gisaengs looked among themselves, who was going to tell him Myung-hee had gone out?

Before anyone could decide what to do, one of the servants standing directly behind Choe took matters into his own hands. Raising his club, he darted forward to strike Choe on the head. The blow dazed him and the rest took the opportunity to rush in. Swiftly, he was disarmed. What to do with him? Someone suggested bringing him to the constable bureau. Afterall, he had disturbed the peace with violence. There was no dissension so a few of the servants hauled him away as Bong-eun appeared with the girl to watch with a smile of malice.

The hubbub of the gibang picked up again so after. Hot on everyone's lips was the incident. Choe's passion had indeed gone to his head, intent to harm a woman and child, suicidal. They did not think he would ever turn up again and no one was surprised to learn that he had been remanded the next day. A few gisaengs bemoaned the reduction of income but were not too upset. In the following days, when it became known that he had sent assassins to kill the painter, none shed any tears over the news that he would soon face his end. As far as they were concerned, it was good riddance.

* * *

**Bae Residence**

Weariness gnawed at him, his body ached but but Yunbok could not rest. Not until he was certain that Kyoung-mi was on the road to recovery. Thus, he paced at the main hall as he waited for the maid he sent to the women's quarters to come back with an answer. Why did he not just hasten her to the house? If he had, he would not be the target of that arrow. The walls and pillars of the house would make it difficult for the archer. He snorted. It would work if he already knew the archer was there. What was he supposed to do now? To her family, he would be a heartless cad if he continued to reject her but he really could not do anything else. He heaved another sigh and looked up when he heard footsteps. The maid beckoned to him to follow. She led him to one of the guest rooms in the women's quarters and opened the door. Jeong-hyang nodded to him as he stepped in. Where was Iseul?

"How is she?" he asked, sitting by the door as he looked at a slumbering Kyoung-mi.

"She's lost some blood. We're expecting an onset of fever from the wound but hopefully, nothing too seious." He looked so tired that Jeong-hyang wished she could hold him, even for a while and soothed away his cares. "I'm taking the first round of the watch, Iseul will take over later."

"Has she said anything?"

"No, not since I came." There was something else bothering him, she was sure of it. He looked as if he wanted to tell her something but was hampered by Jae-hwa's presence. More than ever, she wanted the charade to end so they could stop this exhausting play acting. "You are tired, why don't you get some rest? I will inform you if there is any change in her condition."

He made as if to object then changed his mind and left. As far as she knew, there would be one singular quandary foremost in his mind. How could he continue to reject this woman who had saved his life? To the others, he would appear to be a heartless man. Was there no other way? Should he take a gamble and tell her the truth? She looked down at Kyoung-mi and noticed the beginnings of the fever sweat. Hurriedly, she sent Jae-hwa to get a basin of water and cloth. The problem would have to wait. First she must ensured this woman who saved Yunbok's life live.

* * *

_It was so dark and lonely. Just like the empty nights she spent in strange rooms with strange people. No aboji, no omoni. A man came whom she eventually called uncle. He had kind eyes and they went on a long journey to the place she would call home. A young boy looked sympathetically at her as she cried and cried for her parents, a strange forbidding woman whom she called aunt who eventually became like omoni to her. Learning to sew, to cook, to read, to write. That was all there was to fill her days. The walls of the anbang kept her in, safe and secure but lonely. Sometimes her aunt's friends would come to visit and she would just sit and listen. Sometimes she would go out with her aunt, a rare treat, to the marketplace or the temple. _

_Then she was alone again, omoni was gone. The keys of the house became hers and for a time, her days were filled. She learnt much just from listening to uncle's conversations with his associates. Young men would sometimes come to the house, cousin's friends but they were uncivil and clamorous when they thought she was not around. Why did he make such friends? Then he came out of a dark night and she was lost. He was like the wind that shook aside the walls of her heart. His compassion, talent, altruism drew her like a moth to flame. But ah, like the wind, his heart and soul were not hers. _  
_Eight years she had spent, wishing for something that she knew could not be hers. Where did those eight years go? She could not remember how she spent it. _

_No, was he going away? All her pain and fears came rushing to the fore. No peace, no stability, emptiness, where was the road she sought? Where was he? Then like a light out of the darkness, a familiar voice told her to rest. To forget the past and her sorrows. Where were her dreams? Had she none at all? _

_"How is that possible? Unless the dream that which you hold has withered into ashes and you did not even realize it? If it isn't attainable, then isn't it time to let go? Would you not look within for the strength that you valiantly displayed that night and admit it?" Despair, was that despair for her?_

_"He refused to act on what is right even as he knew the truth." That look in his eyes, it was contempt and yet intermixed with sorrow._

_"All I can return to you is the love of a brother, a friend." Honesty, he did not lie. _

_"To love him is to suffer and die a little death. To love him is to walk with him no matter what road he takes. And yet, love from both sides must be given freely, unchained, no reservations for if it is not so, then it is nothing but ashes and useless dreams." Unchained, no reservations. Ashes, useless dreams ... _

_"If you are truly sincere then you should recognize that letting go is the best choice before all turn to dust and hate. They are sad and bad companions for company, constantly stabbing at the heart, bitter to taste at the end of the road." Dust and hate. Hate. Anger. Hate and anger. Hate and anger._

She sighed.

* * *

Yunbok sighed wearily as Kyoung-mi's agitation ceased. The fever had broken. He looked across her at Jeong-hyang who returned his gaze sadly. The shadows seemed darker than ever around his eyes, having stayed up the night beside the feverish woman after being summoned by an extremely worried Jeong-hyang who could not calm her. Gently, he disengaged his hand from Kyoung-mi's tight clasp and left wordlessly for his room. Iseul sighed in sympathy over the situation Yunbok was in and murmured softly to her friend. Both of them needed to rest. More importantly, they need each other.

Birds chirped in the trees, sounds of children laughing but he heard nothing. He sat in his room, gat hanging carelessly off the desk, his dirty coat on the floor as he stared blankly at the wall. He did not even hear the door to his room opening and gave a start when hands turned his head. He looked at Jeong-hyang who had tears glittering in her eyes.

"I'm tired," was all he said.

"Rest," she drew her fingers gently across his brow.

"Not just me," he drew her down with him. "Should you be here?"

"Iseul has taken over from me and I'm tired of the charades." she listened to his breathing, something she missed and had not heard for some time. It sounded strained to her, increasing her apprehension for his health. "Talk to me."

"I can't do it," he muttered. "It is not a matter of choice because there is none."

"You are prepared to bear the brunt of opinions?" she held his hand to her face.

"If I have to," he stared at the ceiling. "We will have to leave."

"Where you go, I go," she said steadfastly.

"That's it then. It will just be the two of us, P'ado will be with his father," he frowned and coughed.. His heart seemed constricted, making it a little difficult to breathe.

"I will miss him," she reached out to smooth the frown wrinkling his brows.

"There's something else," he coughed again. "Myung-hee knows you are my weakness . I all but admit it last night when she tricked me into meeting her at the east hill overlooking the port."

"What else?" To her ears, his breath seemed to falter. Anxiously she sat up and rubbed his chest before turning him on his side to do the same to his back. "Try to relax, you're too tensed."

"Two days to decide if I should go to her else she takes your life," the strain gradually left him as he unwound under her ministrations. "She's clever, she made me believe she had you, Iseul, master Suk-kwon and Hak-sun in her hands. I tried to find the four of you at the gibang before meeting her but nobody knew where all of you had gone to."

"Oh she is devious indeed. What are you going to tell her in two days?" she turned him on his back, relieved to hear his easy breathing.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Obviously, it's a no." he sobered. "She's dangerous, I don't think she's really out to have me. I think she suspects that I'm here to find out what she's up to and sought to find a way to have a hold on me."

"Why not just have you done away with?" she said bravely despite the terror of the thought. "Why leave you alive if you're a threat?" Supporting herself with her arm, she reached down to gently rub his brow with her other hand. He was really too thin and she stifled the sobs that threatened to spill.

"Maybe she thinks she could use me in some ways," he opened his eyes to look at her. "You are staying here, master Bae intends to tighten up the security so you should be safer."

"Are you going back to the gibang?"

"No. Master Suk-kwon is hoping she will send out the message that arrived and catch the one she's communicating with either today or tomorrow. Or maybe a few days later, hopefully not beyond the two days."

"Then you will have done what you were sent to do," her sorrows fled and her eyes took on a sparkle at the joyful news.

"Hmmm..," he mumbled and was silent. Seeing that he seemed to have fallen asleep, she got up to leave. A hand reached out to halt her. "Not yet. Stay a while longer. I miss you."

"We risk exposure," she reminded him but let herself be drawn down.

"You said you do not care for the charades and there's something else I have to tell you too," he said persuasively.

"What is it?" There was an apprehensive air about him that puzzled her.

"Myung-hee did something very strange," he hesitated. "She just grabbed me all of a sudden and I..."

"What?" she said evenly.

"I know she did it to upset me, get me confused. She's playing some kind of game with me. What is it I'm not sure. But I sense even as she carries out her scheme, at the same time she's seeing someone who's not me. Do you know what I'm saying?" he wondered how he should explain it. "There was passion, desire and that look in her eyes. It was of pain and lost for whomever she sees in me."

"That..," Jeong-hyang quelled the jealousy rising in her. He was not saying Myung-hee was madly in love with him so there was no need for her to be agitated. "Is it possible she sees her dead lover in you? The gisaengs had been talking of her pining for her lover she lost five years ago."

"I don't think she's seeking a replacement," he sat up, cocking his head thoughtfully.

"What does she really want then?" It was so difficult to postulate the intentions of Myung-hee with the little they knew about her, Jeong-hyang felt it was a futile effort.

"I don't know."

"I think I've better return to my room before someone noticed I'm not there." she said, rousing herself and halted when he reached out to her.

"I confess I'm most curious how it will be like with you," he held her face in his hands.

"What?"

"This." He felt her start but did not resist.

"That is ... strange," she said when he released her, her hand touching her lips. "Where did she get the notion?"

"...she did more."

"What?" she stared at him. "How..?"

He could feel the shock that ran through her, the stiff resistance that slowly melted away and then everything was forgotten. For a while, the world outside did not exist until a chorus of yells issued from the garden reminded them. They stared at each other.

"What foreign custom is that?" she said in disbelief, half in horror, half in confusion. Her bemusement increased when she found they were both on the floor.

He sighed, moved aside and laid himself down. "May she'll tell us, if we asked her," he laughed tiredly.

"Go to sleep, you need it," she said, pushing away all thoughts of what had just occurred.

She smiled when he planted a kiss on her cheek before waving her away languidly, laying back down and closing his eyes. Cautiously, she unlocked the door and peered out. Fortunately, there was no one in the corridor. Taking it as a good sign, she returned to her room.

* * *

Iseul was not surprised to learn Myung-hee was not available when she returned to the gibang with Suk-kwon and Hak-sun to collect their belongings. Busy hooking up her target, no doubt, she thought as she passed the message to Bong-eun instead. The woman nodded inscutably and turned away without a word. It was hard to tell what was on her mind but she fancied there was tension about her. Was she afraid Choe would say too much? She had been surprised to find neither woman had left. That would have been the wisest course once Choe was arrested. But perhaps leaving would have admittance of guilt. Would they brazen it out, deny any involvement? They must be very confident, she thought as she packed up Jeong-hyang and her own clothing and essentials. Hak-sun stood outside the room with another servant to take on the packs.

Somewhat to her annoyance when they went to the main courtyard, Suk-kwon was not around. Still packing? She really needed to get back to her patient. Her brows cleared when she remembered their plan and pulled her jangot more securely about her. Patience, but they could not tarry too long for it would rouse suspicions. Moments passed and Suk-kwon appeared just as she spied Myung-hee's guest weaving his way to the gates from the garden. They timed it just right and reached the gates at the same time as the man. Suk-kwon spotted the kumihimo braid as he swept his eyes past the man. That rascal was right after all!

Not wishing to appear they were following, they walked ahead of the stumbling fellow, making sure not to block him. Making brief halts now and then, the man blinked his eyes as if trying to clear them. People passed by, avoiding this man with the unsteady gait, disapproval marking a few faces while most were mainly indifferent. Before long, they were at the bustling marketplace. Here, there were more contacts as people brushed lightly against one another. Deliberately keeping a pace behind at an angle of the man who kept bumbling into others, Suk-kwon managed to have a reasonable view of the waist cord. A trio of boys playing a game of catch came running past. One of the boys knocked into the man, apologized profusely and ran off before the befuddled man could do anything else. The braid was gone! Suk-kwon did a double take.

Quickly, he pretended to be missing something on himself and turned around, eyes seeking the boys. There, skipping through the crowd. One of his men was looking at him, he gave him the signal to follow him and walked as fast as he could after the boys. They stopped at a stall selling dasik and yeot. One of the boys passed something over to a man dressed in rough workclothes, receiving some coins in exchange. Suk-kwon looked straight ahead as he walked past them. Looking down at his feet for a few moments, he whispered instructions to the man beside him and took another route back to the Bae residence, only Hak-sun was waiting for him for Iseul had gone in to hand over the packs to Jeong-hyang. After telling Hak-sun to take up gate duties, Suk-kwon went to see master Bae.

"So is it as he thought?" master Bae could hardly hold back his eagerness.

"He is right about the braid," Suk-kwon sighed heavily. "They are clever. They used a child to remove the braid and passed it on to the real agent."

"You realized that we may not have any evidence at all? Surely the message will be destroyed once it is read."

"I don't intend that message to reach the final destination at all."

"What did you arrange?" master Bae asked curiously but someone interrupted before Suk-kwon could answer.

"Master, there is a man at the gate who says he's Du-ho's friend and seeks an audience with you," said a servant outside the door.

"Show him in."

The man Suk-kwon gave his instructions to at the marketplace bowed to the two men before handing something to Suk-kwon. It was the kumihimo braid.

"It went as you ordered, sir. Two of us are following him."

"Very good. Report as soon as there are developments."

The man bowed and left.

"I think the other three need to be here before we open this," Suk-kwon waved the braid at master Bae who nodded in agreement and sent a servant so summon Yunbok, Jeong-hyang and Iseul.

When they appeared, Yunbok had the most disgruntled look on his face at being disturbed just when he was settling into sleep. His annoyance disappeared when he saw what was in Suk-kwon's hand.

"You got it." Delight coloured his voice.

"And I thought the three of you ought to be here when we opened it. Still tired?" teased Suk-kwon who handed the braid to Jeong-hyang. "Here, you are the expert with the needle. I think you can unravel this better than we can."

Pleased and a little anxious, Jeong-hyang accepted the braid and examined it carefully with Iseul. The men waited as they discussed over it in low tones, Jeong-hyang excused herself and returned moments later with her pangjigurut. Usiing the sewing tools and with Iseul's help, she made cautious cuts at the knots and then picked at the strands. Slowly, as they unraveled, a piece of paper rolled thinly eventually appeared. With slightly trembling hands, she unpicked more of the strands of thread until the paper could be pulled out safely without tearing. Suk-kwon spread out the paper on the table as everyone leaned forward to take a look.

"Well, well...," said master Bae as he read the foreign script. "They are keeping abreast of events," he tapped the paper. "This message states the arrangements that have been made at Busan."

"What?! How did they manage to find out about that?" Suk-kwon said in disbelief.

"Did it specify for whom the arrangements were for?" Yunbok butted in before master Bae could answer.

"Yes it did. For two painters," he looked at the paper again. "I think they do not know what the painters intended but anything pertaining to the island is of note."

"It's just as well this message did not arrive," there was satisfaction in Suk-kwon's voice.

"Did you make a switch? How would you know if she did not use different types of braid coding?" that was the point that was worrying Yunbok. If there was a specific band of colours to the braid, they could not hope to replicate it.

"That thought had occurred to us so we had to abandon our original intent to substitute messages. There's also the problem you have with Myung-hee," Suk-kwon looked at Yunbok soberly. "Whether she intends to have you or knows what you are about, she has to be removed because either way, she will know she has been compromised."

"What happens next? When is she going to be detained?" Yunbok asked.

"Definitely, once we know who is to receive this. If all goes well, all will be wrapped up by tomorrow," Suk-kwon said with much relish and relief. It would be all over within the next day or so and they would have some time to rest for the remainder of their time in Chinhae.

The glance between Yunbok and Jeong-hyang was one of absolute relief and happiness. A shadow crossed Yunbok's eyes when he remembered he still had to resolve the problem with Kyoung-mi. But the decision was already made, he had no regrets. Jeong-hyang nodded at the resolute determination in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Soseo 1789**

It was late afternoon when Suk-kwon received the information he was waiting for. Surprised at the delay, he questioned the men. It turned out the agent had returned home and did not venture out for much of the day. They could only speculate that fearful for his life when he was 'robbed' and having lost the message, he could not decide what he should do. In the event he should try to run, they had orders to detain and interrogate him. But he did not run, rather, he finally left his house and made his way to the port. To a trading ship which belonged to a merchant in metal wares.

Time to remove all the players on this side. He dispatched men to detain Myung-hee and the agent before meeting with the local magistrate. There was no need to send anyone after Choe for he was already was in custody. How foolish and mad could the man be? To do what he did at the gibang. Singing like a bird, he was now, spilling what he knew. Disturbed to hear that foreign agents were active in his district, the magistrate agreed to have Choe and the agent, who was brought in pale faced and shaking, moved to Hanseong under tight security.

There was no sign of Myung-hee yet. Suk-kwon was wondering what was happening when the men he sent to detain her quietly returned to report that she and Bong-eun were missing from the gibang. They had run after all but why did they wait? They could have simply handed over the information to their superiors if they had already made up their minds to disappear. Was it a deliberate ploy? To what end?

The women's disapperance promptly set off a flurry of orders from the magistrate, chagrined at having been patronising an enemy, to hunt down Myung-hee and Bong-eun. A search was carried out under the pretext that Choe was responsible for their disappearance. The news left the gibang in a chaotic state, for Pokkot was also missing. Speculations went wild. No one was upset over Bong-eun but Myung-hee was much respected for her fair handling of affairs at the gibang. What could the man have done with her and her daughter?

For a couple of days, the search turned up nothing. There were quite a number of places to hide, caves along the coast, the hills, the nearby town Changwon. In fact, both women could have left already. Would they dare to tarry in town? Suk-kwon thought it highly unlikely but thought he should not jumped to obvious conclusions. He called another meeting when he returned to the Bae residence. Looking better rested, Yunbok opinioned that Myung-hee could still be around. What better way than to hide in plain sight? Like the way she used the braid to hide the messages. It was difficult for men to intrude on women so their search was rather a waste of effort. They would have to enlist the help of the women healers of which there were but two available. To have them search every woman in both Chinhae and Changwon was an impossibility.

Master Bae agreed but he thought she could simply be waiting for the fuss to die down before she make her escape. As of now, the ships at the port and the exit out of the two towns was under tight guard and scrutiny. They could only bide their time and see if she would make a mistake. Yunbok did not think it likely but there was really nothing they could do at the moment.

"Is she awake?" he asked Jeong-hyang when they left the study room.

"Yes but wait a day or two before you visit her," she touched his arm lightly. "She's still a little weak so when you do visit her, say nothing of your decision. I don't think she should be dealt so severe a blow during her recovery."

"I understand," he nodded, her caution was justified. "Give her my regards."

* * *

As dusk turned into night, Hak-sun went to the kitchen for dinner when one of the men relieved him from his patrol. As he ate his meal, he wondered about Bong-eun's whereabouts. Since he was paid two hundred nyang for his service that he had not rendered as yet, she would not have left. Sooner or later, she would turn up to make the claim. Would it be to help her escape? That would make his task so much easier.

When he returned to his room after dinner, he lit the tunggyong and began to look through his packs. As he turned to take down his bedding, he stopped short when he spotted the dagger stuck to the frame of the door. There was a small piece of paper nailed under its point. There was only one person who would give him a message in such a way. If she could enter at will and not be detected, it spoke ill of their security measures. Grimly, he read the letter.

* * *

Kyoung-mi was sitting up when Jeong-hyang took over nursing duties from Iseul. The young woman was looking better, there was colour in her face rather than the pallid waxy cast the night before. Jae-hwa brought in the dinner and Jeong-hyang was pleased to see that she had an appetite at least. Noticing her discomfort as she tried to pick up morsels from the side dishes, Jeong-hyang moved them closer to her.

"Do you want me to place a little of each into the bowl, tongsaeng? That will make it easier," she said.

"Thank you, that will really help." Kyoung-mi said gratefully. Stretching forth and moving her hand around pulled the wound on her shoulder painfully. "I... was I dreaming last night or was my cousin here?" she asked hesitatingly after some time. Her memory was hazy but she thought she felt Yunbok's presence.

"He was here," Jeong-hyang smiled without rancor. "You were in the grip of fever nightmares and would not rest. So I summoned him here. Besides, you were calling for him."

"Oh..I'm sorry," embarrassed, Kyoung-mi looked down at her bowl. The other woman did not seem upset she had been yearning for her husband in her fever state.

"Your recovery is more important," Jeong-hyang said to assure her, reading her feelings accurately. _'For taking the arrow for my beloved.' _

The statement hovered unsaid between them. Kyoung-mi nodded wordlessly and finished her dinner in silence, half-wondering if she should tell Jeong-hyang of the dreams she had. But the words stuck in her throat and she could only nod her assent when Jeong-Hyang asked if she would like some music. As she listened, she became aware of the other woman's skill at the gayageum. Was this how she captured his heart? Surely it must be so for she had never heard anyone else infused so much passion into the songs that one could almost taste them. What could she herself really offer? Nothing as equal, she felt.

Aware that she must not tire out Kyoung-mi, Jeong-hyang stopped after several songs and recommend an early rest. It was nearing the end of second watch when they went to sleep. It was a little crowded with three sharing the room but with Kyoung-mi just on the way to recovery, Jeong-hyang thought it was better to have Jae-hwa on hand to help. The moon glided on its path, unperturbed as it gazed on two dark figures that appeared at the small path outside the Bae residence. They retreated to the dark shadows and waited. The man that appeared at the corner of the path stood for a while, looking this way and that but did not spot the intruders. All of a sudden, he collapsed silently to the ground.

The two figures appeared again, running silently to the man. One bent over to let the other climbed to his back. Cautiously, the figure on top looked over the wall and raised an arm in a swift throwing gesture before jumping down. They dragged the man outside with them as they climbed over the wall. A second man lay on the ground. Carefully, the dark figures hid the bodies among the flowers beds. They had very little time, they knew. Another sentry would soon appear.

Unerringly, they crossed the back garden and headed straight for the guest rooms of the anbang. A flash of silver in the dark as a skilled hand with a dagger unlatched the lock of the door. The small glitter of a candle being lit did not disturb those within. A hand prodded Jeong-hyang who snapped awake immediately. There was a gasp as Jae-hwa was similarly awakened. The sound roused Kyoung-mi who froze when she felt a sharp edge against her neck.

"Be quiet, or she dies," the threat stilled Jeong-hyang's movements.

"What do you want?" Jeong-hyang tried to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You have a choice. Follow us quietly or see her die before you," the voice that spoke was low but strangely familiar to Jeong-hyang. "I don't think you would want that."

"Why me?" it was difficult to see the speaker's face since there was a mask covering it but she thought he looked familiar.

"You are more important to him." He moved his face nearer to Jeong-hyang, aware that she was trying to identify him. Those almond eyes, that gaze.

Myung-hee! Then the other must be Bong-eun, the maid. They had not left at all, they were only waiting to take their revenge on Yunbok. How did they know he was the one who detected their way of corresponding with their foreign counterparts? She felt silly as soon as that thought hit her. Both she and Yunbok were the newest additions to the gibang, going about at will. Of course the most suspicion would fall on them. She gave thanks that Iseul was not with them.

"She may have taken the arrow for him., Myung-hee looked at Kyoung-mi who stared back with anger. "Even if he was moved by her selfless act, still, you are the one he loves most."

"What do you want with him?" Jeong-hyang demanded. "To kill him? Then slit my throat now and have done because I will not let you use me."

"That is noble of you. A worthy selfless act. An act of love. But..," Jeong-hyang averted her face as Myung-hee came closer, almost lover like. "are you sure you want this young woman to die for him as well? Do you want her blood on the floor because your only thought is of him?"

"Kill me too, I will not...," Kyoung-mi said angrily and stopped as the sword pressed down. A small trickle of blood welled up.

"Kyoung-mi, no," Jeong-hyang shook her head. No, the double blow would be devastating to Yunbok. He would not survive it, she was certain. Whatever happened, she could not allow any harm to come to the young woman. "I will go with you."

"Very good. Dress yourself quickly," Myung-hee stood up and walked over to Jae-hwa who cowered fearfully in her bedding. "Little mouse, you would have to follow us for a while."

"No ..," she begged, the sight of the sheathed curved sword sticking out at Myung-hee 's waist sending more terror coursing through her.

"Not to worry, it's only as far as the wall, Do as you are told and you will live." Even that assurance did little to calm her, it only made her more afraid.

Wanting to remove the danger to Kyoung-mi as fast as possible, Jeong-hyang dressed quickly. Seeing that she was ready, Myung-hee nodded to her to precede her, pulling the quivering maid out of her bedding. Bong-eun removed the sword when the trio was out of the door. Kyoung-mi could only watch in impotent rage. As soon as Bong-eun exited, she pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain that lanced through her shoulder. By the time she reached the door, they were already at the wall. Myung-hee climbed up easily and turned to pull Jeong-hyang after her. Bong-eun gestured Jae-hwa to leave after speaking to her. Then she too climbed the wall and disappeared over it. To Kyoung-mi's annoyance, Jae-hwa seemed frozen to the spot. What was the matter with the mouse? She winced and decided to raise the alarm than getting to the maid. Staggering a little in her pain, she shouted as loudly as she could. It took sometime before rooms lit up and people started appearing.

* * *

The loud crashing knocks on the door jerked Yunbok out of a deep sleep. Confused, he sat up. What was all the ruckus?

"Sir! Something has happened to the ladies! Get up!" the servant shouted as he knocked.

Jeong-hyang? Kyoung-mi? Iseul? Yunbok leapt to his feet. He rushed for the door, almost tripping over the quilt in the darkness. He pushed past the servant who made to speak when he opened the door and ran to the guest rooms at the anbang where a scene of confusion seemed to reign. Torches were lit, people seemed scattered and milling aimlessly all over. As he frantically looked from one to the other, he did not see Jeong-hyang. Kyoung-mi, he was relieved to note, was sitting with Iseul and Jae-hwa on the floor of the corridor outside her room.

"Cousin!" she beckoned to him urgently when she saw him.

"You are all right," he said with relief, rushing to her and kneeling on a knee. "Where is Jeong-hyang?"

"Myung-hee came and took her away but she was fine when she left with them," she hurried to assure him when he turned pale.

"Where did they go?" the ivory of his knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands.

"I don't know but I think they left a message with Jae-hwa," she turned to the maid beside her.

"What is the message?" Yunbok asked urgently. Silence. "Jae-hwa! The message!" She looked blankly at him.

"Speak up!" Iseul urged impatiently, longing to slap the girl even as fury nearly overwhelmed Yunbok at the continued muteness and he struggled not to shake the frightened girl.

"What did they _SAY_?!" he roared, making her jumped.

"Ultimatum!" she squeaked, shrinking at the ferocity of his glare.

Kyoung-mi could guess what was going on in his mind when his face turned obdurate. What had that woman said at the picnic? Their destination was the same but their goals were different. What did she want? She felt ill at the thought that Jeong-hyang might not last the night. It would kill him, she knew. In silent despair, she watched him sprang to his feet and thrust his way through the gathered servants and household. Iseul said nothing and watched him go, praying he would be in time. He ran back to his room and was out after throwing on haengjeon, boseon and baeja, his sword in hand. Someone grabbed him by the arm from behind.

"Don't rush off yet. Think!" Suk-kwon exhorted. "Give me some time to ..."

"I don't have time!" Yunbok wrenched his arm away and ran for the stables.

Knowing it was futile, Suk-kwon let him go and went to find Hak-sun. Where was he? He was not in his quarters. Where did he go? He found his sentries unconscious in the garden. Having heard the maid, he had an idea where Yunbok would head and gathered up the rest of his men,a total of five, stationed at the Bae residence to go after him. They rode for the eastern hill overlooking the port. Those women would not be able to slip away this time, he vowed. Midway up the hill, as they passed through the path winding through the trees, a flight of arrows flew at them. A man cried out as he was struck.

"Get off! Find those archers!" Suk-kwon shouted, reining his horse to a halt and jumping off. Fear struck him, did they take out Yunbok along the way? An arrow whipped past him. As much as he wanted to continue to the eastern hill, he had to clear out the ambushers. Otherwise, he and his men would just be killed from behind. Yunbok was on his own. He sent a silent prayer to the heavens to watch over his friend as he darted through the trees to hunt down the archers.

* * *

It was stifling under the jangot they threw over her and Jeong-hyang half-feared she would suffocate to death, riding as she was, bound and tied on her front to the horse. The journey also made her dizzy and she was worried she would throw up. That would make her condition worst. Presently, the gut-wrenching motion stopped and she was pulled off the horse. The jangot was drawn away and she gasped in the fresh air gratefully. To her surprise, Myung-hee cut the ropes that bound her hands and feet. But of course, where could she run to? How fast could she get away from the both of them?

As she looked around, she saw they were standing at a small clearing, the horses let free to wander though they did not go very far. Torches were planted at intervals of a few feet at the top of the hill. Spread out before her was the panorama of the town and the sea which looked eerily dark and yet beautiful, reflecting the glow of the moon. Running footsteps brought her around and her eyes widened. Jogging towards them from the grove of trees behind them was Hak-sun.

"Who is this?" Myung-hee said as she turned to look as well, not at all alarmed by Hak-sun's appearance.

"One of the men I hired," Bong-eun answered nonchalantly.

"Isn't he one the servants hired to safeguard her?" Myung-hee eyed Hak-sun suspiciously.

"He's a freeblade. Money speaks louder than words," Bong-eun said with amusement. "What's happening back there?"

"He's coming. Alone," Hak-sun ignored the look of betrayal in Jeong-hyang's eyes and came to a stop. Myung-hee snorted with disgust and turned her back on him.

The news chilled her. Men Bong-eun had hired. To kill Yunbok? Was not that an overkill? To do away one person with many? But no, that was ridiculous, she chided herself. The men were to remove any help that would inevitably accompany Yunbok. Hak-sun said Yunbok was coming alone. He must have run off before master Park could do anything. How could Hak-sun do this to Yunbok? Was this how he repay them?

"Very good," Bong-eun said approvingly. "You can stay here, to help us finish the job."

"As you wish," Hak-sun said casually. As he turned away, his hand reached for his sword but he did not draw it in time.

The unexpected flash of steel was a shock to Jeong-hyang. It was so fast she had no time to be frightened. Hak-sun looked down at himself, stunned, his sword drawn halfway. Blood welled up swiftly in the shoulder to waist cut Myung-hee had inflicted on him. There was no pain as yet. He retreated swiftly when Myung-hee made another slash at him. Fast, she responded too fast for him to evade that first slice. That meant she knew what he intended. His sword out now, he parried her blows and he knew he was in trouble. Her speed was akin to that of the last opponent he fought. Knowing he had but a slim chance, he went on the offensive but could not get past her guard. He fell back.

Waves of pain now lapped at him, increasing with each effort of his defensive counters. Chills were creeping up for he was losing too much blood, his jacket was soaked and his arms trembled. Grief and regret swamped him. It was too late for him. For his son. He had failed. Just as that thought passed through his mind, his sword was batted out of his numbed fingers. Jeong-hyang could only watch in frozen horror as Myung-hee ran him through the side and finished him off with a straight stab in the chest. He turned pleading eyes to Jeong-hyang, mouthing something to her silently even as the light went out in him and he crumpled to the ground.

For a moment, nobody moved. Jeong-hyang made to go to Hak-sun's side but Bong-eun pulled her back in warning. Angrily, Jeong-hyang turned to castigate her but no words came at the coldness and disappointment on her face. Bong-eun was not expecting her hireling to be able to defeat Myung-hee but she had been hoping he would be able to inflict an injury on her. That would make her plan easier to carry out. What a waste of two hundred nyang.

"Do you take me for a fool, Bong-eun?" Myung-hee said conversationally as she ripped away the dark cloths covering her face and head and used them to clean her sword.

"I see that I have," Bong-eun said evenly, measuring the distance between her and Myung-hee. Her thumb loosened the sword at her waist.

"You should have simply put some poison in my drink," Myung-hee said contemptuously, sheathing her sword and turned away as Bong-eun smirked.

"As if that will get by you," she did not attempt to draw her sword. Myung-hee would be expecting it. "You still have a chance," she said persuasively. "Our partners made a bad choice in picking Choe. It was their decision, not ours. Who knew he would run feral in his passions? Our master will take this into account," she knew there was truth in what she said. Myung-hee was too good an operative to lose, none of those in training had displayed as much skill in dissembling as her.

"Our master," muttered Myung-hee, staring across the sea.

"I will not report your lapse," Bong-eun nudged Jeong-hyang closer to the edge of the hill. Was she planning to push her over? "Kill this woman and that painter who is coming and return with me. Our master will be displeased but we can restart this enterprise elsewhere."

"Is that an ultimatum?" How she hated that word. It raised bitter spectres.

"It is a suggestion. It will go much in improving our credibility."

"You mean yours," Myung-hee said flatly. "I was foolish once and gave you a hold. I will not do so again and provide you with more."

"Think!"

"I am thinking, always have been. It is tiring however. What did you suppose I intended?" Myung-hee said over her shoulder.

"What is it with you?!" Bong-eun said furiously. "I thought you are planning on using him once you knew he is sent here to ferret us out but I can see from your preoccupations that it is not so. Why are you even interested in this painter? It's impossible between the two of you so why are you even trying? You have betrayed the oath you have sworn. You have betrayed our master. You have betrayed our country!"

"So many betrayals, it's a bore." Myung-hee ignored the vitrolics. "I have not spoken of yours as yet, have I?"

"Do not forget about Pokkot. You owe me," reminded Bong-eun. "I saved her, twice!"

"Twice?" Myung-hee laughed. "Not out of the goodness of your heart. She is just a toy to you."

"So she is," agreed Bong-eun. "Lest you forget, she is still my toy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"What do you mean?" there was uncertainty in Bong-eun's voice. Warily, she moved a step closer to Jeong-hyang who retreated uneasily.

The sound of hoofs interrupted them. It was Yunbok. Jeong-hyang opened her mouth to tell him to go when Bong-eun drew her sword and darted behind her, an arm under her chin and the sword to her neck. At this, Yunbok halted the horse and dismounted slowly. All the way up to the hill, he had been praying fervently that Jeong-hyang remained unharmed. He had been counting on Myung-hee's desire to torment him in keeping her alive and he was glad he was right. How long would it last though? How should he handle this?

As he walked forward, he glanced at the man lying on the ground and stopped short. Hak-sun? He crouched down to check him, the light from the torches highlighting the extreme paleness of the man's skin. Had he bled out? He laid a hand on the man's chest. No movement but the flesh still felt warm. He had died not long ago then. Sorrow filled him, P'ado would never know his father now. He stood up and approached the three women.

"Who killed him?" he looked at Myung-hee. There was something different about the woman. There was no makeup on her face. Her clothes were black and conforming to her slim figure. Her hair was drawn back and tied simply. It was the posture, he decided. It was that of a trained dueler. The mask was off.

"I did," Myung-hee jerked a thumb at Bong-eun. "Her idea to hire him, not mine. If she had not, he would still be alive."

"You broke the code, Myung-hee. You know the penalty for it," Bong-eun answered grimly.

"You have to keep bringing it up, don't you?" there was menace in Myung-hee's voice. "But... before we go any further. My young fellow, shall we dance?" Without warning, she drew her sword before she finished the sentence. Jeong-hyang tensed, expecting to see a wound on Yunbok. But the sword clang off the scabbard of his sword.

"Oh, you are good." Her teeth gleamed white in the dim light as she circled. Behind her, Jeong-hyang felt Bong-eun tensing. Would she join in the fight? If she did, would Yunbok be able to fend off two?

Yunbok made no answer as he followed Myung-hee's lead, moving away from the other two, and launched his attack. Where she was going with this fight, he had no idea. Certainly not to kill him. He did not sense that killing air from her. Rather, it was more of a desire to find out what he could do. At the most, perhaps, she would just wound him, if she could. He could only play her game and see where it led. The style of her sword strokes were slightly unusual but not difficult to deflect. Was she holding back? Or was she giving her all? He could not tell. They seemed evenly matched but she was slippery as an eel. Her sword would twist and turn, reminding him of a snake. Back and forth they batted at each other until sweat gleamed on their faces.

"Enough!" Myung-hee said suddenly as both of them panted for breath. She withdrew a few paces. Jeong-hyang closed her eyes with relief.

"You disappoint me," Bong-eun said. "Finish him off. Do it and I don't have to report your mistakes, your betrayal."

"Do you think to frighten me?" Myung-hee laughed. "Why are you hiding behind that woman? What is she to me?"

"She is nothing to you but to him ..," Bong-eun looked at Yun-bok. "Kill Myung-hee and I'll let her go."

"I'm not your tool," he returned with anger as he got his breath back. Too bad if it offended Bong-eun but he had no intention of letting anyone manuever him about. "We are evenly matched, you saw that," Yunbok looked at Jeong-hyang, hoping she could read the message. "If we continue, we will only exhaust ourselves. Where does that leave us?" He saw she understood. Myung-hee only smiled and stood unmoving from her spot.

"Where does that leave us?" he repeated, advancing slowly even as Bong-eun retreated, Jeong-hyang's hand slowly moved to her left sleeve.

"We will be at your mercy, too exhausted to defend ourselves. You can then finish off all of us. Do I look like a _fool_!" he shouted, startling Bong-eun who uttered a cry of pain when Jeong-hyang stabbed her sword arm with the jangdo she had secretly slipped into her sleeve when she was dressing herself. Yunbok darted forward at the same time to strike at the same target.

The pain of the double blows on the same arm loosened her hold on the sword. It dropped to the ground and she yelped when Jeong-hyang managed to stamp her foot with her own. Instinctively, Bong-eun retreated, forgetting she was at the edge of the hill. By the time she realized it, it was too late. She screamed as she fell over, frantically she flailed out for something to hold on to and her left hand tugged at Jeong-hyang. Her wail echoed through the night as she fell.

"No!" Yunbok dropped the sword and rushed forward, catching hold of Jeong-hyang's hand as she tipped over. Frantically, he dug in his feet and halted her slide but the ground was slippery. They slide forward and Jeong-hyang slipped over. One wrong move and they could both fall. "Find something to stand on," he gasped. He had expended too much strength in the fight and could only hang on to her.

Panting, she felt blindly with her feet and found the tiniest of ledge to rest her toes on. It reduced the drag on Yunbok but he knew he could not hold on forever.

"Give me your other hand," he reached out, realizing it might be futile but refusing to give up. He just need an extra effort to pull her up.

"Let her go, why don't you? I'm a more worthy prize to capture, am I not? The spy you are looking for?" Myung-hee said over his shoulder, peering to look down at Jeong-hyang. "Tsk, or you let go. Otherwise you will be the cause of his death."

"No," Jeong-hyang said as she looked at Yunbok, knowing he would never forgive her if she never tried her best to hold on.

"So she won't," Myung-hee observed, grinning all the while. Was it all just a joke to her? Yunbok gritted his teeth, the strain was beginning to tell on him. His arms were trembling visibly and Myung-hee knew it. "But come, capturing me is an accomplishment," she said to him. "You would have done a great task for your master. A hero! Or would you rather have me instead? We can go away together."

"Be silent," grated Yunbok. "Either kill us or still your tongue." His arms were shaking so much he was afraid he would lose his grip.

"And lose you?" Lightly she smoothed a knuckle down his cheek and she smiled at the anger that glinted in his eyes at her presumption. "I will grant your wish since you're so stubborn. Prepare to die."

She straightened. Yunbok said nothing but looked at Jeong-hyang. _'Till we meet on the other side'_ She blinked away her tears. _'Together, always.' _ The sword rose, glinting in the light of the torches and fell ...

* * *

**Korean Words**

_Baeja - vest_


	13. Chapter 13

**Soseo 1789**

It struck the soil next to Yunbok who stared at it in astonishment. Wasn't she going to kill him? He was shocked when Myung-hee leaned forward to grab hold of Jeong-hyang's arms. Why was she helping? Together, they pulled her up and away from the edge. Reaction set in and Yunbok found himself shaking all over as if he was suffering from a bad case of chills as he lay panting on the ground. Jeong-hyang was no better. Desperately, unable to believe they were both safe, he sat up and hugged her tightly even as she returned the favour. Myung-hee smiled and turned away, pulling the sword from the ground and walked to the other side of the clearing, swinging it in the air.

"Are you all right?" Yunbok said when he was able to speak, checking Jeong-hyang's hands, arms, everywhere.

"Yes," she choked a little and cleared her throat. "Yes," she patted his face, unable to take in the fact that they were safe.

"That was close. Really close," he muttered, hugging her again.

At the other side of the clearing, Myung-hee looked up to the sky.

_Well, beloved, my expectations came true despite my fears. How is it we cannot be as they? I know it is all my fault. I have no excuses but I hope you will be able to accept whatever I can offer. Just be patient for a while longer. I only need a little more time. We will speak again in a moment._

"Are you ready to hear a story?"

They looked up as Myung-hee wandered back to them. Her voice was different. Deeper and lower. She sat near them, bared sword across her lap and looked at the panorama spread out before them.

"Why did you do that? Why help us?" said Yunbok. More then ever, he was unable to fathom Myung-hee's objectives. She was getting to be more and more of an enigma.

"Listen and you will know," she smiled at them and looked once more to the sea. "My name ..," she began. "My name is Takayama Akeno. And I was born ... a man."

A man?! Was she joking? How was it possible? Yunbok saw that Myung-hee was serious when she looked back at him wryly. It was as if she knew what he was. Was it possible she or rather, he knew? Hysterical laughter bubbled up his throat. The spy everyone had thought a woman was actually a man? Jeong-hyang sat up and peered at Myung-hee. Ah! She, no, he was telling the truth. The sign was so obvious once she knew what to look for, easier to check since he was sitting with hs profile turned to her. A burst of laughter. Yunbok rocked to and fro, tears of mirth in his eyes. Akeno understood his hilarity and waited patiently for his laughter to die.

"Yes, we were at cross purposes, weren't we?" he leaned closer to Yunbok. "Just as I am not what I am, just as you are not what you are."

"How long have you known?" merriment twinkled in Yunbok's eyes. For the moment, Akeno was someone he empathised with, who shared a common secret. "How did you know?"

"That night when you came to paint our picture. You were up close and I discovered your secret. You are good. It's too natural. Tell me how did you do it?" Akeno asked curiously.

"I was brought up this way."

"Ah, that explains it," Akeno was intrigued. What parent would bring up a girl as a boy? What was her story, it must be fascinating but he would not get to know it. "I thought I had made a mistake but thought if it is possible for me, why is not for you?" he sighed.

"Were you given training?" What sort of lessons did Akeno receive? Yunbok was immensely curious.

"Have you heard of the kabuki?" Akeno saw by his expression he had not.

"Isn't that some art form of... dance?" Jeong-hyang said.

"I'm not surprised you know," Akeno said. "You were once a gisaeng, yes?" he smiled as she nodded. "It is similar to your own talchum. More than a hundred years ago, this form of entertainment was performed by women before it was disallowed. It was thought to be too erotic and men took over, taking on both gender roles."

"I presumed it is successful," said Yunbok, trying to imagine men pretending to be women. Did they constantly remove their facial hair?

"It cannot be adult men who played the female roles," Jeong-hyang said shrewdly.

"That is correct," Akeno laughed. "Boys are recruited and trained to play female roles before their voices start to change. However, it varies. For some, their voices don't break until they are fifteen or sixteen. Later bloomers, we call them. Valuable because they bring more proficiency and zest to the feminine roles with their experience."

"Then you are ...," Yunbok said hesitantly.

"Yes," Akeno said sombrely. "It was a rare opportunity and my family took it when I was chosen. My dreams then was to be a successful kabuki performer. A bright future was before me for my trainer told me I had potential. One day, men came. Several of us in training were selected for a secret project with the promise of honor and wealth if we succeed. We were told those who were chosen would replace the agents that were caught over here. Scouts were sent to try to find gisaengs who resembled us. They found one for me. Myung-hee," he nodded at their dumbfounded look. "Yes, there was a real Myung-hee at Miryang. Her maid was killed and I was sent to replace her. I was fifteen then, and I was instructed to acclimatise myself."

He paused for a while, collecting his thoughts while they waited.

"Because of my training, I was able to pick up the dances, songs and music of the gisaengs. I struck up a friendship with Myung-hee and tried to get in her confidences," tears glittered in his eyes and he put up a hand to stop Yunbok when he started to voice a question. "We closely resembled each other and it amused her very much which further increased her receptiveness. The plan was to convince her to request a transfer to Chinhae. I was to take over along the journey. But something unforeseen happened. She found out what I was accidentally. By then, we were like sisters. When she discovered I was a man, we .. took the next step..."

"You became lovers," Yunbok said quietly. "Since you are here, what has happened to her?"

"You know what happened," rasped Akeno as grief threatened to overcome him. "I know of the gossips about my dead lover."

"How can you ...?" Jeong-hyang began in horror but stopped when Yunbok grasped her hand.

"Wait," he said. Akeno had not wanted Myung-hee's death, he was sure. Otherwise, he would not have lamented on every anniversary. "What did happen?"

"We were happy," Akeno recalled those halcyon days. "She loved to paint and on the days she was free, we used to sit in the garden. I would play my music, she would paint. Unrealistically, we would dream of the days we would build a home together, have children. I only wanted to be by her side and I was harboring thoughts of abandoning the task I was supposed to do. We would run away together, I thought. Far away where no one could reach us. If need be, all the way past China but I miscalculated in one matter."

"She became pregnant," Jeong-hyang guessed.

"Yes. It changed everything for me." How happy he had been when he heard the news. Akeno smiled before it vanished in the flow of painful memories.

"It also changed for her," he continued. "She was happy and yet sad. A child born to her of her status meant only one thing. I made up my mind then. It would no longer be a dream for us, it would be reality. I told her we would run and that I would make all the preparations. I knew it must be done before her pregnancy made it difficult for her to move. With what money I had, I tried to make arrangements. Horses to have a head start on our pursuers but it was not so easy. It was out of the question to hire horses for that would leave a trail. The horses would either have to be stolen or bought. I did not have the money to buy so stealing was the only option but I could not do it alone, hence, I asked my compatriot to help."

"Bong-eun?" Yunbok was sure that was whom Akeno turned to.

"It was a deadly mistake," Akeno said bleakly. "My mistake to try to get horses. We could have left on some pretext that Myung-hee was to entertain someone. We could have travelled with her disguised as a man. My mistake to think because he was a childhood friend, partner in training that he could be trusted. I forgot ..," he said wretchedly, "I forgot an oath and loyalty to our master outweigh friendship. My passion blinded me, my impatience was costly and unforgivable. I went to him and outlined my plan. He was shocked that I would abandon so readily what we had been sent to do and tried to dissuade me. I should have realised he was advising me out of duty, not of friendship. I blundered blindly on, insisting that my love was more important. He agreed to help me when he saw I refused to return to my task."

"He betrayed you," said Yunbok sympathetically.

"He pretended to help," Akeno wished Bong-eun was around so that he could inflict his hatred and anger on him, "suggesting that the best way for us to leave would be to have Myung-hee entertain someone outside the gibang. It would explain her absence which would not be questioned for a day and night at least. That would give us time to get the horses we wanted so we did as he suggested. We left with minimal belongings, just some changes of clothing and money. When we thought we were safe, we were intercepted outside Miryang. I tried to fight but there were too many of them. I was taken away but not before Myung-hee was threatened. If she did not hold her tongue, I would be killed."

"Was she taken back to Miryang?" said Jeong-hyang.

"Yes, with Bong-eun as her new maid. I was supposedly taken away by robbers. A search was made for me but of course they never found the maid."

"What did they do to you?" Yunbok was almost afraid to ask.

"What do you think?" Akeno said bitterly. "I was a traitor in their eyes but I still have my uses. Too much effort, time and money had been expended, failure was unthinkable. Not only would my head roll, so would theirs. So they sought to change my mind."

"Did they imprison you?" Yunbok felt compelled to ask though he had not wanted to be intrusive.

"Imprisonment, indoctrination and intimidation. They could not keep me in a cell forever. That would run counter to their aims were I to look too emaciated and sick when they finally deemed me safe to release. In the months that followed, I was allowed to train my martial abilities," Akeno did not think he would want to touch too much on the tortures. That would be ghastly to describe to the two. "Within this period, I was constantly reminded my good behaviour was assurance of Myung-hee and the child's safety."

"You believed them?" Jeong-hyang tried to imagine the situation he was in and it sickened her.

"I did not but I played along. I knew they would have to let me out eventually and I was bidding my time. But they planned for that too," he spat. "I was so foolish. At one point they were sure I was in utter misery, one of my jailors pretended to be sympathetic. I did not trust him initially but he was persuasive in his blandishments, even volunteering to run messages between Myung-hee and I. When I saw letters from her in her own handwriting, I fell for the ruse. Such was my desperation to hear from her. Finally, one day, I was released. They told me I would be reunited with Myung-hee and the supposed ally promised he had arranged our getaway."

"Was it the day Myung-hee was to give birth?"

"Yes but I thought, fool that I was, it was because they believed they had succeeded in their indoctrination. I was brought to a mountain village and Bong-eun was there. I had to pretend I was glad to see him and he likewise pretended I was on his side. Until the moment I was shown to the birthing room. Myung-hee was there," Akeno closed his eyes in anguish. The sight of her shocked and terrified him. Her agony, the blood, the despair in her eyes. Had they told her then they knew everything? It would have sapped her hopes and strength. Such cruelty was their work.

"She was in the midst of birthing. I stood there frozen and Bong-eun was laughing and sneering in my ear. Did we think we could get away? The sympathetic jailor was an illusion, it was part of their plan. I tried to fight but they were waiting and I could do nothing." How he had shouted and struggled. They pinned him down and dragged him away. "She called out me to then as I was taken away that she forgave me and .,." Akeno found he could not continue.

They said nothing. Yunbok patted Jeong-hyang gently as she cried, as teary himself. How did Akeno survive such pain? If it happened to Jeong-hyang, he would have done away with himself not soon after. But then, circumstances were not in Akeno's favor.

"The castrator was waiting for me," Akeno picked up tonelessly after a while when the pain in his heart had subsided to a bearable ache.

"What? How old were you?" Yunbok said in disbelief. He had thought Akeno was already castrated before he came to Choson but it was not so. But what was he thinking of? A castrated man could not father a child.

"Close to seventeen."

"Why did they wait that long?" That was already the age of maturity and castration was a dangerous procedure at that stage. Yunbok could hardly believe such a risk was taken.

"They waited that long because I was physically undeveloped. My family had no status and it was a struggle to feed the family. When I was accepted, they made sure I had enough for each day but not so much that I would put on a growth spurt. Remember what I said about boys breaking in their voices?" Akeno reminded. "The kabuki trainers had years of experience and they could estimate how long a trainee would last. With their physicians adding their opinions, their diagnosis was almost always correct. It was wasn't until I was fifteen that I started to grow taller."

"I see," Yunbok nodded. Yes, that would increase the chances of surviving the operation.

"Nevertheless, I was sick so they simply just transported me over here. Ostensibly my illness was due to the difficult birth. Bong-eun was my maid and took care to make sure I recover. I wished I had died for when I was able to get to my feet two months later, Myung-hee was already dead. The birth killed her, they said but I think they deliberately made it difficult for her and let her bled to death."

Yunbok and Jeong-hyang turned away in revulsion.

"How I hated them," murmured Akeno, almost dreamingly. "I hated Bong-eun. My hate was such that I desired to remove their flesh, piece by piece before chopping and grinding their bones to feed the dogs for what they did. Bong-eun knew how I felt for he could see it in my eyes. He used someone against me to ensure my obedience."

"Pokkot." Was there no end to the horrible evil schemes? Jeong-hyang felt she did not have the courage to hear anymore.

"For her sake. For Myung-hee's sacrifice. For our love, I did not carry out my wish and did as they bid," Akeno said bleakly. "They promised me wealth, status when it is time for me to return home. But those promises are meaningless when I have already lost my light. I fell into a void. Nothing lived for me, there were only Pokkot and memories. I want to die and yet I cannot. Until," he smiled at Yunbok.

"I started living again when I saw you paint. I fell in love...," he sighed. "And that was the strangest thing of all. I may be half a man but still, for a man to love a man? It was confusing. I started watching you when you paint, just like the other gisaengs who are always sighing over you," he smiled wryly.

"How were you able to get away with that much recuperation time at the gibang?" asked Jeong-hyang in bafflement. Gisaengs were responsible for their own food, board and clothing so if Aekno was not working for two months, there would have been suspicion as to where Myung-hee got the money for her upkeep. "Oh, I take it back." she slapped herself for her momentary obtuseness. "I forgot, you would have a gibu."

"That is correct," Akeno smiled at her astuteness. "The agent before Choe was my gibu. He paid for everything."

"Why was he eliminated three years later?" Yunbok shifted so he could see Akeno better.

"Like Choe, he asked for the impossible," he laughed at their discomfiture. "And he caught me one day when I was out dressed as a man."

"Was that you at the weaponry shop?" Yunbok recalled the man he bumped into that day, the one he thought looked very familiar.

"That was I. I know you are very observant, I kept my head down, hoping you would not recognize me."

"How.. ," Yunbok started and thought it over, it was an awkward question. "Did you drug those men who stayed overnight?"

"I did," Akeno grinned mischievously. "It's a kind of hypnotic drug. While they were under the influence, I suggested whatever I like and they would believe it."

"Ah, that explains it," Yunbok shook his head. "Did you do the same thing to Choe?"

"No I did not," venom in Akeno's voice. "He saw what he wanted to see and fell into the pit he dug for himself. For a man, he's extremely nauseating. I was surprised the other gisaengs can tolerate him."

"I am surprise you are able to hold him off for two years. That takes skill," Yunbok said in admiration.

"It's easy when his pride and passion are used against him," Akeno snorted.

"What did you think when you found out what I am?"

"I was amazed and fascinated," laughed Akeno. "Who is this woman who has such abilities? You intrigued me, you really do. I understood why it is you are impervious to the women's allurements. Why you paint as you do. You are indeed a very talented painter," Akeno paused for a moment. "_Hyewon_."

Shock held Yunbok still as Jeong-hyang grasped his arm in terror.

"You are Hyewon Shin Yun-bok, are you not?" Akeno said when Yunbok said nothing. "I have seen a few replicas of your paintings and I know all that is to know about the people in Hanseong. You did an excellent job in masking your style. No one will ever realise you are Hyewon."

"You just conclude that is my identity based on information from Hanseong?" Yunbok was not surprised that Akeno would know almost everything that went on in the capital.

"No, based on the fact I discovered what you are. That is the key that linked all the rumors into a coherent picture," Akeno saw Yunbok's alarm. "I did not tell anyone of this, even my superiors. It is of no use to me, to them."

"As simple as that?" Yunbok could hardly believe that was the reason.

"Yes. I also think whatever it was that impelled you to assume a man's identity was not out of ambition, at least not your own," Akeno saw he was right at the pain that flashed in Yunbok's eyes. "You were made used of, weren't you?" he said sadly. "As I was. Too, despite our spats," he said humorously, "I feel you are a friend I hold dear even if you do not know it."

"What? Those games you played around with me?" Yunbok felt he ought to be outraged but he was amused instead.

"Being who we are, we have to be vigilant. So as newcomers, you are viewed with suspicion. Just as you were watching me, I was watching you," Akeno grinned at Yunbok who shook his head wryly.

"That is one of the reasons why Chinhae was chosen. The town is small and newcomers are easily spotted and kept under watch. So we knew that you had to have been sent to ferret us out. And I must say, it is a good plan."

"You approve of it?" Jeong-hyang said in surprise. He sounded pleased.

"Your coming woke me up. For five years I lived in limbo. I lived only for my daughter so I did everything they asked. What are the avarice of men compared to the emptiness of the heart and soul? I was fighting for an empty cause I once believed in. Thus I lived a life barren of colours until you came. Your eyes reminded me of her. Like you, once she became engrossed in drawing, she would have that otherworldly look to her," Akeno reached out to touch Yunbok's face. He allowed it, out of compassion. "I began to feel again. To remember the times we had, the lost and my failure."

"You're too harsh on yourself. You were only sixteen...," Yunbok tried to console Akeno as he tried to recall what was he doing at fifteen years of age. Certainly nothing as momentous as what Akeno was doing, secluded as he was. The only thoughts in his head were of painting and getting into pickles with Young-bok. There was no common cause to compare between him and Akeno.

"No..," Akeno shook his head in denial. "Even at sixteen, if I had the faith and the will, I would have tried whatever means I had to save her. That was what I intended, to see if you have it in you. You are too clever for me. I thought you would have a beloved with you and I looked at the men who accompanied her," Akeno nodded to Jeong-hyang, "and Iseul. Both looked old enough to be your father, I thought. It was impossible," he put a incredulous high pitched whine to his voice, eliciting chuckles.

"You gave yourselves away," he continued. "Yes you did. Both of you. When she entertained, you were on edge," he looked at Yunbok. "When he was on that horse that almost threw him at the picnic, you wanted to rush to his side," he pointed to Jeong-hyang. Neither refuted his statements. "Despite your attempts to mute your response to each other, I can see that there is something between you. I was astonished. Is it possible? Such relationships are secret among those in kabuki and anywhere else, everyone pretended there are no such pairings. I thought if it's possible among men, why not women? Women are more secretive and disciplined. Afterall, women are constantly secluded among themselves."

"So you set out to prove you are right?" said Yunbok.

"I wished to satisfy my curiosity on the strength of your bond. Hence, the little games I played with you. Was it not fun?" Akeno laughed.

"It is not so funny from my point of view." Yunbok said dryly. "Were you trying to help me out with my cousin at the picnic?"

"She does not know, does she? I doubt she is your cousin," Akeno looked down at his sword. "Yes, I guessed you were in a tight spot. You do not wish to hurt her and yet you cannot tell her the truth. So I tried to tell her what she is in for if she persists. That passion of hers will wither because of your constant rejections and something new and dangerous will take over. It will bring no good endings."

"Thank you," Yunbok said sincerely. ""One matter though ..," he coughed uncomfortably, "what was that strange thing you did to me the other night?"

"That?" Akeno mischievously leant forward so that his lips almost met Yunbok's but grinned when Yunbok dodged him, falling against Jeong-hyang. "I know it isn't done in this part of the world," he saw their puzzlement. "We have contacts with people from the west and they brought with them, not just strange things but also their strange ways to share with us. I heard that one was called a kiss," he tried to kiss Yunbok and laughed he pushed him back. "Publicly, they do on cheeks and hands to express their feelings. What I did," he grinned at Yunbok, "was something they shared between lovers."

"That is not exactly what I wish to learn from the west however," Yunbok said wryly.

"The sun is rising," Akeno blinked as he realised the dark around them was getting lighter and looked to the horizon. "My time is short. I knew Choe would be foolish and provoked him. I sent you that warning because I have no wish to see you harmed. I am sorry, that your cousin was injured in the process but it could not be helped. You see, I intended to end everything when I played those games with you. Bong-eun was not pleased, he thought I had fallen in love again, and of all things, with a man. He tried to remind me of my oath and then set his own plans in motion when I failed to heed his warning. I remained stubborn even when he used my daughter against me. Knowing that I was all too likely to be exposed when you discovered how I communicate with the agent, he made up his mind to have me killed before he make his escape."

"He threatened you with Pokkot earlier," Jeong-hyang recalled.

"Yes but I already knew what he was about," Akeno said grimly. "I killed the man who was holding my daughter and sent her back to the gibang."

"How did you know I will find how you sent on the messages?" Was Akeno a mind reader, Yunbok wondered.

"I know you will find it," Akeno slide a finger over the blade of his sword. "You are a very perceptive, stubborn person. You saw the marudai with which I used to make the braid twice and asked about it so I diverted you by talking about maeduep. The paintings you did were detailed, extremely so. I noticed your examination of my room and I knew sooner or later, you would deduce how I did it. That visit to the weapons merchant confirmed it for me. So, I told Bong-eun that all was lost and that it was time to run."

"You told him?!"

"Indeed. I persuaded him that I wanted to convince you to leave with us because you have your uses. He went along because I knew he wanted to get rid of me and you. It was the perfect opportunity. Of course, he did not know it was also a chance for me to exact my revenge on him for his betrayal," he suddenly pointed to the orange hue at the horizon. "The sun is rising, over my homeland. Do you see that?" He turned to smile at them. "I am diminished by your steadfast love for each other. If only," he looked once more to the east. ""but it is too late for regrets, isn't it?" There was a flash of bright steel,

Yunbok instinctively pushed Jeong-hyang back, half expecting to feel the pain of a sword stroke. But there was nothing on him as he looked down on himself. A gasp from Jeong-hyang.

"_No_!" Yunbok started up in horror when he saw the sword buried in Akena's midriff. "No, no, why?!" he reached out and was hauled forward as Akena caught hold of the collar of his jacket.

"It is the end for me, I already knew this when you woke those feelings. I cannot go on. I cannot live without her, live with the guilt of what I did, my mistake. I sent that last message to finish it. I will ask a favor of you, my friend," he gasped as pain lanced through him. "Take care of my daughter. I will not have her raised as a gisaeng. Take her away from this place. I know it will be difficult but please, I begged you. If you consider me a friend."

"I... I will do my best," Yunbok promised, moved by the plea. "What is to be her name?"

"It is well. Her name is Choon-hee. You ... really remind me of her," Akeno smiled wanly, gently caressing Yunbok's face before shoving him back towards Jeong-hyang. "She died alone. Friendless. I do not think her grave is marked if she even has one. They would have burnt the body and scattered the ashes," tears rolled from his eyes.

"We will remember her in our offerings," promised Yunbok, desperately wishing he could stop the bleeding but knew Akeno would not accept any aid from him. If he lived today, he would die another day, under another hand. It was better this way and yet, he grieved to see him go.

"I can ask for no more. I'm more fortunate than her, I'm glad I have friends as I end. Friends to share my life with, even for a little while. Don't cry," Akeno said softly. "I am going to her again. I hope I can find her. I wish the both of you long life and happiness. May the heavens smile upon you," he got to his knees, pulled out the sword and slashed his own throat.

"NO!" Both Yun-bok and Jeong-hyang shouted. Yunbok reached forward, to grab helplessly at Akeno's hand as it fell. His sword clattered and fell over the edge. "No, no," he sobbed, his cries joining Jeong-hyang's.

They could only watched dazely as Akeno swayed before he crashed lifeless on the ground. Jeong-hyang clutched Yunbok in numb horror, eyes closed fast. The tragedies of the night would remain with her forever. The sound of his breath was like a lifeline to her, to hold her to a steady point in a world that seemed to have gone mad. How long they sat there, they had no idea as the wind from the sea dried their tears. Seagulls cried as the day brightened.

The ground shook as horses burst into the clearing. Suk-kwon slumped with relief when he spotted Yunbok and Jeong-hyang huddled together near the edge of the hill. The ambushers had been cunning, laying traps that caused so much delay he was in despair that he would find both of them dead. With a much lighten heart, he dismounted from his horse and approached them. Two bodies lay on the ground. One was Hak-sun. The other, he walked towards the survivors. It was Myung-hee, a strangely peaceful smile on her face.

"Rascal, you all right? Hyangya?" Suk-kwon crouched down, concerned with the blank looks on their teary faces. "Rascal? Yuna?" he touched Yunbok gently on the shoulder. What was wrong?

"Would you ... arrange their funerals?" His throat was so tight that Yunbok could barely force the words out, his eyes fixed on Akeno's face. "Leave ... leave Myung-hee as she is. Buried as she is. No.. preparation, just the wrapping."

"All right, if that is what you wish." What had happened? Suk-kwon stifled the questions he wanted to ask. It was not the time, he could see they were both in shock and sorrow. Why? Why were they crying?

"Hyangya, let's go back." gently Yunbok pulled Jeong-hyang to her feet. He looked at Suk-kwon. "She killed herself. I'll ... tell you the rest later." He paused, wishing he could touch Akeno one last time and turned away.

Ignoring the gaze of the other men, Yunbok led Jeong-hyang to the horse he came on and mounted. Suk-kwon gave Jeong-hyang a leg up before rapping out orders to the men to pick up the bodies.

Trusting the horse to find its way, he held the reins loosely. Lost in thought, Akeno foremost on his mind. Having interacted with the man for the last few weeks, he felt he had lost more than a friend. His wit, his intelligence and his talent were exceptional. Why did he have to be on the wrong side?

"He was a like brother, wasn't he?" Jeong-hyang said, her head resting on his back, arms around his waist.

"If only..," another sigh.

"He was not an enemy," finished Jeong-hyang. "I feel the same too." The beat of his heart was comforting. "Do you think we could bring his daughter with us when we return home?"

"I do not know but I have promised. I will try. Maybe master Suk-kwon can arrange something."

"What are we going to tell P'ado?" she said after a while.

"What was Hak-sun doing there in the first place?" Yunbok was not sure he wanted to hear from her what he suspected.

"He..," she hesitated, knowing Hak-sun's betrayal would distress him. "was paid by Bong-eun to assassinate Akeno."

"I.. see," Had Hak-sun stayed true to his calling after all? He had seemed so sincere that night when he pledged his oath. "I suppose we can only tell him his father was a military officer when he turned sixteen."

"I wish we are home," she said wistfully.

"So do I .. so do I," Yunbok echoed that heartfelt desire. "Tell me what happened earlier? When he kidnapped you."

When she had finished, it only cast him into further agitation over the problem with Kyoung-mi. More and more, he felt like a villian in some popular but badly written novel. But he had to uphold his decision, come what may. How he wished Akeno's words had taken root. They rode on in silence. At the end of the trail, he dismounted for there would be people about the streets. As he did so, he realised he had forgotten to retrieve the hosindo changpogeom. Hopefully, Suk-kwon would pick it up. Taking the reins, he led the horse to the Bae residence.

It seemed as if the entire household was waiting for them when they reached the residence. An illusion borne by the number of servants that hovered around, ready to answer master Bae's orders. He sent all of them away, leaving only him, Jeong-hyang, Iseul and Kyoung-mi to listen to their account of the events that night as they sat in the main hall. Yunbok chose to leave out Myung-hee's real identity, feeling that it was not necessary for Kyoung-mi and Iseul to know. Relieved that Jeong-hyang was safe and even more so that the spy was removed, master Bae commended them for their efforts in completing the task. Knowing they must be exhausted, he urged them to rest. The debriefing could continue the next day.

Kyoung-mi only smiled when Yunbok thanked her for raising the alarm so quickly. To his surprise, she asked they to go to her room for she had something to say to them. Jeong-hyang moved to support her as she struggled to her feet. Not knowing what to expect but afraid of more turmoil, Yunbok was about to suggest that it be put off to another day when Jeong-hyang shook her head, having perceived his intention. She had seen that Kyoung-mi was determined to speak to the both of them, she felt they should listen to her. As they settled down in her room, Kyoung-mi opened the bandaji and brought out a rolled up scroll which she handed to Yunbok. It was a replica of the painting he did eight years ago.

"Why are you giving this to me?" His heart gave a little leapt as Jeong-hyang looked on hopefully. Had the young woman finally come to terms?

"Because it is time for me to relinguish this frigid dream of mine." His amazement was like a light to her. "Everyone has been telling me so. From my uncle to that spy. What happened tonight showed me something else."

"What is that?"

Responsibility. Everyone has been assuming it for me because I am unable to do so. The biggest share of it has been taken up by you because I placed it on you. And then, mistress Im tonight when I was threatened. Never have I felt utterly useless as I did. These eight years, I have been selfishly laying the burden of my life on those that love me. I thought only of myself, never thinking of the anguish I would cause to those who care for me. I can no longer hide behind this obsession of mine for that is what it is really. There is nothing to be gained, only pain which will eventually become hatred, as Myung-hee had warned. I believe even as it would turn for me so as it would for you, brother Seo. It goes both ways. And so, I must lay it aside. Although .," she bowed her head. "it will be difficult. But I believe I can lay it aside."

"By saying what you did, I believe you will," Jeong-hyang laid a comforting hand on Kyoung-mi's shoulder.

"Thank you. I do feel lighten. There is also another thing that came to me," she looked steadily at Yunbok. "Even though I might have moved you with what I have done, I will always be a poor second to the woman of your heart. If there is even the slightest chance I can be upheld equally, I would have jumped at it but I know I must be honest with myself. It will never happen. I realized that isn't what I want.

"What is that you want now?" The look in her eyes was clear, he was glad to note. The sorrow was still evident but not as greivous as before.

"That I will have the affections of a brother instead."

"I will be pleased to have a sister as courageous as you," he nodded approvingly.

There was a harmonious feeling in the air as both women exchanged hugs. With a lighten heart, Yunbok looked down at the replica that had started it all and held it out to the candle. Both women said nothing but watched as the paper turned to ashes. He smiled at them.

"A new beginning for all of us," he sent a silent prayer to the heavens. _Thank you Akeno. Thank you for all you did. We will always remember you._


	14. Chapter 14

**Soseo 1789**

The debriefing was intense the next day as Yunbok filled in the details of the previous night for master Bae, Suk-kwon and Iseul. Incredulous and amazed, they questioned him exhaustively on what Myung-hee or rather Akeno had revealed. It had never crossed anyone's minds that a man could possibly passed himself off as a woman. The method that was used was so ingenuous, Suk-kwon could not help but admired at the beauty of the scheme. Iseul was amazed Akeno had pulled off the role so perfectly. If he had continued in the kabuki, he would probably be one of the top performers, she felt. Master Bae found the entire matter rather off putting and confessed he could never look at gisaengs with the same appreciation as before, much to the amusement of the rest.

With this revelation, hojangs and gisaengs would come under more intense scrutiny. If there were any more of Akeno's ilk, they would be found. Yunbok thought it probable any spies would be removed by their superiors despite the cover story on Myung-hee and Bong-eun's deaths. Whether the same method would be used again at a later date depended on the monthly screening of gisaengs. That was not their task to worry over however. He voiced his desire to bring away Akeno's daughter.

"I understand your wish to fulfill your promise but it will not be easy to have the girl released as her mother was a gisaeng," Master Bae said sympathetically.

"Surely there is a way other than payment?" Yunbok looked in appeal to both men.

"There is a way. If that is what you really want?" Suk-kwon raised an eyebrow at Yunbok.

"Yes, master Park, that is what we want," Jeong-hyang said firmly and Suk-kwon nodded, accepting their decision.

"Regards Hak-sun..," he began.

"When will he be buried?" Yunbok interrupted. "What he intended is of no importance now."

"Both he and Myung-hee will be interred tomorrow. Master Bae paid for the burial services. We also found the body of the maid, Bong-eun, she's already buried."

"How's the situation at the gibang?" Jeong-hyang was curious as to how Suk-kwon settled the matter at the gibang.

"We told the gisaengs that Choe is responsible for both Myung-hee and Bong-eun's deaths." To Suk-kwon, using Choe's arrest was the perfect cover. "Not much tears is shed over the maid but Myung-hee's death is received with regret. Her assistant will take over temporarily until the hojang confirms her position."

"What about Akeno's personal effects?" Yunbok asked, wondering if Akeno left anything of import behind.

"I think he prepared everything because we found nothing in his room," Suk-kwon hated it when an adversary was one step ahead. It left the taste of victory rather bland. "No clothing, not even a thread.

All that is left are what he has given to his daughter. As for Hak-sun, I'll be looking into his items later. I'll see if he has left anything."

_"For P'ado"_, was Suk-kwon's unvoiced statement. He was sure the man would have left something for his son.

"Then there is only one remaining matter to see to. It's almost Daeseo," Yunbok looked at Suk-kwon, not voicing the question he had in mind.

"I know. You and I will set off on the first of Daeseo," he confirmed.

"Only the two of us?" said Yunbok at the same time as Iseul who said, "What about me?"

"I'm afraid you have to stay here," said Suk-kwon."I get tired of staying in rooms and listening, you know. That's all I ever did these past months," complained Iseul. "All the fun went to my sister while I sit like a frog in its pond."

"Fun?" Jeong-hyang was outraged.

"Why don't we all go?" Yunbok said placatingly.

"I'm afraid Iseul is out of this," Suk-kwon was firmed. "We will only be away for a day and night."

"Jeong-hyang should come," Yunbok insisted for there were matters to settle with Hong-do.

"I... think I should." she said, exchanging a measured look with Suk-kwon who nodded after a brief consideration. It was fine with him. Iseul said nothing further, not too overly upset for she was actually more concerned that her charge regained her strength in time for the journey back to Uiryeong. The discussion over, Yunbok went with the women to look in on Kyoung-mi.

With the completion of the mission, Suk-kwon had the remainder of the women's possessions moved to the Bae residence. Similarly, Yunbok and Jeong-hyang dropped pretences totally even though it caused some puzzlement among some members of the Bae famiy. Jae-hwa was shocked and distressed by his "betrayal" to her mistress and said so to Kyoung-mi. Afraid the maid would unleash unnecessary ill will, Kyoung-mi put her anger at ease with a few explanations.

To prevent further confusion, master Bae made it known that the two were in reality a married pair and the reason why they pretended they were otherwise was their own affair. It left much confusion for several for it meant he was aware right from the beginning. He also made it clear he could find no suitable restitution for his friend's generosity so he was sending Iseul back to Uiryeong. All in all, it settled matters rather well but not the gossips.

Taking the opportunity of fair weather, Yunbok wandered the town with Jeong-hyang, taking care to avoid the seedier western quarters. For the better part of the day, they explored the marketplace thoroughly, enjoying the different local seafood dishes they could find. It was rather different, exploring the town with her. Yunbok guessed it was because he could genuinely relax. There was no sense of urgency, no requirement to be on his guard or be afraid that his words would be misconstrued. Moreover, he enjoyed listening to her for she had interesting interpretations of the things she saw. They spent a great deal of time browsing for items for their friends back in Uiryeong.

"What did you buy?" Yunbok tried to figure out the small packages she was holding in her hands as they walked back to the Bae residence in the evening.

"Later," she said, holding them behind her back to prevent further examination. "Don't look now."

Ah, one of it must be for him. He had noticed her furtiveness when he had moved away to look at the ornaments sold at a shop. Both of them had the same idea then. He patted the small package in his overcoat and swung the larger ones in his hand. She would be pleased, he looked forward to her reaction when he presented his gifts to her. The affection between them was so readily obvious that the servants had a field day in speculations. Why did they pretend as they did? It must be due to the forced betrothal. The young mistress must have realised it was futile to force the young man to accept her and relinquished her claim. Did not her maid say so? Unaware of the gossips, the pair went cheerfully to their own rooms.

That night, Yunbok checked the paintings he had completed. There was a couple of days more before Hong-do would arrive in Bushan. Shaking out the seals from the seal pouch, he affixed them on the paintings. He hoped his old master would be pleased with the gift he planned, although it would spell disaster if Hong-do were found with them. But he was confident Hong-do would exercise care. Someone called outside the door. It was Jeong-hyang. Astonishment held him immobile for a moment when he saw who was with her. Gently, she led the little girl to sit before him. She recognized him, he knew.

"Ajoshi," she said. Had she been crying? Her eyes were red.

"Pokkotya, you remember me?" he smiled as she nodded. "When did she..," he looked at Jeong-hyang.

"Just now," she smoothed the girl's hair. "Master Suk-kwon brought her to me along with her belongings. He said to tell you he held a huge hammer over the hojang," she smiled at that statement as Yunbok chuckled. "And there is this," she placed a letter on the table. "He found this hidden in Hak-sun's personal effects."

It was addressed to him. It bulged for there was an object in the envelope. On upending it, a familiar pendant fell into his hand. Silently, he read the letter.

_'If you are reading this, then I am dead as I have feared. Bong-eun approached me and offered a sum of two hundred nyang to hire my sword. She was able to identify what I am from the mark on my scabbard and revealed she had hired a colleague of mine to kill master Yoo. I do not know the details, she did not share them but it is enough for me. She is a dangerous woman and I feared what she had in mind although she specifically stated it has nothing to do with mistress Im or mistress Jung. It would eventually come back to them so I played along. Her target is to remove Myung-hee. Knowing that the gisaeng has an interest in you, I foresee that you would be dragged into it somehow or other, so I agreed. She did not tell me her plan, only that I should be ready to move once she gives me the signal. My only hope is to prevent any harm from befalling those who have nurtured my son._

_Since I am now unable to fullfill my dreams for my son, I entrust him to your care. I have seen how you and your wife love and cherish him so I leave with no regrets. I only ask that the truth about me never be revealed till he comes of age. Enclosed is a letter which I ask to be handed to him when he does. I can only pray his judgement of me, his father, will be merciful. My thanks and blessings on you and mistress Im.'_

Wordlessly, he handed her the letter and fingered the pendant, thinking of the man who had stayed true to his oath afterall. It was a pity he did not have the opportunity to know Hak-sun better. A volatile man he might be but he was loyal when his word was given.

"He was trying to protect me then," tears glittered in Jeong-hyang's eyes as she put down the letter. Yunbok could only sighed and then held out the pendant. "No," she shook her head. "You should be the one to hand that to P'ado."

"Does it matter? We can't tell him anything until he's sixteen," he pushed the pendant insistently to her which she accepted reluctantly. "Just don't start crying when you give that back to him." Heaving

another sigh, he looked at Pokkot, realizing it was not a good idea to be so morose around her when he saw she was sobbing quietly. Pulling the pendant over her head hastily, Jeong-hyang gathered the girl to her.

"Pokkotya..." How should he broach the subject? How much did she understand? "Do you know where is your mother?"

"She has gone away," she rubbed her eyes, face red from her weeping.

"Yes but before she went, she asked us to look after you. We gave her our promise so you will be coming home with us, is that all right?" Using a handkerchief, Jeong-hyang wiped the girl's face.

"Omoni does not want me anymore?" more tears welled up.

"It's not that. She cannot bring you with her where she has to go." It was perhaps unwise to talk about death, Yunbok felt. Originally, he had intended to bring along the child for the funeral on the morrow but now felt they should not bring her at all.

"Omoni said that too."

"What else did she say?" Jeong-hyang exchanged a look of concern with Yunbok. Had Akeno prepared his daughter for his absence?

"She said I am to go with ajoshi when she leaves because he is going to look after me. Ajoshi will be my aboji until I grow up when he will tell me more about omoni. She also told me to say to ajoshi that the truth is better than lies," the little girl recited, sounding as if she had been coached to say it.

So he was to tell the daughter everything. Entrusted with two children whose lives would change once they were of age, he would rather that the responsibility was someone else's. Wearily, he rubbed his brow, wishing that the fates had not decided to throw such a burden on him. But life would be vapid without the trials and adversities that developed and shaped the lives of all. Very well then, he could only hope he and Jeong-hyang do a good job in raising the two.

"Then we shall do as your omoni wants, shall we?" he smiled when she nodded and yawned involuntarily.

"Do you know she has your eyes?" Jeong-hyang said, laying the girl down in her lap.

"What?" Yunbok was not sure whether he should believe her. The girl's eyes were closed so he could not verify the truth of it.

"Look at her carefully sometime," she touched the girl's cheek lightly. "When I first saw her, I thought she was strangely familiar. It wasn't until just now that I could see where both of you complement each other."

"Really..?" he scrutinized the child more carefully to Jeong-hyang's amusement.

"What are you doing with those?" she nodded towards the paintings spread on the table as he finally gave up and returned to finishing his task.

"These?" he stamped the last painting and handed it to her. "For my old master."

"Is that wise?" she gazed at the painting of the women carrying fish and vegetables. What were the women talking about? She was sure if she leant closer, she would be able to hear what they were saying to each other.

"Perhaps not but I doubt we'll ever meet again. These will be a memento. My gift of thanks to him for all he had taught me and done for me," he sat back to gaze critically at the paintings.

"When is he due?" she handed back the painting, comprehending his sentiments.

"I think..," mentally he counted, "about two to three days from tomorrow. Master Park has yet to tell me how and when our meeting will take place. He only said it will not be on home soil."

"Then .," that was unexpected. She had presumed the meeting would be held in Chinhae.

"I don't know," he said. "I think she's ready for bed," he nodded towards the sleeping girl in her lap.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," carefully, she gathered up the girl as he got up to open the door for her. "Don't stay up too late," she admonished softly as she turned into the corridor.

He gazed after them for a while before returning to the table. These would have to do, he decided, gathering up the paintings and slotting them into the new paper tube he bought at the marketplace earlier.

The seals he replaced in their pouch before concealing them again. Just another few more days to go. What did master Danwon look like now?

* * *

**The Road To Busan**

Was it two more days? Or three? Hong-do scowled and wished he could pick up the pace and arrive in Busan tomorrow. But no, he had to tarry about under this hot weather, feeding the insects and burning the skin off his face. He slapped irritably at something that was biting on his neck. At this pace, he would be bloodless and an old man. Stodgy old man, he corrected himself, slapping again at the persistent insect he could not see. Dried and tasteless as a thousand year date.

"What is wrong, Danwon? You are as skittish as a dog that sniffed a rat." Amusement dripped in the man's voice on his left.

"Wouldn't you, sonbaenim? With this weather and all these insects making a meal of you?" Frustrated, he fanned himself vigorously with his jwilbuchae.

"Tsk tsk," the man tutted in disbelief. "You suffered more when we were at Mount Guemgang last year and I heard relatively little complaints," he nudged his horse closer. "There must be someone you can't wait to meet, is that it?"

"What are you talking about?" Hong-do glared at his travelling companion, Kim Eung-hwan. Was he that transparent?

"Danwon, Danwon... you are as clear as the waters of Anapji," chided the older man. "Who is she?"

"There is no 'she' but what. Where is a good spring and a jug of wine on this blistering day?" he looked away and snorted. "There, there, in the distance," he pointed with his fan. "What do you see? Nothing but the endless dirt road, harbouring more ills in the grasses and trees to draw our blood."

"Is that what you see?" Truly, this person must be exceptional to have driven Danwon into a such a grouch if he could not rein in his impatience. "Do you not hear the songs or smell the fragrance in the air? Or behold the colours of the blooms? Come now, Danwon," Eung-hwan could not resist needling the younger man. "There is no silver here; three hundred taels."

"Pick up a sesame seed only to lose a watermelon," Hong-do retorted.

"Fine, fine. Keep your secret then," laughed Eung-hwan, relinguishing his teasing. He hid a smile as Hong-do heaved a sigh of relief. If he was not going to discuss it, it could be something that he was not meant to know. It was not surprising really, it was well known that the King favored Hong-do and most likely would have matters shared between them that was not meant for other ears. Whether it had something to do with this secret mapping mission they were on remained to be seen. He trust the younger man would inform him if it was vital.

What would she look like now? Hong-do wondered, recalling the painting she had left him that day in Hanseong. Older certainly. She would no longer be a ignoramus as she was fourteen years ago. Most likely not as hot-tempered or impetuous. He had no doubt she was still living under her assumed identity  
of a man albeit with a different name. The King would certainly know. He had long suspected that agents were supplying up to date reports of Yunbok but since his majesty was not very forthcoming, he could not press for information. That would have been presumptious of him. But he was sure the King had tried to hint something to him at that last audience before he left to carry out the order to paint the south-eastern mountains. What was it? What did he say?

"As time passes, Danwon, even a painting would age. To the eye that had not seen it daily, it would cast a different perspective but the beauty would remain unchanged, would it not?"

He had agreed but there was a glint of wry humour in the King's eyes. What was it about Yunbok that he found amusing? She must had done something. What was it? Tried as he might, he could not come up with an answer. A shout brought him out of his reverie.

"Ah!" Eung-hwan pointed ahead. "There's a tavern to answer your prayers for solace, Danwon. Does that not comfort you?"

"With you paying for the drinks, sonbaenim, most certainly!" Hong-do grinned and kicked his horse into a faster trot.

* * *

**Chinhae**

White streamers and a red cloth banner fluttered in the wind. A large group of women cried a dirge as the bell rang and the pallbearers chanted. Of mourners, there were many at the funeral. On learning Myung-hee was to be interred, the gisaengs had declared the gibang closed and appeared en masse, along with several of those men who had sought her services. Amongst them was a child, held in Jeong-hyang's arms. The procession proceeded to the eastern hills where the prepared burial sites yawned like black mouths, waiting to swallow the dead into the earth. The pallbearers stopped with their biers respective to the graves. Yunbok placed a twin knot on top of Hak-sun's coffin before covering it with a red pennant written in white with the deceased's name and family origins. He nodded to the men and they lowered the coffin.

_I am sorry we cannot observe the full rites as we should but I hope you will rest in peace with this little we can do, Hak-sun. I will do my utmost to bring up P'ado to fulfill his potential._

He bowed before the grave and scattered earth twice onto the coffin. The others followed suit. Then he turned and handed another twin knot to Pokkot standing with Jeong-hyang.

"Here, put this on top of the box," he said.

"What is in the box?" the girl asked curiously, turning the knot over in her hands. "Why do I have to put this on top?"

"Just some things no one will use anymore. You are part of the family now so you have to do your duty. Here," he picked her up so she could placed the knot on top of the second coffin before handing her back to Jeong-hyang. He paused for a moment, a red pennant in his hands.

_Do you know, Akeno, you are more than a sibling to me. Our roads were parallel, our pains as one. I wish there have been more time for there is so much to share but I suppose I should be grateful for the times we had. However brief an accord we had on that hill. We will meet again. Pokkot is free. We will bring her home with us, she will grow up into a fine young woman. We will make sure of that. Please give us your blessings. One day, we will return with her._

He placed the red pennant on top of Akeno's coffin. It only bore his name but the tombstone that would be placed over, would name the grave as the last resting place of Myung-hee. The coffin was duly lowered and the graves filled. Once the soil reached the level of the ground, the rite of flat land was performed. After it was over, Yunbok took away the spirit and ancestor tablets to the Bae residence where a temporary mourning shrine had been set up. The tablets would go with them when they leave for Uiryeong, the one for Akeno would have to be made when they reached home.

Before they left, the gisaengs presented the accumulated bets to Yunbok. No one had won it and rather than distributing it out among themselves, they opted to give the money to Pokkot who was bewildered but happy with the attention showered on her. With much forebearance, he tolerated their tearful and facetious leave taking for their generosity was touching.

The next day was peaceful, most of which Yunbok and Jeong-hyang spent exploring the beaches of Chinhae with Pokkot who was most eager to chase after crabs, poked at starfishes and generally getting sand on herself as she picked up one seashell after another. Her joy and laughter were infectious, bringing smiles on their faces. Certain that no one would see at the deserted part of the beach they were at, Jeong-hyang removed her beoseon and jingsin to walk in the seawaters and then persuaded Yunbok to do likewise when he laughed. A long trail of foortprints followed them as they strolled along the beach. As the sun drew down to the horizon, they sat down to watch it set.

"Do you think we should tell them what Akeno did to Hak-sun?" Yunbok said contemplatively as they sat on the sand, watching Pokkot doodled in the wet sand with a finger.

"Are you mad?" Jeong-hyang was incredulous at the suggestion. "What good would that do? It will just cause ill blood between the children."

"I know..," he sighed. "but you know how it is with secrets. I'm half wondering if someone somewhere in future wouldn't spill it."

"But who would know? You worry too much," she nudged him in admonishment.

"Perhaps you're right. We are the only two who saw what happened up there," he fingered the fine sand at his feet. "Should we bring Pokkot with us tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not. A trip over the waters would be an eye opener," she leaned against him, an arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That's a lovely setting sun, isn't it?" he murmured, as the sea turned an orange hue with the sky.

"We should come back here again sometime." she sighed in contentment, the first time she felt at peace since coming to Chinhae.

"We should," he agreed, eyes aglow.

* * *

**Busan**

The cough sounded worse, Hong-do looked on anxiously as the physician he summoned shook his head now and then as he examined Eung-hwan. The older man seemed to have picked up the cough all of a sudden, just a day before they reached Busan. But no, Hong-do frowned, as he reflected over their journey. There had been occasions he heard Eung-hwan hacking away but it was not as heavy or as stressful as it sounded now.

"How is he?" he asked anxiously when the physician turned away.

"How long does he have this cough?" the worried look in the physician's eyes racked up Hong-do's anxiety.

"I.. don't recall. I think it has been ... weeks," he said ruefully, feeling that he should have been paying more attention to his friend's well-being.

"Weeks! Then it has been building up. The humid air from this warm weather and the sea would do him no good. Do you hear that?" the physician pointed to Eung-hwan as he coughed again. "There is heavy congestion in his lungs and at his age, that will cause a strain on his heart. He will need to expel whatever he can," he wrote out a prescription and handed it to Hong-do. "Get him this medicine, if he does not improve, come and get me."

"Thank you," Hong-do saw the physician out of the room and then hurried to the marketplace to have the prescription filled at the pharmacist. Back at the tavern, he had to trouble the tavern-keeper to brew the medicine before he went back to the room where Eung-hwan was lodged. Alarm filled him when he entered the room to see his friend half-sitting up, coughing heavily and gasping for breath.

Hastily, he supported Eung-hwan to a sitting position.

"I don't think I can make it," Eung-hwan said thinly when the coughing stopped.

"No, no, sonbaenim, what talk is that? You just need to take the medicine and get some rest," Hong-do said soothingly, distressed by his friend's pessimism.

"No," Eung-hwan shook his head. "I can feel my heart straining, each breath is difficult." Another heavy cough. "I'm afraid you will have to do the task alone."

"We will do it together. Will you stop talking as if you are already in the ground?" Hong-do said angrily as he gently lowered Eung-hwan to the bedding.

"Heh, still as stubborn as ever. I know you have to meet someone," Eung-hwan gasped. "Is it today?"

"It can wait, first, you must get better." Grabbing a cloth from his pack, Hong-do gently wiped away the spittle dribbling out of the corner of Eung-hwan's mouth.

"Is it today?" Eung-hwan insisted on knowing, grabbing Hong-do's arm. He knew Hong-do had been looking forward to it. There had been a shadow lurking in Hong-do's eyes every time he met his friend, a sorrow he had never shared. Throughout the journey to Busan, he had never seen Hong-do as lighthearted as he was since his student days.

"It is not today. It's tomorrow," Hong-do disengaged his arm gently. "You don't have to worry over it."

"No, you have been anticipating this meeting. Don't deny it," he said sharply as Hong-do opened his mouth. "All these years, you are not happy. Every one of your friends knows this whenever they see you. On our journey together to paint the mountains, you are yourself again. You could not wait to come to Busan so it is obvious you are going to meet someone. Someone you have been missing all these years, isn't it?"

He was not surprised Hong-do remained silent for he was not one to share confidences easily. But he could be read as plain as the day to his friends. As to whom Hong-do was pining for, he could make a guess. There had been rumours years back then that Hong-do's apprentice, Hyewon, was a woman. There had been no proof as to whether this was true but his friend had never been the same since Hyewon's disappearance. It did not matter to Eung-hwan. That his friend looked forward to this meeting was.

"Don't let me hold you up. If the time comes, just go. Just ... hire someone to look after me while you are gone."

"How can I do that?" Hong-do protested. "How can I abandoned a sick friend just to .. meet someone?"

"Why not? You have waited years, have you not? Patiently. Something was holding you back or you would have gone long ago. I can only guess what it is and I will not voice it out here since walls have ears," Eung-hwan said softly. "Danwon, take this chance before it slips away. Besides, it's not as if you will be staying away for days and days, are you?" Another cough racked him.

"Rest," exhorted Hong-do, wiping away more spittle. "We can discuss it later."

Eung-hwan made as if to argue but coughed painfully. Worriedly, Hong-do propped his head and chest higher, hoping that would ease his breathing which sounded harsh and strained. It was grievous to hear his struggle. Presently there came a soft knock on the door.

"Sir, the medicine is ready."

Quickly, Hong-do got up annd opened the door to receive the steaming bowl of medicine. He thanked the tavern-keeper before shutting the door. It was hot so he set it down to cool and mused over Eung-hwan's words.

"Danwon, no need to think," Eung-hwan said again, trying to hide the discomfort he was feeling in his chest.

"No, I will not leave you as it is. And neither will she if she comes to know about it. I can imagine what she would think of me," Hong-do had no doubt Yunbok's opinion of him would plummel to the bottom of the ocean.

"Heh.," Eung-hwan laughed and then coughed. "You finally admit it then."

"I admit nothing. Enough talk, drink this medicine," Hong-do helped his friend to sit up before lifting the bowl to his lips.

For the rest of the day, Hong-do stayed by Eung-hwan's side, using a broken bowl to collect the thick phlegm his friend coughed up now and then. That night, Eung-hwan admitted he was feeling a little better and was able to eat some dinner.

"I don't think the sea air is going to do me any good," he said in a harsh voice for he had been coughing all day long and his throat was hurting.

"Don't worry, by the time you recover, it should not matter," Hong-do looked up as there came the barest of scratchest on the door. "Who is it?"

"Birdcage, sir," came the soft reply.

Birdcage? Eung-hwan lifted his head in astonishment as Hong-do opened the door to admit a man dressed in black. The man looked at him and then at Hong-do.

"It's all right," Hong-do assurred him. "What message do you bring?"

"It is to go as scheduled, sir. The ship will be waiting for you at the pier, she is marked with a white flag to the stern. The password is..," here, the man bent to whisper into Hong-do's ear.

"Wait. My friend here is ill and I can't leave him like this. Is there anyway to postpone the trip?"

The man hesitated. "By the time I send this back, they will already be on their way," he said apologetically.

"How about this? Send someone to ask if they could wait..," Hong-do said when Eung-hwan interrupted.

"Danwon, I don't think they can hold up indefinitely. You must go tomorrow."

"This is impossible, I cannot..."

"Sir, I can send someone to look after him while you are gone," the man said.

"Why not do that?" Eung-hwan said approvingly. "You will be gone, what, for a day? What can happen to me in a day? And I am already feeling much better. Danwon, I insist that you go."

"I..."

"Danwon, don't be a stubborn fool," Eung-hwan said angrily. "You will drive me quicker to my grave by aggravating me."

"All right, it shall be as you say," Hong-do gave in reluctantly.

"Then, I shall send someone along in the morning. Take care, sir," the man said before slipping out.

"If I am a stubborn fool, then so are you, sonbaenim," Hong-do said as he blew out the oil lamp.

"Heh, two stubborn fools knocking heads on this issue. Is my head harder or is yours?" Eung-hwan laughed.

"Must be yours, do you recall the time you jumped into the arena during a bull fight? I could have sworn those bulls did not know who was the hard head who intruded into their private playground."

"You still remember that?" Eung-hwan blinked at the memories. "I was what ... hehe, in my thirties and roaring drunk."

"Never seen a man who have the capacity for drink as you. But enough," Hong-do said as Eung-hwan coughed again. "Time to rest, old friend. No more talking."

"You sound like my omoni."

"I'm sure she would approve if I take a cane to you."

A cough and a laugh and then silence. Hong-do stared into the darkness. Tomorrow. A journey by ship down south to an island and then he would finally see her. What would he say? What would she say?

How are you? That sounded awfully silly to him. No matter, he would think of something. He rolled over and fell asleep.

The man that appeared the next morning nodded dutifully as Hong-do left instructions on the preparation of the medicine. Just before he left, he reminded Eung-hwan to notify the servant if he felt discomfort anywhere.

"Don't you worry," Eung-hwan made a shooing gesture. "Get on with you," he smiled at the anticipation on Hong-do's face. "Oh," he added, halting Hong-do as he was about to step out and beckoned. Hong-do stepped back in and bent to hear what his friend had to say. "Give my regards to Hyewon." He grinned at his friend's dumbfounded look. Hong-do shook his head and left. He was not surprised Eung-hwan was able to guess who he was meeting, he was really too transparent to his close associates.

"Take care," he said before he left apprehensively, not totally at ease in leaving his friend.

"This way," a hand reached out to grab him by the arm wehn he walked past a herbal shop. It was the man who gave him the message last night. "This way, follow me," he said.

"What's your name?" Hong-do asked as he complied, following the man into a narrow winding alley.

"You can call me Sonamu," he said, climbing up onto a wall after following the alley for some time.

Hong-do looked askance at him. Climbed into someone's house? Sonamu gestured urgently. Sighing, Hong-do heaved himself into the wall and dropped down the other side. It was the wall of a gibang,

he realized when they walked past gisaengs and men at the main courtyard. Out the gates they went, down the main street and then into another alley. It dawned on him that Sonamu was leading him in a roundabout way to throw off anyone who was following.

"We're coming to a intersection. When I say go, take the alley to the right, follow it to the end and then take a left. Run as fast as you can," Sonmau said.

"What? You want me to run? Are we in a race?" Hong-do said flippantly.

"You can say that sir. If you don't run, the ship will leave without you."

"You're joking," Hong-do could not believe what he was hearing. "You're not," he said glumly when Sonamu shook his head.

"Get ready. Your route will take you to the pier, your ship is the third. Don't forget the password. They will leave on schedule, sir, so run as fast as you can," Sonamu tensed as they came up to the intersection. "Go!" he split to the left as Hong-do went right.

This was ridiculous, he felt as if he was a criminal on the run as he ran pellmell down the alley. He seriously doubt Yunbok had to go through all this nonsense just to get onboard a ship at her end. Was it left or right? Frantically he tried to remember as the end of the alley neared. Left, he decided and turned, nearly crashing into a pedlar at the entrance of the alley. Jumping and bobbing his head left and right, he spotted the pier and ran for it, dodging the crowd as best he could. Third ship on the right, third ... it was pulling out!

"Wait!" he shouted, waving his hand to catch the sailors' attention. "Wait!"

They looked up to see a middle age man yelling at them. The gap between ship and pier was yawning wider with each moment. The sail bellowed as the wind began to gather strength.

"Jump! Jump!" a sailor stood at the aft, arms ready to catch hold as Hong-do made a leap for it. They nearly crashed to the deck as they stumbled from the impact. "Good jump sir!" the sailor grinned as he helped Hong-do to steady himself.

"I don't want to do that again," Hong-do panted as he sat down.

"Do you have something to tell me, sir?" the sailor looked at him.

"What?" Hong-do looked at him in confusion. "Oh..," the password, the sailor was asking him for it. "Pogo."

"Very good, sir. If you would like to sit under the shelter? It can get hot out here, sir," he pointed to the half-circle awning at the center of the ship.

"Thank you. How long will it take to reach our destination?" Hong-do seated himself under the awning gratefully, he could feel the warmth of the day already.

"The better part of the day sir, we'll be there by the afternoon," the sailor went to help his mates with the sail as the wind continued to pick up.

Hong-do sighed and settled himself down to enjoy the cruise.

* * *

**Chinhae**  
**15th Soseo 1789**

"Are you all right?" Yunbok asked worriedly for Jeong-hyang looked a little green as they sat under the awning. Pokkot got to her feet when she heard his concern and began to pat Jeong-hyang on the back.

"I'm fine .. the ..I guess I'm not used to the motion on a ship." The ends of her cloak lifted and floated as the double sails on the ship flapped in the strong wind. "This wind is really strong!" she said as she grabbed hold of the ends of the cloak and sat on them before lifting Pokkot to her lap.

"If you are feeling a little sick, look at the horizon, don't look at the ship," advised Suk-kwon as he whittled away at a small pine stick with a small dagger. "I was seasick too when I took my first journey on a ship."

"Oh, where did you go?" Yunbok asked eagerly, his master always had interesting tales to tell.

"On a trip to Ganghwa Island. Went to take a look at the fortress fortifications," Suk-kwon said shortly, lifting a eyebrow at Yunbok who understood that his master was not free to reveal more. "Hmmm, with this wind, we'll arrive at the island shortly. Your master will take longer since he's heading south and then west, against the wind, if I'm not wrong."

"Which island are we going to? You said it was not home soil," Yunbok peered out of the awning and saw only the wide expanse of the sea.

"Just an island south, between Chinhae and Busan. There's a very nice haff there. Water is crystal clear. And it is home soil by the way."

"Oh, then why did you say it was not? Misdirection?" although the heat of the sun could be felt, the sea breeze was cooling and the bobbing of the ship had a hypnotic feel to it that Yunbok felt he could just drowsed off. Like Pokkot, he smiled when he noticed the little girl was fast asleep in Jeong-hyang's lap.

"Change of plans. It happens," Suk-kwon shrugged. "How is she taking to the both of you?" he nodded at the sleeping girl.

"She's young. No doubt she's bewildered by what's happening around her," Jeong-hyang used part of her jangot to cover the girl. "She'll settle down once we get home."

"Do you know, she has your eyes?" Suk-kwon pointed to his own eyes to emphasize his point.

"You too?" Yunbok said in amazement. He had been looking and looking but he could not see how they were similar. "I don't see it myself."

"You bring her home and the others are going to wonder if you hadn't gotten her on another woman," Suk-kwon pronounced in a mournful tone.

"Aigoo! Master, that's a terrible thing to say!" Yunbok protested as Jeong-hyang hid a grin. "Don't you go spreading tales about me!"

Suk-kwon only shrugged. He was only stating facts because it was the truth. Others beside him would notice the semblance and tongues would wag.

"I think you've better say that she's a child from some cousin. That would explain why she looks a little like you," he said reasonably as Yunbok heaved a sigh of exasperation.

"I wonder what P'ado will say when he learns he has a sister." It reminded him of the time when he was introduced to his foster brother. But no, this little girl would be brought up as she was, not like him.

"He has always wanted a brother, I hope a sister will not disappoint him."

"I expect he'll be delighted. He will have a companion, of sorts," Jeong-hyang said.

"To fall out of the tree with?" Yunbok chuckled.

"Really, do you expect her to be climbing trees?" scolded Jeong-hyang.

"With P'ado? You can expect the unexpected," Yunbok yawned and leant to the side, propping an arm on the large package beside him. "This motion of the ship is making me sleepy."

"Why don't you take a nap then? I'll wake you when we reached the island." Suk-kwon said, concentrating intently on carving the pine stick in his hands. There was no answer. He looked up, Yunbok had already fallen asleep and so had Jeong-hyang. These two, he shook his head. It never ceased to amaze him that they seemed to echo each other's thoughts and actions. These eight years had been blissful. They did not really see eye to eye sometimes but they did not make a big issue out of it, each was ready to accomodate the other. He smiled at the memories. They were a family to him and he would do his all to see that their lives remained undisturbed as possible by political intrigues.

This recent task had been a strain on Yunbok, he knew. He had watched anxiously as Yunbok pushed himself ceaselessly each day and saw the obvious physical signs of the toil. If he could, he would have grabbed Yunbok and made him rest a full day but he was unable to. He was sure Jeong-hyang was aware of it too but like him, her hands were tied as well. And so he had fretted as each day passed, trying not to show it. Hoping and praying that something would turn up. He was glad it was all over now. The dark circles around Yunbok's eyes had disappeared and he looked well rested. Fervently, he hoped there would no more missions for Yunbok in future. Perhaps if he put in the report of the strain? He was sure the King would understand. Well, he could hope. Lifting the dagger, he resumed the carving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Soseo 1789**

The house was set well back from the bay, hidden among the grove of trees. Like any other house on the mainland, there was a outhouse, vegetable patch, barn, storage shed, kitchen and rooms. It was however, slightly bigger than usual with rooms measuring two kan at a side. Yunbok could only suppose it was because there were no other houses on the island as he roamed the surroundings with Jeong-hyang and Pokkot. All the windows were opened and the doors lifted to the rafters to allow fresh air to flow on this warm day. Jeong-hyang vanished into the house with Pokkot to put away their packs as he stood in the courtyard which was paved neatly with stones.

"Is there a reason this house is here?" Yunbok said as Suk-kwon walked by carrying a stack of mokp'ans to the kitchen.

"Sometimes we use it as a temporary shelter on some trips." Suk-kwon gestured with his head in the direction of Daemado. Yunbok nodded his comprehension. "We regularly stocked up on the supplies here. Usually dried stuff and catch fresh from the sea but today," he lifted the stack of covered mokpans in his hand, "we're putting in some fresh food. Just for the occasion."

"Are you expecting us to spend a few days here?" Yunbok did not think Hong-do would have that much time.

"No, but it's natural you would have much to talk about so we figured a day will do. We have to eat, don't we?" Suk-kown vanished into the kitchen.

So that was why they were asked to bring a change of clothing. His master was right. With all the catching up to do, they would probably spend long hours talking. Wondering how many rooms there were, he walked down the length of the house, turning the corner on the left. Five in all, including the kitchen. Jeong-hyang was with Pokkot in the last room, their packs on top of the bandaji.

"It's a nice house, isn't it?" she said, looking all around her.

"Yes it is," he agreed. Beneath the shade of the trees, the last room was much cooler than the others. "We still have time, what do you want to do?"

"Shall we walk by the bay?" she suggested.

"In the afternoon sun?" he said astonished.

"After so many days of being cooped up at the gibang and Bae residence, I want fresh air."

"I thought you had all that on ship," he grinned as he offered his hand.

"But we fell asleep, I wasn't even aware whether the air was fresh or not," she grabbed his hand and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Here Pokkot," Yunbok held out his hands to the little girl which she took willingly. She giggled as he swung her into the air before settling her on his arm. "We'll have a little walk."

It was warm but not unbearably so as the sun was already hovering above the horizon when they reached the bay. In the far distance, the few sails that could be see were tiny smudges against the skyline. The clarity of the water amazed them. It was crystal clear as master Park had said such that they had to dissuade Pokkot from trying to jump into the water to catch the fish she could see swimming at the bottom. She had to be satisfied with the seashells she picked up on the sands.

On the other side of the island, Hong-do could bearly rein in his impatience as the crew lowered the gangplank from the side of the ship to the shore. A sturdy middle age man stood waiting at the other end as he gingerly picked his way along the plank as it wobbled under his weight. Suk-kwon waved the crew off as they withdrew the gangplank. They would back on the morrow. He turned a speculative look at the man who returned his gaze steadily and curiously.

"Master Danwon? I'm Park," he bowed which Danwon returned. "We are expecting you, please follow me."

Hong-do stilled his tongue as he followed Suk-kwon. He looked around him, fully expecting to see someone familiar but it was deserted. They reached a house nestled among the grove of trees. Much to his disappointment, the front room was empty. Was she not here yet? Suk-kwon caught his disappointed expression and smiled. There was such an air of quivering anticipation hovering around the man that he could not help but sympathise.

"I think they went out for walk. I'll go get them," he said and turned to the door. "Oh here they are."

They? Who were they? Hong-do wondered as he looked at the house and then looked through the door at Suk-kwon statement. Like a picture framed, he saw a man and a woman strolling into the courtyard, talking cheerfully to each other. A little girl sat on the man's shoulders, holding a gat. His eyes widened. That man was, he blinked, frozen to the spot. They had not noticed him yet as they reached the steps of the porch. Suk-kwon moved to the door and coughed to get their attention. They looked up and then straight at him.

He was older, Yunbok thought. A little more careworn but almost no perceptible change. Or was there? He broke his stare and looked at Jeong-hyang who held her hands out to catch hold of Pokkot as he lowered her. She smiled and holding Pokkot's hand, stepped onto the porch and into the room.

"Master Danwon," she said, bowing before making her way to the back rooms with Pokkot, Suk-kwon followed after, leaving the two alone.

Hong-do was too stunned to acknowledge her greeting. His gaze was stuck like glue to Yunbok who moved into the room, returning his stare steadily. The picture he had in his mind of Yunbok years ago did not mesh with the one before him right now. He knew there would be changes but it seemed as if a stranger stood where he thought Yunbok would be. Slightly taller, older and tan. The fleshy softness of youth had vanished for her face was sharply defined with an air of seasoned experience about her. She moved differently too.

* * *

**Seo Yun (Shin Yunbok)**  
**15th Soseo 1789**

The shock on his face was comical but she did not laugh. It had been too long for him. Instinctively, she knew he had been holding on to a vision that no longer match with what he was seeing now, hence, his inability to accept reality for the moment. Patiently, she waited for him to say something for he remained silent. Was he going to stand there forever, gawping like a stranded fish? Finally, she sighed.

"Master Danwon, you must be tired. Shall we sit down?" she said, gesturing to the hwamunseok on the floor and sat down.

After a moment, he sat. Or rather, he fell on the hwamunseok. His hands holding onto his pack as if it was a lifeline and still not a word escaped his lips. Finally, heaving a sigh of exasperation, she waved her hand before his face as he continued to stare. That did not seem to work.

"Master Danwon!" she shouted, startling him.

"What?! Do you have to shout? I'm not deaf!" he said angrily and frowned in confusion. What was he getting angry about?

"That's better," she shook her head at him, ignoring his outburst. "Shall we spend the rest of the day staring at each other?"

"I..," he shook himself. What was he thinking of? He set his pack aside on the floor. "I'm sorry, I guessed I was in shock. I..," he stumbled, wondering what to say to this stranger before him.

"I understand," she said dryly. "It's been twelve years. You can't expect me to stay as I was."

"True." She was so calm, so matter of fact. What was he expecting really? He was getting the first taste of the difference. Why was she so thin and so tan? Had she been working in the sun? There were shadows at her eyes. What had she seen these past twelve years? His gaze froze on her chin and he laughed. "Are you back to that again?" he pointed. "Can you please remove that? It's distracting."

"Ah this," she smiled, touching the false beard. "I'm afraid not, master Danwon. This is what I am now. If I remove it, it will cause confusion to a child already disturbed by the upheavals in her life."

"You mean that little girl you were carrying? Wait a minute," he paused as he recalled the woman who had greeted him. "That woman, she looked familiar, isn't she..."

"Yes, she was the gisaeng from Hanseong. She is no longer a gisaeng. You do remember Jeong-hyang, don't you master Danwon?"

"You met up with her again? When?" Hong-do did not know what to think. There was an air of intimacy between the two that disturbed him.

"Eight years ago, at Uiryeong. We have been together ever since."

Together ever since. Hong-do was not sure what to make of that. If Yunbok had been living in the guise of a man, how did they continue to be together? What did she tell the others around her?

"Then..," he started.

"Master Danwon, we married each other eight years ago." It was time to stop beating around the bush, she decided. "We have a family in Uiryeong. We adopted a boy and that girl is the latest addition to the family."

Did she say married? He was sure he had misheard and then like a flash, he understood that wry humour of Jeongjo's when he spoke of old paintings. Married? His mind could not seem to grasp it. How was it possible? It was a joke surely?! Her sombre demeanor assured him she was not. This was Yunbok and yet not Yunbok. Where there used to be shy uncertainty, now there was only a steady confident regard for a friend she had not seen for a long time. Friend, a pang hit him.

"Shall we start again, master Danwon?" Yunbok watched the various expressions that chased across her old master's face. At this moment, Jeong-hyang chose to enter the room and placed refreshments before them. She said nothing but withdrew, knowing it was not time yet for her intrusion. "Shall we start again?" Yunbok repeated when Hong-do made no reply.

He understood what she was saying. That statement was deliberately ambiguous. She had read him all too well. He had come here bearing false assumptions, holding on to a vision that no longer was, holding on to memories of a loved one who have since vanished with the years. She had started on a different path while he was still treading an old one he should have not held on to, knowing that it was impossible even if she returned his sentiments. His heart ached for the lost but he would cry later, not in front of her.

"Then let us begin," he smiled, willing his tears to go away. "Tell me of your journeys when you left Hanseong twelve years ago."

"Very well," she smiled back sadly. "When I left Hanseong, I went to Siheung.."

The sun set and the moon came to take its place in the night sky. The waves murmured outside in accompaniment to the breeze that swirled across the sands and spread quietude throughout the house.

Jeong-hyang lit the tunggyong and served dinner, leaving them to partake the meal by themselves. They fell silent as they ate the meal. Hong-do tried to absorb what she had told him. When he had intended to go with her those years ago, he had been vaguely confident they would be able to live on the income of their paintings. Never had he imagined that she would take up manual labour at a paper mill. It must have been extremely harsh for her. Brought up as a young scion and not having done the slighest bit of hard work in the Shin household. It certainly explained why she was so tan.

And being taught martial arts! That had confounded him until he recalled her movements were smooth, controlled and lithed. So much different from years ago, then, she was moving like a, he racked his mind, yes, wild, brash and rough. Like a young colt filled with zest and delight in its exploration of life. He wondered what else she had to tell him. The night became colder as the moon continued on its path. They took brief breaks, each reflecting on what was before they continued. Suk-kwon placed a brazier near them, a fresh pot of tea on the soban before lowering all the doors from the rafters, moving as silently as he could.

They continued to talk late into the night until finally they were too tired to go on and sat looking at each other wearily. Without a word, they got up and moved to the back rooms. Yunbok showed Hong-do to one of the empty rooms, bid him to sleep well before going to the last room. He watched her retreating back in sorrow. Although she had glossed over that first year, he could imagine the hardships she had undergone. It was what he himself had tasted when he was exiled. The difference between them was that he had friends, associates he could rely on. She had no one. What she had gone through would have been three times worse than his years of living out there. He prepared for bed sluggishly as he cogitated over their conversation.

As he lay in his bedding, he remembered those days in Hanseong. She had been so innocent, passionate in her paintings, brash, brilliant and bemused over what she was. Now, the passion was still there but she was no longer discombobulated. She was collected, confident of her path. He had failed to fulfill his promise to his friend that he would look after his daughter but in spite of his failure, fate had been kind to her. He should be happy that her life was secured. There was stability, she had people who loved her, she had a family.

But he would not be a part of that. The moment they leave this place would be the end, he would not see her again. He knew why he had answered her angrily when she tried to snap him out of his stupefaction. The Yunbok he knew of was gone. His anger had been with himself, his false hopes, at her for changing so much he could not recognize her. He should have expected it. Strange how one could continue meandering in the dark, holding on to the illusion of light. A sob caught in his throat and finally, he loosed his pain and sorrows as he cried quietly.

In the last room, Yunbok opened the door quietly. The tunggyong glowed softly, providing the light for her to make her way over to the sleeping girl beside Jeong-hyang. Satisfied the child was tucked in well, she removed and hung up her coat before laying down on the bedding spread ready for her. Her throat felt sore and uncomfortable for she had talked and talked until she thought her voice would give out. But she persisted, knowing there would be no more meetings for her and master Danwon after the morrow. It was unfortunate he had held on to a dream that was not to be. Even if she had not met Jeong-hyang again, remained free and returned his affections, the result would still be the same. It was not possible for them. Not with favors and patronage from the King that marked him out in the eyes of the royal court. Not with the tigress looking for her. She hoped he would continue on with his life. Her old master was a strong will man, she was certain he would move forth and settle down.

"How did it go?" a voice said softly to her right.

"As well as it should," she said, not surprised that Jeong-hyang was not sleeping as yet. "He received a shock today, an awakening but I'm sure he will pick himself up. Master Danwon has never allowed

setbacks to pull him down."

"So what will happen tomorrow?" Jeong-hyang turned on her side, trying to make out Yunbok's face for the tunggyong was flickering as the oil ran out.

"We talk some more I guess," Yunbok laughed. "And then, we will part ways. I do not think we shall meet again."

"How do you feel?"

"Lighten. To have unraveled this last knot from the past," Yunbok reached out to hold Jeong-hyang's hand. "We move on, having cleaned the slates."

"Together."

* * *

**1st Daeseo 1789**

Suk-kwon was surprised to find Hong-do up and about the next morning. Knowing he and Yunbok had talked late into the night, he was expecting the man to be still abed. On looking at his face, however, he was not surprised Hong-do had not been able to sleep. There would be many questions and much upsets to get over. The latter would take a much longer time to soothe over.

"You are Suk-kwon, I presumed?" Hong-do said when he saw him busy lifting the doors to the rafters. Dawn was just creeping in over the horizon.

"I am," he hooked the wooden pole onto the wall . "Shall we go for a walk?"

Momentarily surprised at the man's perceptiveness, Hong-do nodded. Of course he would be expecting it, he thought as he followed the other man out through the courtyard. Protector and guide to Yunbok, he was filled with curiosity about the man. The morning air was cool as they strolled along the beach. Looking at the other man, he guessed he was probably slightly older than him. There was an air of worldliness, dedication and strength about him. Yunbok was fortunate to have such a friend.

Aware of this scrutiny, Suk-kwon wondered what questions Hong-do had in mind.

"Tell me, what was her condition when you found her?" Hong-do said as they paused to look out to sea. Numerous sails of fishing boats bobbed in the distance.

"Why do you want to know that?" It was a question he was expecting from the man who Yunbok had a contradictory past.

"I know it must have been difficult for her. I was exiled once but I had people to rely on, she had no one. I made a promise to her father that I would look after her and I failed..."

"So what is it? Are you expecting to torment yourself further?" Suk-kwon interrupted.

"No. All that is past, there is no point in castigating myself further," Hong-do turned to look at Suk-kwon steadily. "I only wish to appreciate the person she has become today. Only by knowing what she suffered, will I truly understand. She had been less then truthful in her accounts, I know, because she wished to spare me the pain."

"Ah, I see," Suk-kwon nodded, impressed with Hong-do's honesty and sincerity. "It is distressing for me to even speak of it but I understand your need."

"She was eighteen when she left by herself. There was nothing she knew of the world, sheltered and protected as she was. I wanted to go with her but she had other ideas," Hong-do said bleakly as he recalled his anguish to find she was gone.

"That is true, she knew nothing," Suk-kown nodded. "Fear was the reason why she chose to leave you." Hong-do closed his eyes in grief when he heard that. "Fear for those who sheltered her. Knowing what would happen if she were ever found, she moved from place to place. For a year, she did this and she managed to keep herself going by selling paintings. That fear eventually turned to despair but her will drove her to keep going. When I found her, she was on the verge of a massive breakdown. Physically and spiritually. How she managed to survive for a year, I do not know. I supposed it's her stubbornness and strong will that saw her through but even then, there are limits. My superior's decision to anchor her came just in time. Perhaps my associates, who had been tracking her, saw her condition and made the recommendation that she should find a permanent place to rest herself. Whichever it was, it saved her."

"You mean you did," Hong-do smiled at Suk-kwon's modesty, heart aching inwardly at the honest account.

"Heh, I only did what was right."

"You've been with her all these years ... do you ..," Hong-do was not sure how to phrase his question, afraid of offending the other man.

Suk-kwon was not surprised that Hong-do was curious on his personal feelings about Yunbok. "I do not know how it was with the two of you back at Hanseong but I understand you have personal feelings for her," he smiled in sympathy when Hong-do nodded sadly in affirmation to his questioning gaze. "It's different for me. My initial job was to protect her. One that I tried my best to fulfill once I discovered the young man was a young woman. I became very fond of her as I gradually came to know her. She can get under my skin sometimes," he laughed at the memory of the numerous times they bickered. "I have come to cherish her for her stubborness, her compassion, her intelligence, her wit and just about all the good and bad things about her. She is the child I never have."

"Her father will be pleased to know his daughter has you to watch over her," Hong-do was deeply moved by Suk-kwon's affections for Yunbok. "She said you taught her how to fight?" He was not sure whether to believe Yunbok when she told him of that.

"Yes. It is not possible for me to stay with her all the time. Sometimes I have to be away or I have to send her on errands," Suk-kwon recalled the nights he had tossed and turned in his bedding, trying to work out a solution. "I chose the only choice I have left to ensure she can look out for herself, even for a while until help arrive."

"I'm not sure I quite believe it," Hong-do almost laughed as incidents when they had a physical tussle came to mind. "The most dangerous strike she ever landed on me were punny punches and kicks."

"Don't belittle your apprentice," Suk-kwon shook his head at Hong-do's incredulity. "She can and has proven herself these years. You were just not there to witness it. I suppose you should be thankful for that."

"Why's that?" That was a curious comment to make.

"Because you would have been shaking at the sidelines like a woman," Suk-kwon laughed.

"Aigoo! I'm not that bad with a sword myself!" Hong-do protested, momentarily distracted.

"Do you want to test that against your former apprentice?"

"Now you have sparked my curiosity. I'm tempted." It was indeed enticing to satisfy his interest at how skillful she was.

"Then let's do that when she awakes," Suk-kwon grinned. "It should be an interesting contest. Your second I believe."

"Second? Was there a first?" Hong-do said in puzzlement.

"Have you forgotten the art competition? Only this time, you're not using brushes and paints."

"Oh that!" How long ago that was! He shook his head and decided to touch on the riddle that had been plaguing him. "Tell me about Jeong-hyang?"

"You are puzzled by their bond, aren't you?" Suk-kwon nodded sympathetically. Hong-do's affections for Yunbok had been very obvious so he could understand why the man was bewildered by this strange pairing. "I'm not sure how to explain it myself but I have seen how they interact with each other. They need no words to make themselves understood by the other, it's all..," he waved his hand in the air as he searched for a word to describe it. "I guess, you can call them soul mates. It's just something within them that I guess, linked them together."

"Back then, when Yunbok first met and came to know her, she was, I didn't know then what she is. I was furious that my apprentice was going crazy over a gisaeng. She was willing to defy the King's order, her career, to go see this gisaeng when she should be concentrating on her painting. Later, I didn't understand it any better when I discovered her identity. When I learnt how she was brought up by that scheming ambitious foster father, I thought she was confused over what she really is. But now, I see it is not so. I'm not sure I really understand this bond of theirs but I guess, that's how life is," Hong-do said helplessly.

"Indeed. Have you heard of a man pairing with another?"

"Oh, hahaha! I did. That was years ago in Hanseong, someone told me about how a rich man actually paid for services with a boy," Hong-do winced. "In all honesty, that was shocking because at that time, I found myself liking my apprentice more and more. I thought I was going mad. Was I like that rich man? I was so afraid!"

* * *

Knowing Yunbok needed rest, Jeong-hyang quietly woke Pokkot up and tiptoed out of the room. She looked out the front door to see Suk-kwon talking to master Danwon. They seemed to get on along well, laughing now and then. Pleased, she brought Pokkot to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was where a yawning Yunbok found her later, encouraging Pokkot to be more tidy as she fed herself.

"Why didn't you sleep a little longer?" she scolded mildly when Yunbok wandered in.

"Can't, my time with master Danwon is so short." Yunbok yawned again and smiled to see Pokkot diligently cleaning up her bowl. Feet thumped on the floor behind her and she turned to see Hong-do and Suk-kwon.

"Ah! You are awake!" Suk-kwon rubbed his hands gleefully. "Let's get a workout before breakfast."

"What? What workout?" Yunbok said in bewilderment and was dragged off to the front room as Jeong-hyang looked on worriedly. Hong-do was surprised Suk-kwon treated Yunbok roughly. Like any other young fellow, he realized. Exactly as he himself acted towards her when he thought she was a young lad. But of course, he slapped himself mentally. Suk-kwon could not behave as he would to a woman, that would give her away.

"Here," Suk-kwon vanished into his room and appeared with a pair of wooden swords, throwing one to Yunbok and the other to Hong-do who handled it gingerly as though it was something fragile. "Your old master wants to see if you can fight like you said you can. Out! Out!" he said, pushing the two of them out to the porch when they did not move. Not in the least worried now that she knew what was going on, Jeong-hyang came out with Pokkot to sit at the porch watch the duel. Suk-kwon could hardly rein in his anticipation as the two faced off against each other in the courtyard.

"Are you dancing?!" he roared when they simply tapped their swords in a desultory manner. "Be serious!"

"Aigoo, master, you get down here and do it yourself!" Yunbok yelled back.

"It's too early for me."

"And it's not for me?"

"It's late for you! I woke up earlier than you so it's too early for me!"

"Your argument is cracked!"

Shades of the old Yunbok, Hong-do watched in amusement as the two bantered back and forth, reminding himself of the times he had similar arguments with Yunbok. Jeong-hyang could barely hold in her laughter. Finally, they restarted the duel.

"Master Danwon, if you really want to know, you can't be afraid of hurting her," Suk-kwon called.

"Like what master Suk-kwon said, pretend I'm someone else, master Danwon," Yunbok said encouragingly, waiting for Hong-do to make the first move.

"All right then," Hong-do said, still holding the wooden sword tenuously. He had not used a sword for years but the feel of it brought back some of the lessons he had learnt. He launched into the sword play he had been taught which Yunbok dodged easily without even using the sword she was holding. Suk-kwon saw the problem immediately. Hong-do was too slow. He might have been taught how to wield the sword but he had never really been called to use it to defend himself or attack anyone so his movements were just like those of a beginner. Or was he attempting the Jinju sword dances?

"Stop!" he said, walking down from the porch. "Master Danwon, I see my error. Rascal's right, I will have to do this myself."

"Rascal?" Hong-do repeated inanely.

"That's what he calls me," Yunbok grinned, jerking her thumb at Suk-kwon.

"You have not used a sword for many years, am I right?" Suk-kwon held his hand out for the wooden sword. "That's why you moved like a beginner. Too slow."

"I am?" Hong-do was astonished at the criticism.

"I'll show you," Suk-kwon gestured to Hong-do to get himself to the porch and then turned to face Yunbok, grinning wolfishly. "Now, let's see if you can score any hits on me."

"Anytime, master," Yunbok said, holding herself in readiness.

The duel that ensued had Hong-do left him awed. He would not have believed it if he had not seen it himself. Their strikes were so fast he had trouble keeping up. Yunbok, he could see, was using evasion and her speed to evade the more powerful attacks Suk-kwon directed at her. Quick as lightning, as she deflected a blow, she turned the hilt of her sword inward to punch Suk-kwon who anticipated her and used his left hand to knock it away.

"You're dead, master," she said, arresting his movement.

"How so?" Suk-kwon raised an eyebrow.

"Where's my left hand?"

He looked down to see her left hand jabbing upwards straight towards his chest under the crook of his right arm which was outstretched in the middle of his next blow.

"You are a cunning one," he said in admiration. "You won this round. Where did you learn that?"

"Er... I'll tell you another time," she said evasively.

"All right. Let's go another round," Suk-kwon said, bringing up his sword.

"Why? He has seen all he needs to, hasn't he?" Yunbok turned her head towards the porch. "Oh."

"Yes, so let's take it easier this time shall we?"

"Whatever you say."

Jeong-hyang was aware of the speculative look Hong-do was giving her when he thought she was not looking. She had been waiting for him to ask her questions she was sure he must have the moment he was told about she and Yunbok.

"Master Danwon, if you have questions, please ask. But keep in mind we have a young one with us," she looked down at Pokkot who was raptly watching the duel.

"Would you tell me your side of it?" Hong-do said hesitantly. "How did you meet Yunbok?" Perhaps, he would understand it a lot better from her viewpoint.

"Ah." she nodded. "We first saw each other at the bridge at Hanseong when she and her class were having an outdoor lesson. We met again later at a cloth shop that day. One night, she came with her classmates to the gibang. Of them all, she was the only one who truly appreciated and saw what I put into my music. She waited for me to finish my entertaining session and requested a song with five nyang, telling me she would lose her hands the next day."

"Wait, five nyang, losing her hands?" Hong-do's mind leapt back to that night when he caught Yunbok selling her painting and her leaving in great distress after he told her the consequences of the painting she had handed in. "So that's where she went."

"Yes, she told me you caught her selling her painting secretly and was angry with her. That was the night, I lost my heart to her, " Jeong-hyang smiled at the memory. "She was so upset and desperate that night, she painted wildly and feverishly, in fear that she would never lift a brush again. When she injured her hand, she came to look for me. Having failed to get help for her because the physician refused to come to the gibang, I went to look for you, master Danwon."

"I see," he nodded, recalling his disbelief and surprise to find a gisaeng making a call on him.

"The next time we met, she requested that I pose for her painting," She had been astonished, uncertain and then she had taken the plunge to do it for the person she had come to love.

"You .," Hong-do paused. Pose for the painting. That would be the one for the examination, the one titled Dano. Yunbok had said she had somewhere or was it someone she could go to, to finish the painting. The final missing woman for the geunettwigi. Her, the gisaeng. She had done what Yunbok asked of her? She would have thought Yunbok was a man but she had done it anyway? Even though his contacts with Jeong-hyang then had been minimum, he was aware she was a first tier gisaeng. For her to agree to Yunbok's request was an indication of how deep she must have fallen then.

"When did you find out the truth? I know she went to look for you the night she found out you were sold. She was extremely upset and defied a royal command to do a task to rush to see you. I was furious with her for her disobedience and what I saw as a young man's hopeless passion for a gisaeng. She was throwing away her life and career, I felt."

"She defied a royal command?" Jeong-hyang was horrified, Yunbok had never told her of it. "The night she found out I was sold? That .."

"Yes, that particular night," he nodded. "When her foster father, a few others from Dohwaseo and I turned up."

"Did she carry out the command?" she asked.

"Oh, after she was taken away by her foster father from the gibang, she was sent off to complete the task. Which she finished on time." After they had finished yelling at each other and he had stomped off in a huff, he thought wryly.

"I see. She told me the truth herself, sometime after she was hired by Kim Jo-nyeong for his gallery."

"How did you feel then?" he asked curiously, knowing it must have been a terrible shock. Since she was with Yunbok now, she must have come to terms with it.

"I was devastated," she did not try to hide the emotions she felt that night from Hong-do. This was the time in which they had to be candid in order to settle their stance and relationship in regards to Yunbok. "The dream I held so dear was shattered. Life was empty and did not seem worth living anymore. I sank into despair for days. I could not eat or drink. There was no rest for me even in sleep. I was angry with her but I was also sad. Why did it have to be so? My only wish then, was to die. But even as I suffered, I was also aware she was not happy either. She was distracted when she paint and her face was dark. One day, something changed. She presented a provoking painting to Kim Jo-nyeong. I did not know what she was trying to do, but I knew it was not wise to anger a dangerous man like Kim Jo-nyeong."

"Ah, that would be when she found out he was responsible for her parents' deaths." How furious she had been when they finally solved the riddle of the paintings. He had been so afraid that temper of hers was going to drive her to confront her enemy outright and land her in dire straits. Something which he would not be able to save her from.

"Yes," Jeong-hyang nodded. "She was angry, I could sense it. When she presented another provoking painting a second time, I forgot my pain and anger with her and instead became frightened for her.

He could have her killed or hurt and I did not want to see that happened to her so I went to see her and asked what was she trying to do. She did not tell me her intentions but I could see she had some sort of plan in mind and she was bent on carrying it out. I threw away all my scruples, my anger at the lies and deceptions she had done to me for I knew then I did not care what she was. I knew I truly love her and so I asked if we could not run away together. She did not know how to answer but could only say she was not sure what she was supposed to do. I went away in despair and then decided, if she would not leave then I would help her in any way I could, even if it meant placing myself in danger."

Was it possible? And yet it must be the truth she was telling. She had abandoned everything out of love for Yunbok. He could not help but feel envy. Jealous that Yunbok had someone who was willing to do so much for her.

"So I went to see her again and expressed my determination to help her. She was reluctant at first but I persuaded her so she gave me a third painting to show to Kim Jo-Nyeong. One that roused him to take action. That was when he came up with the idea of the competition, he meant to see the destruction of both master and apprentice. He used me to threaten her after he found out we had a relationship in the past and somehow, he also found out what she was. His terms with her was that I was to have my freedom if she won the competition. She accepted it."

"Ah so, Kim Jo-nyeong used two persuasions against her."

"Two?" Jeong-hyang looked at him puzzled.

"She said she accepted the challenge because he told her I have agreed. He used the same reason on me too and another. He threatened to disrobe her in public and I could not have that happening even though I laughed it off. Kim Jo-nyeong was truly unscrupulous and a black heart." He thumped the floor with his hand as he thought of that much hated man. "But then you went away."

"Yes, she told me I have to go because it was too dangerous for me. I left as she wanted. When we parted, she told me to seek happiness. I knew what she wanted for me and I tried. But I kept looking for her in everyone I met, everyone I see. I only found happiness when we met again five years later at Uiryeong," she closed her eyes as a cool breeze from the sea swept by. She was truly a beautiful woman, Hong-do thought as he looked on. And she belonged only with Yunbok, he shook his head in amusement. How men would howl at the unfairness of it if they knew.

"But even then, when we saw each other again, she tried to get me to seek a better liaison but I persuaded her it would not work," she continued after a while.

"So who came up with the idea of marriage?" he asked humorously.

"Neither one of us," she laughed. "We had to go through all that because I had chosen to stay with her and it was impossible to say I was her sister because of a public quarrel that rose out of a misunderstanding."

"Public quarrel?"

"There was a young man, who became her friend and sworn brother, who was in love with me. She thought I should have a better life with him and tried to encourage our union but I was not interested while he was. He thought she was playing him for a fool when he saw us together and picked a fight, right in front of her colleagues at the paper mill. Of course everyone would talk about it and even more so when I stayed with her. So, in order to be honorable, we married," she grinned at him impishly.

"Oh oh my." he rubbed his face as he thought of Yunbok's dilemma. He wished he had attended the ceremony, that would have been illuminating. After listening to her side, any doubts he had about their bond had vanished. He understood why Yunbok had left as she did and the situation had not changed even now. It was a moot point to him whether they would have made it if they had persisted. It had always been his dream but within was the fear it could also end in tragedy. Given the life she had now, he could not argue he might have offered something better because he doubt he would be able to.

Jeong-hyang waited patiently, knowing he was contemplating what he had heard. Silently, she prayed that he would come to a positive conclusion. There was nothing they could do if he did not. It would only mar this reunion Yunbok had looked forward to but it could not be helped. She waited with bated breath as Hong-do stirred.

"Thank you for your honesty. I understand now," he smiled and her heart lifted.

"Thank you for your patience and unbiased acceptance," she bowed in gratitude.

"I'm only happy to find that Yunbok has found contentment and a family," he returned her bow. "In a way, a burden has been lifted from me. It is time for me to move on," he looked around, realizing it was quiet. "Where did they go?"

The courtyard was empty, the duelists had disappeared. They exchanged puzzled glances and got up, Jeong-hyang lifting a sleeping Pokkot in her arms. They walked a little way out of the courtyard and glanced around the bay, no one was in sight. Returning to the house, they found both Yunbok and Suk-kwon sitting in the room adjacent to the kitchen, enjoying breakfast.

"Have you finished?" Suk-kwon said when he spied both Hong-do and Jeong-hyang. "We became too hungry and decided to start first," he waved his spoon at Hong-do.

"Aigoo, am I not the guest here? That is rude of you," Hong-do complained as he sat down.

"Hyangya, you have not eaten yet, sit down," Yunbok patted the place beside her.

"How can I eat with you all?" Jeong-hyang said in horror.

"There are only friends here, forget about etiquette!" Yunbok got up and pushed Jeong-hyang to sit before vanishing into the kitchen to return with a soban. "Just eat, I don't care." She came back with another for Hong-do. Despite much persuasion, Jeong-hyang refused to eat until Hong-do had half finished his meal.

"Do you know, now that I have a better look at her, she resembles you," Hong-do waved his cup at the sleeping girl in Yunbok's lap.

"What? Not you too!" Yunbok burst out in dismay much to Jeong-hyang and Suk-kwon's amusement. "This can't be, why can't I see it?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Hong-do thought she would be pleased.

"Everyone in the village will think she's gotten the child with someone else," Jeong-hyang explained.

"I see," Hong-do tried not to laugh. "Whose child is she? The resemblance is around the eyes, not the face."

"She's the daughter of a friend who has since passed on," Yunbok stared hard at the girl. "I give up, I really do not see the similarity."

"Well, you know that the last person to spot a fault is usually one self," Suk-kwon pretended not to see the glare directed his way.

"Time is getting on," Hong-do put in before Yunbok could say anything. "What shall we do before the ships come?"

The ships would call for them around noon so they decided to spend some time around the bay. Hong-do was in a introspective mood as he watched Yunbok and Jeong-hyang with Pokkot. They really looked like a couple, a family. No, they were a family. There was no mistake. He sat down on the sands, watching the waves.

"What are you thinking of, master?" Yunbok sat down beside him.

"In all honesty? Of my lost," he flicked a pebble into the water. It was time they should be frank with each other. He knew he would only be able to move on freely if he say what he had always harboured within.

"Master..," she did not know what to say.

"It was-," he hesitated. "Can you imagine the joy I felt when I found an apprentice, someone who shared the same visions and passions for painting as I do? In all my years as a painter, I have never come across another like you. So I treasured you like the rare gift you are. A fine young painter whom I am sure, will surpass me one day. That was why I was so furious with you during those incidents with Jeong-hyang back at Hanseong. This foolish young man was throwing away his life, his talent!" he shook his head as Yunbok suppressed her grin.

"Strangely, my affections for a impulsive stubborn apprentice changed into something else. When I realized what it was, can you imagine how mortified I was? I thought there was something wrong with me and yet I found it hard to deny the feelings I had. It became worst later on when I discovered when you are a girl. The daughter of my good friend. The one I had sworn to protect. Where does the lover begin and end? Where do I stand as your father's friend? The two were meshed and hard to separate. When you went away, I felt your absence and wished you had not done so. The portrait you left behind spoke volumes of your dilemma, your pain and so even though I wanted to go after you, I did not even though it caused me anguish. I had hoped we would meet again some day. That I can try to make it work for us. And so, I held on to a false belief all these years."

"Master, I feel I have been remiss -," she said with empathy although she was not certain how she could soften his despondency.

"Did you ever have feel anything for me?" he interrupted.

"You are my teacher, of course I would ..," she began.

"That is not what I meant," he glared at her. "Tell me the truth or I'll be carrying this knot around with me forever."

"I'm sorry, you are right." she looked away. "Yes, I did. You.. I did..," she searched for the right words. "I felt a desire to be closed to you. When we were at my old home, painting Prince Sado's portrait, I was dressed as a woman. I felt like a woman. There was nothing more than ... I wanted to be touched by you, to feel what a woman feels. But it was also confusing as I was also afraid. I did not know what I want, there were conflicts. You have given me the care, the concern, the guidance of the teacher. You have also showered on me the love you hold for a dear friend's daughter and the other of a man who loves a woman but much as I would like to return it, there was too much discord and danger in the way. That was why I left, I could not accept nor was I ready for anything."

"And you found your answer with Jeong-hyang five years later," he said it easily though there was the hurt. He accepted it. It was his own doing, only time would reduce it.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"So, what are you now?"

"Does it matter?" she turned to look at him. "I only know I love Jeong-hyang and she loves me. We will give our all for each other, face whatever the heavens fling at us, strive our best to achieve our dreams, journey through this life together until the end ."

"What am I to you?" her sincerity touched him to the core and he had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could voice the question.

"You are always my teacher, my dear friend who showed me for a precious moment, to feel as a woman. I will always remember it."

They fell silent. There was nothing more to be said and they sat watching the waves and the seabirds glide in the wind. Hong-do felt as if he was living in a totally different world, nothing was the same as yesterday. It was as if he had been walking through a dark tunnel for the longest time to emerge into sunlight. Where he would go, he was not sure but he was certain there was a road for him.

"Yuna," he murmured. "I think ... do you think I will find a flower to alight on?"

"Master, there are plenty of flowers out there but do open your eyes when you pick one," Yunbok smiled, pleased to see Hong-do in a light mood. "Or you might get one with thorns."

"What, are you saying I'm old and blind?" he scowled at her.

"Aren't you a little blind without your eyeglasses?"

"Aigoo, how can you say I'm blind? I just cannot see fine lines, that is all."

"That is why you must be extra careful and look for fine lines on the flowers else you might pick one that turned into a prune the moment you pick it up."

"That is putting a curse on your master, how cruel can you be?"

"I'm being cruel to be kind."

"I should be thankful you did not choose me then, imagine the cruelty I would be living with."

"Now you are being cruel, master."

"No, I am being kind. There is no cruelty in honesty."

"I begged to differ!"

"But you said it yourself!"

"When?"

Jeong-hyang looked up at their raised voices, momentarily concerned and hid a grin when she realized they were having a amiable bicker. Both of them had settled down to that familiar relationship they had in Hanseong although with a better concord with each other. Everything had turned out well, despite her fears. It would all end too soon, she knew as Suk-kwon got up to look to the horizon. He had spotted the approaching dark specks. Loathed to interrupt, nevertheless he gave the alert and they returned to the house. With all their stuff packed, they sat in the front room to wait. Picking up the paper tube beside her, Yunbok handed it to Hong-do.

"It's some of my paintings, master Danwon. A memento," she said at his inquiring look. He smiled as he lifted out the paintings. Her skills had greatly improved, he noted as he perused them.

"Thank you, I will treasure them. Here, my gift to you," he handed her a large brush pouch. Within was all types of brushes he had bought during his journeys, just for her.

"These are beautiful, master," she lifted a wolf brush with delicate hair. It felt like silk to her as she touched it.

"Your lines are fine so I looked for brushes that might suit you," he tried to smile and failed as he thought of their parting. "I..., " he started and stopped.

"Master Danwon," Suk-kwon cut in, knowing how both of them must feel. "I have a suggestion. Both of you can never meet again, you know that but there is nothing to stop you from communicating with each other."

"How?" both of them asked in unison, two pairs of eyes looked hopefully at him.

"I can make arrangements to have your letters delivered. They will take longer to arrive because they will be travelling in a roundabout route. You can never address the other by name. The letters must be burnt once you have read them. If you keep to these rules, then it can be done."

"I'll abide by the rules," Hong-do said at once.

"Can you, master Danwon. Would not sentiments make you want to keep them?" Suk-kwon pointed out.

"No, that will endanger her and I will not do that. I will not break the rules," Hong-do said firmly. He had not looked forward to the parting. This small knit family of three had felt close and precious to him that he wished he could just stay with them, never to return to Hanseong, never to return to his home. Home was where he was at peace, where he was happy and he had never felt so contented as he did with them. But he had to leave, he knew and it was heartbreaking. If there was a chance he could still maintain contact with Yunbok, he would take it.

"Very well," Suk-kwon was assured. "Once you return to Hanseong, someone will tell you what to do." He looked through the opened door as he spotted someone standing at the gate. Seeing that he had caught Suk-kwon's attention, the man made a series of gestures which Suk-kwon acknowledged. The man turned and jogged for the bay. "Your ship has arrived, master Danwon. You have to leave."

Silently, Hong-do got up, slinging Yunbok's paper tube over his shoulder and walked to the door with Yunbok. She would not follow him out to the ship, Suk-kwon had told her to stay out of sight so the crew of the other ship would not see her.

"Well, Yuna," Hong-do looked at her. "I failed my promise to your father but the heavens have provided for the lacks. You have perservered and prospered. You have found your niche, a family, you have also carried out your father's works and I am happy for you. That is nothing I will ask for than to see you happy, living the carefree life you are meant to live. Nothing to hold you back. I go with a free and light heart, knowing you are safe and sound."

"Master Danwon. I too, hope you would find your own niche and a family. To find happiness," Yunbok could barely hold back her tears.

"I will," he promised, gently wiping away her tears before drawing her into a hug. "Take care," he turned and walked out to the courtyard.

"Remember to write!" she called.

"I will!" he lifted an arm in acknowledgement without turning around, wiping his tears away with his sleeve once he was out of sight. That was a promise he would keep, he would write. He would never fail to write, until the day the earth claimed him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chinhae**  
**4th Daeseo 1789**

The courtyard was a scene of activity as servants bustled about, hoisting and strapping packs on the horses. The group that gathered at the daecheong was relaxed, without the tense anxiety that everyone had arrived with more than a month ago. There was an air of anticipation to return to times of peace and daily routines.

"The past weeks have been illuminating," master Bae said ruefully as he looked at his guests.

"Hasn't it been so with every task?" Suk-kwon scratched his jaw. "Though I have to admit, this latest is really one for the books."

"I am sorry that your trip has turned out so infavorable and disastrously for you," master Bae said apologetically to Kyoung-mi and Jeong-hyang. "I have failed my duty as a host to ensure the safety of my guests."

"Master Bae, how can you call it disastrous? We are both safe and sound," Jeong-hyang said soothingly.

"Indeed, master Bae, if the thieves are clever and cunning, even the best lock in the world would not be able to stand in their way," Kyoung-mi added.

"You are too generous," a placated master Bae said before he looked at Yunbok. "Young man, your achievement is notable. You have done what we have failed to do and more. You have my thanks for painting such a beautiful portrait."

"It is my honour, master Bae," Yunbok said simply.

"Your skills are truly exceptional, equal to the best painters in this country. Would you like a recommendation to a art gallery?"

"No, sir. I am grateful for your offer but I have other plans in mind," Yunbok rejected politely, not at all surprised that master Bae would make such a offer. The old man had been effusive with his praises over the portrait when he completed it.

"I understand. Well..," master Bae paused as a servant came up.

"All is prepared, master."

"Then it is time for you to set off before it gets too warm."

They got up and went out to the courtyard where several horses awaited. After saying their farewells, the women were helped to mount. Yunbok gave a final bow to master Bae before mounting his horse and followed Suk-kwon out the front gates. Two of Suk-kwon's men would be returning with them so the group was a little large as they wound their way out of Chinhae.

Yunbok took one last look at the sea and the eastern hills before they curved out of sight. One day, he would return here again. For the time would come when both children would come to know about their fathers. He could only hope they would be able to bear the shock. For him, he would not be able to remember Chinhae without recalling Akeno for the man had left an indelible mark on him. He smiled wryly as he recalled their conversations and wished once more it had turned out differently.

"What are you thinking of? You're smiling," a voice said on his right. Suk-kwon eyed him curiously.

"Just thinking of the conversations I had with Akeno."

"He must have left quite an impression on you," Suk-kwon understood what Yunbok must be feeling. He too, had run into interesting adversaries that left lasting effects.

"That he did. He was unique. I just wish...," he trailed off.

"That he did not have to die," Suk-kwon sighed. "He chose his own way. You do know he will still be executed if we caught him?"

"Yes. The foreign power will see his demise simply as a failure of their schemes while we see it as a great lost of talent of a fine young man."

"Such is the contrary perspective of avarice and humanity," Suk-kwon sighed and the changed the subject. "You have settled your problem with her, have you not?"

"Yes," Yunbok turned to look back at the horses. The women were chatting quietly among themselves and playing with Pokkot. "I expect she will find a partner when we get back."

"See," Suk-kown nudged him in the side. "I knew you can do it."

"I was fortunate and I had help. It almost turned out differently."

"Aren't you glad you don't have that burden to carry anymore?"

"True." It was so warm he was oblighed to pull out his jwilbuchae. "How many days before we reached Uiryeong?"

"We're taking in easy stages so, probably eight or so."

"Let's hope we are still in one piece by the time we get back. This heat is almost impossible."

Instead of eight days, it was ten. The intense heat of the summer made it unbearable to journey for long under the sun. They had to rest longer after the noon meal, waiting for the sun to move on before resuming the journey in the late afternoons. Heavy storms also held them up for the roads would be awashed with mud and nobody wanted to travel soaked to the skin. It was dusk when they finally reached the village just outside Uiryeong. There, the group slit up, Suk-kwon, Jeong-hyang and Pokkot returned to the paper mill while Yunbok continued on to Uiryeong with Kyoung-mi, Iseul and the men. They dropped Iseul off at the gibang where her assistant literally leapt on her to settle some problems, much to her annoyance, when she was looking forward to rest.

At the Han residence, they were received effusively by Master Han and Young-joon. Old master Han was pleased to see his niece safe and sound, despite learning that she was injured in an assassination attempt on Yunbok. He was even more delighted to know she was ready to resume her life. Although disappointed that one of his hopes had not come to fruition, he was nevertheless happy that she had come to her senses. With his duty fulfilled, Yunbok took his leave and returned to the paper mill.

The house exuded a warm welcoming glow when he reached it. Home. He smiled to see the disarray when he entered it. Packs were left out at the porch for Jeong-hyang was dismayed at the state of the house. There was dust everywhere, she complained as she wiped the back room with a damp cloth. Looking down at the floor and swiping it with his finger, Yunbok wondered what dust she was taking umbrage to. Rather than try to contradict her, he rolled up his sleeves and took another cloth to clean up the daecheong. Seeing the bustle of activity, Pokkot tried to emulate the adults, to their amusement. It took some time before the floors were cleaned to Jeong-hyang's satisfaction. The rest of the dusting would have to be done tomorrow, she declared. That generally meant every hand in the household would be put to work. Yunbok wondered if he could beg off as he prepared the beddings and sort out his packs while waiting for Jeong-hyang and Pokkot to finish their baths before taking his own.

"I really do miss this," he said later as he brushed Jeong-hyang's hair. "The bath is so cooling."

"Is it my imagination or is it warmer this summer?" she said, eyes closed as she relaxed in the soothing ritual.

"It does seem like it," he agreed. "It's going to be even more so tomorrow."

"How's that?" she murmured.

"P'ado. What do you think he will do when he learns we did not fetch him the moment we get back?" he chuckled.

"Oh my," she laughed. "But you're forgetting something. He'll be distracted with his sister."

"Oh true," Yunbok looked over to where Pokkot was slumbering.

"I plan to keep him busy," she took back the comb from him before braiding her hair.

"Ah, before I forget," he got up to rummage in his packs and came back with a small object and a large stack in his hand. "Here, this is for you."

"It's beautiful," she smiled as she examined the amber hairpin. "You bought it at Chinhae?"

"Saw it at the ornament shop, I thought it's pretty unique." he was pleased with her delight. "And this," he unwrapped the stack.

"Wanwol Hoemaeng-yon?" eagerly, she looked at the numbers. "You managed to find the missing volumes!"

"Luck," he grinned. "The bookstore proprietor was delighted I came around asking for them as he had trouble clearing out his stocks for this particular novel."

"He must have sold them at a low price?" she said as she picked up one of the books.

"That he did," he affirmed. "Half the price of what we bought in Uiryeong."

"That is a good bargain,' she exclaimed, deciding to resist temptation read and restored the book to the stack. He nearly laughed at her determined frown.

"I'll just put these with the rest," he said, shifting the books to the bandaji near the door. "You can read to your heart's content this winter."

"I bought something for you too," she opened the bamboo baskets and brought out a brush washing bowl with two bats encircling it.

"Haha, I thought you were trying to hide something behind your back the day we went to the marketplace," he grinned, taking the bowl from her and admiring it. "I'll just place this at the desk," he went out to the daecheong and returned.

"I lost that dagger you gave me," she said as she put away the hairpin.

"When..," he started before he remembered. "It doesn't matter. I'll get you another one."

"I don't think...," she hesitated as she recalled the repelling feel of striking someone with the blade, the smell of blood and fear.

"It isn't pleasant," he said, knowing what was going on in her mind. "But I will feel better if you have something to defend yourself with when I cannot be with you. Although I do hope that doesn't occur anymore."

"I.. all right," she sighed and then blew out the tunggyong, drawing the quilt over herself as she lay down. "It is really too hot," she sighed later, throwing off the quilt as they lay in the darkness. "What are you thinking about?"

"Choe and the agent are dead," he said softly.

"What?" she was astonished. "Aren't on their way to Hanseong?"

"There was an accident. During a thunderstorm, several horses were spooked and they were unfortunate enough to get in the way," he said tonelessly.

"You're not thinking..?" a little fear clenched her.

"It was arranged," he turned to face her. "It has to be. With Akeno dead, there is no longer any need for their testimony. Both of them have to go because of what they might say of the painter at Chinhae."

"Choe might have tried to pull you in with him." Put in that way, she did not regret the man's death even though she abhored the need for it.

"Yes, he might," he sighed and decided to change the subject. "Master Danwon must be at Daemado by now. I wonder how is he doing?" he contemplated lying on the floor without the bedding for even without the quilt, it also seemed too warm.

"Are you worried?" she turned to peer at him.

"A little. But I expect he will be protected. I'm hoping to get a letter from him eventually."

"He did promise to write didn't he? Be patient."

"I know. I was afraid he would be another Kyoung-mi," he confessed. "I was so relieved that he dealt with it easier than her."

"He understood you better than her so of course his way of coming to terms is much simpler," she pointed out.

"I believe part of it has to do with you as well," he propped himself up on an elbow, just barely making out the glint of her eyes in the darkness.

"I just told him the truth, that's all. Whether he accepted it, was up to him. And you are too different from what you were at Hanseong so that helps as well."

"Heh, you should have seen his face when he first saw me," he chuckled quietly. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me."

"I did it for me too," she reached out to touch his face as they drew closer.

* * *

**6th Ipchu 1789**

The village was as he remembered it. It seemed like a vastly different world from Chinhae. More quiet? Mundane? He mused thoughtfully and then sniffed the air. No smell of fish or the tang of salt from the sea, instead the air had the whiff of manure. Shaking his head, he made his way to the hired workers' compound. Ae-young was working in the vegetable patch with her daughter when he called. Surprised but delighted, she greeted him jovially and was pleased with the gift of jeotgal and salt he had bought from Chinhae. As he stood talking to her, there came the sound of running footsteps and he was nearly knocked over by the impact of a small body that hurled against his legs.

"Aboji! You're back!"

"Aigoo, who is this?" Yunbok pretended not to recognize the boy.

"P'ado! P'ado!" the boy yelled, hands holding fast to Yunbok's coat.

"Aigoo, so it is," he laughed, holding onto his coat as the boy tugged. "I think I have better get him back home. I'll get his stuff later," he said to Ae-young who watched the tussle in amusement. "Really, stop pulling!" he grabbed hold of the boy and turned him around. The boy latched on stubbornly like a leech, questions spewing from him in an endless stream as they made their way to the paper mill. Why did they take so long to come back? What did they do? What did they buy? Did they get anything for him?

"There is someone we like you to meet," Yunbok said as they neared the house.

"Who is it?" P'ado craned his head forward, trying to see ahead. "Omoni! Omoni!" he waved furiously, nearly wrenching Yunbok's coat sideways.

Jeong-hyang was weeding the vegetable patch when they arrived. She looked up at the call and smiled. Just as Yunbok was wondering where was Pokkot, she moved to reveal the little girl hidden by her chima. She was squatting down, attempting to weed as well.

"Who's that?" P'ado's eyes were round. He did not protest when Yunbok nudged him forward.

"Greet your little sister, P'ado," Yun-bok crouched down and beckoned to Pokkot who stood up and walked to him.

"My sister?" wonder in the boy's voice as he stared at the girl. "She has your eyes, aboji!" he said in amazement as he looked from the girl to Yunbok.

"I'm going to get very tired of hearing that before long," Yunbok sighed in resignation.

"Why does she look like you, aboji?" P'ado peered at Pokkot. "And why will you get tired of hearing.. what?"

"Never mind. Pokkotya, this is your elder brother. Call oppa," Yunbok said encouragingly as the girl stared back.

"Oppa," she said obediently.

"Where did you find her? Not from the woods?" P'ado grinned at Yunbok.

"No, she is a gift from the sea."

"Really?!" P'ado said in disbelief, certain that Yunbok was pulling his leg.

"A gift from the sea," Jeong-hyang thought that was an apt description. "Why don't you show her how to pull up the weeds?"

"Sure!" the boy grinned before gently taking Pokkot's hand to lead her to where the weeds sprouted the most.

"That's a good beginning," Yunbok observed cheerfully as the children began pulling at the weeds, P'ado showing Pokkot how best to do it.

"Until she gets confident to talk back at him," Jeong-hyang noted.

"Hehe, I'm not sure I look forward to that," he vanished into the house and came back in his workjacket, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll sow the cabbages and raddishes, I hope we're not too late."

"I don't think so," she looked at the sky. "It's cooler today. I have better start on the cucumbers and melons."

They turned away to their respective tasks. Down in the fields, farmers were busy weeding the fields and rice paddies. Scarecrows flapped in the breeze, silent sentinels to keep away the birds that eyed the crops. They scattered as a shadow appeared above them. The kite glided lazily in the thermals, circling the fields before vanishing over the hills.

_8th Hanno 1789_

_Well Beanie, _

_I made it back to Busan and found my old friend, Eung-hwan, had passed on suddenly in the night while I was away. If he had not, we were to have gone on together as planned. Although he was not feeling well when we reached Busan, I did not expect him to go so soon. I will miss him. I had him buried at Busan as there was no time for me to bring his body back home. I went on alone on our planned trip. It was uneventful, I must say. Rather boring. But the panorama from the hills is truly beautiful. And the beach, it reminds me of our day together. I wish you could have come with me, what paintings we could have drawn!_

_I spent almost a month there before returning home. Our old friend was pleased with my paintings. He said to send on his regards and further more, he will try to set you an easier job next time. What was he talking about? He gave me something else to do as a reward for my diligence! I'm on my way to China on a business trip. I will be away for a month or more at the most? Please do send on any reply around that time otherwise your letter might be lost._

_Oh yes, I know you will be angry but well, I managed to misplace some of your work. You see, I was sitting on this hill on the island, looking through them when a strong wind came and blew some away. I know what you are going to say but, how was I to know? I managed to get a few pieces back but I'm afraid I could not find the rest. Maybe someone would find them. I have to go, the horses are waiting. _

_Please do write!_

_Kim Hyeong_

* * *

_Author note ;_

_In 1789, Danwon Kim Hongdo was sent with Kim Eung-hwan to Daemado to draw a secret map of the island. Kim Eung-hwan died suddenly on the journey and Hongdo finished the mission alone. In that same year, Hongdo also visited China. On this trip, he had the opportunity to examine western paintings at a catholic church._


End file.
